L'Indicible
by Neaniver279
Summary: (Percy x Sirius / rating T à M) L'Indicible est une potion capable de projeter un individu à l'instant précis où sa vie a basculé. Soit. Ce que Percy ne comprend pas, c'est ce qu'il fabrique à cette époque où il n'est pas encore né et où vivent les Maraudeurs. De nombreuses questions le taraudent, la culpabilité le ronge ; peut-il prendre le risque de changer le cours des choses ?
1. Se lover contre une odeur (prologue)

**Hello ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic longue au pairing un peu particulier, et des personnages qui me tiennent à cœur ! (Percy est mon chouchou.) Le thème du voyage dans le temps est récurrent, il n'empêche que j'avais envie de m'y essayer :3 Comme d'habitude, elle rassemblera de nombreux genres, du rire (surtout) aux larmes (un peu), avec une bonne dose de romance - soit dit en passant, le rating de la fic risque de changer avec le temps. Elle est en cours d'écriture, mais je ferai mon possible pour être régulière. C'est reparti !**

* * *

Prologue : Se lover contre une odeur  


Perceval Weasley se réveillait tous les jours à six heures, sans exception. Il se levait et posait ses lunettes sur son nez, puis enfilait sa robe de chambre. Il habitait dans le modeste appartement d'un quartier sans histoire, loin de Londres ou encore du monde des Sorciers.

C'était mieux ainsi.

Comme à l'accoutumée, ce matin-là, il se dirigea directement vers la cuisine. Là, le jeune homme ouvrit la fenêtre – comme chaque matin. Un hibou s'engouffrait par l'ouverture la seconde suivante et lâchait un exemplaire du _Sorcier du dimanche_ sur la table de la cuisine. Percy remit cinq Noises au facteur, qui disparut en un battement d'ailes. Rien d'inhabituel à ça.

Le quotidien était daté du 2 mai 2000 ; les titres évoquaient tous plus ou moins la Deuxième Guerre des Sorciers. « Deux ans ont passé », « Hommage aux Sorciers morts au combat », « Commémoration »... ce qui avait le don de faire frémir le rouquin. Était-il le seul à vouloir oublier ? Était-ce mal de ne pas désirer se rappeler de ce jour terrible ? Oui. Il était bon de se souvenir encore et encore des êtres chers qui ne sont plus. Il fallait absolument garder à l'esprit chaque perte, chaque blessure, chaque larme et goutte de sang versées.

Se laissant lourdement tomber sur une chaise, Percy parcourut du regard l'éternelle liste des valeureux trépassés lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Un nom, toujours le même, lui serrait le cœur et rendait se yeux humides.

 **Fred Weasley.**

Il repoussa le journal avec un long soupir, avant de retirer ses lunettes et de passer ses mains sur son visage pour chasser les larmes de ses joues.

Avait-il déjà eu si peu envie de se rendre au Terrier ? Sans doute, oui.

* * *

À des kilomètres de là, Ginevra Weasley prenait le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Harry et de son frère Charlie. Ils étaient tous tombés du lit, plus ou moins aidés par Mrs. Weasley, l'impitoyable mère de la nombreuse famille. En réalité, Molly était une femme très douce, mais elle recevait ce jour-là nombre d'invités : une multitude de personnes chères à son cœur qu'elle tenait à accueillir de la meilleure façon, ce qui impliquait l'aide de ses enfants.

George était le seul qui vivait encore au Terrier. La cadette était partie avec Harry un an plus tôt, tandis que Ron s'était installé avec Hermione. Percy enseignait dans une école moldue, Charlie demeurait quant à lui en Roumanie et Bill profitait d'une vie tranquille au bord de la mer avec Fleur, sa femme.

En vue des préparatifs, Charlie était arrivé la veille afin de mettre la main à la pâte. (C'est là qu'il avait appris que Harry souhaitait demander Ginny en mariage en surprenant l'Élu en train de répéter son speech dans la salle de bain.)

La rouquine bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tout en ajoutant du miel en grande quantité dans sa tasse de thé.

\- George ne s'est pas réveillé ? demanda Harry.  
\- Entendre maman s'égosiller « LEVEZ-VOUS » à travers la maison pourrait me réveiller jusqu'au Pérou, sourit Charlie. Je pense plutôt qu'il s'est rendormi.  
\- Il dort beaucoup depuis... deux ans.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps depuis son départ du Terrier ; rien qu'un an. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir George à partir de ce moment – à sa plus grande honte, elle n'avait pas non plus _cherché_ à le revoir. Elle souhaitait laisser derrière elle l'image de son frère meurtri, son frère si semblable à Fred, qui était mort. Elle réalisait seulement à quel point elle n'avait pas été présente pour son grand frère.

Charlie dut saisir sa tristesse, car il lui ébouriffa maladroitement les cheveux.

\- Dépêche-toi de manger, on a plein de choses à faire.

* * *

C'était un très beau mois de mai chaud et ensoleillé, fort heureusement, car on ne saurait faire tenir tant de monde à l'intérieur de la maison. Le jardin (dégnommé par les soins de Harry) grouillait entre autre de Weasley, d'anciens élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, de connaissances bien choisies.

Percy devait à Harry Potter ce rassemblement de famille éloignée et de vieux amis : le Survivant avait proposé de faire une fête pour commémorer la guerre de façon plus gaie que l'année précédente, et tout le monde avait applaudi l'idée.

Ainsi, on pouvait voir le Trio réuni rire aux éclats sous l'œil attendri du professeur McGonagall ; Draco Malefoy aux prises avec Luna Lovegood qui lui demandait gentiment s'il voulait qu'elle chasse les joncheruines de sa tête ; ou encore Hagrid en compagnie de madame Maxime.

Percy remarqua les coups d'œil inquiets que Mrs. Weasley jetaient sans arrêt vers la maison.

\- Il ne vient pas, il ne vient pas... répétait-elle d'une petite voix.  
\- On ne peut pas le forcer, la tempéra Arthur en posant sa main sur son épaule, j'ai déjà essayé de lui parler ce matin. Deux fois.  
\- Mais mon petit, mon tout petit, ça lui ferait du bien de...  
\- Je ne pense pas, Molly.

Mrs. Weasley dissimula son angoisse en faisant léviter un plateau plein d'apéritifs qu'elle alla proposer à Seamus et Dean qui n'osaient pas se servir. Percy la suivit des yeux, avant de se tourner vers Olivier Dubois.

\- Excuse-moi, je vais aller apporter quelque chose à grignoter à George.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Une assiette d'amuse-gueules à la main, il regagna la maison en slalomant entre les convives. Pas un de l'arrêta pour engager la conversation, mais ça, Perceval Weasley en avait l'habitude. Le professeur monta les nombreux escaliers menant à la chambre de son frère, devant laquelle il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Cela lui était nécessaire pour rassembler son courage d'ancien Gryffondor. Il toqua timidement.

\- George ? Je peux entrer ?

C'est alors qu'il entendit un certain remue-ménage derrière la porte de la chambre, ainsi que son frère qui lui lançait : « Euh... une petite seconde ! ». George vint lui ouvrir, mais il gardait la porte la plus fermée possible et restait collé à entrebâillement, comme pour être sûr que Percy ne jetât à un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

\- Hé, salut !  
\- Salut...  
\- Je peux t'aider ? demanda George avec un sourire crispé.  
\- Je t'apporte à manger. Il faut que tu manges, même si tu n'as pas envie de descendre...

Percy nota avec un pincement au cœur que le jumeau avait bien maigri. On lui avait dit qu'il passait son temps à dormir, mais force était de constater que le reste la famille se trompait : de grosses cernes soulignaient les yeux de son jeune frère.

\- Écoute, ce n'est pas pour te chasser, mais...

Une étincelle jaillit derrière l'épaule de George. Percy écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu-  
\- Ah, c'est rien ça, rien du tout.

Une odeur particulière, un peu comme du sucre en train de caraméliser, chatouilla les narines de Percy.

\- Mais que fais-tu ? Et cette odeur ?

George fit mine de refermer la porte au nez de son aîné, mais l'ancien préfet le poussa pour forcer le passage dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. La pièce était à peine éclairée de quelques bougies ; un chaudron fumant trônait en son centre.

Percy se tourna vers George, dans l'attente d'une explication, tandis que ce dernier refermait la porte en râlant.

\- Surtout pas de lumière du jour, ça pourrait tout faire capoter !  
\- Capoter quoi ? dit Percy à qui la vapeur s'échappant du chaudron fermé ne prédisait rien de rassurant.  
\- La potion.

George s'assit sur son lit et planta son regard dans celui de Percy.

\- Je ne te demanderai pas si tu sais garder un secret, car je connais la réponse : non, tu ne sais pas. À plus forte raison quand il s'agit d'un secret qui lie « subterfuge », « infraction » et « dérober diverses choses comme une recette de potion interdite ainsi que quelques ingrédients dont la vente est illégale dans la plupart des états ».  
\- Tu as fait toutes ces choses ?! explosa le professeur.  
\- Toujours aussi rabat-joie, soupira George d'un air navré.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?! À quoi tu penses ?!  
\- À Fred.

Le rouquin sourit d'un air sarcastique.

\- Tu sais, mon frère jumeau. Qui est mort.

Le sang de Percy se glaça à ces paroles.

\- Mais que cherches-tu à faire ? reprit-il sur un ton plus doux. Tu... tu sais bien qu'il n'existe aucun sortilège, aucun artefact, aucune potion capable de ramener quelqu'un à la vie...  
\- Je ne veux pas le ramener à la vie. C'est bien plus dangereux que ça ce que j'ai en tête.

George fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que Percy avait tressailli à l'entente du mot « dangereux ».

\- Une potion qui répond au nom d' _Indicible_ , ça te dit quelque chose ? (Percy secoua la tête.) Ça ne m'étonne pas : c'est une potion très ancienne et très interdite par le Ministère.

Puis, sans quitter son frère des yeux, il récita d'une voix tremblante :

 _Toi le désespéré  
L'être brisé  
Dont le destin a pris un tournant tragique  
Inhale les vapeurs du breuvage magique  
Ce que tu as perdu te sera rendu  
Tu auras ce que tu n'as jamais obtenu  
Mais prends garde – après avoir été ramené  
A l'instant précis où ta vie a basculé  
Sois très prudent  
Et méfie-toi du temps_

George se tut ; Percy resta longtemps sans mot dire, fixant le chaudron qui bouillonnait doucement. De maigres vapeurs s'échappaient toujours en soulevant le couvercle de la petite marmite.

\- Tu veux empêcher sa mort dans le passé ? s'enquit-il d'une voix blanche.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu as bientôt terminé la préparation ?  
\- Je _l'ai_ terminée. À l'instant.  
\- C'est pour cela qu'on ne te voyait jamais ?  
\- Je transplanais depuis ma chambre pour voler la recette ou récupérer les ingrédients. Maman et Papa pensaient que je dormais, mais je n'ai jamais aussi peu dormi de ma vie.

Percy se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de George, tentant d'intégrer ces nouvelles informations.

\- C'est de la folie. Tu es bien conscient que préparer une potion _illégale_ après s'en être procuré _illégalement_ la recette qui comporte des ingrédients dont la distribution est _illégale_ , c'est de la folie ? Même ce poème que tu as récité te conseille clairement de te méfier !

George se leva.

\- Oui, c'est de la folie ! C'est tout ce qu'il me reste et c'est elle qui me maintient en vie... !

Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot étouffé. Il tourna le dos à Percy et se recroquevilla sur lui-même jusqu'à tomber à genoux à côté du chaudron.

\- Après la mort de Fred, j'ai été fou de chagrin, fou de rage, fou de terreur, fou de désespoir... son absence me rend fou. Mais... la folie a injecté un peu d'espoir dans les ténèbres. J'ai l'espoir de revoir Fred et que tout redevienne comme avant. Tu as raison, Percy, c'est de la folie.  
\- Je sais que tu as l'impression d'être seul, mais-  
\- Ce n'est pas une impression. Fred et moi, on était... une seule personne... répartie dans deux corps. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça sans l'avoir vécu, même avec toute la compassion du monde. Je ne suis pas seulement seul. Je suis incomplet.

George se redressa lentement. Quand il fit volte-face, il tenait sa baguette d'une main ferme bien que ses joues ruisselaient de larmes. Il sourit sincèrement entre ses pleurs.

\- Mais c'est terminé. Ça fait plus d'un an que ça demande toute mon énergie et que ça occupe tout mon esprit, et c'est enfin terminé. Désolé, frérot, mais je vais devoir te jeter un petit sort d'amnésie. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'oublieras que ces dernières minutes...  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, en admettant que tu arrives à sauver Fred ? Les gens comprendront ce que tu as fait !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tout ira bien quand Fred sera de nouveau là.

Il ferma les yeux et murmura :

\- _Oubliettes_.

Quand Percy revint à lui, quelques instants plus tard, il était allongé sur le lit et George avait disparu. Effectivement, les souvenirs des dernières minutes écoulées étaient partis avec lui, car Percy se rappelait seulement être entré dans la maison afin de s'enquérir de l'état de son frère, et...

Plus rien.

Il se redressa en grimaçant, sans comprendre. Il enjamba le chaudron en fronçant les sourcils et alla ouvrir la porte, devant laquelle il trouva l'assiette de petits fours mais aucune trace de George.

Il se retourna pour regarder à nouveau le chaudron sans couvercle ; se penchant, il aperçut une mixture noire étincelante qui dégageait une épaisse vapeur violette. Cette dernière porta un parfum entêtant jusqu'au nez de Percy. C'était une senteur qui lui provoqua un sentiment de nostalgie inexplicable. C'était un parfum qu'il connaissait et adorait confusément, sans qu'il ne parvienne à l'associer à quoi que ce soit. C'était une odeur qui lui donnait envie de se lover contre la personne à laquelle elle appartenait. Il se pencha davantage. Et sombra.


	2. Un quart de siècle plus tôt

**Hey ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle plaira :) (Je remercie dans la foulée les reviewers qui n'ont pas de compte !) Dans ce premier chapitre, les Maraudeurs débarquent...  
**

* * *

 _PREMIER AXE_  
 _~ Mr. Wistily et les Maraudeurs ~_

Chapitre 1 : Un quart de siècle plus tôt

Percy se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'une sensation glacée qui l'enveloppait tout entier. Il se sentait engourdi, transi de froid, vidé de son énergie. Alors il comprit qu'il était allongé dans la neige. C'est en claquant des dents qu'il se redressa en position assise pour regarder autour de lui, mais il faisait si sombre qu'il ne voyait rien mis à part le ciel constellé d'étoiles au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité.

Poudlard. Il se trouvait à _Poudlard_ , devant la grande porte.

Le Weasley attrapa sa baguette pour s'éclairer (il ne se séparait plus jamais d'elle, comme la plupart des Sorciers qui sortaient de la Seconde Guerre).

\- _Lumos_.

Il se leva, tremblant de tous ses membres. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Pourquoi Poudlard ? Et pourquoi diable neigeait-il en plein mois de mai ?

Percy pensa à la potion dans la chambre de George ; quelle était-elle ? Il voulut se persuader qu'il s'agissait d'une blague du rouquin facétieux, mais on n'avait plus vu une invention des jumeaux depuis la mort de Fred. L'hypothèse d'une farce étant peu probable, le professeur commença à trouver sa situation désespérée. Il se résolut à aller toquer à la porte du château parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre, même s'il avait peu d'espoir, poussé par le vent glacial qui s'infiltrait entre ses vêtements estivaux. Il attendit, la boule au ventre.

Les chances de voir quelqu'un arriver étaient maigres, en pleine nuit – il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Le vieux Rusard dormait certainement. Et quand bien même il était réveillé, il serait réticent à laisser entrer le premier venu à une heure avancée de la nuit, d'autant plus que la récente guerre avait rendu la population du monde sorcier un peu méfiante.

Il était déjà en train de se dire qu'il ferait mieux de s'éloigner du château afin de transplaner, quand quelqu'un qui n'était manifestement pas Rusard vint lui ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? aboya un homme costaud à la barbe drue.  
\- Je... je me suis perdu, j'aimerais entrer et m'entretenir avec les professeurs, s'il-vous-plaît.

L'homme – était-il le concierge ou le gardien des clés ? – le jaugea sévèrement. Percy se dit qu'il ne devait pas être commode avec les étudiants de Poudlard, mais qu'il se montrerait sans doute plus sympathique avec les autres adultes que Rusard ne l'avait été. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas qu'Argus Rusard avait pris sa retraite.

\- En temps normal, j'aurais dit « non », mais là je vais plutôt dire que c'est Noël.  
\- Noël ? balbutia Percy.  
\- Allez, ne restez pas planté là.

Percy s'exécuta, de plus en plus alarmé. Il suivit l'homme deux fois plus large que lui jusqu'à la Grande Salle, laquelle était copieusement décorée et pratiquement vide, à l'exception de quelques élèves, deux ou trois professeurs et... Dumbledore. Ça ne pouvait être que lui, assis à la place du directeur, mais il semblait plus vif que les dernières fois où Percy l'avait aperçu.

Cette rencontre le laissa sans voix.

\- Professeur McGonagall ?

L'intéressée interrompit sa conversation.

\- Oui, Mr. Picott ?  
\- Ce jeune homme a demandé à rencontrer les professeurs.

Le silence qui s'était fait à son entrée dans la Grande Salle mettait Percy très mal à l'aise. Il avait l'habitude de s'exprimer en tant que Préfet-en-Chef ou assistant personnel de Mr. Croupton, et il s'exprimait très bien qui plus est. Les circonstances étaient toutefois très particulières et ne lui plaisaient pas du tout.

\- Et vous êtes... ? demanda McGonagall, étonnée.  
\- Perdu, haleta Percy qui commençait à se sentir mal.

Sa réponse fit rire bruyamment un élève à la table des Gryffondors. Le rouquin jeta un œil vers lui, par automatisme, et crut s'étrangler lorsqu'il croisa le regard fier d'un adolescent aux longs cheveux noirs, quinze ans éventuellement. Il était très jeune mais il ne faisait aucun doute que Percy faisait face à Sirius Black.

La tête lui tourna et il se sentit faiblir. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, alors que le dénommé Picott le maintenait debout en l'attrapant pas le col de sa chemise. Dumbledore se leva.

\- Apollon, amenez-le à l'infirmerie, je vous prie.

Mr. Picott s'exécuta.

* * *

L'infirmière qui avait rapidement ausculté Percy déclara qu'il n'avait rien de grave, sinon qu'il était en proie à la panique. Le pauvre homme ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait, en effet, et ne cessait de balbutier des semblants de phrases choquées. L'arrivée de la figure rassurante qu'incarnait Dumbledore n'arrangea en rien son état, dans la mesure où il croyait – non – il le _savait_ mort.

\- Allons, monsieur... calmez-vous... tenez, buvez ça, dit doucement une jeune assistante (c'était Mrs. Pomfresh, âgée alors d'une vingtaine d'années).  
\- Quel est votre nom ? lui demanda Dumbledore.  
\- Perceval Weas...

Percy se figea. Il avait clairement fait un bond dans le passé. Et il ne connaissait aucune façon légale de le faire à moins d'utiliser un Retourneur de Temps, celui-ci étant délivré par un individu ayant l'autorité nécessaire, cela va de soi. Il pouvait donc être très dangereux de donner son vrai nom, à plus forte raison si ses parents ou quelque membre de sa famille traînaient dans le coin. Il déglutit.

\- Wistily, déclara-t-il bêtement.

C'était le premier nom qui lui était passé par la tête. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça avec lenteur.

\- Et pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avant notre rencontre ?  
\- Je... je n'en suis pas sûr, articula Percy.

Et ça, c'était vrai. Néanmoins, le directeur dut percevoir qu'il était embarrassé de s'exprimer devant l'infirmière, son assistante, le professeur McGonagall et Apollon Picott. Il les invita donc à les laisser seuls, et Percy sentit qu'il pourrait parler plus librement.

\- Monsieur, j'étais dans la chambre de mon frère quand j'ai respiré les vapeurs d'une potion qui m'ont rappelé une odeur connue, et je me suis soudain réveillé ici. Par pitié, ne contactez pas Ste. Mangouste, ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon intention, sourit Dumbledore. Mais, dites-moi, connaissiez-vous Poudlard ?  
\- J'ai étudié ici, monsieur. Entre... 1987 et 1994, oui, c'est ça.  
\- C'est amusant, murmura le directeur comme pour lui-même, car nous sommes en décembre 1975.

Percy rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux roux.

\- Vous auriez toutes les raisons de croire que je me moque de vous...  
\- Pas si vous me donnez votre vrai nom, répliqua Dumbledore.

Sa voix était calme et apaisante, mais il le fixait un peu sévèrement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Weasley. Je m'appelle Perceval Weasley.  
\- Très bien.  
\- Mes parents ont également été élèves ici ; ils s'appellent Arthur Weasley et Molly Prewett.  
\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, vous êtes le portrait craché de votre père. Il doit avoir aujourd'hui l'âge que vous avez, là d'où vous venez.

Le plus jeune laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller en plissant les paupières. Il avait l'impression de nager en plein délire, à une époque où il n'était même pas né, en compagnie d'un défunt.

\- Et vous n'avez pas cherché à faire ce voyage dans le temps ? Je pense que l'on peut parler de voyage dans le temps.  
\- Non... à vrai dire, je crois bien que j'ai comme un... trou de mémoire. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je trouve la potion, et j'étais loin de me douter que j'allais enfreindre la loi, vous devez me croire ! J'ai travaillé avec le Premier Ministre !

Dumbledore lui sourit.

\- Gardez votre calme. Si vous me faites confiance, vous pourrez demeurer ici, à Poudlard, et nous tâcherons de trouver de plus amples informations concernant les potions capables de ramener les gens un quart de siècle en arrière.  
\- Alors vous me croyez, monsieur ? insista Percy.  
\- Je vous croirai jusqu'à ce que j'aie une raison valable de ne plus le faire.

Le directeur resta près d'une demi-heure au chevet de Percy. Ils parlèrent principalement de ce qu'il était préférable de raconter aux résidents du château qui avaient vu débouler le jeune homme désorienté, la nuit de Noël, et du genre d'homme qu'était Percy. Celui-ci ne fut pas peu fier de lui annoncer qu'il avait été Préfet-en-Chef, avant de comprendre que Dumbledore lui demandait plutôt la nature de sa profession. Il sembla heureux d'apprendre qu'il enseignait dans un lycée moldu depuis près d'un an.

Ils ne parlèrent pas davantage car le vieil homme lui avait rapidement intimé de ne pas lui dévoiler le futur – même si cette période s'avérait être le passé du point de vue de Percy. Dumbledore ne voulait rien savoir et Percy en était bien aise. Il se voyait très mal expliquer à son vis-à-vis que le Seigneur des ténèbres allait gagner en puissance (deux fois), faire des milliers de victimes (à deux reprises), rallier à sa cause de nombreux sorciers et corrompre une partie du Ministère. Ah, oui, et Dumbledore allait trouver la mort au passage.

Suite à la conversation, il fut décidé que Perceval Wistily était un jeune sorcier qui avait grandi en Amérique. Il s'était rendu en Angleterre deux ans plus tôt, où il était devenu professeur dans une école moldue ; il avait gagné Pré-au-lard la semaine précédente et on lui avait parlé de l'école de magie si réputée. Là dessus, il avait décidé de venir à eux afin de leur offrir ses services, ayant par ailleurs entendu dire que le poste de professeur d'Étude des Moldus était vaquant.

Percy ne savait pas trop quoi penser du naturel avec lequel Dumbledore, illustre et influent sorcier, avait constitué ce bobard.

* * *

La nuit fut étrangement paisible pour le jeune homme. Il se réveilla à six heures sans faute, surpris d'avoir si bien dormi, et se dit qu'il fallait mettre cela sur le compte de la fatigue et du stress. De plus, se trouver de nouveau à Poudlard le remplissait d'un sentiment d'allégresse qu'il eut toutes les peines à refouler.

\- Mon vieux Perceval, tu ne dois pas être heureux. Pas après la guerre, pas après la mort de Fred, pas après avoir fait un bond dans le temps. Oui, n'oublie pas que c'est illégal, les voyages dans le temps ; et si c'est interdit, c'est bien parce que c'est dangereux.

Il mit ses lunettes, laça ses chaussures et alla trouver l'infirmière qui lui donna sans problème l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie à condition de revenir en fin de soirée. Percy emprunta une cape, puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Les couloirs étaient éclairées parce qu'il faisait encore nuit dehors, mais Percy aurait très bien pu se balader dans l'école un bandeau sur les yeux. Il s'était souvent rendu à l'infirmerie, d'une part pour s'enquérir de l'état de premières années malades (c'est fragile un première année, ça tombe malade et ça devient triste), d'autre part pour apporter les devoirs du jour à Olivier Dubois (c'est hardi un capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, ça se casse un bras et ça devient... non, ça garde le moral SI le match a été remporté).

Percy sourit doucement alors qu'une multitude de souvenirs étaient réveillés par les endroits où il passait, les fantômes qu'il croisait, les odeurs qu'il sentait. Poudlard ne changerait quasiment pas en douze ans. C'était amusant pour l'ancien Préfet de se dire qu'il se souvenait d'une époque qui ne portait encore aucune trace de lui – et d'une certaine façon, cette même pensée le rendit mélancolique.

La Grande Salle était presque déserte à cette heure-ci, « presque » seulement parce qu'un élève se trouvait là. Comme c'était le matin de Noël, une table trônait au milieu des quatre autres pour accueillir les professeurs et les élèves qui étaient restés au château. Et comme il était tôt, Percy croisa un seul adolescent.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en approchant.

L'élève, un Serpentard d'après l'uniforme, posa sur lui une paire d'yeux nonchalante. Rien de tout-à-fait irrespectueux, mais il affichait ostensiblement son ennui : « J'aimais bien être seul avec mes toasts ».

\- Est-ce que vous savez vers quelle heure la plupart des gens viennent prendre le petit-déjeuner, pendant les vacances ?  
\- Ça dépend. Entre huit heures et dix heures, voire plus tard, répliqua le jeune au visage fermé.

Percy acquiesça puis le remercia d'un sourire avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Il passa devant Mr. Picott, en grande conversation avec un individu entre deux âges qu'il reconnut comme étant Argus Rusard.

\- … et c'est là-bas qu'on donne les punitions aux élèves, mais le Directeur approuve moyennement les châtiments corporels, ajouta Mr. Picott d'un air navré.

Le rouquin les salua tous les deux d'un signe de tête.

Deux heures passèrent sans que Percy ne s'en rende compte. Il réalisa néanmoins qu'il avait déambulé dans les alentours de Poudlard plus de temps que prévu, car le jour avait largement eu le temps de se lever quand il regagna le château (il avait marché jusqu'à Pré-au-lard).

De retour dans la Grande Salle, il se sentit même gêné d'arriver après tout le monde, lui qui était d'habitude si ponctuel.

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard.  
\- Mais vous n'êtes pas en retard ; le petit-déjeuner vous aurait attendu jusqu'à onze heures, déclara Dumbledore.

Percy avait eu nul besoin de feindre sa méconnaissance, dans la mesure où il n'avait jamais pris son petit-déjeuner au-delà de sept heures, quel jour que ce soit. Il prit place à côté du professeur McGonagall.

\- Je vous présente Mr. Perceval Wistily, qui occupera à compter de ce jour le poste de professeur d'Étude des Moldus, dit le directeur.

Les quelques élèves levèrent le nez de leurs bols pour scruter le nouvel enseignant. Sans doute se demandaient-ils déjà s'il serait sévère ou au contraire indulgent, autoritaire ou plutôt jovial. Percy était surtout plein de réserve.

Il ne fit pas plus longtemps l'objet de l'attention : toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers quatre élèves de Gryffondor, dont l'arrivée occasionnait plus de bruit qu'un troupeau de Scrouts à Pétard. L'un d'entre eux en particulier traitait un autre de tous les noms en le poursuivant, sous l'œil mi-amusé mi-exaspéré des deux autres qui les suivaient en marchant.

\- Siri, tu n'es qu'un traître !

« Siri » courait le plus vite possible, mort de rire, flanqué de l'élève qui s'époumonait.

\- Mr. Black ! Mr. Potter ! hurla le professeur McGonagall en se levant.

Sirius (c'était définitivement lui que Percy avait aperçu la veille) fut le premier à arriver à sa hauteur. Il s'inclina profondément devant elle, sans perdre son sourire.

\- Joyeux Noël !

Le second énergumène courait si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de ralentir et percuta Sirius de plein fouet, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de quelques élèves. James Potter et Sirius Black étaient vautrés par-terre et se tenaient les côtes tant ils riaient.

\- Les gars... soupira l'un des deux élèves qui les suivaient – il s'agissait de Remus Lupin.  
\- Veuillez pardonner Siri, cette triple buse, gloussa James en se levant.

Il aida Sirius à faire de même.

\- C'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans ! s'offusqua ce dernier.  
\- Tu n'avais qu'à mettre ton clignotant, rétorqua-t-il.  
\- Vous offrez un pitoyable spectacle à votre nouveau professeur, siffla McGonagall en retournant s'asseoir – apparemment, elle préférait se limiter à quelques hurlements le jour de Noël.  
\- Nouveau professeur ?

Sirius chercha du regard un individu qu'il ne connaissait pas, le temps que ses yeux tombent sur une tignasse rousse et ondulée, sous laquelle une paire de lunettes le fixait avec insistance.

\- Oh. Bonjour.

Il s'inclina comme précédemment, mais Remus le tira par l'oreille pour l'obliger à s'asseoir. James et Peter Pettigrow s'installèrent à leur tour en pouffant.

Percy avait la gorge sèche tandis qu'on le présentait aux Maraudeurs. Il avait devant lui le père et le parrain de l'Élu, tous deux décédés à l'époque d'où il venait ; son ancien (ou plutôt futur) professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, lycanthrope et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ; ainsi que son vieux rat « Croûtard », alias l'infâme traître et partisan de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

\- Mr. Wistily ? Vous êtes tout pâle, couina le professeur Flitwick.

James se pencha pour chuchoter narquoisement un commentaire à l'oreille de Sirius qui s'esclaffa joyeusement.

\- Non, ce n'est rien...  
\- Comme je le disais, reprit McGonagall, ces quatre élèves suivent malheureusement votre cours. Prévenez-moi s'ils viennent à vous poser le moindre problème.

Et elle continua à boire son thé en arborant son habituel air digne. Sirius feignit silencieusement d'être outré par de tels propos.

\- Je vous prie de croire que je saurai me débrouiller, répondit Percy, l'orgueil titillé par la remarque.

Il avait occupé des postes importants au Ministère, non mais : ce n'était pas quatre jeunes boutonneux fâchés avec l'autorité qui allaient lui mener la vie dure ! Par ailleurs, parce qu'il avait grandi avec Fred et George, plus une seule facétie n'était en mesure de le prendre par surprise.

Penser à Fred le toucha néanmoins. Aussi, il ne remarqua ni les mines réjouies de James et Sirius, ni la grimace de Remus, pas plus qu'il entendit Peter glousser ou prêta attention au sourire amusé d'Albus Dumbledore.

McGonagall avait vu tout cela. Elle fronça les sourcils.

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre qui paraîtra dans une semaine : "Le nouveau prof d'Étude des Moldus" ;)_


	3. Le nouveau prof d'Etude des Moldus

**Voici le second chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos adorables reviews, ça m'a fait trop plaisir ! *-* Et je suis doublement heureuse de vous poster ce chapitre parce que je suis (enfin) en vacanceuh ! Je vais en profiter pour écrire autant que possible pour pouvoir continuer à poster un chapitre par semaine et quelques Os ici et là. Bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le nouveau prof d'Étude des Moldus

Depuis qu'il avait obtenu le poste de professeur d'Étude des Molus, « Mr. Wistily » demeurait au château où on lui avait donné une chambre. Il partageait son temps entre la préparation de ses cours et les promenades à Pré-au-Lard, en attendant le jour de la rentrée avec un mélange de hâte (« Faites que j'en finisse le plus tôt possible ») et de terreur (« Faites que cela n'arrive jamais »). Le rouquin commença à se sentir mal la veille du jour tant appréhendé, le dimanche 5 janvier, quand les élèves rentrèrent de vacances et se mirent à pulluler dans l'école. Dumbledore mit le comble à sa panique à la fin du dîner en le présentant :

\- Je vous souhaite une excellente année. Avant que vous regagniez vos dortoirs pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, je vous demanderai d'accueillir chaleureusement Mr. Wistily, votre nouveau professeur d'Étude des Moldus.

Percy ne savait pas comment réagir. D'une baffe entre les omoplates qui se voulait engageante, Hagrid poussa le rouquin à lever prestement son postérieur pendant que de dociles applaudissements s'élevaient dans la salle. Rien de trop retentissant : cela faisait quelques années que ce cours n'était plus très en vogue et personne ne voulait se faire remarquer en montrant ouvertement son intérêt pour les Moldus, à une époque où le nom de Voldemort était de plus en plus redouté.

Néanmoins, le jeune professeur noterait très vite que certains élèves ne se privaient pas pour afficher leur désaccord avec les idées anti-moldues véhiculées par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom...

* * *

Mr. Wistily était un étrange spécimen. Pas déplaisant ; Sirius le trouvait seulement très étrange. Il avait quelque chose d'intemporel comme si... comme s'il sortait d'une époque très reculée où ne pas se tenir raide comme un piquet constituait un péché, ou comme si au contraire, il débarquait tout droit du siècle prochain. En fait, Mr. Wistily faisait tache dans sa salle de classe poussiéreuse aux murs tapissés d'affiches de cinéma en noir et blanc, de publicités dépassées et de bibelots de tous les âges. Divers objets typiquement moldus étaient entreposés au quatre coins de la pièce. Sans doute s'en servirait-t-il à l'occasion d'une démonstration.

L'individu en question paraissait fort banal tout en ressemblant paradoxalement à une caricature, avec sa silhouette incroyablement allongée cachée dans une robe de sorcier rapiécée, ses boucles rousses qui ne souffraient aucune autorité et ses lunettes en écaille qui soulignaient l'étroitesse de sa figure.

On était un lundi matin. Il s'agissait certainement du premier cours de Mr. Wistily, dont le visage blême contrastait avec ses oreilles cramoisies. L'homme (Sirius lui donnait largement la trentaine, à tort) avait les sourcils si froncés qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de se rejoindre au milieu de son front plissé par l'anxiété. Il faisait mine de trier des feuilles éparpillées sur son bureau pour éviter de croiser le regard des élèves qui s'installaient en chuchotant.

Quand il releva enfin la tête, Sirius découvrit qu'il avait des yeux d'un bleu très pur derrière ses lunettes. Quand il prit la parole, il s'exprima contre toute attente d'une voix mesurée et forte où Sirius ne discerna aucun tremblement.

\- Bonjour, asseyez-vous.

Le professeur Wistily se tenait devant sa seule classe de cinquième année. Comme l'Étude des Moldus était une option très peu prisée, il n'y avait qu'un seul groupe de travail par tranche d'âge où se mêlaient les quatre Maisons. Autant dire que ça ne grouillait pas de Serpentards – il y en avait un, qui s'appelait Evan Rosier et se faisait discret.

\- Je suis le professeur Wistily. On m'a dit que votre dernier professeur s'est absenté au courant d'octobre et n'est jamais revenu, c'est bien cela ?

Une douzaine d'adolescents hocha la tête avec lenteur.

\- On ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir, lança Sirius en se balançant sur sa chaise. Il a eu la trouille.  
\- Tu ne la fermes donc jamais, Black ?

Sirius sentit peser sur lui le regard courroucé de Lily Evans.

\- Quoi, c'est pas vrai ? Tout le monde sait que Voldemort n'est pas fana des Moldus ou des Nés-Moldus – ne le prends surtout pas pour toi, Lily, tu me connais – alors ce n'est pas étonnant que le prof se soit fait la malle.

Il offrit un sourire rayonnant à Wistily. Le rouquin le fixait sans rien laisser paraître mais l'atmosphère était devenue pesante dès que le nom de Voldemort avait franchi les lèvres du Maraudeur.

\- C'est assez nuisible un mage noir, mais encore plus pour les gens qui nous apprennent à traiter les Moldus avec respect et tendresse. Je dirais même que ceux-là sont les premiers à... « partir ». Désolé pour vous, monsieur.

Wistily resta de marbre. Puis à la stupéfaction générale, il annonça :

\- Je vous octroie dix points pour avoir prononcé le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais je vous en enlève cinq parce que vous avez souri en insinuant que j'étais en danger. Cinq points pour Gryffondor, donc. Et un conseil en prime : évitez d'évoquer la mort d'un prof à l'avenir, ça fait mauvais genre.

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par un mélange d'hilarité et d'admiration tandis que Sirius lançait une œillade éberluée à James qui n'était pas le dernier à s'amuser. Peter ne savait pas comment réagir, guettant la réaction de ses amis pour se forger un avis, cependant Remus se contentait de fixer le professeur Wistily en plissant légèrement les yeux. Celui-ci avait immédiatement cessé de s'intéresser à Sirius, et agitait à présent sa baguette magique pour que quelques mots s'inscrivent d'eux-même au tableau :

 _I) Étude des objets et techniques moldus : par quels moyens les Moldus remédient-ils aux inconvénients causés par leur incapacité à utiliser la magie ?  
II) Analyse des mœurs des Moldus de Grande-Bretagne : en quoi les Moldus sont-ils différents des Sorciers ?  
III) Tentative de réponse à la « question moldue » : doit-on révéler notre existence aux Moldus ?_

Le professeur demanda à une élève de Poufsouffle de lire ces trois axes à haute voix. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Mr. Wistily reprit la parole en s'appuyant contre son bureau.

\- Je vais vous demander de noter ces trois axes et de les avoir bien en tête jusqu'à la fin de l'année, voire jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité si vous poursuivez dans ma matière. Je crois qu'on vous le rappelle sans cesse mais à la fin de l'année, vous passerez vos BUSE.

Un petit brouhaha s'éleva à l'entente de ce mot maintes fois rabâchés, et ce dans absolument _toutes_ les disciplines. Wistily sourit d'un air goguenard. Le silence se fit dès qu'il rouvrit la bouche.

\- Oui, je vois que vous vous languissez à l'idée de passer vos examens et c'est pourquoi je tiens à ce que vous soyez on ne peut plus prêts quand ce jour viendra. Vous savez à quoi ressemblera l'épreuve ? Oui Miss... ?  
\- Evans, monsieur.

Wistily l'invita à poursuivre d'un signe de la tête.

\- Nous aurons une épreuve écrite, je crois, où il faudra répondre à une question précise.  
\- C'est cela. Une question précise portant sur un objet ou une technique moldue. Dans un premier paragraphe, vous donnerez une description objective et détaillée de cet objet (ou cette technique) : sa forme, son origine, son fonctionnement et enfin son utilité. Cela vous permettra d'arriver naturellement à un second paragraphe où vous mettrez cet objet ou cette technique en relation avec une pratique, une moralité ou une motivation moldue. Enfin, vous rédigerez un troisième et dernier paragraphe constituant une « tentative de réponse à l'éternelle question moldue ». Ne tranchez jamais par oui ou par non ! Vous devez mobiliser vos connaissances pour mettre en avant la complexité de la question, puis montrer que l'objet ou la technique étudiée donne des arguments qui vont dans les deux sens. Et évidemment, votre essai sera encadré par une introduction et une conclusion. L'introduction pose la problématique et le plan ; la conclusion propose une ouverture, un dépassement de l'interrogation initiale. Des questions ? **[*]**

Le silence qui planait à présent sur la salle n'était plus un témoignage de respect de la part des élèves, mais plutôt l'expression d'une consternation accablée. Un élève de Serdaigle leva timidement la main.

\- Et on a combien de temps pour être au point avec ça ?

* * *

Les Maraudeurs se dirigeaient tranquillement vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, décidés à tuer le temps avant le dîner. Sirius se laissa tomber lourdement sur un fauteuil au coin de la cheminée, James et Remus prirent place sur un canapé et Peter s'assit à même le sol, pour être le plus près possible du feu.

\- Il est terrible, le nouveau... murmura-t-il d'un air dépité.  
\- Oh ne te laisse pas impressionner.  
\- Oui, écoute James, la voix de la raison, railla Sirius.

James fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es vraiment grossier quand tu t'y mets, Siri. Est-ce que je te traite de préfet, moi ?

Remus toussota.

\- Tu as mal à la gorge, Lunard ? demanda James d'un air sérieux.  
\- Je voulais simplement rassurer Peter, dit le lycanthrope. Le professeur Wistily cherche simplement à nous mettre la pression parce qu'on a pas mal de retard dans sa matière, mais je pense que c'est un bon prof. On n'a pas de souci à se faire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui baillait allègrement.

\- Enfin si on travaille, évidemment.  
\- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à dire des gros mots, toi aussi ! s'emporta James.

Sirius éclata de rire tandis que Remus se cognait la tête contre son manuel intitulé _Vie domestique et habitudes sociales des Moldus britanniques_.

* * *

Au même moment, Percy se rendait au bureau de Dumbledore d'un pas vif parce qu'il ne savait pas marcher sans se presser. Il s'arrêta devant la gargouille et prononça d'une voix assurée :

\- Tarte aux quetsches.

La statut pivota, laissant place à l'escalier que le jeune professeur emprunta. Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua, attendit, puis entra. Dumbledore (que Percy n'avait jamais vu aussi jeune) était assis à son bureau, un livre sous les yeux. Il lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir. Le jeune homme s'exécuta.

\- Comment s'est passée cette première journée de cours ? s'enquit Dumbledore et, sans attendre de réponse, il ajouta : un suçacide ?  
\- Non, merci.

Percy remonta ses lunettes.

\- Les cours se sont bien déroulés, je ne me fais pas de souci pour les élèves même s'ils ont un peu de retard. Seulement, c'est très étrange de faire cours à de jeunes gens qui deviendront mes collègues, mes supérieurs, ou encore les parents de mes amis.

Dumbledore lui sourit d'un air amusé. Le plus jeune savait pourtant qu'il prenait cette affaire très au sérieux. Il lui avait demandé maintes fois de lui parler de tout ce qui était survenu durant les minutes qui avaient précédé le changement d'époque. « Le 2 mai 2000, je me suis réveillé dans la chambre de mon frère sans me souvenir que j'y étais entré. Il n'était plus là. C'est alors que j'ai vu le chaudron au milieu de la pièce. J'ai eu le réflexe idiot de m'en approcher parce que j'ai eu l'impression de reconnaître l'odeur provenant la potion – noire et brillante comme la nuit, la potion. Elle dégageait une épaisse vapeur violette. Et cette odeur... je me suis senti nostalgique, et triste d'avoir oublié ce à quoi j'avais l'habitude de l'associer. L'instant d'après, j'étais étendu dans la neige, devant votre école. »

Dumbledore reprit la parole, le sortant de sa rêverie :

\- Je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour vous parler de votre nouvel emploi, je vous l'avoue. En fait, en me basant sur votre témoignage, j'ai recherché tous les noms des potions qui coïncident avec votre récit.  
\- Et...  
\- Et je suis parvenu, je crois, à trouver la réponse à nos interrogations. Grâce à l'aide de Nicolas Flamel, je pense pouvoir affirmer avec quasi certitude que la potion qui se trouvait dans la chambre de votre frère s'appelle « l'Indicible ».

Percy pensait qu'entendre le nom de ladite potion l'aiderait à recouvrer ses souvenirs, mais rien ne se produisit. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- C'est donc une certitude ? émit-il, s'efforçant de ne pas paraître dubitatif.  
\- En tout cas, ça y ressemble.

Le vieil homme le gratifia d'un sourire engageant.

\- L'Indicible est une potion très ancienne, très dangereuse et, surtout, elle est proscrite dans le monde entier. Elle est mal connue, dans la mesure où l'on ne l'étudie sous aucun prétexte. Son utilisation permet à quiconque qui inspirerait ses vapeurs de retourner à l'instant précis où il pense avoir réalisé la plus grande erreur de sa vie, perdu ce qu'il avait de plus cher, ou encore emprunté la pire des voies possibles. Et si l'Indicible n'est pas directement reliée à la magie noire, on ne peut qu'imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait si elle venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains.  
\- Pourquoi a-t-elle été interdite si on ne lui prête concrètement aucun drame ? demanda Percy.  
\- Il est impossible de détecter l'utilisation de cette potion ; le destin modifié écrase le passé, si ce n'est que certaines personnes ont ce qu'on appelle communément des « sensations de déjà vu », là où l'esprit a conservé une infime trace de ce que l'Indicible a aboli. Seulement, le Ministère a décidé d'intervenir quand, au cours de ces derniers siècles, d'étranges événements sont arrivés. Des actes terribles ou incompréhensibles ont été commis, reposant le plus souvent sur une chance indécente. La potion a été bannie de tous les livres et on a enterré la moindre de ses représentations – je pense néanmoins qu'il subsiste certains témoignages de son existence au Département des mystères.

Le professeur resta silencieux. Cette découverte ne l'avançait pas autant qu'il l'espérait. Pire, elle soulevait à son tour d'innombrables questionnements.

\- Vous semblez bien pensif.

Percy hocha lentement la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Comment mon frère s'est-il procuré la recette et les ingrédients de cette potion ? Pourquoi suis-je revenu à une époque où je ne suis pas encore né ? Comment les effets de l'Indicible prennent-ils fin ? Est-ce que je retrouverai mon époque réelle un jour ? Et si c'est le cas, à quel prix ?

Il sursauta à l'entente d'un chant clair, tout près de lui, poussé par un phénix sur son perchoir. Le Weasley jeta un coup d'œil à Fumseck qui lui-même le fixait avec une intensité dérangeante. Percy décida qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre congé.

\- Merci de m'avoir consacré votre temps, dit-il en se levant.  
\- Nous reprendrons notre discussion plus tard. D'ici là, je vais poursuivre mes recherches. J'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez à ce qui aurait pu encourager le comportement de votre frère, de votre côté, et que vous essayiez de comprendre la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez.

Percy ne put s'empêcher de le trouver gonflé, le dirlo. Il lui en demandait beaucoup. Autant le besoin désespéré de George d'abolir la mort de Fred était relativement évident, autant le rouquin était bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi l'Indicible avait jugé bon de le renvoyer à une époque où il n'avait rien perdu et n'avait pris aucune mauvaise décision, faute d'exister.

* * *

Une semaine de plus s'était déroulée sans le moindre anicroche. Percy avait pris ses marques et se rendait maintenant compte comme il était plaisant de faire cours à Poudlard, plus particulièrement quand il retrouvait son intenable (mais pour le moins enthousiaste) classe de cinquième année, chaque lundi et jeudi matin...

\- Professeur, la question pourra vraiment tomber sur n'importe quel objet ou technique, le jour de l'examen ? s'exclama James.  
\- À peu près, enfin, rien ne soit pas mentionné dans votre manuel. Pourquoi ?  
\- Je me demandais comment on était censés discuter le fait de révéler ou non notre existence aux Moldus, en dissertant sur le canard en caoutchouc...

La remarque souleva quelques rires dans la classe. Percy, appuyé contre son bureau, s'autorisa un sourire affligé.

\- Mais tu oublies qu'il existe _plusieurs types_ de canard en plastique ! intervint Sirius en haussant les sourcils d'un air vicieux. Par exemple, j'ai vu qu'il y en a de très utiles qui...  
\- Black, un mot de plus et je vous mets dehors, indiqua posément Mr. Wistily.

James se tordait de rire en tapant de son poing sur sa table alors que Lily prenait son air le plus exaspéré et le plus meurtrier possible. Cependant, la plupart des élèves ne comprenaient pas la blague, à l'instar de Remus et Peter qui se regardaient sans comprendre (trop purs).

\- Monsieur, de quoi ils parlent ? s'enquit timidement une Poufsouffle.  
\- Rien d'intéressant, soupira Percy, rien qui ne tombera à l'examen.

Et James rit de plus belle, sans doute en imaginant le sujet sur sa table le jour de l'épreuve. Le yeux malicieux de Sirius rencontrèrent ceux du professeur. Le sourire de l'adolescent s'élargit quand il vit Mr. Wistily détourner aussitôt le regard, les oreilles rougissantes.

Percy éprouvait toujours un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il était amené à dialoguer avec ceux qu'il considérait comme des ombres du passé. Il y avait Lily qui rayonnait d'intelligence, James et son charisme naturel, Remus le doux jeune homme appliqué, Peter aux résultats peu probants mais qui s'efforçait de ne pas être séparé de ses amis, et Sirius qui... Sirius qui passerait la moitié de sa courte vie à Azkaban à cause d'un meurtre qu'un de ses amis aurait commis. Ils étaient jeunes et ils allaient mourir les uns après les autres.

Dumbledore avait défendu à Percy de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse altérer le futur, quand bien même sa présence à elle seule ne serait pas totalement sans conséquences sur les années à venir. Mais en voyant ces jeunes gens inconscients des cruautés que le destin leur réservait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser un peu.

* * *

 **[*] Moi, traumatisée par le bac de français ? Jamais...**

* * *

 _Titre du prochain chapitre : "Illicite activité nocturne contrariée" ^^ A la semaine prochaine !_


	4. Illicite activité nocturne contrariée

**Bonjour ! On est jeudi, la vie est belle, je vous poste le troisième chapitre ! Je ne le trouve pas terrible, mais il a son utilité pour la suite :)  
**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Illicite activité nocturne contrariée

Percy écoutait patiemment deux filles de troisième année lui poser des questions incongrues sur le dernier devoir qu'elles avaient rendu. Fort heureusement, son travail au Ministère l'avait accoutumé à prêter une attention sincère même aux choses qui l'ennuyaient profondément, comme par exemple les inquiétudes de jeunes écervelées. Le professeur finit malgré tout par attraper sa mallette et leur enjoignit au passage de quitter sa salle de classe, quelque peu exaspéré.

\- Votre argumentation était très correcte MÊME SI, effectivement, vous vous êtes trompées en affirmant que l'aspirateur est un moyen de transport. Veuillez m'excuser, mais je suis pressé.

Les deux amies le saluèrent avec une moue déçue avant de s'éloigner. Tandis que Percy scellait la porte de sa salle à l'aide d'un sortilège, un rire reconnaissable entre mille retentit dans le couloir désert. L'aîné se tourna vers Sirius, que son aboiement avait annoncé.

\- Mr. Black, dit-il.  
\- Mr. Wistily, rétorqua Sirius.

S'arrêtant à sa hauteur, il désigna du menton la direction dans laquelle les adolescentes étaient parties avec quantité de gloussements.

\- Eh bien, quel succès ! commenta le garçon aux longs cheveux.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Je veux parler des filles. Elles ne font que jaser à votre sujet depuis votre arrivée. Je sens que votre matière va gagner en popularité dès l'année prochaine.  
\- Ben voyons, répondit Percy au levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Vous ne me croyez pas ? Votre joli minois versus l'influence de Voldemort : on verra ce qui décidera les élèves.  
\- Vous êtes insupportable.

Percy commença à s'éloigner mais Sirius s'entêtait à le (pour)suivre.

\- Je ne reçois pas dix points pour avoir dit « Voldemort » ?  
\- Je comptais surtout vous en retirer vingt pour votre désobligeance. Alors disons dix points pour chaque « Voldemort », ce qui nous fait vingt, auxquels je soustraie vingt. Zéro, donc.

Sirius s'arrêta soudain au milieu du couloir, sourire aux lèvres. Il poussa un sifflement admiratif.

\- Alors vous aussi vous prononcez son nom ?  
\- Cela m'échappe parfois, admit l'adulte.  
\- Monsieur !  
\- Quoi encore ?

Il fit volte-face, à bout de nerfs, juste à temps pour voir l'expression réjouie de son élève.

\- En fait je venais vous voir parce que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans votre salle.  
\- Et vous ne pouviez pas le dire tout de suite ?

Percy revint sur ses pas en grommelant, sous l'œil amusé de Sirius qui ne feignait même pas d'être confus. Le professeur déverrouilla la porte avant de s'effacer pour laisser son vis-à-vis entrer, se diriger vers sa table, ramasser le magazine qui lui servait de cale, puis ressortir. Percy fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ose espérer que vous ne lisez pas en cours, déclara-t-il en jetant un nouveau sortilège sur la porte.  
\- Jamais dans votre cours, monsieur, glissa Sirius d'un ton mielleux.  
\- C'est cela, oui.  
\- Vous êtes pressé ?  
\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.  
\- Bonne soirée !  
\- Vous aussi.

Sur ce dernier grognement, Percy gagna le bureau de Dumbledore en marchant aussi vite que l'on court et en proférant des remarques sur le manque de savoir-vivre des élèves. Il eut finalement deux minutes de retard desquelles il s'excusa platement, mais le directeur lui signifia que c'était sans aucune sorte d'importance.

Ensuite, Dumbledore lui demanda poliment comment s'étaient déroulées les deux semaines qu'il venait de passer à Poudlard – on était déjà le 10 janvier – et Percy lui répondit avec sincérité qu'il ne les avait pas vues passer.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore j'étais chez moi, à mon époque, avoua-t-il d'un air rêveur.  
\- Le temps est une valeur subjective. Parfois, je me demande même s'il existe vraiment.

 _Dit celui qui a plus d'un siècle_ , songea Percy.

Puis ils passèrent en revue tout ce qu'ils savaient de l'Indicible, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose, cependant Dumbledore prétendait qu'ils en apprendraient davantage bien assez tôt. Percy, disait-il, devait comprendre le pourquoi de sa présence ici avant d'envisager l'idée même de repartir. Le jeune Weasley préférait éviter de contredire son hôte et patron mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il allait vous le dire : il faisait ici que son incorrigible petit frère avait sans doute encore enfreint une demi-douzaine de règles et de lois, et qu'il en faisait les frais ! Voilà ce qu'il faisait ici !

Les premiers jours, Poudlard avait eu un effet apaisant sur Percy. Il se sentait pourtant étouffer dans ses souvenirs, à présent, bons comme mauvais. Ses cauchemars avaient recommencé à le tourmenter de plus belle maintenant qu'il vivait dans le château où Fred était... Fred était... oh, il n'était pas retourné à l'endroit exact où cela avait eu lieu, ce qui l'obligeait à faire de temps à autre des détours inutiles, mais il s'en fichait. Et royalement.

* * *

Cette nuit serait définitivement de celles où il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Percy abandonna sa recherche de Morphée après s'être tourné et retourné pendant des heures. Il se leva, ouvrit ses rideaux et sa fenêtre, puis s'alluma une cigarette. **[*]** Il ferma les yeux en tirant une longue taffe ; lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit la pleine lune briller à travers la fumée néfaste qu'il venait d'expirer. On aurait dit que de longs doigts grisâtres tentaient de s'emparer de l'astre, un peu comme des Détraqueurs s'efforcent d'aspirer tout le bonheur du monde.

Percy frissonna violemment. Il pensa à Remus, le gentil garçon qui griffonnait assidûment des notes dès que le professeur ouvrait la bouche. Forcément, ses idées dérivèrent et le cadavre d'un autre Remus s'implanta dans son esprit. Il tira une autre taffe sur sa cigarette. Son regard chercha distraitement le Saul Cogneur, entrée secrète de la Cabane Hurlante. Comment allait le lycanthrope ? Les autres Maraudeurs étaient sans doute déjà des animagi accomplis et allaient le voir comme Remus le lui avait raconté, un soir, au Terrier.

Un sourire désabusé prit place sur sa bouche. Si c'était le cas, ces petits cons inconséquents devaient être en train de se balader tous les quatre à Pré-au-Lard.

Percy les enviait, dans un sens. Il était parfaitement réveillé et il n'aurait pas craché sur une promenade dans le parc. L'ancien préfet se mordit nerveusement la lèvre en se demandant s'il devait y aller, en prenant le risque d'y croiser un loup-garou. Percy finit par écraser sa cigarette dans un cendrier et alla enfiler sa veste.

 _On raconte bien qu'ils se baladaient à Pré-au-Lard et non dans le parc_ , se formula-t-il comme pour justifier sa décision auprès de lui-même. Ou du moins, auprès de la partie de son être qui avait été préfet-en-chef.

Il quitta donc son modeste appartement. Mais comme il passait devant sa salle de classe, le professeur entendit un bruit suspect provenir de celle-ci. Il s'approcha lentement tout en serrant avec force sa baguette qui ne le quittait plus depuis la guerre, avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un geste brusque. Quelques bougies lévitaient dans la pièce ; cela lui permit de constater que toutes les tables avaient été écartées et qu'au centre du cercle qu'elles formaient, se trouvaient James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'exclama Percy.  
\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, répliqua Sirius du tac-au-tac.  
\- J'estime que si, dans la mesure où... !

Se rendant compte qu'il risquait d'ameuter toute l'école, Percy ferma la porte derrière lui et reprit la parole :

\- Dans la mesure où vous vous trouvez dans MA salle de classe, en pleine nuit !

Les trois jeunes gens restèrent silencieux.

\- Black, vous êtes revenu exprès pour me voir déverrouiller la porte cet après-midi ? Vous me décevez, tous les trois, et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je ne vous ferai plus confiance en aucune façon à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Il s'adossa contre la porte derrière lui et croisa les bras, dardant ses élèves d'une œillade noire. Seul Peter arborait une mine penaude : James de son côté s'était rembruni, tandis que Sirius semblait se moquer des remontrances comme de son premier chaudron. **[**]** Cela poussa Percy à ajouter :

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas sortir d'ici sans que vous m'ayez fourni une explication vraisemblable. Et je m'engage à ne rien dire à personne.

James et Peter levèrent le nez vers lui pour le fixer avec la même surprise. Même Sirius laissa transparaître un soupçon d'étonnement, ce qui se traduisit par un haussement de sourcil. Ils se concertèrent d'un coup d'œil furtif.

\- Je me défends en legilimencie, jugea bon de préciser Percy pour leur éviter de mentir.  
\- On pratique, lâcha James.  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- On peut dire qu'on s'entraîne, ajouta-t-il.  
\- On essaie de devenir des animagi, dit Sirius d'une voix forte.

Ses deux compères le dévisagèrent avec ébahissement. Vu les sourcils froncés de James, ils n'avaient pas eu l'intention première de lui dire la vérité aussi franchement.

\- Peter est un piètre Occlumens, se défendit Sirius en haussant les épaules, Ouistiti aurait fini par le savoir.  
\- Vous savez que c'est dangereux ?! vociféra Percy.

Il y eut un silence. Puis :

\- Comment ça, « Ouistiti » ?!

Sirius lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Percy décida qu'il était inutile de s'énerver contre Black. Soupirant d'un air affligé, il se mit à faire les cent pas autour de Peter qui retenait son souffle. Il tiqua alors.

\- Lupin n'est pas avec vous ?  
\- Non.

La réponse unanime aurait de toute façon attiré l'attention de Percy, mais il se rappela presque immédiatement que c'était la pleine lune. Alors ils n'étaient pas encore des animagi... pour en avoir le cœur net, il leur posa sans détour la question.

\- Où est-ce que nous en sommes ? répéta bêtement James. Ce... ce n'est pas très probant pour l'instant.  
\- Nous y arriverons, assura Sirius.  
\- Oui ! Enfin, peut-être pas moi, mais on fera tout c'qu'on peut parce que c'est important pour nous !

C'était la plus longue phrase qu'il n'avait jamais entendu Queudver prononcer.

Percy ne put s'empêcher de les trouver attendrissants, tous les trois. Certes, ils enfreignaient ouvertement le règlement, mais ils souhaitaient de tout leur cœur aider Remus. Ils se fichaient bien que leur ami soit un lycanthrope ; ils aspiraient à lui venir en aide en dépit de cela. Après tout, Percy ne pouvait en aucun cas changer le cours des choses, pas vrai ? Les Maraudeurs _devaient_ devenir des animagi car Dieu seul savait ce qu'il adviendrait s'ils n'y parvenaient pas...

Alors l'ancien Gryffondor prononça une phrase qui lui demanda énormément d'efforts et de volonté :

\- Vous allez utiliser cette salle de classe pour vous entraîner, à la seule condition que j'assiste à ces réunions nocturnes – ça vous évitera de vous faire du mal inutilement. Maintenant, retournez dans vos dortoirs, il est tard.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, les yeux ronds et l'air incertain. Percy aussi avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il n'avait même plus envie d'aller se promener, alors il regagna sa chambre et s'endormit dès que sa tête eut reposé sur l'oreiller.

* * *

\- Vous pensez qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?  
\- Aucune idée. Il m'avait l'air d'un parfait idiot péteux doublé d'un rat de bibliothèque avec un penchant prononcé pour toute forme d'autorité.  
\- Et maintenant ?  
\- Eh bien... il n'a pas l'air complètement débile.  
\- Hm. En gros tu le trouves cool, Siri.

* * *

Les premiers temps, Percy s'en tint à ce qu'il avait dit : il se contentait de surveiller chaque nuit les Maraudeurs lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la classe. Remus assista aux séances suivantes, non pas pour pour devenir lui aussi animagus ; simplement pour aider ses amis. Il avait dit à Percy qu'il préférait ne pas s'y essayer, à cause de sa santé fragile, mais l'adulte savait pertinemment pourquoi James, Sirius et Peter tâchaient de devenir des animagi.

D'ailleurs, c'était loin d'être gagné – Percy était bien placé pour le savoir. Au bout d'une dizaine de séances peu utiles dans l'ensemble, il finit par intervenir pour la première fois depuis qu'il supervisait les entraînements :

\- Vous savez quoi faire, au moins ?  
\- On a la théorie... grommela Sirius.

Remus tendit au professeur un lourd ouvrage à la couverture usée.

\- Où avez-vous pris ce livre ? s'enquit Percy en feuilletant celui-ci.  
\- On l'a emprunté à la bibliothèque, répondit docilement le lycanthrope.  
\- Si je puis me permettre, vous l'avez emprunté en pleine nuit, dans la réserve, sans un bruit et sans avertir Mrs. Pince.  
\- Emprunté quand même, insista Sirius.

Le soit-disant Mr. Wistily pouffa de rire tandis qu'il rendait le livre à Remus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Bon, il est déjà deux heures et vous n'arriverez à rien dans l'état actuel des choses. Je propose que vous veniez demain un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, disons vingt-deux heures, pour partager avec moi tout ce que vous savez.  
\- Vous allez nous donner un coup de main ? interrogea Peter d'un ton mi-étonné mi-implorant.  
\- Je peux vous aider à y voir plus clair ou... enfin, j'aviserai selon ce que vous me direz. Bonne nuit.

En vérité, Percy n'aimait pas intervenir de quelle façon que ce soit dans les affaires d'autrui, et surtout pas quand il se débattait dans les méandres d'une époque passée. Néanmoins, quelque chose lui soufflait que ça ne tournait pas rond... février se rapprochait à grands pas alors que les Maraudeurs étaient aussi loin de devenir des animagi que d'intégrer la notion de « respect de ses aînés et du règlement ». De ce qu'il savait, James et ses compères étaient parvenus à leurs fins au courant de leur cinquième année. Force était de constater qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance d'y arriver, pas ainsi... avait-il influencé le cours du destin du fait de sa simple présence à Poudlard ?

Il lui sembla qu'il n'avait guère le choix. Il devait tout faire pour que Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue voient le jour, coûte que coûte.

* * *

\- Très bien, commença Percy en mettant entre les mains de Remus un grimoire qui pesait très lourd, je crois qu'un peu de lecture s'impose.

Sa déclaration causa nombre de grognements et d'exclamations révoltées chez ses trois disciples, Remus étant trop occupé à parcourir fébrilement l'ouvrage. Il s'adressa à son professeur d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte :

\- Et ce livre...  
\- Vous ne l'auriez pas trouvé à la bibliothèque. Effet personnel.  
\- On fait comme d'habitude, Lunard ? s'enquit Sirius. Tu le lis et tu nous racontes ?  
\- Alors ça, il n'en est pas question, intervint Mr. Wistily d'un ton ferme. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de lire entièrement chaque chapitre de ce livre, ou alors je considérerai que vous manquez de motivation. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de perdre mon temps avec une bande de primates blasés que le mot « effort » effraie.

Percy ne fut pas mécontent de voir que sa pique avait heurté l'amour propre de James et Sirius. Surtout Sirius. Peter, lui, conservait son éternel regard humide.

\- Mais avant toute chose, j'aimerais que vous me parliez de tout ce que vous avez appris jusqu'à présent.

Alors il lui présentèrent les trois étapes rabâchées par tous les manuels qu'ils avaient trouvés. La première consiste à découvrir l'animal qui vous correspond (dit animal totem) une première fois de façon purement réfléchie, en se demandant à quelle créature vous ressemblez le plus. Ensuite, il faut respirer les effluves d'un encens à base de racines de valériane, de lavande et de corne de bicorne, jusqu'à atteindre un état proche de la transe où vous devez établir la communication avec votre animal. La troisième et dernière étape est à la fois la plus évidente et la plus dangereuse : elle nécessite une grande maîtrise de soi et une parfaite connaissance de votre animal totem. Vous devez tenter une transformation, dans un endroit isolé, par la méditation. **[***]**

Percy les écouta patiemment avant de jeter avec calme :

\- Foutaises.

Remus, qui avait eu le temps d'entrevoir les grandes lignes de _Fusion entre le moi et l'animal totem_ , s'était attendu à cette réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? siffla Sirius, pas franchement prêt d'admettre que le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru se résumait au mot « foutaises ». Vous n'êtes pas prof de Métamorphose, que je sache !  
\- Le professeur McGonagall est une excellente enseignante ainsi qu'une animagus accomplie, mais vous devez vous sortir de la tête que tous les animagi se distinguent par leur talent en Métamorphose. Rien n'est plus loin de la réalité.

L'adulte remonta ses lunettes en écaille.

\- Je ne dis pas que ce que vous avez appris ne vous sera d'aucune utilité. Au contraire, les efforts que vous avez fournis vous seront d'une grande aide et vous n'êtes plus très loin d'atteindre votre but ; néanmoins vous devez faire une croix sur la partie _mentale_ de votre initiation.

Percy avait maintenant toute l'attention des Maraudeurs car quelqu'un les aidait dans leur entreprise ambitieuse pour la première fois.

\- Sachez qu'on ne connaît pas son animal totem avant d'avoir effectué la seconde étape, celle du voyage astral.  
\- Ça devient un peu space, m'sieur, souffla James.

L'aîné quitta la table sur laquelle il s'était assis et sortit un petit paquet de sous sa cape, qu'il lança à James. Le poursuiveur s'en saisit aisément puis l'ouvrit.

\- De l'encens ? On en a déjà.  
\- Et ça schlingue, renchérit Sirius en fronçant le nez à ce souvenir.

Le rouquin vit là un excellent présage, en considérant la transformation canine imminente de son élève.

\- Oui. Mais celui-là, c'est du bon, trancha-t-il d'un air entendu.

* * *

 **[*] Une très mauvaise habitude que le professeur a prise en enseignant dans un lycée moldu, à force de passer matin et soir devant une bande d'adolescents qui traînait près les grilles. Ne reproduisez pas ça chez vous, les enfants : ça pue, ça tue et ça coûte cher !  
**

 **[**] Et quand on sait que Sirius méprisait cette « discipline de pro-Mangemorts » enseignée par ce « gros débile de Slughorn » dans ces « foutus de cachots où on se les pelle », on peut effectivement s'attendre à ce qu'il soit très peu attaché à son premier chaudron.**

 **[***] Je me suis inspirée de divers articles amateurs qui traitent des animagi que j'ai mélangés à un peu d'ésotérisme. Autant dire que mon interprétation est purement personnelle et n'a rien d'avérée !**

* * *

 _Le chapitre suivant portera le titre "Ils étaient jumeaux" :D Il sortira dans une semaine, comme d'habitude~_


	5. Ils étaient jumeaux

**Hello ! Je vous poste la suite :) Ce chapitre est moins dramatique que le titre le suggère et apporte quelques réponses.  
Si vous avez des idées ou des petites requêtes pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre ! J'aimerais essayer de nouvelles choses, partir sur un petit challenge ^^  
Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Ils étaient jumeaux

Personne n'aurait pu deviner que le professeur Wistily donnait des cours particuliers (et ce, dans tous les sens du termes) aux Maraudeurs. Il agissait toujours de la même manière avec eux durant la journée tandis que leur comportement ne différait pas. La seule nouveauté résidait dans le fait qu'éventuellement, James et Sirius se montraient un tantinet plus respectueux à son égard, comme si le rouquin leur avait prouvé sa valeur en leur offrant son aide.

Percy mettait à leur disposition sa salle de classe et son savoir. Même si d'après ce qu'avait révélé Remus la nuit précédente, le jeune prof s'appuyait en fait sur sa propre expérience en tant qu'animagus...

\- Monsieur, l'avait interpellé le lycanthrope, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?  
\- Vous venez de le faire mais je vous autorise à recommencer, avait répondu Percy en souriant.  
\- Êtes-vous un animagus non déclaré ?

Si l'adulte avait été surpris, il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Seulement, tout sourire avait lentement quitté son visage. James, Sirius et Peter avaient abandonné leur tentative de méditation au moment précis où leur ami avait émis cette supposition.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?  
\- La façon dont vous en parlez donne l'impression que vous maîtrisez parfaitement le sujet... voire un peu trop pour quelqu'un qui ne le serait pas ; par exemple, vous décrivez des sensations qui n'apparaissent dans aucun livre.

Percy avait laissé un léger flottement succéder à la déclaration de Remus, au grand dam des trois autres individus suspendus à ses lèvres qui guettaient avidement sa réponse. Il avait fini par reprendre la parole sur un ton quelque peu réservé :

\- Vous avez raison, Mr. Lupin. Je vous demanderai de rester extrêmement discret à ce propos puisque, comme vous l'avez justement souligné, je suis un animagus non décl-  
\- Quel animal ?! avait explosé James.

Il avait reporté son attention sur trois paires d'yeux qui le fixaient avec curiosité. Un sourire énigmatique – où se mêlait un soupçon de jubilation, soyons honnêtes – étirait sa bouche fine lorsqu'il avait répondu.

\- Je ne révélerai ce secret qu'à d'autres animagi. Alors remuez-vous, jeunes gens !

Sirius se remémorait cet épisode tout en dévisageant Mr. Wistily qui dispensait son cours sur le mystérieux fonctionnement d'un poste de télévision. Ouistiti racontait très bien ; en plus d'être un bon orateur et d'avoir une incroyable connaissance de sa matière, il savait comment ajouter au bon moment un trait d'humour à ses explications. Cela n'empêchait pas Sirius d'avoir décroché depuis un certain temps. La fatigue accumulée au cours de la dernière semaine de séances nocturnes ininterrompues commençait doucement à l'assommer. Il ne l'aurait pas envisagé sans l'avoir lui-même vécu mais méditer pendant des heures dans un espace confiné qui empestait la valériane et la lavande, à la recherche d'un animal totem qui faisait la sourde oreille, constituait un exercice éprouvant.

D'ailleurs, Peter s'était endormi sur sa table. James s'amusait à gribouiller sur la partie de son visage à sa portée. Sirius recommença à passer Mr. Wistily en revue. Quel animal, bon sang ? Un petit ouistiti comme son nom ridicule le suggérait ? Ou alors un oiseau ? Pourquoi pas... un rouge-gorge, tiens, pour rappeler la couleur de ses cheveux. Un oiseau qui piaille beaucoup. Si vous écoutez d'une oreille distraite, c'est un joli chant plein de mots compliqués qui se confondent... c'est une agréable voix claire... très agréable... qui vous rappelle rudement à l'ordre.

\- Black ! s'écria Ouistiti – et il n'en était visiblement pas à sa première tentative.  
\- C'est « _Mr_. Black », rétorqua-t-il par automatisme.  
\- Très bien, Mr. Black, j'imagine que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à me rendre un parchemin de soixante-douze centimètres très exactement traitant de l'objet de votre choix ? Disons la semaine prochaine ?  
\- Ça dépend. J'ai le droit de...  
\- Tout sauf les canards en plastique.  
\- Ah.

James partit dans un petit rire dément. Lily le méprisait de toute son âme.

À la fin du cours, Percy retint les Maraudeurs et leur annonça qu'ils n'auraient pas de réunion ce soir-là. Devant leur incompréhension, il désigna Peter qui dormait à poings fermés sur sa table, ce à quoi il ajouta que Sirius pourrait mettre ce temps à profit pour commencer sa punition.

\- Si c'est à cause de ça, c'est stupide de punir James et Peter qui n'ont rien fait ! protesta Sirius.  
\- Mr. Potter et Mr. Pettigrow ont besoin de dormir, et vous aussi. Je tiens à ce que vous soyez en pleine forme en vue de la nuit d'après demain.  
\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Remus.  
\- Le 2 février est une date importante dans le monde de la sorcellerie ancienne, c'est le sabbat d'Imbolc qui célèbre le retour de la lumière.

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils considéraient que les sabbats et tout ce qui avait attrait à la vieille sorcellerie n'étaient que des histoires destinées distraire les Moldus les plus loufoques.

\- Nous irons méditer dans la forêt, j'ai déjà tout arrangé avec le Mr. Hagrid. Cette nuit vous sera profitable, d'autant que ce sera la pleine lune.  
\- Je ne pourrai pas être présent pour des raisons familiales, précisa le loup-garou.

Sirius aurait bien ajouté que lui non plus ne serait pas de la partie pour des raisons de santé mentale qu'il tenait à conserver, mais la perspective de voir la taille de sa punition doubler l'en dissuada.

\- Jeunes gens ? leur lança pompeusement Mr. Wistily alors qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner. N'oubliez pas Mr. Pettigrow.

L'intéressé s'était mis à ronfler, la joue gauche parsemée de délicats petits cœurs tracés à l'encre portant la signature de James.

* * *

Cette nuit-là comme tant d'autres, Percy fut incapable de fermer l'œil. Il en avait l'habitude. Cependant, les cours avec les Maraudeurs s'étendaient habituellement de vingt-trois heures à quatre heures du matin et lui épargnaient de faire semblant d'essayer de trouver le sommeil. Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre ; la lune semblait immense. Elle avalait la nuit. Sa clarté n'arrangeait pas le sommeil du cadet de la famille Weasley.

Soudain, quelques coups assénés sans ménagement à sa porte le firent sursauter.

\- Mr. Wistily ?

Il s'agissait de la voix tonitruante d'Apollon Picott, le prédécesseur du vieux Rusard. Percy se leva d'un bond, enfila sa robe de chambre et alla ouvrir prestement.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?  
\- Le directeur demande à vous voir, tout de suite, dans son bureau. Il vous fait savoir que vous avez de la visite, ajouta le concierge d'un ton bourru.

Percy se glissa dans ses chaussons et mit ses lunettes sur son nez, avant d'emboîter le pas à Mr. Picott. Ils traversèrent d'un pas rapide les couloirs les séparant du bureau de Dumbledore. Mr. Picott annonça le mot de passe qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois, puis il mena Percy jusqu'à la dernière porte comme on avait dû le lui demander. Le rouquin sentit son ventre se tordre d'anticipation mais il tâcha de se maîtriser.

Il toqua. Il n'eut pas le temps de se saisir de la poignée : la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Percy crut qu'il devenait fou quand il reconnut deux individus quasiment identiques qui n'auraient pas dû se trouver là. Surtout un. Qui était mort, en toute logique.

\- Fred... George... hoqueta-t-il. Mais que... qu'est-ce que... c'est quoi ce bordel ?  
\- Nous aussi on est contents de te voir, plaisanta Fred.  
\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'on lui avait manqués, renchérit George.

Ce fut au tour des jumeaux d'halluciner lorsque Percy se précipita pour les prendre dans ses bras. Fred ouvrit de grands yeux tout en répondant maladroitement à son étreinte pendant que George lui tapotait le dos, ému. Dumbledore se fit discret derrière son bureau, quoique le froissement caractéristique de l'emballage d'un caramel qu'on défait ramena Percy à la réalité. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses frères, un peu gêné, mais il avait les larmes aux yeux et la voix tremblante lorsqu'il commença à les noyer de questions :

\- George, est-ce que tu as utilisé ta potion pour ramener Fred ? J'ai perdu cinq bonnes minutes de souvenirs, est-ce que tu y es pour quelque chose ? Si oui, quels étaient ces souvenirs ? Est-ce que vous savez comment revenir à notre vraie époque ?  
\- Si je peux me permettre, il n'existe pas de « vraie » ou de « fausse » époque, dit Dumbledore.

Comme Percy avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour ses aînés, _lui_ , il se retint d'envoyer paître l'illustre sorcier. Croyez-le, s'il avait eu en face de lui un Maraudeur... Black, à tout hasard...

Regardant tour à tour les garçons autrefois parfaitement identiques, il retint un hoquet de stupeur tant ils ne s'étaient jamais aussi peu ressemblés. Ça ne tenait pas seulement à l'oreille que George avait perdue. Outre le fait que son frère avait maintenant deux ans de moins que lui, George était plus maigre et plus pâle aussi. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses cheveux ternes. En dépit de cela, il affichait un sourire éclatant. Percy avait désespéré de le voir à nouveau sourire ainsi.

Fred, lui, était tel qu'on l'avait vu vivant pour la dernière fois lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Seul son regard reflétait une peine immense dans les moments où il se posait sur son frère chéri que les épreuves avaient rendu méconnaissable. Ils étaient jumeaux, mais ça, personne n'aurait pu le deviner sans les avoir connus autrefois.

\- Percy, assieds-toi, lui intima George. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Dumbledore se leva sans un mot afin de s'éclipser le plus silencieusement possible – il ne voulait toujours rien savoir du futur. Alors le jumeau à l'oreille manquante répéta tout ce qu'il avait déjà avoué une première fois à son frère aîné. Il prit même le temps d'entrer dans les détails, par exemple en expliquant comment il avait entendu parler de l'Indicible :

\- C'était quelques mois après la mort de Fred. (Percy serra les dents à l'entente de ces mots.) Comme je passais mon temps plongé dans une pensine pour revivre l'époque où il était encore là, je suis arrivé à un souvenir qui a attiré mon attention : la fois où Maugrey nous a raconté comment Sirius est mort à la bataille du Département des mystères. Il a évoqué la salle des retourneurs de temps. J'ai eu l'idée d'en utiliser un pour empêcher... ça.

Fred regarda son frère avec une expression soucieuse qui trahissait à la fois l'inquiétude et, étrangement, la culpabilité.

\- Je ne vais pas te décrire les subterfuges par lesquels je suis parvenu au Département des mystères, tu ne t'en remettrais pas, ajouta George avec un demi-sourire à l'attention de l'ancien préfet. Simplement, après la guerre, le Ministère a eu beaucoup de mal à se relever et l'organisation laissait à désirer. Mais quand je suis arrivé à mes fins, j'ai déambulé inlassablement sans trouver la moindre trace des retourneurs de temps. J'ai trouvé mieux que ça : une pièce très étrange qui ressemble un peu à la Salle sur Demande, remplie d'objets. Il y avait une petite fille à l'intérieur. Elle était transparente comme un fantôme, mais bien tangible parce qu'elle pouvait toucher les objets. Elle n'a rien dit – elle ne parlait pas – mais elle m'a tendu un parchemin.  
\- La recette de l'Indicible ? articula Percy.  
\- Non. La liste des courses de maman, lâcha Fred d'un air entendu.

George partit dans un grand rire et Percy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- C'était bien la recette, reprit le jumeau sur un ton plus léger. Réunir les ingrédients m'a pris plus d'une année, et m'a coûté tous mes souvenirs jusqu'à l'âge de cinq ans que j'ai dû céder à une vieille femme péruvienne contre de la poussière d'étoiles, ainsi qu'un orteil que j'ai dû céder à un dragon contre la vie sauve.

Fred détourna le regard. Le professeur d'Étude des Moldus frémit.

Par la suite, George lui restitua d'un coup de baguette magique les souvenirs qu'il lui avait dissimulé le 2 mai, jour où ils avaient tous deux inhalé les vapeurs entêtantes de l'Indicible. Percy commençait à y voir plus clair, mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

\- Et donc tu as réussi à sauver Fred ?  
\- Je crois, ouais, pouffa George en désignant son jumeau qui levait les yeux au ciel.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Alors que pour moi, plus d'un mois s'est écoulé dans cette époque.  
\- Ça, c'est à toi de nous le dire, intervint Fred. George a empêché ma mort dans le passé. Il m'a dit qu'on allait se réveiller le jour où il avait utilisé l'Indicible puisqu'il venait de réparer l'erreur qui a fait basculer sa vie et tout le tralala. Là-dessus, on a assisté au rembobinage des... allez, vingt dernières années de Poudlard ? J'imagine que le temps s'écoule différemment.  
\- Qu'as-tu fait précisément quand tu t'es réveillé alors que j'avais disparu ? demanda très sérieusement George.

Percy prit le temps de se rassembler.

\- Je me suis levé... j'ai enjambé le chaudron puis j'ai ouvert la porte pour vérifier que tu n'étais pas dehors... après j'ai...  
\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, soupira George.

Ses deux frères le regardèrent sans comprendre.

\- Tu as ouvert la porte. L'Indicible ne doit jamais être exposée à la lumière du soleil, autrement elle devient _défectueuse_ , à ce que j'ai compris.

Percy pâlit affreusement en entendant ça. Au moins, cela expliquait pourquoi il se réveillait à une époque qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui ou ses décisions. Cela expliquait pourquoi Fred et George s'étaient trouvés tirés jusqu'ici, à sa suite. Alors il n'y avait rien à comprendre : l'Indicible n'avait eu aucune intention en le ramenant avant sa naissance – du moins, c'est ce que Percy voulait croire...

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à Poudlard. Certaines hypothèses absolument désagréables commençaient à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit étriqué quoi qu'il fasse pour les refouler. En fait, il commençait à avoir peur de comprendre mais George venait de lui fournir l'excuse parfaite pour cesser de songer aux lois insondables de cette fichue potion.

Après cela, Dumbledore réapparut dans son bureau l'air de rien et les pria de lui raconter uniquement ce qu'il était en mesure d'entendre, à lui qui était désireux d'en savoir le moins possible sur l'avenir. George occulta donc notamment la guerre au long de son récit. Le centenaire (et oui, déjà) l'écouta avec attention. Il ne porta aucun jugement quant au fait que l'intéressé avait volé le Ministère pour élaborer une potion scrupuleusement illégale, et ce dans l'unique but de ramener quelqu'un à la vie.

\- Certains aspects de cette étrange histoire s'éclaircissent, conclut le directeur, il demeure néanmoins quelques parts d'ombres fort fâcheuses. Comment allez-vous regagner l'époque d'où vous venez ?  
\- Les effets de l'Indicible prennent fin lorsque celui qui en profite a réparé son erreur, précisa George. S'il n'y parvient pas, alors il doit se pardonner sincèrement et consciemment les actes qui l'ont amené à vouloir changer le passé.

Tous les regards convergèrent sur Percy, lequel arqua un sourcil.

\- On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge, railla Fred.

Sans même se douter à quel point il visait juste.

\- Je crois que tout le monde a besoin d'aller dormir, trancha Dumbledore. La nuit porte conseil ; nous aviserons demain. Mr. Picott va vous montrer votre chambre. Je crois que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire, tous les deux, ajouta-t-il en regardant alternativement les jumeaux.

Et ils ne se firent pas prier. Percy garda le silence quand ils quittèrent le bureau de Dumbledore. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa gorge trop nouée pour laisser échapper un seul d'entre eux. Il aurait voulu leur dire qu'il était heureux de les avoir tous les deux à ses côtés, que c'est inouï et fabuleux, un véritable miracle. Il aurait pu leur dire qu'il les aimait.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Cette nuit-là comme tant d'autres, Percy fut incapable de fermer l'œil. Il ne fit que pleurer.

* * *

\- Freddie ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ça va ?  
\- A peu près. N'empêche, il y a une heure, on se battait tous les deux à Poudlard contre des Mangemorts.  
\- Pourquoi, ça te manque ?  
\- T'es con... et toi, ça va ?  
\- Mieux. Il y a deux heures, la guerre était terminée et tu n'étais plus là pour rire avec moi.  
\- George ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- N'y pense plus. Tout va bien, maintenant.  
\- Je sais...

* * *

Sirius observa longuement Mr. Wistily, le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner. Il était en pleine discussion avec deux autres rouquins que Dumbledore n'avait pas jugés bon de présenter et qui, de ce fait, titillaient particulièrement la curiosité des élèves de la Grande Salle. Mais ce n'était pas tant les inconnus que les yeux rouges et bouffis de Ouistiti qui préoccupaient Sirius. Il donna un coup de coude à James qui s'attaquait férocement à des toasts pour fêter cette longue nuit de sommeil purement réparateur.

\- Il a quoi, à ton avis ?  
\- J'en sais rien, répondit James, son chéri l'a peut-être largué.  
\- Mr. Wistily a un chéri ? couina Peter.  
\- Ça ne peut certainement pas être _une_ chérie, en tout cas.  
\- Si Lunard était là, il te dirait que tu as des préjugés et que tes affirmations ne sont pas fondées, ricana Sirius.  
\- Certes, mais Lunard est parti régler son petit problème touffu.

Sirius sourit, s'arracha difficilement à la vision d'un professeur d'Étude des Moldus encore plus raide que d'habitude et avala ses œufs brouillés.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si Mr. Wistily tire une tête de déterré ? s'enquit James.  
\- Rien. Je pensais au sabbat de ce soir, ses cours... fit le jeune Black sans réfléchir.

Il était encore très tôt et il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à son meilleur ami pourquoi il était si curieux de connaître la raison des états d'âme de leur prof le plus guindé, alors que lui-même ignorait la réponse à cette question dérangeante. Le hasard (aussi connu sous le nom de « carte du Maraudeur ») fait heureusement bien les choses et mena Sirius devant l'entrée de l'école où il aperçut Ouistiti en compagnie des deux inconnus, avançant précautionneusement sur la neige fondue.

\- Mr. Wistily... hé, Mr. Wistily !

Les trois rouquins interrompirent leur conversation apparemment très sérieuse et lui firent face d'un seul mouvement, dans un ensemble quasi parfait.

\- Mr. Wistily ? répéta l'un des mystérieux personnages pendant que le deuxième éclatait de rire. Sérieusement, tu t'appelles _Mr. Wistily_ ?  
\- Vous aussi vous portez ce nom, grinça Percy entre ses dents serrées.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, répliqua l'autre en gloussant.

Le professeur d'Étude des Moldus s'adressa à son élève en tâchant d'ignorer les deux autres :

\- Ne faites pas attention à mes frères, ils sont un peu... diminués ? Enfin. Que vouliez-vous, Black ?

Fred et George cessèrent de rire à l'entente de ce nom familier mais Sirius ne remarqua rien de ce soudain changement de comportement.

\- Je voulais savoir si la séance de cette nuit tenait toujours.  
\- Bien sûr que oui, sourit l'aîné. Nous nous retrouverons au lieu habituel, à l'heure habituelle, et nous nous rendrons chez Mr. Hagrid ensemble ; pouvez-vous prévenir vos camarades à ce propos ?  
\- Oui.

Mr. Wistily poursuivit sa discussion et son chemin avec ses frères, et Sirius se rendit à son cours d'Histoire de la Magie en traînant des pieds. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de courir après ce crétin de binoclard pompeux ? Ou plutôt devrait-il dire « Perceval Weasley » d'après ce qu'indiquait la Carte du Maraudeur...

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre portera le titre "Et les tourments à l'intérieur" ; je rappelle que les reviews sont acceptées, lues et très appréciées *-*_


	6. Et les tourments à l'intérieur

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec la suite :) Je suis vraiment contente que la fin du dernier chapitre vous a marqués ;) Les choses sérieuses vont commencer...  
Pour ce qui est des idées qui m'ont été suggérées, certaines apparaissaient déjà dans ce chapitre (notamment la présence de Rogue) ! C'est merveilleux, on fait de la télépathie :D Bref, j'ai pris note de tout ça, mais je me réserve le droit de choisir l'animagus de Percy - en vrai, ça a été décidé dès le prologue, désolée, même si les hypothèses sont drôles et mignonnes xD  
Merci de suivre cette fic, et je remercie ici les reviewers qui n'ont pas de compte ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Et les tourments à l'intérieur

\- Et donc les Moldus lancent des objets volants dans le ciel pour observer la Terre de loin ? dit Robeus Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- C'est à peu près ça, sourit Mr. Wistily.

Ce dernier marchait d'un bon pas aux côtés du garde-chasse grâce à ses longues jambes, flanqué de James, Sirius et Peter qui trottinaient derrière eux en slalomant entre les arbres et en s'arrachant à l'étreinte des ronces. Hagrid les menaient à une clairière située dans la forêt interdite comme Percy le lui avait demandé quelques jours plus tôt, après lui avoir assuré qu'ils allaient observer les satellites dans le cadre d'un chapitre intitulé « Les récentes avancées scientifiques moldues : une imitation de la magie ? ».

\- Ouistiti n'espère quand même pas nous faire croire que c'était PRIMORDIAL d'aller faire son foutu sabbat en plein milieu de la forêt ? râla Sirius à voix suffisamment basse pour n'être entendu que de ses amis.

James se tourna vers lui et sourit en voyant que les longs cheveux de son amis s'étaient encore pris dans une branche. Il revint sur ses pas pour l'aider à se défaire des doigts épineux du sapin.

\- Pourtant tu aimes bien te promener dans la forêt interdite d'habitude.  
\- Bien sûr ! Parce que c'est interdit et que ça énerve Rusard ! répliqua Sirius. Mais là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été traîné de force à une sortie scolaire...  
\- Dépêchez-vous ! leur lança Mr. Wistily quelques mètres devant eux.

Sirius poussa un grognement très peu amical et avec James ricanant à ses côtés, ils rattrapèrent tant bien que mal le demi-géant, la grande perche et Peter. Le petit groupe déboucha soudain dans un espace herbeux dénué d'arbres, exception faite d'un immense chêne envahi par le gui. La soudaine clarté dispensée par la pleine lune éblouit quasiment les Maraudeurs qui plissèrent les yeux. Mr. Wistily était enchanté.

\- J'espère que vous y verrez, dit Hagrid. Je vais faire un tour... je ne serai pas loin, prévenez-moi quand vous voudrez retourner au château.  
\- Fabuleux, c'est fabuleux ! Tout simplement remarquable, murmura Percy en tournant autour de l'arbre.

James finit par se racler la gorge, exaspéré, tandis que Hagrid s'éloignait sans demander son reste.

\- Les garçons, c'est magnifique ! s'exclama l'aîné.  
\- Ouais. C'est un arbre bouffé par un parasite, railla Sirius. Splendide.  
\- Vous ne comprenez pas... le chêne est un arbre sacré on ne peut plus propice aux travaux magiques. Il est très rare que le gui – plante aux innombrables vertus, soit dit en passant – pousse dessus.

Seul le silence médusé de trois garçons et le hululement glaçant d'une chouette lui répondirent. Loin de se laisser abattre, Percy invita prestement ses disciples à s'adosser contre le chêne, après quoi il disposa autour d'eux quantité d'encens ; le mélange lavande-valériane eut vite fait d'agresser les narines de Sirius. Lui et Peter s'esclaffèrent en voyant James articuler silencieusement le mot « cinglé », les yeux rivés sur le rouquin.

\- Efforcez-vous de rester calme, leur enjoignit-il, vous devez ressentir l'énergie du chêne s'aligner à la vôtre. Il vous aidera à rencontrer votre animal totem.  
\- La prochaine étape consiste à danser à poil autour d'un bouquet de sauge brûlée en braillant des chants spirituels destinés à rendre hommage au Dieu Cornu, chuchota James.

Sirius éclata de rire. Les volutes de fumée de l'encens semblèrent danser devant ses yeux qu'il préféra fermer. Ainsi, il put sentir une brise tiède et les rayons de la lune caresser son visage. L'encens devait certainement lui monter à la tête, car il crut percevoir une sorte de battement derrière lui. De lents battements de cœur provenaient de l'arbre. Le vent dansait dans ses feuilles... mais n'était-ce pas l'hiver ?

Son souffle ralentit sensiblement. Il calque sa respiration sur la brise régulière qui balaye ses cheveux, et les battements de son cœur sur ceux du chêne. Alors il a la sensation de tomber en arrière même s'il est bien adossé contre le tronc solide. Il tombe encore, précipité dans la terre, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, au rythme des battements qui résonnent à présent comme des tambours dans sa tête. Sa chute cesse mais pas les tambours. Sirius ne discerne d'abord rien à ce qui l'entoure, si ce n'est des couleurs obscures et des formes abstraites, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette parfaitement distincte lui apparaisse : celle d'un énorme chien au pelage aussi noir que le jais.

Sirius entend un murmure tout près de lui, si près qu'il finit par comprendre que c'est lui qui l'a prononcé.

\- Es-tu mon animal totem ?  
\- Oui, répond le chien.  
\- Je prendrai donc cette forme en devenant un animagus ?  
\- Oui.

Une émotion particulièrement puissante le secoua. Sirius sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la respiration sifflante et les yeux pleins de larmes. Il ne fut jamais aussi content de croiser le regard clair de Mr. Wistily qu'en cet instant précis. Le professeur lui souriait gentiment en le recouvrant de son manteau.

Le jour allait bientôt se lever.

Personne ne dit rien sur le chemin du retour. En regardant une dernière fois en arrière, Sirius aperçut l'espace d'un instant le chêne et le gui. C'était redevenu un arbre bouffé par un parasite. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment il avait pu lui paraître si _vivant_ quelques heures plus tôt. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui avait changé. Sirius remonta le col du manteau de Mr. Wistily et reprit sa route, apaisé et frissonnant.

* * *

Personne ne remarqua vraiment l'absence des Maraudeurs quand bien même Percy avait obtenu la permission du directeur (« C'est très important les satellites, monsieur, et ces trois-là ont manqué l'heure de cours leur étant dédiée. »), en premier lieu parce que le lendemain se trouvait être un samedi. Le professeur d'Étude des Moldus avait donc tout le temps d'offrir une bièraubeurre à Fred et George aux Trois Balais, sur les coups de onze heures du matin.

\- Tu as l'air bien content, Percy, nota Fred.

L'intéressé acquiesça.

\- J'ai bien dormi.

C'était un mensonge car cela faisait des années que Percy dormait peu et mal. La nuit précédente n'avait pas dérogé à la règle, toutefois elle avait été fort enthousiasmante ; il lui avait effectivement semblé que James, Sirius et Peter avaient tous les trois franchi une étape importante de leur apprentissage.

\- Alors vous allez ouvrir à nouveau une boutique de farces et attrapes ? demanda-t-il afin de changer de sujet.  
\- Oui, sourit Fred, grâce à Dumbledore qui nous prête un peu d'argent...  
\- ... parce qu'à son sens, le rire est l'une des meilleures défenses contre la magie noire. Quel homme, conclut George.

Percy se mit à le scruter. Cela ne faisait que deux jours que Fred était là, avec eux, et George était méconnaissable – positivement méconnaissable. Ses yeux n'étaient plus cernés et son sourire sonnait vrai quand il achevait les phrases que Fred commençait, exactement comme avant, comme s'il n'avait jamais dû survivre deux années à l'absence de son jumeau. Il était redevenu complet, serein. Percy ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant, tout simplement parce qu'il ne disait rien.

L'ancien préfet n'avait jamais su parler de ce qu'il fallait, quand il le fallait et à qui il le fallait. Il devait toujours attendre d'être particulièrement à bout ou dos au mur pour exprimer avec clarté le fond de sa pensée, ce qui entraînait immanquablement de désagréables confrontations. Et personne ne fuyait mieux les confrontations que Percy Weasley.

Les mots qu'il ne disait pas nouaient sa gorge, rebondissaient dans sa tête, pourrissaient son sommeil avec des cauchemars qui auraient pu être l'œuvre d'un épouvantard très minutieux. Voir Fred en vie n'aiderait pas Percy à aller mieux tant qu'il continuerait à se reprocher sa mort et à redouter que l'Indicible détraquée ne tienne pas compte de son sauvetage, toujours dans le mutisme le plus total.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, James, Sirius et Peter n'avaient pas cours mais ils n'avaient pas davantage sommeil. Ils avaient dormi quelques heures après leur retour de la forêt interdite – Mr. Wistily assurait que leur fatigue était ordinaire et justifiée – mais ils étaient à présent débordants d'énergie due à l'excitation : chacun faisait part de sa propre expérience à Remus et aux autres. Le lycanthrope les écoutait assidûment malgré sa nuit éprouvante. Ils se trouvaient à la volière afin qu'il puisse envoyer une lettre à ses parents, les rassurant comme à chaque fois après la pleine lune.

\- C'est un peu bizarre, prévint James, mais j'ai entendu comme... des tambours. (Sirius et Peter confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête.) Je me suis levé, comme dans un rêve, et je suis entré à l'intérieur du chêne. Il y avait un escalier à l'intérieur, je l'ai emprunté. Au bout d'un moment, je suis arrivé dans un espace indescriptible, vide, à part un immense cerf.

James marqua une pause, les yeux brillants.

\- Je n'en avais jamais vu de semblable, ni d'aussi... humain. J'ai eu la certitude que c'était lui. Il m'a reconnu aussi. C'est dingue que je n'y ai jamais pensé avant, le cerf est mon patronus !  
\- Et vous ? demanda Remus en se tournant vers Sirius et Peter.  
\- Mon patronus est instable, remarqua le premier, c'est à peine s'il ne change pas de forme d'un jour sur l'autre. On dit que ça arrive parfois chez les jeunes.  
\- Et moi je n'arrive pas à produire un patronus corporel, renchérit Peter. N'empêche que cette nuit, j'ai entraperçu la forme d'un rongeur. Je ne l'ai pas vu tout à fait distinctement, mais il m'a suivi. Je crois que c'était une souris ou quelque chose qui y ressemble.

Sirius fit lui aussi le récit de sa rencontre avec le grand chien noir, quoiqu'il lui fut délicat d'expliquer le plus exactement possible tout ce qu'il avait ressenti au cours de cette étrange de nuit. James approuva souvent ses dires, contrairement à Peter qui fronçait parfois les sourcils. Peut-être n'avait-il pas éprouvé des sensations aussi extrêmes que les leurs.

Remus les écoutait comme il écoutait toujours tout le monde, avec un intérêt naturel pour autrui. Il leur posa de temps à autre une question comme si cela allait lui permettre d'établir un prognostique, avant de conclure avec un sourire chaleureux :

\- Mr. Wistily sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait. Vous vous rapprochez du but.  
\- Pas étonnant qu'il sache... c'est un _animagus non déclaré_ , rappela Sirius. Franchement, qui aurait pu penser que Mr. Wistily était capable de quelque chose d'aussi... d'aussi...  
\- Prohibé par le Ministère ? proposa Remus.  
\- COOL !

Les trois autres Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire. Remus avait terminé sa lettre (il était capable de faire plusieurs choses à la fois) et venait de la confier à sa chouette après l'avoir remerciée d'avance d'une caresse sur la tête. Les adolescents la regardèrent s'envoler, petite tache beige et grise déjà lointaine dans le ciel blanc.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la volière, une silhouette familière dévalait les escaliers devant eux. Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- Qui c'était ? demanda Peter.  
\- Je crois savoir... fit James en s'élançant à la poursuite de l'élève.  
\- Moi aussi !

Remus regarda Sirius courir avec James et quitter son champ de vision, la mine sombre.

Les deux amis ne tardèrent pas à rattraper celui qui les avait écoutés, manœuvre facilitée par le sortilège de Jambencoton que James lui lança au milieu d'un couloir vide. Ils allèrent donc en marchant tranquillement jusqu'à la hauteur de Severus Rogue qui essayait encore de ramper hors de la portée de ses bourreaux de toujours.

\- Servilus, cracha l'adolescent aux longs cheveux, on peut savoir ce que tu fabriquais ?

James s'accroupit à côté de lui avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire qu'à nous espionner ?  
\- Je ne...  
\- Non, évidemment, ça explique pourquoi tu t'es enfui en nous voyant, ironisa James.  
\- Je me suis enfui parce que vous êtes des brutes ! grogna Severus.

Sirius poussa son habituel rire si semblable à l'aboiement de l'animal dont il s'apprêtait à prendre l'aspect.

\- Plus sérieusement, tu vas bien nous raconter ce que tu as entendu, hein, qu'en dis-tu ?  
\- Je ne dirais rien à personne, je vous le jure !  
\- Ben voyons, s'esclaffa James alors que Sirius chuchotait « Mauvaise réponse... » d'un air navré.

L'aîné n'était pas prêt à prendre le risque de croire le Serpentard, pas quand cela impliquait Mr. Wistily. Et s'il l'avait entendu dire que le professeur était en fait un animagus non déclaré ? Servilus s'en servirait contre lui... l'imprudence de Sirius pourrait coûter très cher au binoclard pompeux et ça, il ne le permettrait pas.

\- Si tu dis un seul mot de ce que tu as entendu à qui que ce soit, tu te rendras vite compte que nous avons été tes amis les plus dévoués jusqu'à maintenant en comparaison de ce qui t'attendrait, d'accord ? susurra James.

Rogue amorça un geste pour saisir sa baguette, mais le poursuiveur écrasa sa main sous la semelle de sa chaussure.

\- D'accord ? répéta-t-il d'une voix menaçante.  
\- En fait, le mieux serait de te jeter un sort qui te rendrait muet à jamais si tu venais à rompre ta parole, et à informer quelqu'un de ce que tu as entendu par n'importe quel moyen que ton esprit fourbe saurait trouver.

Sirius agita sa baguette au-dessus du corps tremblant de Severus. James leva son pied ainsi que son maléfice de Jambencoton, et le futur Mangemort s'empressa de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ses deux ennemis. James se tourna vers son meilleur ami, le gratifiant d'un sourire admiratif.

\- Tu connais ce genre de sort ?  
\- Non, avoua Sirius, mais Servilus le croit. Ça devrait l'aider à tenir sa sale langue de vipère. **[*]  
** \- Oh. Bien vu.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel James joua négligemment avec sa baguette, comme il s'amusait à lancer et rattraper à peu près tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main quand il n'avait pas de Vif d'or avec lui.

\- J'espère qu'il ne dira rien, ou Wistily pourrait avoir de gros ennuis.

Sirius fronça le nez.

\- En parlant de lui... tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de louche avec ce prof ? poursuivit-il à voix basse pour ne pas commettre deux fois la même erreur.  
\- Tu as raison, ses lunettes sont très moches, déclara James en hochant gravement la tête. Tu crois qu'il est payé pour les porter ?  
\- Pas ça ! Je veux parler de toute sa manière d'être !

Le plus jeune l'invita à poursuivre en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Déjà, il débarque de nulle-part en habits d'été et donne à tout le monde un faux nom – c'est ce qu'on a découvert en voyant celui de « Weasley » apparaître sur la carte du Maraudeur. Il dit qu'il vient d'Amérique ? Mais enfin, James, tu as déjà vu quelqu'un aussi anglais que ce type ? Son accent est à couper au couteau ! Et ce n'est pas tout : il nous a immédiatement proposé de nous aider à devenir des animagi quand ils nous a surpris dans sa salle de classe alors qu'il était bien parti pour nous envoyer chez le directeur. Par-dessus le marché, il a fini par nous avouer qu'il est un animagus non déclaré ! C'est un truc de fous ! Et je n'ai pas encore parlé de ses frères bizarres qui se sont pointés comme deux fleurs hier matin, ni de sa connaissance absolue de Poudlard et de ses occupants alors qu'il est arrivé quelques mois plutôt, ni des trucs bizarres qu'il laisse échapper quand il s'emporte dans ses explications, en cours. C'était quoi son délire avec « un terre nette » ? Ça ne figure même pas dans le livre et quand Evans le lui a fait remarquer, ses oreilles sont devenues aussi rouges que ses cheveux !

Ses remarques furent accueillies par un bref silence.

\- Wahou, lâcha finalement James.  
\- Tu vois bien qu'il est louche !  
\- Je vois surtout que t'es obsédé par ce type.  
\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout, bafouilla Sirius, t'es dingue !  
\- Moi ? Non, ricana-t-il. Mais toi, oui : de lui.

Sirius secoua la tête en riant à son tour. Heureusement pour lui, James était parti dans un de ses fameux rires hystériques (il avait dû s'imaginer quelque chose de très drôle à ses yeux) et il ne remarqua pas que celui de son frère de cœur était forcé.

\- C'est un peu léger, quand même, venant de toi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai, moi ?  
\- Tu veux qu'on parle du maléfice de Chauve-Furie que tu as lancé à Servilus la dernière fois que tu as vu Lily poser sa main sur son bras ?

James haussa les épaules mais son sourire ne quittait plus ses lèvres. Il proposa :

\- Salle commune ? Lunard et Peter doivent y être.  
\- Pars devant, je vous rejoins dans un quart d'heure.

Sirius fut bien aise que James ne lui pose pas de questions. Ils se séparèrent avec un signe de la main, l'un prenant la direction de la Tour de Gryffondor, l'autre celle du premier étage. Le jeune Black savait parfaitement où il allait car il avait jeté un coup d'œil à la carte du Maraudeur peu de temps auparavant, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à la volière ; un certain Perceval Weasley était bien gentiment installé à son bureau, seul.

Il pressa le pas. Quand Sirius se trouva face à la salle d'Étude des Moldus, il toqua et attendit une autorisation d'entrer qui ne vint pas, alors il pénétra dans la pièce. Une légère odeur de renfermé vint lui chatouiller les narines. Là-dessus, il aperçut Mr. Wistily assis derrière son bureau, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés et les lunettes de travers sur son nez fin. L'élève se serait volontiers autorisé un sourire (et peut-être même une farce à l'égard de Mr. Wistily), si celui-ci ne s'était pas mis à marmonner dans son sommeil. Ce sommeil-là n'était visiblement pas peuplé de rêves agréables, à en juger par la respiration haletante du rouquin ou encore ses soubresauts presque continus.

Sirius s'avança timidement et s'arrêta devant le bureau. Il tendit sans réfléchir la main vers la tête du professeur, chassant quelques boucles qui collaient son front humide de sueur. Cette caresse tranquillisa un temps Percy mais, bien vite, elle le sortit de sa torpeur agitée. Ses doigts agrippèrent son poignet avec une brusquerie qui les effraya tous les deux. Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi un long moment sans rien dire, sans bouger davantage, jusqu'à ce que Percy relâche sa prise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il plus abruptement que prévu à cause de sa voix rauque, tout en remontant ses lunettes.  
\- J'ai votre... bredouilla Sirius. Ce... le... c'est pas grave.  
\- Bien.

Le Gryffondor désigna du pouce la porte derrière lui, les yeux rivés sur Percy qui détourna les siens.

\- Je vais...  
\- Bien.

Sirius quitta la salle de classe sans demander son reste. Il ne vit pas Percy se prendre la tête entre les mains, frottant son front qui lui brûlait à l'endroit où le garçon l'avait touché.

* * *

 **[*] On n'a jamais dit que les Maraudeurs étaient des anges... spécialement en ce qui concerne James, Sirius et leur cible favorite.**

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Quidditch, vous avez dit Quidditch" ! On se retrouve dans une semaine pour le match~  
_


	7. Quidditch, vous avez dit Quidditch

**Bonjour bonjour ! Ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que les autres ; on peut le considérer comme une petite "pause", une scène de genre et l'occasion de faire intervenir de nouveaux protagonistes - protagonistes que j'a-dore, en passant :D  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Quidditch, vous avez dit Quidditch

Le temps s'écoulait avec une innocence apparente, sans qu'on n'y accorde trop d'attention, jusqu'à se rendre compte que le printemps – dans un premier temps timide – était à présent bien ancré. La chaleur regagnait lentement la terre, la nature s'ébrouait après un si long sommeil, les oiseaux s'époumonaient, les arbres se couvraient de bourgeons prêts à éclater d'un instant à l'autre... et les Maraudeurs étaient intenables. Ils n'étaient pas seulement sensibles aux prémices d'un été radieux, synonyme de liberté et d'examens achevés ; ils sentaient au plus profond de leur être qu'ils allaient devenir des animagi.

Il est donc quasiment inutile de préciser qu'ils ne lâchaient plus Percy, l'un des rares professeurs de Poudlard à être âgé de moins d'un demi-siècle et à avoir su s'attirer l'affection des Maraudeurs, à défaut d'avoir pleinement gagné leur respect. Son statut d'animagus non déclaré hors-la-loi les impressionnait, allez savoir pourquoi.

\- Vous ne nous faites pas de blagues, s'assura James, vous êtes bien un animagus ?  
\- Non déclaré, précisa Sirius d'une voix émue.

Percy eut un maigre sourire. Comme très régulièrement, les quatre adolescents étaient venus squatter sa salle de classe après les cours de la matinée et il ne se sentait pas le cœur à les désquatter. Pas encore, tout du moins.

\- C'est Mr. Lupin qui en est arrivé à cette conclusion et vous auriez tort de douter de lui, croyez-moi. Il est plus observateur que vous trois réunis.  
\- Vous dites ça parce qu'il est préfet ! s'exclama Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de Remus qui rougissait.  
\- Vous aussi vous avez été préfet, m'sieur ? demanda Peter.  
\- Cela ne regarde que moi, rétorqua-t-il avec un rictus de plus en plus amusé. Vous n'en avez pas assez d'essayer de me soutirer des informations on ne peut plus personnelles ?

Sirius lança :

\- On essaie de se persuader que vous êtes humain, c'est tout.

Il nota parfaitement que Mr. Wistily faisait de son mieux pour éviter de le regarder dans les yeux. Ça lui arrivait encore plus souvent qu'avant, depuis qu'il l'avait surpris en pleine position de faiblesse, au cœur d'un cauchemar où il ne faisait que répéter d'inutiles suppliques : « Ne les tuez pas... laissez-les... non... ! ».

Mr. Wistily avait agi étrangement dès leur première rencontre en s'évanouissant à sa vue. Coïncidence ? Peut-être. Intense montée de chaleur à la vue d'un individu aussi remarquablement séduisant ? N'écartons aucune possibilité. Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus que le jeune Black avait bien l'intention de découvrir ; Percy le savait. C'est pourquoi il se dérobait à ses œillades, par crainte que Sirius découvrît la vérité dans ses yeux limpides.

\- Enfin, reprit le professeur, avez-vous au moins retenu un seul élément des cours privés que je vous dispense, en dehors des détails futiles de mon existence que vous grappillez çà et là ?  
\- Bien sûr, monsieur : il ne faut pas confondre un animagus avec un anuling-  
\- BLACK !  
\- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? Et pourquoi je suis le seul qui n'a pas droit à un « _Mr._ Black » ?!  
\- Parce que vous êtes l'élève le plus irrévérencieux et le plus indiscipliné que je n'ai jamais eu l'infortune de rencontrer !

Sirius s'inclina avec mille mimiques ridicules, sous les rires de ses amis et le regard pétillant d'amusement de Mr. Wistily, quoi qu'il en dise. Ce dernier se leva d'ailleurs de son bureau – sa place préférée – pour attraper sa mallette.

\- Trêve d'espièglerie. Il est temps pour moi d'aller manger et de vous mettre à la porte, jeunes gens.  
\- Même Merlin trouverait vos expressions vieillottes, rigola James.

Percy soupesa sa mallette en se demandant si les châtiments corporels étaient toujours d'actualité, en 1976. Alors que les Maraudeurs quittaient la salle en babillant joyeusement, Sirius s'arrêta brusquement pour interpeller Mr. Wistily qui prenait soin de verrouiller sa porte avec deux sortilèges différents. James le percuta en râlant.

\- Putain, Siri, pour la énième fois : METS. TON. CLIGNOTANT !

Ouistiti les dévisagea tour à tour, mais plutôt que de rabrouer James pour sa vulgarité, il murmura :

\- Mr. Potter ? Comment connaissez-vous ce terme pour le moins précis et spécifique à l'automobile moldue ?  
\- Ça vient de Siri, le plus grand fanatique sorcier jamais connu de...  
\- _Motocyclettes_ , dit l'intéressé en souriant largement.

L'aîné fronça les sourcils.

\- Mr. Potter, dois-je me méfier de la lueur folle qui brille dans les yeux de votre ami ?  
\- J'en ai une, vous savez, j'ai même réussi à la faire voler ! ajouta fièrement Sirius. Je vous emmènerai faire un tour, un jour.  
\- Non merci, pouffa Percy avec une pensée émue pour la Ford Anglia de son père.  
\- Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?  
\- Exact. Mais en plus de ça, j'ai une sainte horreur de voler, que ce soit à bord d'une moto illégalement volante ou sur un balai.  
\- Quoi ?!

Sirius se tourna vers James qui avait fait semblant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Remus – manque de chance, celui-ci s'était écarté et le poursuiveur s'était écroulé plus durement qu'escompté. Déguisant son hilarité en inquiétude feinte, Sirius agita ses mains près de son visage pour lui faire de l'air.

\- Oh, James ! Il ne le pensait pas !

Pour se faire pardonner et mettre fin au faux malaise de James, Percy dut lui promettre qu'il assisterait à son match de Quidditch le lendemain, lequel opposait Gryffondor à Serdaigle. Il causa cependant énormément de peine aux trois autres en leur rappelant qu'il suivrait la rencontre depuis la tribune réservée aux professeurs.

* * *

Le match avait failli être repoussé en raison d'une sévère blessure de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor – laquelle se trouvait être la nièce du professeur McGonagall – suite à une chute de balai pendant qu'elle s'entraînait seule le matin même. James soupçonnait qu'on avait saboté son balai, mais on racontait le plus souvent qu'il avait subi des dommages dues au givre durant l'hiver. La joueuse avait été envoyée à l'infirmerie malgré ses protestations ; le capitaine aidé du professeur McGonagall avait bien été obligé de la remplacer au dernier moment par l'élément le moins mauvais qu'ils avaient trouvé. James avait tanné Sirius à ce sujet, néanmoins son meilleur ami ne voulait rien entendre. Il avait refusé tout net : « Ce serait une catastrophe, tu le sais bien ! Je me débrouille assez avec une batte dans les mains et je peux limiter la casse au poste de gardien, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser à courir après le Vif d'or comme un demeuré alors que je suis nul à ça ».

Cet handicap n'entama pas le moral des Lions pour autant, bien décidés à se battre jusqu'au bout. Percy avait rarement vu des supporteurs si déchaînés tandis qu'il prenait place entre la directrice de Gryffondor et Horace Slughorn. Les hurlements de la foule l'empêchaient presque d'entendre McGonagall et Flitwick se chamailler gentiment au sujet de l'issue de la rencontre. Cette agitation le ramenait des années en arrière. Il sentait déjà son ventre se tordre d'excitation. Comment avait-il pu oublier à quel point il aimait le Quidditch, même s'il y jouait très mal ?

Les gradins furent bientôt pleins à craquer. Percy cherchait les Maraudeurs au milieu des autres élèves, quand son regard accrocha celui de Sirius qui le scrutait visiblement depuis un moment. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Remus et Peter étaient également présents, non loin de Lily. La voix un peu aiguë mais maîtrisée de Frank Londubat s'éleva soudain dans tout le stade :

\- Bonjour tout le monde, et bienvenue à ce match qui oppose Serdaigle à Gryffondor, l'avant-dernier de l'année ! L'équipe de Gryffondor était partie avec une confortable avance lors de son premier match contre Serpentard, mais elle devra aujourd'hui se passer de son capitaine et attrapeur, Anthea McGonagall. De son côté, Serdaigle a perdu son match contre Poufsouffle et remporté celui contre Serpentard – à l'heure qu'il est, l'équipe vert et argent se trouve à la dernière place du classement après avoir perdu tous ses matchs.

Des huées contre le commentateur apparemment réjoui du désarroi des Serpentards s'élevèrent dans le gradin où la couleur verte dominait. Percy rit doucement, s'attirant une œillade assassine de Slughorn, mais il était trop occupé à étudier le jeune Franck. Celui-ci était en dernière année à Poufsouffle ; il avait l'air d'être un brave garçon et les Maraudeurs l'appréciaient, sauf qu'il n'avait pas choisi l'option d'Étude des Moldus. De ce fait, Percy savait très peu de choses sur lui. Il connaissait davantage Alice Prewett, sa future femme, qui elle était une élève de dernière année de Gryffondor (et suivait son cours). **[*]** Une jeune fille pleine d'entrain un peu garçon manqué et excellente batteuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch, à ce qu'on en disait.

Le visage de Percy se ferma quand ils se souvint qu'ils étaient morts avant qu'il ne les rencontre, à son époque.

Imperturbables devant ses états d'âme, les quatorze joueurs des deux équipes firent leur entrée sur le terrain tandis que Franck énuméraient leurs noms. Percy réalisa que l'Étude des Moldus n'était définitivement pas une option très prisée, dans la mesure où il ne connaissait que trois d'entre eux : James Potter, Alice Prewett et Icarios Deauclaire, nul autre que le père de son ex... future... enfin, sa première petite-amie. Faire sa rencontre avait été extrêmement gênant, surtout quand il avait commencé à lui demander des nouvelles de Pénélope pour être poli. Le garçon avait évidemment cru que le professeur lui réservait une vanne crétine ayant attrait à la mythologie. **[**]**

\- ... ainsi que... non, James, je ne t'ai pas oublié, pas la peine de faire des loopings, s'esclaffa Franck. Mais oui, tu es très beau et tu voles très bien.

James enchaînait les figures avec son Nimbus 1000 afin d'attirer l'attention du commentateur. Au moment où Franck se mit à le complimenter, le poursuiveur fit mine de lui envoyer un baiser.

\- Oh grand fou, pas devant tout le monde, voyons... pardon, professeur McGonagall, mais c'est trop d'amour entre nous, vous comprenez... oui, vous avez raison, je vais me taire.

Percy souriait, toutes pensées obscures envolées. Le match commença sur un coup de sifflet. À peine moins rapide que le Vif d'or, James fut le premier à s'emparer du Souafle. Il fondit droit vers les buts et marqua les premiers points alors que le gardien avait à peine eut le temps de rejoindre sa place. Des exclamations secouèrent les tribunes.

\- Très bel engagement ! lança Franck.

James accueillit le compliment avec une chandelle.

La rencontre se poursuivit et dura près de deux heures ; James s'arrangeait pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'attrapeur de Serdaigle – sans jamais commettre la moindre faute, chose louable – quand il n'était pas occupé à marquer but sur but ou à faire la passe futée à un coéquipier qui s'était démarqué. Percy fut bien forcé d'admettre que son élève avait de quoi frimer. Certes, la frime n'était pas quelque chose d'appréciable, mais celle de James avait le mérite d'être un tant soit peu justifiée.

\- Et la belle Prewett a magnifiquement dévié le Cognard que, dans un accès de rage, Swanson a envoyé sur Potter !  
\- On vous demande de parler exclusivement du jeu, Londubat !  
\- Mais enfin, professeur, on ne voit que la beauté qu'Alice sur le terrain : j'étais _obligé_ de la mentionner.

Percy gloussa devant la bouche si pincée de Mrs. McGonagall qu'elle menaçait de disparaître de son visage. Et dire qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré Lee Jordan.

\- Et Potter reprend le Souafle, ajouta précipitamment Franck. Il est partout à la fois, c'est incroyable ! Il s'avance, tire et... ! Bel arrêt du gardien qui renvoie le Souafle à Lewis. Elle esquive Potter... elle esquive un Cognard... ah, elle n'esquive pas le deuxième. Le Souafle est rattrapé néanmoins par son coéquipier Deauclaire, il continue à remonter le terrain, et il marque ! Cela nous fait 70 à 210 en faveur de Gryffondor qui mène avec 140 points d'avance ! L'équipe se surpasse !  
\- VAS-Y JAMES ! hurla Sirius entre ses mains.  
\- Il donne tout ce qu'il a, commenta Remus, impressionné, tandis que Peter agitait un drapeau aux couleurs de leur Maison. Si ça continue, on pourrait gagner même si Edgecombe attrape le Vif...  
\- D'OÙ TU ENVOIES UN CONNARD SUR MA COPINE, COGNARD ?! Heu... UN COGNARD ! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE TE...  
\- MR. LONDUBAT !

Percy n'aurait jamais imaginé que le doux Franck au visage serein, l'air un peu à l'ouest comme Neville, serait capable de s'époumoner ainsi et de menacer de quitter la tribune en reversant tout sur son passage. Il fallut que les professeurs Slughorn et Flitwick s'accrochent chacun à l'un de ses bras pour l'empêcher d'aller refaire le portrait à Swanson qui avait lancé un Cognard sur Alice. L'arbitre compta cet acte comme une faute car Alice s'était prise le ballon en plein dos alors qu'elle-même était loin de frapper un Cognard ou quoi que ce soit, mais plutôt que d'accorder un penalty à Gryffondor, Swanson fut simplement prié de quitter le terrain.

Autant dire que Franck n'était pas le dernier à proférer des insultes à l'encontre de l'arbitre, même si voir Alice remonter sur son balai en serrant les dents l'avait légèrement tranquillisé. C'est alors que des « OH » étonnés remplacèrent les cris d'indignation ; les deux attrapeurs venaient de foncer dans la même direction. L'action ne dura que quelques secondes au bout desquelles Edgecombe, le joueur de Serdaigle, se redressa en agitant le poing, les doigts refermés autour du Vif d'or. Des cris éclatèrent chez les bleu et bronze, ainsi que chez les Serpentard, trop heureux de voir perdre leur Maison ennemie. Les Poufsouffle applaudissaient poliment comme ils auraient applaudi Gryffondor, et ceux-ci... ceux-ci étaient pour le moins désemparés.

Ils avaient vraiment cru que leur équipe pourrait remporter ce match en dépit de l'absence d'Anthea McGonagall. Les joueurs avaient été remarquables tout au long d'un match acharné qui s'était éternisé, tout ça pour perdre, en un instant, en une action. Certains s'en voulaient même d'avoir seulement pu croire qu'ils avaient encore une chance de remporter la victoire, à partir du moment où on leur avait annoncé que la meilleur attrapeur de l'école ne jouerait pas.

Percy risqua un coup d'œil désappointé vers les Maraudeurs. Peter semblait expliquer quelques choses en faisant de grands gestes à Sirius et Remus, tout en désignant James. Le professeur fronça les sourcils avant de regarder James qui lui-même fixait l'arbitre.

\- Que... attendez, commença Franck après avoir récupéré son porte-voix magique, l'arbitre fait signe que... un but a été marqué avant que le Vif ait été attrapé ! Par James Potter ! Cela fait 220 points pour Serdaigle, mais également 220 pour Gryffondor ! Égalité !

Les élèves concernés poussèrent de véritables rugissements de joie. Percy se leva de son siège en criant, toute retenue oubliée, avant d'étreindre le professeur McGonagall qui ne trouva rien à y redire, trop euphorique. Le nom de James Potter fut scandé par la moitié de la foule alors que l'intéressé affichait un sourire ahuri, bientôt envahi par les accolades et les embrassades de ses coéquipiers. Égalité. S'ils gagnaient leur match contre Poufsouffle, ils remportaient la coupe.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé plongé dans cette époque bienheureuse, genèse de la guerre la plus meurtrière qui soit, Percy oublia la peur, la souffrance et les remords.

* * *

La fête battait son plein dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Sirius n'était pas le dernier à s'amuser, demandant musique sur musique et bièraubeurre sur bièraubeurre, mais il se sentait rempli d'une énergie qu'il ne parvenait pas à dépenser. À vrai dire, cette énergie n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec la « semi-victoire » de Gryffondor.

Le garçon reposa donc sa choppe, slaloma entre les élèves jusqu'à atteindre le tableau de la Grosse Dame et lui beugla tant bien que mal le mot de passe. Il traversa le passage. Une fois dans le couloir, la fraîcheur et le calme soudain lui apparurent comme une bénédiction inattendue. Un mouvement aperçu du coin de l'œil attira son attention. Il fit volte-face pour voir Mr. Wistily s'éloigner à grandes enjambées. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Le timing était parfait.

\- Monsieur !

Le rouquin se figea l'espace d'un instant, puis se tourna vers lui. Sirius s'avança sans hésiter.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
\- Rien de spécial, le hasard.  
\- Votre appartement et votre salle de classe ne sont pas la porte à côté.  
\- Pas exactement, non, admit Mr. Wistily avec un rictus contrit. En fait, je voulais féliciter Mr. Potter... mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était une idée ridicule. La présence d'un professeur plomberait l'ambiance.  
\- Assurément.

Mr. Wistily hocha la tête. Il fit mine de repartir après avoir un marmonné quelque formule d'au revoir glacée mais pas moins polie, cependant Sirius se mit à marcher à côté de lui. Devant l'expression désabusée du professeur, il dit simplement :

\- Je sens que c'est ce soir.  
\- Ce soir ?

Se postant brusquement devant Mr. Wistily pour l'empêcher d'avancer, il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

\- Faites de moi un animagus.

* * *

 **[*] Rien n'indique officiellement qu'Alice Londubat s'appelait Alice Prewett avant son mariage avec Franck ; elle aurait même pu s'appeler déjà Londubat car les grandes familles de Sorciers se marient entre elles. On sait seulement qu'elle est une Sang-Pur, et j'ai trouvé qu'Alice Prewett sonnait bien ^^**

 **[**] Pour ceux qui ne sont pas très branchés mythologie, Icarios est vraiment le nom du père de Pénélope (la femme d'Ulysse), d'où mon choix et son agacement.  
**

* * *

 _/!\ ANNONCE IMPORTANTE /!\  
_

 _Le chapitre 7, bien qu'il soit presque terminé, ne sortira pas la semaine prochaine mais le jeudi suivant (le 13, donc) parce que j'aimerais faire le plat, travailler le déroulement et l'avancée de l'intrigue principale, sans pour autant dénigrer certains personnages secondaires ou les scènes légères et amusantes. Ca demande un peu de préparation et, pour ce faire, j'ai trouvé un bêta super chouette - Mamsayi :D_

 _On se retrouve sans faute dans deux semaines ! Portez-vous bien en attendant ! Soyez sages ! Laissez une review ! (... quoi, ça vaut la peine d'essayer.)_


	8. Le tort partagé

**Me revoilàààà :D Merci beaucoup d'avoir patienté une semaine de plus que d'habitude ! Pour la peine, ce chapitre est un peu plus long et comporte la réponse que vous attendiez : quelle est la marque shampoing de Sirius ?! ... Nan, OK, vous découvrirez en quel animal se transforme Percy ^^  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le tort partagé

À huit heures à peine, Sirius se pointa au dortoir qu'il partageait avec James, Remus et Peter. Il avait enjambé pour ce faire quelques cadavres en chemin – ceux des élèves qui avaient abusé de la boisson et ceux des bouteilles vides – et constata avec une agréable surprise qu'il était plus frais, plus disponible que jamais.

\- Hey, les amis, chuchota-t-il en entrant dans leur chambre.  
\- Crie pas comme ça, Siri... geignit James.

Sirius s'approcha à pas feutrés de son meilleur ami, lequel était visiblement nu comme un ver, étalé sur le plancher, enroulé dans les rideaux de son lit. Il avait par ailleurs un œil au beurre noir et ses cheveux étaient teints en rouge. Le poursuiveur réajusta ses lunettes afin d'étudier son compère un peu trop matinal. Il y eut un silence durant lequel Sirius lui souriait de toutes ses dents jusqu'à ce que le verdict tombe :

\- Toi, tu as couché.  
\- Mieux que ça ! J'ai passé la nuit avec Mr. Wistily et...  
\- Merde, préviens ! s'exclama James. Je viens d'imaginer un truc que j'aurais préféré ne jamaaaais imagineeeer...  
\- Bonjour.

Remus s'était redressé en position assise dans son lit. Sa chevelure ébouriffée était maintenue en l'air par la cravate d'uniforme accrochée autour de sa tête. Le lycanthrope jeta un regard désabusé à celle qui était toujours sagement nouée autour du col de sa chemise.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a perdu une cravate ? demanda-t-il en baillant. J'en ai deux.  
\- J'en sais rien, mais par contre Siri a perdu sa petite fleur, éluda James.

Un oreiller atterrit dans sa figure en guise de représailles.

\- Dessoûle avant d'ouvrir la bouche, dit Sirius en s'asseyant sur le lit. Les gars, reprit-il, je suis sérieux !

Il avait toute l'attention de ses amis, y compris celle de Peter qui émergeait péniblement.

\- J'ai réussi ma première transformation.

Les trois autres ouvrirent de grands yeux. James tenta de se dépêtrer des rideaux dans lesquels il s'était fourrés, se rapprochant comme il pouvait de son meilleur ami et le pointant de l'index, la bouche entrouverte. Remus et Peter s'empressèrent de s'installer à côté de Sirius dont le sourire ne faiblissait pas.

\- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu ne t'es pas fait de mal ? s'enquit Remus partagé entre l'appréhension et l'excitation que la nouvelle avait jeté sur le dortoir.  
\- Ça s'est très bien passé. Ça ne pouvait que bien se passer parce que j'ai senti que c'était pour cette nuit ! Avec Mr. Wistily, on s'est rendus dans la clairière où l'on a médité en février. Je suis resté debout sous l'arbre et j'ai suivi ses instructions : il fallait que je me concentre sur la moindre parcelle de mon corps, imagine ma peau se craqueler comme un cocon et pense exclusivement à l'animal que j'avais rencontré le dernière fois. Je devais également sentir que j'étais profondément lié et connecté à tout ce qui m'entourait. Puis Mr. Wistily s'est mis derrière moi et...  
\- Je le savais !

James se prit l'oreiller en pleine poire pour la seconde fois de la journée.

* * *

\- Toi, tu as couché, asséna Fred à l'intention de Percy sous les hochements de tête approbateurs de son jumeau.  
\- Mais non, voyons. Je vous ai déjà dit que McGonagall n'était pas mon genre.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard ébahi.

\- OK, là, ça devient très bizarre. Mon vieux...  
\- … tu viens de faire preuve _d'humour_ ! lança George. La dernière fois que tu as fait une blague, c'était... c'était...

George ne termina pas sa phrase. Il avait failli dire « c'était le jour où Fred est mort » mais tout bien considéré, « c'était durant la bataille de Poudlard » n'était pas plus facile à sortir. Heureusement, Percy n'avait pas entendu (ou alors c'était rudement bien imité) et continua à beurrer énergiquement sa biscotte. Fred se resservit du café.

\- J'imagine que tu ne vas pas nous expliquer pourquoi tu as débarqué à sept heures du matin, tout sourire, pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec nous ?  
\- Il est très bien cet appartement, vous devez vous y plaire follement ! s'exclama Percy.  
\- C'est vrai, acquiesça George en souriant à Fred qui faisait semblant de se cogner la tête contre la table.  
\- Les préparations avancent pour votre boutique ?  
\- Oui. On ouvre la semaine prochaine et tu as intérêt à nous faire une publicité généreuse auprès de tes élèves, ajouta Fred.  
\- Compte là-dessus. Si les Maraudeurs trouvent votre magasin...

Un frisson d'effroi parcourut l'échine du professeur, tandis que l'expression de Fred se faisait plus sérieuse.

\- C'est dingue de se dire que Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue suivent tes cours, murmura-t-il. Ces trois-là sont nos dieux. Nous leur devons tellement !

Percy hocha la tête mais il agita son couteau vers les jumeaux en reprenant :

\- Tu oublies Queudver même s'il est celui qui aura le plus de mal à décrocher ce surnom, vu comment il se débrouille pour le moment.  
\- Queudver ? Comment pourrais-je l'inclure dans les Maraudeurs, ce sale rat ! cracha Fred d'un air scandalisé.  
\- En fait, on se demandait comment tu as fait pour ne pas l'avoir déjà tué.

Le visage de l'aîné se ferma suite aux paroles de George. Percy pensait souvent au cas de Peter Pettigrow quand il n'était pas trop occupé à ressasser d'autres idées noires, et le côtoyer ne faisait que renforcer sa pitié à l'égard du garçon qui avait été son animal de compagnie des années durant. Ses trois meilleurs amis le traitaient effectivement comme l'on traite un ami très cher ; néanmoins, malgré leur affection pour lui, ils n'avaient pas l'air de le considérer comme leur égal. Peter était moins talentueux, il avait moins de cran, il était plus faible... si faible. Cette même faiblesse sous forme de lâcheté tuerait James et Lily.

Percy le comprenait. Ça lui faisait terriblement mal et il se détestait davantage, mais il comprenait Peter. Ce n'était pas une méchante personne, seulement un être peureux. Et ça, précisément, c'était leur plus grand point commun – peut-être le seul.

\- Le battement d'aile d'un papillon pourrait changer le cours des choses de façon drastique. Il est donc hors de question que je tue qui que ce soit quand bien même il le mériterait. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas la faculté de décider qui a le droit de vivre ou mourir, trancha-t-il en se levant.

Il débarrassa ses propres couverts, salua ses frères et quitta l'appartement.

Dehors, l'air était encore frais. Percy se demanda pour la énième fois où était passé son manteau mais, comme d'habitude, cela finit par lui sortir de la tête. Plus le mois d'avril s'écoulait, moins il avait l'occasion de pleurer la disparition de son manteau le plus chaud.

 _Avril, déjà_ , songea-t-il en allongeant le pas comme si cette idée l'avait mis en retard.

Il marchait vite et ne tarda pas à gagner le château, après quoi il se rendit immédiatement dans la Grande Salle où il repéra (et harponna) ses élèves préférés.

\- Bonjour !  
\- Si je n'étais pas une star, je détesterais l'idée d'être vu en compagnie d'un prof de si bon matin, un dimanche, sourit James.  
\- Mais vous êtes beau et talentueux, Mr. Potter, rien ne saurait émousser votre réputation, rétorqua Mr. Wistily sans lui accorder un regard.

Le rouquin avait en réalité les yeux rivés sur Sirius.

\- Tout va bien, Black ? Vous avez un peu dormi ?  
\- Pas besoin, assura l'animagus.

Mr. Wistily avait l'air nullement convaincu – il se contenta cependant de lui dispenser un sourire chaleureux. James avait suivi l'échange en arquant un sourcil, Remus préférait paraître hautement fasciné par la composition de sa marmelade et Peter était trop endormi pour y prêter attention.

\- Je vais rendre visite à Miss Prewett à l'infirmerie, indiqua Mr. Wistily, elle s'est déplacée une vertèbre et cassée deux côtes.  
\- On vous rejoindra.

James ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications à son frère de cœur, mais ce dernier était davantage obnubilé par Mr. Wistily qui sortait de la Grande Salle après lui avoir chipé son toast et adressé un clin d'œil.

\- Merde, c'était quoi ça ?  
\- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Sirius en remuant son thé avec tendresse.  
\- Trois fois rien, si ce n'est que vos œillades langoureuses sont gênantes pour ceux qui vous entourent, que son intérêt pour ta santé est limite déplacé, sans même mentionner son clin d'œil à peine aguicheur et, PUTAIN SIRI, on dirait que tu t'apprêtes à faire l'amour à cette tasse !

Surpris, Sirius lâcha rapidement sa cuillère alors que Remus refrénait difficilement un éclat de rire. James quant à lui n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter, peut-être parce que sa potion anti gueule de bois ne se montrait pas aussi efficace qu'escompté. Peter dévisagea ses amis tour à tour sans comprendre.

\- Je ne faisais que délirer à propos de _ça_ mais je commence à croire que j'avais raison. Tu as dû me prendre pour un parfait crétin.

Le garçon aux longs cheveux affichait l'expression d'un Troll à qui on demande de rédiger un devoir d'Arithmancie. James se leva en soupirant.

\- Et en plus, tu es aussi perspicace qu'un manche de Brossdur.  
\- C'est quoi son problème ? demanda Sirius à Remus (qui grimaçait) et Peter (qui retenait sa respiration) une fois que James fut hors de vue.  
\- Il a essayé d'embrasser Lily pendant la fête d'hier, lui apprit le lycanthrope. Ne prends pas pour toi sa mauvaise humeur.  
\- Ah, c'était ça l'œil au beurre noir.

Les trois élèves se hâtèrent de rejoindre James sur le chemin de l'infirmerie. Le silence tendu qui régnait ne dura qu'une poignée secondes car Sirius brisa la glace avec un « Tu embrasses si mal que ça ? », ce à quoi James répondit par un coup d'épaule. Les Maraudeurs arrivèrent à l'infirmerie en chahutant et en riant. La jeune miss Pomfresh amorça un geste afin de les rappeler à l'ordre mais Mr. Wistily la devança avec son chuchotement sévère, de paire avec ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême.

Deux lits étaient occupés ; l'un par Alice Prewett, l'autre par Shawn Swanson. Percy avait failli ne pas le reconnaître à cause des serpents qui lui tenaient lieu de cheveux. La mine apeurée du batteur laissait penser qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours été plongés dans un profond sommeil par la main de l'infirmière, tandis qu'elle cherchait un moyen de conjurer le maléfice.

\- C'est Franck qui lui a fait ça quand il a appris que j'étais un peu égratignée, leur expliqua fièrement Alice tout en défaisant l'emballage d'une chocogrenouille. Le professeur McGonagall lui a seulement donné une retenue parce qu'elle a convenu que c'était très moche de m'avoir attaquée par derrière pendant le match. En plus, elle m'a avoué que le sortilège de Francky était révélateur d'une excellente maîtrise de la métamorphose.

« Un peu égratignée » n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de qualifier la mordue de Quidditch au visage rond. Elle aurait pu se retrouver paralysée sans l'expertise de l'infirmière et les remèdes sorciers qu'elle avait employés ! Toutefois, sa légèreté avait le mérite d'être contagieuse et acheva de dérider James.

\- Tu as très bien joué, hier, lui dit-il en piochant une dragée surprise goût crevette – saveur étonnante mais intéressante.  
\- Venant du roi du match, c'est un honneur ! Il me tarde tellement de jouer le prochain ! Comme Anthea sera de retour, on va massacrer les blaireaux !  
\- J'espère que vous ne massacrerez pas vos ASPIC, jeune fille, intervint Mr. Wistily. Et ça vaut aussi pour ceux qui passent leurs BUSE ; je ne vous vois pas beaucoup réviser...  
\- Attrapez ça au lieu de plomber l'atmosphère, rabat-joie !

Le rouquin mâchonna machinalement la dragée que Sirius venait de lui lancer. Son teint cramoisi et ses grimaces provoquèrent les rires des élèves. Il réussit à articuler « piment » entre deux hoquets, les yeux baignés de larmes, ainsi que les mots « Black », « punition » et « abominable » auxquels l'intéressé fit la sourde oreille.

Ils restèrent à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que Franck soit revenu de sa retenue. S'il parut un peu décontenancé de voir les Maraudeurs se bidonner et manger des friandises avec le professeur d'Étude des Moldus, le Poufsouffle ne laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta de saluer tout ce petit monde (y compris Swanson qui avait monstrueusement pâli à son arrivée) et de s'asseoir tout près d'Alice, la couvant d'un regard tendre.

Mr. Wistily et les Maraudeurs choisirent donc de s'éclipser. Comme il s'était enquis au passage de l'état d'Anthea McGonagall, James apprit qu'elle avait quitté l'infirmerie une heure plus tôt à sa propre demande. Il décida de s'entretenir avec elle dès que possible au sujet de la rencontre décisive avec Poufsouffle quoique, pour l'heure, il était temps d'aller manger. De plus, ainsi que le rappelait justement Remus, les examens approchaient et les cinquième année étaient surchargés de travail. Cet après-midi serait donc consacré aux devoirs de Métamorphose, de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Potions, puis à l'exercice du sortilège de désillusion, et enfin au croquis à rendre en Botanique ayant pour objet la branchiflore.

\- J'ai tellement la flemme, bailla allègrement Sirius alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle.

Percy était parti chercher les copies des septième année dans son bureau, dans la mesure où il s'arrangeait souvent pour corriger quelques interrogations en mangeant, plus particulièrement le dimanche parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde avec qui discuter.

Avant que les Maraudeurs n'aient atteint la table des Gryffondor, ils furent interpellés par la désagréable voix de Mulciber en train de muer.

\- Vous avez apprécié le match, bande de _loosers_ ?

James fit volte-face pour dévisager avec hargne les Serpentard venus les accoster : Mulciber, Avery, Rosier, et enfin Severus Rogue. Le jeune poursuiveur arbora une expression faussement compatissante et lança :

\- Il ne faut pas être déçus parce que votre équipe se classe dernière. Je suis sûr que si Anthea n'avait pas attrapé le Vif en dix secondes, vous auriez éventuellement pu marquer quelques points. Disons, si notre gardien était manchot et nos batteurs aveugles, en admettant que vos poursuiveurs aient ingéré chacun un litre de Felix Felicis.  
\- Puisqu'on parle d'Anthea, c'est vraiment dommage ce qu'il lui est arrivé, se désola Avery en apparence (quelque chose dans son sourire carnassier présageait qu'il n'était pas sincère).  
\- C'est vrai, renchérit Mulciber, et dire qu'elle était à ça d'y passer pour de bon !  
\- Je suis déçu. On a mal calculé notre coup en sabotant son Friselune ; je considère sa survie comme un échec cuisant.

Avery avait à peine terminé sa phrase que le poing de James s'écrasait sur sa joue. Mulciber riposta mais Sirius se dressa entre lui et James avant de lui asséner un coup de tête bien placé qui eut pour conséquence un craquement sinistre et d'abondants saignements de nez. Remus, Peter et Evan Rosier eurent toutes les peines à séparer les quatre adolescents au sang chaud. Severus, lui, resta en retrait, l'air de se réjouir à chaque fois que l'un de ses ennemis prenait un coup. Les encouragements qui commencèrent à fleurir chez les Gryffondor et les Serpentard tout autour d'eux n'étaient d'aucune aide.

La voix familière, un peu aiguë et éraillée, de Ouistiti retentit dans la Grande Salle au moment où Mulciber avait empoigné les longs cheveux de Sirius, le forçant à se pencher en avant afin de lui donner de grands coups de genou au visage.

\- _Petrificus totalus_ ! répéta-t-il quatre fois.

James, Sirius, Mulciber et Avery tombèrent les uns après les autres sur le sol du réfectoire, comme des quilles. Et la boule de bowling rousse arrivait droit sur eux en vociférant.

\- C'est IDNAMISSIBLE... un tel comportement est EXCLUS... vous êtes une bande de PRIMATES DÉGÉNÉRÉS ! Quelle HONTE ! Et tout ça dans la GRANDE SALLE sous le nez de vos CAMARADES et de vos PROFESSEURS ! Mais qu'avez-vous dans LA TÊTE ? De la PURÉE DE POIS ?

Aussi raide qu'une planche à repasser, les bras collés le long du corps par le sortilège de Mr. Wistily et les yeux clos, Sirius laissa échapper un long soupir de lassitude.

* * *

Percy avait bien fait de déployer nombre d'enchantements censés dresser un mur magique autour d'eux, au milieu du parc de Poudlard, à plus de trois heures du matin ; sans quoi, n'importe qui jetant par hasard un coup d'œil par la fenêtre aurait aperçu cinq silhouettes bondir de joie et, surtout, aurait entendu leurs hurlements hystériques.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident. James et Sirius avaient écopé d'une douzaine d'heures de retenue auxquelles Remus et Peter s'arrangeaient pour assister, car Mr. Wistily, plus acharné que jamais, était bien décidé à faire d'eux des animagi avant les examens. Ces retenues avaient été l'excuse parfaite pour prendre de l'avance. Si Ouistiti s'était montré impitoyable, cela n'avait pas été gratuit ni dénué de sens : Peter venait de prendre l'apparence d'un rat l'espace de quelques secondes, donnant ainsi raison à son professeur et à ses amis qui avaient déployé tant d'énergie pour le soutenir dans cette aventure audacieuse que d'aucuns auraient décrétée perdue d'avance, compte tenu de ses faibles capacités.

Mr. Wistily posait un regard presque affectueux sur James et Sirius qui portaient Peter en triomphe tandis que Remus éclatait d'un rire heureux en frappant dans ses mains. Peter avait le teint cramoisi, peu habitué à recevoir tant d'attention, mais son sourire n'avait jamais été si radieux. Percy souriait lui aussi. Ému, il attendit que ses élèves crient un peu moins pour leur faire part de sa pensée :

\- Ceci, messieurs, est l'illustration du pouvoir de l'amitié.  
\- Oh que c'est mignon ! rigola Sirius.

Lui et James commencèrent à entonner des chants guillerets sur le thème de l'amitié et de la solidarité, tout en lançant Peter qui poussait de petites exclamations à mi-chemin entre le rire et la frayeur. À l'écart, Remus s'était approché de Percy.

\- Je pense pouvoir dire sans trop m'avancer qu'ils sont les plus jeunes Sorciers à être devenus des animagi – même si vous, Mr. Lupin, en seriez également capable.  
\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit gentiment l'intéressé. D'ailleurs, c'est pour moi que ces trois-là...

Remus marqua une pause significative, prit une grande inspiration et articula :

\- Je suis un loup-garou.

Percy ne l'avait pas vu venir. Certes, il connaissait la nature du garçon mais il n'aurait jamais pensé être mis aussi facilement dans la confidence. Remus arborait un masque d'indifférence qui rendait ses sentiments indéchiffrables, pourtant il était visiblement dans l'attente de quelque réaction – positive ou négative – de sa part. Le professeur opta pour une réponse plus neutre.

\- Pourquoi me dire cela ? s'enquit-il prudemment, quoique sans laisser paraître son malaise.

Le lycanthrope ne broncha pas.

\- Vous comprenez bien, monsieur, que je ne suis pas censé parler de cela à quiconque.  
\- C'est pourquoi je vous demande vos raisons.  
\- Vous avez plus ou moins gagné notre confiance et je pensais que vous méritiez de connaître la vérité.  
\- Et... ? fit Mr. Wistily.  
\- Et nous savons quelque chose de suffisamment compromettant à votre sujet pour m'assurer votre mutisme, professeur Weasley.

Percy regarda du coin de l'œil Remus qui se tenait droit, les bras croisés et les yeux rivés sur ses trois amis. James, Sirius et Peter semblaient ignorer la conversation un peu étrange que le professeur et son élève venaient de tenir. Le poursuiveur s'était en effet transformé en cerf et ses compères s'efforçaient de le rattraper malgré son agilité.

Le rouquin nota à quel point Remus avait l'air d'un vieil enfant usé par les épreuves de la vie. Sa sagesse et sa réticence à faire pleinement confiance à Percy, le poussant à le menacer, étaient la conséquence d'un fardeau trop lourd pour un garçon. Trop lourd pour un homme...

\- Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir pareils amis, murmura-t-il pensivement.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Peter Pettigrow, Queudver, Croûtard... peu importe le nom qu'on lui donnait. Cette nuit, il avait aidé un futur traître à devenir un puissant animagus.

\- Le pouvoir de l'amitié, n'est-ce pas, poursuivit Percy avec un pincement au cœur.  
\- Un problème ? demanda Remus.  
\- Non, pas le moindre.

Mr. Wistily se tourna vers lui en souriant tristement.

\- Vous avez découvert mon vrai nom je ne sais trop comment, mais vous n'avez rien dit. Je savais pour votre condition de loup-garou, mais je l'ai gardé pour moi. Nous sommes quittes, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Hé, m'sieur !

Percy poussa un long soupir sans prendre la peine de tourner la tête vers Sirius.

\- Ce n'est pas convenable d'interpeller un professeur de la sorte, lâcha-t-il avec une lassitude apparente.  
\- Vous avez promis de vous transformer devant nous si on réussissait tous les trois !  
\- C'est vrai ! s'exclama James – qui avait oublié, dans le feu de l'action.  
\- Une promesse est une promesse, dit Remus à côté de lui.

Le professeur l'étudia rapidement. Il hocha la tête, réalisant que le jeune préfet lui était finalement reconnaissant d'avoir toléré sa nature et qu'il avait nullement l'intention de le faire chanter. La solution, aussi dangereuse soit-elle, était peut-être d'échanger secret contre secret.

Et le petit secret concernant la forme que prenait son animagus, Percy ne l'avait pas jamais révélé à personne.

Ainsi, vrai nom pour lycanthropie, animagus pour animagi, les Maraudeurs furent les premiers à assister à la transformation impeccable de Perceval Weasley. James éclata de rire, Remus pencha la tête à la manière d'un chien perplexe, Peter poussa un couinement effaré, Sirius resta bouche bée et un papillon bleu comme l'azur s'envola dans la nuit, à l'endroit précis où l'adulte se tenait quelques instants plus tôt.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! Pour encore plus de gratitude, laissez une review :D On se retrouve pour le 8ème chapitre : "Fin et début"... mais je vous rassure : la fic est bien loin de se terminer !_


	9. Fin et début

**Et voici la suite, comme promis ! ^^ Ce chapitre boucle la cinquième année des Maraudeurs ; en l'écrivant, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de clore la fic, alors qu'il n'en est rien xD A propos, ce chapitre s'est écrit tout seul, ça fait longtemps que j'y pense à celui-là...  
Bonne lecture et merci (ou bravo ?) d'être arrivé jusque là ! *-***

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Fin et début

\- Arrêtez de faire ça.

Mr. Wistily leva les yeux des copies qu'il corrigeait afin d'interroger Sirius du regard.

\- Faire quoi ?  
\- Froncer les sourcils. Vous allez avoir des rides avant l'âge. Ce serait dommage parce que vous êtes plutôt beau pour un vieux, ajouta le plus jeune comme si de rien n'était (et il tapota le front plissé du professeur du bout de l'indexe pour illustrer ses dires).  
\- Vous tenez des propos fort déplacés, répliqua Percy en chassant sa main. Et je ne suis pas vieux.

Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis la bagarre dans la Grande Salle. Les choses auraient pu être pires pour les garçons. Étant donné que Percy avait été le premier à réagir puisque le professeur McGonagall prenait des nouvelles de sa nièce, James et Sirius s'étaient « seulement » vus affubler deux heures de retenue chaque jour durant la semaine à venir. Percy n'avait pas puni Mulciber et Avery dans la mesure où il n'était pas leur professeur, mais il s'était assuré que Slughorn soit mis au courant de ce déplorable débordement. Par ailleurs, il s'était avéré que les deux Serpentard n'avaient rien à voir avec la chute d'Anthea McGonagall ou même l'état de son balai ; ils n'avaient fait que provoquer James, lequel avait couru dans leur ruse plutôt que se contenter de marcher.

Pendant cette semaine de retenues avec Mr. Wistily, James et Peter avaient vécu des séances de méditation intensives et des voyages astraux de plus en plus poussés, en passant par des tentatives de transformation infructueuses qui avaient failli virer plus d'une fois à la catastrophe. Lorsque James était parvenu à prendre pour la première fois l'apparence d'un grand cerf majestueux, la joie de Percy et des autres Maraudeurs s'était peu à peu changée en panique tandis qu'ils réalisaient que le jeune homme était en fait incapable de faire machine arrière et recouvrer son enveloppe humaine, à dix-neuf heures, un mercredi, dans la salle d'Étude des Moldus. Il avait fallu convaincre le cervidé de s'apaiser puis de laisser l'aîné l'endormir grâce à quelque enchantement. James s'était réveillé deux heures plus tard, sonné, mais fou de joie. Les bleus qu'il avait laissés à Percy lui valurent le surnom « Cornedrue ». Sa réplique « Patmol » eut tout autant de succès.

« Queudver » avait été le dernier à écopé d'un surnom et non sans mal, ainsi que Mr. Wistily l'avait secrètement prédit. Le soutenir dans cette périlleuse entreprise leur avaient demandé beaucoup d'efforts et le rouquin n'était pas fâché que cela soit enfin terminé : ses élèves allaient pouvoir consacrer tout le temps qu'il fallait à leurs révisions. Cependant, un coup d'œil vers Sirius qui se balançait sur une chaise en face de son bureau fit déchanter notre professeur zélé.

\- Je ne vous vois beaucoup réviser, dit-il sur un ton lourd de reproches.  
\- C'est vrai, admit Sirius.

Percy ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais, désarçonné par tant de je-m'en-foutisme, il fut bien forcé de la refermer au bout d'une longue poignée de secondes muettes. Un silence incertain s'installa, à peine brisé par les bruits discrets que faisait l'élève en bidouillant son rubik's cube **[*]**.

\- C'est tout ce que cela vous fait ?! explosa Percy. Vos BUSE sont dans moins d'un mois, il serait temps de vous en inquiéter !

Sirius eut un rictus mutin – il avait senti grimper nervosité de Ouistiti en étudiant l'écart décroissant entre ses sourcils.

\- Vous vous inquiétez suffisamment pour deux, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. Dites, vous avez une vie en dehors de vos cours ?  
\- Vous n'avez personne d'autre à aller emmer... à qui tenir compagnie ? se reprit l'aîné.  
\- Jamie est entré en phase d'hibernation dépressive depuis qu'on a perdu contre Poufsouffle.  
\- Et Mr. Lupin ?  
\- Il révise, évidemment. Queudver est avec lui, précisa-t-il. En parlant de ça, je vous cherchais un surnom !  
\- On ne surnomme pas son professeur.  
\- On n'aide pas ses élèves à devenir illégalement des animagi non déclarés.  
\- Je... taisez-vous.

Sirius aboya de rire tandis qu'il posait son rubik's cube pour se lever. Il annonça qu'il allait malgré tout voir James, ce à quoi Ouistiti répondit « Bon débarras ! ». En quittant la pièce, Sirius songea qu'il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps dans une salle de classe que cette année.

Il laissa derrière lui un Percy des plus atterrés. Ce dernier n'aimait pas, mais alors _vraiment pas_ la tournure un peu folle et surtout très risquée que prenait sa relation avec l'élève inconséquent. Même quelqu'un d'aussi guindé que Perceval Weasley était capable de remarquer une attitude de rentre-dedans. Et c'était exactement ce que Sirius faisait ! Il le sentait, la situation lui échappait quand Sirius le fixait avec une innocence clairement feinte, quand il se permettait de toucher son front l'air de rien, quand il tenait des propos pour le moins déconcertants. Qu'était-il censé en faire ?! Signifier à ce garçon qu'il excluait _ce_ genre de relation laisserait penser – à juste titre – qu'il avait parfaitement compris, envisagé et réfuté son invitation !

Mr. Wistily laissa sa tête s'écraser lourdement sur son tas de copies. Un faible « aïe » franchit ses lèvres quand son front heurta le rubik's cube que Sirius avait oublié.

* * *

En entrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Percy se formula que le temps n'avait pas la moindre emprise sur la pièce, pas plus que sur son fringuant propriétaire quasiment centenaire.

\- Une dragée surprise ?  
\- Non merci, déclina l'ancien préfet.  
\- Vous êtes prudent. C'est louable.

Et le directeur piocha soigneusement une friandise à la peu recommandable couleur verte.

\- Herbe, lâcha-t-il d'un ton détaché. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec ces choses-là.

Percy s'assit en face de lui.

\- Pourquoi en manger, en ce cas ?  
\- Je me suis dit que le parfum menthe n'était pas une possibilité à écarter. J'ai été imprudent.  
\- Ce ne sont que des bonbons, relativisa Percy.  
\- Cela peut être révélateur.

Le professeur d'Étude des Moldus préféra garder le silence. Discuter avec Dumbledore le mettait mal à l'aise plus souvent qu'à son tour ; il avait l'impression que le vieux Sorcier était capable de sonder son âme en conversant du temps qu'il ferait le lendemain.

\- Ma foi, parlons de ce pour quoi je vous demandé de venir, trancha Dumbledore, sans doute en percevant l'embarras de son vis-à-vis. Serait-ce folie niaise de ma part d'estimer que je peux vous faire confiance ?

Percy secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Quelque chose me dit que vous avez déjà entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phénix à l'époque d'où vous venez. Vos oncles, Fabian et Gideon Prewett, en sont membres.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Je vous demande d'en faire partie dès aujourd'hui et par la suite, quelle que soit l'époque à laquelle vous vous retrouverez à compter de ce jour.

Les yeux de Percy s'écarquillèrent. Cette entrevue commençait à lui déplaire fortement. Comment savoir ce que ce vieux fou préparait ? Il avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde. Sans doute avait-il déjà étudié toutes les possibilités afin de le prendre au piège et Percy n'était certainement pas en position de force, pas dans ces circonstances d'Indicible inhalée et de fausse identité montée de toutes pièces.

\- Est-ce un ordre ?  
\- Une invitation pressante, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire qui se voulait avenant.

 _C'était bien un ordre_ , pensa Percy.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? articula-t-il en essuyant nerveusement ses lunettes avec le tissu de sa cape.  
\- Votre discrétion. J'ai besoin d'un allié discret et efficace sans attaches. Vous n'appartenez pas à cette époque ; ainsi, votre identité méconnue de tous sera un avantage, de même que votre connaissance du futur.  
\- Puis-je prendre quelques jours pour y réfléchir ?

Le directeur acquiesça.

\- Parfois, la prudence ne suffit plus pour bâtir une vie.

C'est sur ces mots déroutants que le soi-disant Mr. Wistily prit congé. « Sans attaches », qu'il disait... c'était vrai. Il vivait depuis pratiquement six mois une vie qui n'était pas tout à fait la sienne. Il voyait, entendait, touchait, sentait et ressentait, mais au bout du compte, Percy évoluait dans les souvenirs ténébreux d'une époque glaçante : le calme avant la tempête, l'illusion du bonheur avant l'hécatombe.

Maintenant que les Maraudeurs étaient devenus des animagi, la machine impitoyable avait rassemblé les derniers rouages manquants et allait se mettre en marche. Voldemort et ses partisans gagneraient en puissance, faisant chaque jour plus de morts ; Rogue entendrait une partie de la prophétie puis la rapporterait à son maître, lequel désignerait Harry Potter comme son égal... jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve et le tue ; il obtiendrait l'aide du misérable Queudver, choisi pour être le Gardien du secret de James et Lily ; et la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, ils mourraient tous les deux, scellant le destin d'Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Percy se demanda s'il resterait suffisamment longtemps piégé au sein de l'Indicible pour assister à cet accomplissement morbide. Il préféra ne pas penser à tout ce que cela impliquerait, s'il décidait de saboter une pièce de cette grande mécanique... cependant, il aurait tout le loisir d'y songer après ce qu'il advint lorsque ses élèves préférés passèrent l'épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Mr. Wistily les avait ratés de peu à la sortie de la Grande Salle, aménagée en centre d'examen pour l'occasion. Il décida donc d'échanger quelques mots avec Filius Flitwick qu'on avait chargé de surveiller l'épreuve.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? s'enquit-il poliment.  
\- Parfaitement, lui répondit le petit Sorcier en souriant. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Percy opina. Ils tinrent ainsi une petite conversation futile et aimable, jusqu'à ce que le rouquin s'excuse et poursuive son chemin. Par un temps pareil, il devina que les Maraudeurs étaient partis prendre l'air afin de se changer les idées. Il sortit donc du château et gagna le parc avant de le traverser. Le professeur rencontra en chemin quelques élèves à qui il demanda obligeamment comment s'étaient déroulées leurs dernières épreuves – Franck et Alice n'avaient pas beaucoup d'espoir concernant la Métamorphose.

Tandis qu'il écoutait les deux jeunes amoureux lui parler de leur projet d'emménager ensemble, Percy guettait du coin de l'œil un attroupement d'élèves près du lac. L'agitation grandissante mêlée aux rires inintelligents des adolescents eurent tôt fait de le préoccuper. Finalement, la vue d'une silhouette maintenue en l'air visiblement contre son plein gré le décida à intervenir : il se précipita vers le cercle d'élèves, jouant des coudes pour atteindre son centre.

\- Laissez-le TRANQUILLE ! mugit-t-il. Potter, veuillez reposer cet élève sur le sol !

James sembla hésiter. Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel lui et Sirius échangèrent un regard consterné, puis il abaissa sa baguette avec une moue. Sa victime s'écrasa lourdement dans l'herbe.

\- POTTER ! J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor ! Votre attitude est parfaitement décevante, le professeur McGonagall en entendra parler !  
\- Vingt points ? répéta Cornedrue. Tout ça pour avoir appris les bonnes manières à...  
\- Sev', est-ce que ça va ? fit la voix inquiète de Lily Evans.  
\- Ça va, ça va... laisse-moi. Fiche le camp.

Percy reporta son attention sur l'élève que James (et vraisemblablement Sirius) avait pris en grippe. Il reconnut le jeune Serpentard désabusé qu'il avait croisé dans la Grande Salle le matin du 25 décembre, ou plus exactement le lendemain de son arrivée retentissante au château. Severus Rogue.

Le garçon maigrichon chassa sèchement la main de Lily posée sur son épaule. La rouquine serra la mâchoire.

\- Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça... très bien, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées en tournant les talons.  
\- Allez-vous-en, dispersez-vous, lança Mr. Wistily à l'intention des quelques élèves qui avaient suivi avidement la scène. Pas si vite, Mr. Rogue !

Severus se stoppa. Il fit volte-face, l'air contrarié, pour jauger l'adulte avec mépris.

\- Quoi ? grogna le Serpentard.  
\- Toi, tu vas lui parler correctement ! intervint Sirius en levant sa baguette.  
\- Black, ça suffit.

Sans prêter attention à l'expression renfrognée de Patmol, le professeur s'avança vers le jeune Rogue afin de lui parler plus doucement. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière en le voyant arriver, sans cesser de jeter de furtifs coups d'œil à James et Sirius.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? murmura Mr. Wistily.  
\- Ne m'approchez pas... si j'en crois ce que j'ai entendu dire, vous n'êtes pas vraiment innocent. Ce n'est pas par hasard que ces fous furieux vous adulent.

Patmol amorça un mouvement vers Severus, lequel s'enfuit sans demander son reste, cependant Remus retint son ami par le bras. À présent, ne restaient plus que Percy et les Maraudeurs debout dans l'herbe. L'aîné les gratifia d'une œillade sombre derrière ses lunettes en écaille.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que Rogue sait sur moi ?

Les quatre compagnons évitèrent son regard.

\- On ne sait pas, dit enfin Remus, mais je crois qu'il nous a entendus alors qu'on était à la volière...  
\- On s'est assurés qu'il ne répétera rien à personne, s'empressa d'ajouter James.  
\- C'est merveilleux, grinça Percy, ça me fait une belle jambe ! D'ailleurs, continuez donc à martyriser votre camarade qui détient des informations compromettantes sur moi ; la violence est le meilleur moyen de mettre quelqu'un de son côté et de s'assurer sa loyauté, _c'est bien connu_ !

Cette réaction – sans doute justifiée – ne manqua pas d'atterrer James et les autres. Pour la première fois, Sirius se sentit honteux. Ce sentiment auquel il n'était pas habitué le rembrunit, paradoxalement, et sa culpabilité se teinta d'amertume qu'il dirigea sans réfléchir sur Mr. Wistily.

\- On ne vous a rien demandé, lança-t-il d'une voix tremblante de rage. Si vous vous attirez des ennuis, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même ! C'est VOUS qui êtes venus nous apprendre ce que vous savez, c'est VOUS qui avez voulu nous aider et c'est VOUS qui avez choisi de ne pas démentir ce que Lunard a découvert à votre sujet ! C'est bien beau de vouloir faire ami-ami avec ses élèves en tenant de beaux discours sur l'amitié et la confiance mutuelle, sauf que c'est encore mieux d'assumer vos actes ! Je... merde, je n'en reviens pas que ce soit moi qui dis ça, mais je vous préfère en tant que prof au milieu de votre petite salle de cours bien confortable, plutôt que comme être humain près de ce lac à la con.

Patmol s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, immédiatement rejoint par Cornedrue qui n'en croyait pas oreilles. Queudver passa en trottinant devant un Mr. Wistily éberlué. Finalement, Lunard emboîta le pas à ses amis. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, Percy l'entendit chuchoter :

\- C'était courageux de protéger Rogue.

Ni l'un ni l'autre aurait pu le deviner, mais si Percy n'était pas intervenu, Lily l'aurait fait. Rogue l'aurait traitée de « Sang-de-Bourbe » pour tout remerciement, marquant ainsi la fin de leur amitié. Rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Si le cours du destin était un mécanisme complexe, Percy venait de donner un grand coup de pied dedans.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, l'été était bien là, et Mr. Wistily n'avait plus rien à faire à Poudlard maintenant que les élèves avaient tous passé leur dernier examen. Il se rendit compte qu'il possédait très peu d'affaires quand il dut faire ses paquets : ses effets personnels tenaient dans une petite malle remplie à moitié par des vêtements d'occasion, un nécessaire de toilette, des plumes et des parchemins. Cela venait non seulement du fait que ses besoins étaient modestes, mais c'était avant tout parce qu'il ne se projetait pas dans cet avenir. Pourquoi s'embarrasser d'objets qu'il faudrait quitter d'ici... d'ici... un certain temps ?

Le jeune professeur fit léviter son unique bagage derrière lui tandis qu'il quittait sa chambre de fonction. En passant devant sa salle, il trouva la porte entrouverte. Des voix lui parvinrent de l'intérieur, ainsi qu'une sensation de déjà-vu. Il poussa la porte en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous ne pensiez pas partir sans nous dire au revoir, lança James avec un sourire.  
\- Si, soupira-t-il d'un air faussement dépité. Mon optimisme me perdra.

Percy oublia néanmoins de dissimuler sa bonne humeur soudaine, son regard allant d'un Maraudeur à un autre. James avait les fesses posées sur la table qu'il occupait en cours, Remus et Peter assis bien sagement sur deux chaises près de lui. Un peu en retrait à côté de la fenêtre ouverte, Sirius avait les bras croisés et fixait Ouistiti avec un peu de réserve. Les manches de sa chemise d'uniforme étaient remontées jusqu'aux coudes, et trois boutons de ladite chemise étaient défaits au niveau du col. Sa cravate dénouée pendait négligemment sur ses épaules. Le soleil faisait briller les longs cheveux du Maraudeur qui troqua son air impassible contre un demi-sourire. Percy se sentit stupidement rougir.

Déconcerté, il hocha la tête, avala difficilement sa salive et leur fit signe de sortir de sa salle de classe.

\- Venez, je vous accompagne jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

Le petit groupe se dirigea donc vers la petite ville sorcière en papotant joyeusement. Mr. Wistily pensait que les Maraudeurs cherchaient soigneusement à éviter de mentionner le débordement de la semaine précédente, quand James s'éclaircit la voix.

\- On voulait s'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé, avec Rogue, le lac... et tous ces trucs.

Percy prit une légère inspiration. Il humidifia rapidement ses lèvres et, un bref soupir plus tard :

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'y penser. De plus, j'ai eu tort de m'emporter comme je l'ai fait ; je dois montrer l'exemple en tant que professeur et je considère que le self-contrôle est l'une des principales qualités d'un adulte respectable.  
\- Hey, minute _papillon_ ! s'exclama Sirius d'un air goguenard. J'ai signé pour m'excuser, moi, pas pour vous respecter !  
\- Vous avez vraiment envie que je vous fasse mener une vie de _chien_ à compter de la rentrée ? répliqua calmement le professeur.

James et Remus éclatèrent de rire alors que Peter avait toutes les peines à dissimuler ses gloussements à Sirius. Ce dernier affichait une expression légèrement incrédule quoique amusée.

\- Alors là, il t'a niqué, pouffa James.  
\- Si seulement... ! répondit-il suffisamment fort pour être certain que Ouistiti l'entende même s'il marchait quelques mètres devant eux à côté de Remus et Peter.

Vu la teinte cramoisie de ses oreilles, il avait très bien entendu.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la gare, Mr. Wistily prit ses habituelles manières ampoulées pour leur souhaiter de bonnes vacances et les remercier du travail accompli durant l'année.

\- Mais n'oubliez pas de continuer à étudier cet été, jeunes gens.  
\- Comptez là-dessus, ricana Cornedrue en tirant sa valise dans le train.  
\- Ne faites pas de bêtises.  
\- Oui maman, chantonna Patmol en le suivant.  
\- Pensez à m'envoyer les résultats de vos BUSE.  
\- Ce sera fait, promit Lunard.  
\- Vos chouettes me trouveront à Pré-au-Lard.  
\- Si vous ne recevez pas la mienne, c'est que ma mère m'aura tué après avoir vu mes résultats, se lamenta Queudver.  
\- Et surtout, restez tels que vous êtes, conclut Percy.

Les quatre Maraudeurs étaient entassés dans le train, devant la porte et sur le marchepied.

\- C'est juré, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Leur professeur se tenait bien droit à deux pas du Poudlard Express, les mains croisées derrière son dos, et il leur souriait. Le train siffla, les portes se refermèrent. Les Maraudeurs se ruèrent vers la fenêtre d'un compartiment pour faire des signes au rouquin. Au milieu des « au revoir » et des bruits métalliques du train qui se mettait en marche, Patmol réussit néanmoins à crier quelques mots à l'intention de Percy :

\- J'ai trouvé votre surnom ! Ailazur !  
\- On ne surnomme pas son professeur ! rétorqua-t-il pour la forme.

Percy regarda le train rouge s'éloigner et disparaître à l'horizon. Au fond de lui, il avait l'étrange sentiment que quelque chose d'extraordinaire venait de commencer, au moment même où une première partie de l'histoire s'achevait.

\- _Ailazur_ , n'est-ce pas...

* * *

 **[*] Percy le lui a refourgué pour avoir la paix. Son efficacité est approximative car l'objet ne l'empêche pas de parler, même s'il lui occupe les mains...**

* * *

 _On se retrouve dans une semaine pour un chapitre un peu spécial qui s'intitule "Arthur et Molly Weasley" :) D'ailleurs, quel chapitre ou quelle scène en particulier avez-vous préféré depuis le début ? Est-ce que vous aimez un personnage plus que les autres ? Chui curieuse !  
_


	10. Tablée de gentils abrutis

**Hey ! Je vous poste ce chapitre un peu en avance parce que je n'aurais pas pu le faire demain - on dit merci à Mamsayi qui l'a relu en un temps record ^^ Autre changement : il s'intitule non pas "Arthur et Molly Weasley" comme c'était prévu, mais "Tablée de gentils abrutis" pour des raisons de découpage des chapitres :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Comme j'ai reçu pas mal de reviews sans compte, je vais y répondre ici même si je le fais rarement. Ceux qui ne sont pas concernés, allez directement à la suite, c'est pas poli de lire la correspondance des autres namého ! xD  
**

 _Amista (pardon, je t'ai oubliée au chapitre précédent !) : En fait... je n'ai pas compris ta question ? ^^'_

 _"Guest" (le seul du chap 9, donc pas de confusion xD) : Merci pour cette review plutôt longue pour commencer :) Toutes tes interrogations trouveront bien évidemment leur réponse, même si ça risque de prendre un peu de temps... en tout cas, tu n'es pas la seule à "réclamer" les jumeaux, et j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer qu'ils squattent carrément tout le chapitre !_

 _cat240 : Alors toi... tu m'as fait rire parce que TROIS de tes questions trouvent leur réponse dans ce chapitre :D Déjà, pour ce qui est de Percy, j'imagine qu'il s'attendait à ce que Sirius refuse de s'excuser ou alors qu'il le fasse de mauvaise foi, en se jurant de se venger doublement plus tard. Percy trouvera un moyen plus subtil de rattraper le comportement des Maraudeurs ;) Pour le reste, je te laisse lire._

 _mathyll : Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens ! :/ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce chapitre est rempli de jumeaux en excellente santé ;D Je suis contente que tu apprécies Remus, j'espère que j'aurai l'occasion de le mettre en avant lui aussi (mais il faut dire que Sirius prend de la place xD). Et c'est génial que Percy te plaise ! *-*_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Tablée de gentils abrutis

\- Franchement, il a l'air comme d'habitude.  
\- Et moi je te dis qu'il a l'air déprimé.  
\- C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu le trouves fringuant d'habitude, toi ?  
\- Mais au moins il nous racontait des choses inintéressantes pendant de longues minutes où il fallait faire semblant de l'écouter. Et _ça_ , ça me prouvait qu'il allait _bien_.  
\- Tu veux parler de ses interminables sermons sur le devoir patriotique des Sorciers et Sorcières dès le plus jeune âge ?  
\- Ainsi que de ses discours soporifiques au sujet des nouvelles réformes appliquées à l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron, oui.  
\- Vous savez que j'entends tout ce que vous dites ? explosa Percy.

Fred et George lui adressèrent un sourire forcé tout en agitant lentement la main en guise de salut. Et reprirent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était.

\- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il passe ses journées avachi dans le canapé, déclara Fred.  
\- Et sans rien faire, souligna George. Rien, strictement rien !  
\- Tu crois qu'il est effectivement incapable d'avoir une vie en dehors de son travail ?

Percy ne se sentait même pas d'humeur à râler après ses frères. Comment les blâmerait-il en sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas si loin de la vérité ? Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour vivre. Son travail représentait tout ce pour quoi il avait envie de dépenser son énergie, qu'il soit chargé d'assister un ministre ou d'enseigner (de force) à des élèves (pour le moins récalcitrants). Travailler était son seul but – l'en priver était chose barbare.

Un profond soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Pathétique, c'était pathétique.

C'est alors qu'une chouette s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte. George s'empressa d'aller récupérer la lettre qu'elle portait mais, le temps qu'il agisse, un hibou l'avait rejoint.

\- Perce, tu as du courrier, indiqua-t-il en lui tendant les deux enveloppes d'un air vaguement étonné.

Fred fronça les sourcils. Il s'approchait de la fenêtre pour regarder de plus près les deux messagers pleins de plumes qui attendaient bien sagement sur le rebord, quand une autre chouette manqua de lui foncer dedans ; elle passa au-dessus de lui en frôlant dangereusement ses cheveux, avant de se laisser tomber sur un coussin à côté de Percy. Celui-ci étudia pensivement les trois enveloppes entre ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Ouvre-les ! lui enjoignit George.

Fred regardait par la fenêtre, sur le qui vive, prêt à esquiver le prochain hibou ou la prochaine chouette qui passerait l'ouverture. Percy ouvrit une première enveloppe. Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour reconnaître l'écriture soignée de Remus.

 _Monsieur,_

 _J'espère que vos vacances sont aussi agréables que reposantes. J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que j'ai obtenu le maximum de BUSE, ainsi que la note Efforts exceptionnelles dans votre matière. Merci pour cette année, vos cours et tout le reste – vous savez de quoi je veux parler. Vous êtes un excellent professeur et, si vous me le permettez, un vrai ami._

 _Respectueusement,  
Lunard_

Le professeur souriait sans même y penser alors qu'il déchirait rapidement la seconde enveloppe.

 _Bonjour,_

 _J'ai eu Efforts exceptionnelles en Étude des Moldus. Merci de m'avoir aidé et d'avoir cru en moi. On se reverra l'année prochaine, pour sûr !_

 _Queudver_

\- Il faut que je lui apprenne à rédiger ses lettres, à celui-là... gloussa Percy.

Son regard se posa sur la troisième et dernière enveloppe. Était-elle de James ou bien de Sirius ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Percy l'ouvrit en tremblant légèrement.

 _Cher Ailazur ou Ouistiti (rayez la mention inutile),_

 _Permettez-moi d'écrire au nom de Patmol qui, pour certaines raisons trop longues à coucher sur le papier, crèche présentement chez moi. Il se joint à moi pour vous souhaiter d'agréables vacances même si nous vous manquons énormément. Lunard soutient pourtant que notre absence vous soulage; c'est inconcevable._

 _Cela ne manquera pas de vous intéresser étant donné que vous êtes obnubilés par notre réussite scolaire : j'ai personnellement reçu la mention Efforts exceptionnels dans votre matière et toutes les BUSE dont j'avais besoin pour poursuivre ma formation d'Auror. Patmol, lui, a écopé d'un Optimal en Étude des Moldus, rien que ça. Ces résultats nous permettent de suivre l'Étude des Moldus l'année prochaine, ce qui vous remplit de joie, nous en sommes conscients._

 _J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir avant la rentrée. Pour un peu, vos cours commenceraient à me manquer. Patmol me rappelle à l'instant qu'il vous a promis un tour en motocyclette – prenez garde, il semble déterminé._

 _Je vous prie d'agréer, Ailazur ou Ouistiti (rayez à nouveau la mention inutile), l'expression de nos salutations distinguées.  
Cornedrue et Patmol_

Le sourire de Percy ne faiblit pas quand il eut terminé sa lecture. Seulement, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il retira vivement ses lunettes pour essuyer son visage d'un revers de manche et remit chaque lettre dans son enveloppe, avant d'aller les ranger avec ses affaires, sous l'œil atterré des jumeaux.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose, dit Fred.  
\- Et vite, conclut George.

* * *

Percy aurait dû se méfier quand ses frères l'avaient obligé à sortir de sa robe de chambre pour enfiler chemise et pantalon, après quoi ils l'avaient entraîné à sa suite à Pré-au-Lard dans le but de « lui faire découvrir leur boutique ». Le professeur s'y était souscrit parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la paix autrement, sans se poser trop de questions.

Les Weasley quittèrent donc l'appartement et franchirent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de l'échoppe en profitant de la fraîcheur relative offerte par la matinée. L'été était déjà bien avancé, mais c'était à peine perceptible au niveau des températures.

\- L'emplacement est parfait, lança joyeusement Fred, on peut remercier Mr. Dumbledore qui nous a prêté ses Gallions.

 _Wistily's_ était en effet idéalement située. Avec une émotion quelque peu étrange, Percy nota qu'elle se trouvait à l'emplacement que la boutique _Zonko_ occupait lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard – il se rappela du temps où il était préfet et où il se battait sans arrêt avec les maudits articles de farces et attrapes.

\- Il faudra le rembourser jusqu'à la dernière Noise, leur recommanda-t-il d'un air sévère.  
\- Pour qui nous prends-tu ?  
\- Bien sûr qu'on le remboursera, s'indigna George. Cette nouvelle boutique sera plus petite et moins sensationnelle que l'ancienne, mais on espère bien en tirer de rondelettes sommes d'argent.  
\- Le temps que trouves un moyen de nous ramener tous les trois en 2000, cela va de soi, ajouta Fred.

Percy opina distraitement. Par « un moyen de nous ramener tous les trois en 2000 » Fred entendait : « découvrir ce que tu te reproches et te le pardonner pour mettre fin aux effets de l'Indicible ». Ce n'était pas gagné.

Fred ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser son frère aîné entrer le premier. Ce dernier s'exécuta. Comme les volets étaient fermés, la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Un chuchotis attira son attention mais ses yeux s'habituaient difficilement à l'obscurité ; pas moyen de distinguer quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce qu'une étincelle se mette à crépiter. Percy eut un mouvement de recul **[*]** lorsque, soudain, l'étincelle tourbillonna près du plafond et explosa, donnant naissance à une pluie d'artifices où les lettres « H-B » se formèrent.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Les fenêtres s'ouvrirent toutes en même temps et Percy put enfin apercevoir les figures familières de James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Le souffle lui manqua.

\- Que... mais comment... balbutia-t-il.  
\- Nous aussi on est heureux de vous revoir, plaisanta James en lui tapant dans le dos.

Percy était tellement surpris qu'il ne songea même pas à s'appesantir sur cette familiarité, ni sur le fait que James avait presque répété les mots que Fred lui avait servis en le voyant dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il fit volte-face pour regarder ses frères tour à tour.

\- C'est vous... vous les avez...  
\- Évidemment, sourit George.  
\- Qui d'autre ? demanda l'autre en passant un bras autour des épaules de son double.

Percy reporta son attention sur ses quatre élèves. En un instant, il se retrouva encerclé et assailli par les « Comment ça va ? » , « Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? », « Quoi de neuf ? » et « Ça vous fait quel âge, vieille chose ? ».

\- Black, rappelez-moi de vous coller une retenue à la rentrée ! dit Percy en riant.

L'intéressé grommela quelque chose comme « Ben voyons... ».

Il fut décidé d'aller au Chemin de Travers pour s'installer plus confortablement à la terrasse d'un café. Ensuite, ils auraient tout le temps d'aller acheter les fournitures scolaires des Maraudeurs.

\- Vous aviez oublié que c'était votre anniversaire ? couina Peter alors qu'ils sortaient de la boutique.  
\- Oui, avoua Percy.  
\- En même temps, il ne quittait le canapé que pour manger, pouffa Fred.  
\- Quand il avait faim, précisa George en refermant derrière lui.  
\- C'est-à-dire pas souvent.

Sirius se mit à battre exagérément des cils dans une fausse tentative de séduction.

\- On vous a manqués tant que ça ?

Le Weasley allait rétorquer, cependant il fut coupé dans son élan par la question de Fred :

\- Bon, les jeunes, est-ce que vous savez transplaner ?  
\- Ça dépend. Légalement ou pas légalement parlant ? demanda James avec sérieux.  
\- Ils n'ont que seize ans, c'est trop jeune pour passer le permis, rappela le professeur d'Étude des Moldus.  
\- On peut très bien transplaner sans avoir passé le... j'ai rien dit, soupira Sirius.

Cette réponse eut le mérite de plaire follement aux jumeaux, mais Percy étant un peu chatouilleux dès qu'il était question d'enfreindre une loi, tout le monde accepta de se déplacer par transplanage d'escorte. James s'accrocha fermement au bras de Fred, George tendit le sien à Remus, puis Percy invita Sirius et Peter à faire de même :

\- J'ai déjà transplané avec deux passagers, n'ayez aucune crainte.  
\- Frimeur, pouffa Patmol en glissant hâtivement sa main dans celle du plus âgé de la bande.

Ils disparurent et se re-matérialisèrent dans la célèbre rue commerçante. Percy lâcha rapidement la main de Sirius qui, plutôt que de voir cette vive réaction comme un échec, se réjouit de constater l'éternel rougissement du professeur au niveau des lobes. James l'appela pour qu'ils aillent tous les deux chercher des boissons à l'intérieur, pendant que les autres déplaçaient tables et chaises afin qu'ils puissent s'installer tous les sept.

James s'accouda au bar et ébouriffa ses propres cheveux avec un clin d'œil destiné à une demoiselle assise un peu plus loin. Sirius ne releva pas, trop occupé à indiquer la commande exacte de tout le groupe. Alors que le tenant du café s'affairait derrière son comptoir, James se pencha vers son meilleur ami.

\- J'voulais savoir... Ouistiti, tu le... 'fin... tu vois...

Par réflexe, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Mr. Wistily était assis avec les autres mais comme il faisait face à la baie vitrée, leurs regards se croisèrent comme cela arrivait souvent. Et comme à chaque fois, Sirius le fixa ostensiblement, et l'aîné tourna la tête dans la direction opposée.

Sirius voyait très bien où James voulait en venir, mais ce n'était pas pour autant une mince affaire que de répondre à cette question. Pour commencer, il n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre attirance pour un autre garçon, ni autant d'intérêt pour n'importe quelle fille. Sirius sentait que cette affaire avec Ailazur dépassait le stade du simple intérêt pour se diriger doucement vers l'obsession. Il éprouvait continuellement l'envie de passer du temps avec lui, un plaisir indubitable à lui arracher un gloussement ridicule mais ô combien craquant, le besoin de sentir son regard mi-affolé mi-envieux se balader sur sa peau, le désir de proximité, la soif de contact, mais par-dessus tout, l'espoir timide de constater la réciprocité de son obsession dans le regard bleu-gris si limpide et si froid du rouquin.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua finalement le Black. Pour l'instant, c'est rien qu'un jeu. J'aime bien faire rougir ses oreilles en « tenant des propos fort déplacés » et voir jusqu'où je peux aller avant qu'il m'envoie sur les roses. Il me fait rire.  
\- Il t'attire ? murmura Cornedrue, heureux d'enfin éclairer cette histoire.  
\- Il me fait rire, je t'ai dit ; t'es sourd ?  
\- Moi aussi, je te fais rire. C'est pas pour ça que tu me reluques l'arrière-train quand tu crois que je ne te vois pas.

Sirius s'esclaffa, incapable de résister au visage goguenard de son compère.

\- Bientôt, ça sera de ma faute si Ailazur se penche outrageusement dès je suis dans le coin.  
\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'un type aussi coincé puisse songer à l'idée de pouvoir éventuellement allumer quelqu'un, et surtout pas un élève, répondit raisonnablement James. Je pense plutôt qu'il ramassait innocemment ses copies tombées.

Et Sirius de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Dis tout de suite que je suis un obsédé aux idées mal placées.  
\- Tu es un obsédé aux idées mal placées.  
\- Ailazur aime remuer ses fesses sous mon nez, voilà tout !

Ce fut au tour de James d'éclater de rire après avoir imaginé le digne professeur aguicher ainsi son élève, tandis qu'ils retournaient dehors avec un plateau chargé de tasses : deux cafés pour Fred et George, une tisane d'ortie pour Percy, un chocolat frappé pour Remus, un thé dégageant une forte odeur de cannelle pour Peter et du jus de citrouille glacé pour James et Sirius. Ce dernier prit place sur une chaise restée inoccupée à côté de Percy.

\- Ah, on leur racontait justement comment tu es parti vivre chez Cornedrue, annonça Remus.  
\- Nous trinquerons doublement, intervint Fred en levant sa tasse. Au culot du plus sympathique de tous les Black !  
\- ... Et aux vingt-quatre ans de cette indécrottable tête d'ampoule, poursuivit George en l'imitant. Santé !

Ladite tête d'ampoule leva également sa propre tasse avec un sourire contrit. Ce rictus se teinta d'étonnement quand cinq paquets apparurent sur la table une fois que les jumeaux eurent agité leurs baguettes. Il entrouvrit les lèvres.

\- Mais enfin... il ne fallait pas, bredouilla le professeur en dépit de son éloquence habituelle.  
\- Taratata. Vous allez vous taire et déballer tout ça.

Percy se contenta d'acquiescer aux indications de Sirius, lequel lui mit entre les mains un premier cadeau. L'étiquette indiquait qu'il venait des jumeaux farceurs et, plus précisément, de leur boutique. Ailazur étudia le paquet comme s'il allait lui exploser au visage.

\- On te promet que c'est pas piégé ! dit George en riant avec le reste la tablée.

Un « Permets-moi d'en douter » et quelques froissements de papier cadeau plus tard, Percy découvrit un authentique appareil photo polaroid moldu, qu'il manipula cette fois avec beaucoup de respect.

\- J'adore ces vieux modèles moldus... merci, souffla-t-il.  
\- Vieux ? C'est le genre de technologie dernier cri, fit James.

Percy s'empourpra sous l'œil mauvais de Sirius – il estimait être le _seul_ à avoir le droit de faire rougir Ailazur – et tenta d'expliquer que le terme « vieux » s'appliquait au concept même de l'appareil photo, qui lui datait déjà de quelques années. Il donna ensuite un coup de pied en-dessous de la table à ses frères qui étouffaient à peine leur rire moqueur, puis les remercia aimablement.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait un modèle moldu, informa George.  
\- Vois-tu, nous avons décidé de lancer une gamme de produits moldus... légèrement améliorés et magic-proof, afin de montrer notre intolérance vis-à-vis des pseudo-théories de supériorité du sang pur.

L'ancien préfet tiqua.

\- C-Comment ça, « améliorés » ?

Fred lui prit gentiment l'appareil des mains et photographia son frère aîné. Une photo tomba sur la table, accueillie par les « ô » médusés des Maraudeurs. Le cliché était ordinaire quoique de qualité impeccable, à l'exception d'une légende sous le visage vaguement apeuré de Percy. Elle disait : « Mon Dieu, qu'ont-ils encore inventé ? ».

\- Voilà, sourit Fred en lui tendant sa propre photographie. À chaque portrait que tu prends...  
\- … la photo sera légendée...  
\- … par la dernière pensée qui a traversé l'esprit de ta victime.  
\- Si tu photographies un groupe de personnes, ajouta George, la légende sera un simple titre comme « Tablée de gentils abrutis » ou « Les Maraudeurs ».  
\- Et par lequel de ces titres doit-on se sentir concernés ? demanda ingénument James.

Après vérification, il s'avéra que l'appareil photo les considéra en définitive comme une « Tablée de gentils abrutis ».

Percy reçut des présents plus ou moins utiles, plus ou moins personnels. À titre d'exemple, le canard en plastique que James lui offrit entrait dans la catégorie « inutile mais presque émouvant » (le Poursuiveur se rattrapa en riant avec une boîte d'encens rare, clin d'œil à leur initiation). Quant au livre de Remus sur les fabuleux secrets de l'Arithmancie, on peut estimer qu'il était intime dans la mesure où personne, à l'exception de Percy et certainement Hermione Granger, aurait trouvé cette lecture passionnante et indispensable. Peter avait opté pour un cadeau neutre mais qui plairait à coup sûr : un assortiment de confiseries tout droit sorti de chez Honeydukes.

Celui qui désarçonna le plus Percy fut sans conteste Sirius. En déballant une écharpe en tissu bleu-gris somme toute fort banale, il ne sut trop comment réagir. Était-ce une blague ? Tous ces sous-entendus, toutes ces œillades langoureuses, tout ça pour... un présent aussi impersonnel ? Une écharpe par cette chaleur estivale ? Sérieusement ?

Quand il comprit que Patmol était tout à fait sérieux – sans doute pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre – et attendait visiblement quelque réaction, Percy s'empressa de le remercier chaudement et lui promit de la porter dès qu'il ferait plus frais. Sirius parut ravi. George brisa le silence de plus en plus gênant qui s'était installé en leur proposant d'aller faire un tour.

Ainsi, ils flânèrent de boutique en boutique jusqu'à l'heure du repas, achetant diverses fournitures pour les Maraudeurs ou de la matière première pour la boutique des jumeaux. Ils mangèrent à nouveau en terrasse. Le repas s'éternisa et, même quand il fut terminé, ils continuèrent à parler tout en s'amusant avec l'appareil photo de Percy. Ce n'est que sur les coups de seize heures que Remus rappela que le Portoloin ne les attendrait pas.

\- La mère de James nous a gentiment proposé de dormir à la maison, dit-il.  
\- De toute façon, on a rendez-vous chez Gringotts dans une heure, déclara George. On rentre, Freddie ?

L'intéressé acquiesça et termina son verre.

\- Allez-y sans moi, lança Sirius à ses amis, je vous rejoins en moto.

Ils se saluèrent, souhaitèrent une dernière fois un joyeux anniversaire au doyen du groupe et partirent chacun de leur côté. Ne restèrent que Sirius et Percy.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne jusqu'à l'endroit où votre motocyclette est garée ? demanda Percy d'un air résolument détaché.  
\- Avec plaisir, sourit Patmol. Je l'ai laissée près du Chaudron Baveur.

Le professeur et son élève s'y rendirent en marchant. Percy fit même l'effort de ne pas accélérer le pas, peu désireux de voir cette belle journée se terminer, tandis que Sirius traînait indécemment la patte. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla, accueillant sereinement le calme soudain qui laissait place à cette journée mouvementée. Pourtant, Sirius aurait eu plein de choses à dire ; et Percy tout autant. Ils n'en firent rien.

Pour la première fois, Ailazur apprécia pleinement se retrouver seul avec le Maraudeur. Il se rendit compte que depuis quelques mois, il renouait avec de bien vieux sentiments : les papillons dans le ventre quand on aperçoit un sourire, la peau qui brûle à l'endroit où l'autre l'a fortuitement effleurée **[**]** , le cœur qui s'alourdit au moment de se dire au revoir... c'était idiot. Complètement diot _et_ dangereux. Voire immoral car Sirius Black était son élève. Percy s'étonnait de son propre comportement tant il était insensé.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon...

\- S'il vous plaît ! Quelqu'un ! Je... aïe !

Percy fit volte-face à l'entente d'une voix familière, quoique certain de s'être trompé. Après tout, la détentrice de cette voix ne pouvait pas se trouver ici, dans cette rue, à cette époque.

La vue d'une jeune femme rousse enceinte jusqu'aux yeux détrompa néanmoins le Weasley.

\- Maman ?

* * *

 **[*] Réflexe fort compréhensible lorsqu'on s'appelle Perceval Ignatius Weasley et qu'on a grandi avec Fred et George.**

 **[**] Sirius est passé maître dans l'art de frôler « accidentellement » les doigts de Mr. Wistily en lui tendant une copie.**

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ Le prochain, cette fois c'est promis, portera bien le titre "Arthur et Molly Weasley" ;) J'espère le poster dans une semaine mais je risque d'avoir peu de temps pour écrire... s'il n'arrive pas jeudi, no stress, je n'abandonnerai pas mon bébé alors que les choses deviennent intéressantes !  
_


	11. Arthur et Molly Weasley

**Tadaaam~ Reprise ou pas reprise, voilà mon chapitre, fidèle au post ! (La "panne" du site a respecté mon jour de publication, c'est gentil.)  
J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce chapitre remontera le moral de celles (ceux... ?) qui ont eu leur rentrée ! Ce chapitre a été approuvé par Mamsayi, ma relectrice, et je crois que l'arrivée des Weasley était attendue ;) Je vais donc arrêter de vous retenir. Sinon, mention spéciale à Amista qui saute des chapitres et à miss damdam qui s'est emmêlée les pinceaux avec les naissances, ça m'a bien amusée :D  
Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Arthur et Molly Weasley

\- _Maman ?  
_ \- Hein ? lâcha Sirius en regardant tour à tour les deux individus.

Dans ces circonstances, Molly et Percy avaient sensiblement le même âge. Ils ressemblaient de ce fait davantage à un frère et sa sœur qu'à un fils et sa mère, d'où l'étonnement de Sirius. Quant à Molly Weasley, née Prewett, elle crut avoir mal entendu.

\- Comment vous m'avez appelée ? osa-t-elle demander après quelques secondes.

Percy ouvrit la bouche, la referma pour prendre le temps de réfléchir, avant de rectifier tant bien que mal son imprudence :

\- « Maman » disais-je, vous allez devenir maman ?

De moins en moins rassuré par l'étrange comportement de Mr. Wistily, Sirius s'écarta d'un pas – simple mesure de sécurité – tandis que Molly intégrait l'information.

\- Je... oui, les contractions deviennent plus douloureuses mais... tout compte fait... je vais... au revoir, conclut-elle en hochant la tête. Venez, les garçons.  
\- Maman, pourquoi il est bizarre le monsieur ? demanda Bill de sa voix fluette d'un garçon de cinq ans.

\- Je ne sais pas, mon chéri.

Inquiète, Molly posa sa main droite sur son ventre rond (la gauche tenait fermement celle de Charlie version modèle réduit). Ses traits se crispèrent en une grimace enragée lorsqu'elle sentit la paume de Percy sur son épaule, et Sirius recula encore un peu.

\- Vous êtes sur le point d'accoucher, mam... madame, se corrigea Percy.  
\- Ah oui ? Vous croyez ?!  
\- V-Vous ne voulez pas d'aide ?  
\- Non, à moins que vous soyez un maginécologue, je vous demanderai de rester loin de moi ! s'énerva Molly.  
\- Black, allez chercher votre moto, reprit-il sans l'écouter. Tout de suite ! **[*]**

Sirius avait assisté en silence à l'échange, perplexe, cependant il ne put que s'exécuter devant l'urgence dans la voix du plus âgé. Ce dernier laissa placidement sa mère planter ses ongles dans son avant bras alors que de nouvelles contractions lui faisaient serrer les dents.

\- Est-ce qu'elles deviennent plus rapprochées ? demanda Percy.

Molly hocha lentement la tête.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas déjà à l'hôpital ?! s'emporta-t-il.

 _C'est un monde, ça_ , se dit-il. _Ma mère s'apprêtait à accoucher de moi au milieu du Chemin de Traverse ?_

\- C'est le bébé... il est en avance... ! craqua la jeune femme en commençant à pleurer. Quand j'ai senti les premières contractions, je pensais que j'aurais le temps d'aller chercher mon mari au Ministère par le réseau de Cheminées, mais on m'a dit qu'il est parti régler une affaire d'abri de bus mangeur de Moldus. Alors j'ai voulu aller chez Andromeda et Ted, pour qu'ils gardent Bill et Charlie... et... et...  
\- Calmez-vous, tout va bien se passer. Il ira très bien votre bébé.  
\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

Percy hésita à lui dire qu'il était mieux placé que quiconque pour décréter que son enfant serait en parfaite santé. Heureusement, l'arrivée fracassante de Sirius sur sa bécane le sauva de cette question. Ils firent premièrement passer la moto et Molly par le Chaudron Baveur avec l'accord du propriétaire ; une fois à Londres, Percy recommanda à Sirius de foncer _prudemment_ à Ste. Mangouste.

\- J'emprunterai des petites rues pour éviter la circulation, expliqua Sirius en donnant son casque à Molly qui prenait place derrière lui.

La jeune maman n'était pas excessivement enthousiaste à l'idée de se faire conduire à l'hôpital par un étudiant sur un moyen de transport moldu, mais avait-elle le choix ? Elle s'efforça de sourire à Bill et Charlie afin de les rassurer.

\- Le monsieur bizarre va vous emmener et nous nous retrouverons à Ste. Mangouste, d'accord ? Papa nous rejoindra là-bas.  
\- Accrochez-vous...

En regardant Patmol démarrer et partir à vive allure avec sa mère enceinte, Percy songea que le destin était bien malléable depuis qu'il s'en mêlait...

\- Elle va à l'hôpital, maman ? fit Bill d'un air soucieux.

Percy lui sourit gentiment.

\- Oui. Tu vas avoir un petit frère.  
\- J'aurais préféré une petite sœur.

L'adulte fronça les sourcils, un peu vexé.

\- Et bien ce sera un petit frère, un point c'est tout. Si tu veux tout savoir, la petite sœur n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Charlie l'observait calmement en serrant contre lui un dragonneau en peluche.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Arthur Weasley déboula dans le couloir de Ste. Mangouste où Sirius et Percy patientaient avec les deux « grands frères » de ce dernier. **[**]** Une nouvelle fois, Sirius regarda son professeur avec une étrange expression, tandis que le père de famille passait devant eux sans les voir.

Le jeune Black se racla la gorge.

\- J'imagine que vous allez me dire que ça ne me regarde pas, mais le type qui vient d'arriver vous ressemble beaucoup, chuchota-t-il.  
\- Vous avez eu le bon pressentiment : ça ne vous regarde pas.  
\- Vous avez appelé cette femme « maman » et elle a perdu les eaux sur le siège de MA motocyclette adorée. J'estime avoir le droit d'en savoir un peu plus.

Devant le mutisme buté d'Ailazur, il reprit :

\- On est amis, non ? Avec le nombre de secrets qu'on a partagés depuis qu'on se connaît, vous devriez savoir que vous pouvez me faire confiance.  
\- Je suis votre professeur, pas votre « ami », rétorqua Percy du tac au tac.

S'il ne s'était pas exprimé d'une voix aussi tremblante que mal assurée, Sirius aurait très mal pris cette dernière déclaration. Et quoi que Ouistiti en dise, s'il avait perçu la détresse cachée derrière cette réplique cinglante, c'est bien qu'ils étaient amis. Les derniers remparts de la vigilance paranoïaque de Percy s'effritaient de mois en mois.

Un silence irréel planait sur le couloir, bientôt brisé par des éclats de voix dans la chambre qu'occupait Molly et d'où Arthur ressortit très vite. La seconde d'après, Arthur réceptionnait dans ses bras deux boulets de canons roux, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Percy qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le dévisager. Leur ressemblance avait toujours était frappante. En cet instant précis, il la trouva carrément assommante.

\- Bonjour, je suis Arthur, le mari de Molly, dit Arthur en leur serrant la main. Je ne saurais comment vous remercier d'avoir été là... je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu dès que j'ai appris que Molly était passée au Ministère, mais si vous n'aviez pas été là...  
\- On ne va pas en faire toute une montagne, le coupa Sirius. Par contre, ce serait formidable si vous connaissiez un bon sortilège de récurage pour le siège de ma moto.  
\- Je m'en occuperai de votre siège, intervint Percy avant de s'adresser à Arthur. Je m'appelle Perceval Wistily et voici Sirius Black. Il est élève à Poudlard et je suis son professeur d'Étude des Moldus.

Les yeux du patriarche se mirent à briller tandis qu'il répétait :

\- Moto ? Étude des Moldus ? Je travaille au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu, précisa-t-il.

Sirius s'applaudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir précisé qu'il faisait régulièrement voler sa moto, après quoi il jugea bon de changer habilement de sujet :

\- Alors, ce bébé, vous comptez l'appeler comment ?  
\- On ne sait pas, avoua Arthur avec un sourire un peu niais. Molly aimerait bien « Ignatius » mais c'est un peu démodé.

Le sang Percy se glaça. C'était en train de se produire, sous ses yeux, la chose la plus invraisemblable qui soit – en dehors du fait de voir Bill et Charlie tenir chacun sur un genou d'Arthur.

\- Est-ce que vous accepteriez de... enfin, je pense pouvoir parler au nom de ma femme pour dire nous serions honorés d'appeler notre fils « Perceval ».

Voilà. Il venait d'être nommé d'après lui-même. Et pendant que Sirius travaillait avec les pièces tordues du vaste puzzle qu'était la vraie identité de Mr. Wistily, l'intéressé se força à sourire.

\- L'honneur est pour moi, articula-t-il d'un ton aimable.

Arthur répondit joyeusement à son sourire, puis il demanda à ses fils de se lever et fit de même.

\- Même si Mollynette m'a dit de partir sous le coup de la colère, je pense qu'elle aimerait que je sois là. Je vais y retourner. Vous devriez aller faire un tour ; les tartelettes de la cafétéria sont excellentes. Et si vous le voulez bien, gardez les enfants à l'œil. Charlie a l'air de bien vous aimer alors qu'il est d'habitude très farouche...

Il se pencha d'ailleurs pour s'accroupir à la hauteur des garçons et leur ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

\- Vous allez avoir un petit frère, mes chéris. Je vais vous demander d'être très sages, d'accord ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas une petite sœur ? demanda Bill.  
\- On ne peut pas choisir, je te l'ai déjà expliqué.  
\- Si tu veux tout savoir, la petite sœur n'est pas pour tout de suite, dit Charlie d'un air grave.

Percy coupa court à la conversation en proposant d'aller dehors.

* * *

Il était dix-huit heures, l'air était lourd à cause des orages annoncés et Percy commençait à se sentir mal. Pour se changer les idées, il lança plusieurs sorts différents destinés à nettoyer la moto de Sirius qui, malgré ses simagrées, devenait plus inquiet pour Ouistiti que pour son siège.

\- On va faire un deal : je reste et vous me racontez ce qui vous met dans cet état.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Percy se contenta de secouer doucement la tête en signe de négation.

Commencèrent alors les cinq heures les plus longues de sa vie. Ses petits grands frères étaient irréprochables et prenaient très au sérieux la mission confiée par Mr. Weasley, là n'était pas le problème. En fait, il ne savait même pas pour quelle raison il se sentait si mal. Sirius faisait de son mieux pour amuser Bill et Charlie pour faire paraître le temps moins long, mais Percy le surprit plus d'une fois à le regarder bizarrement. Il allait comprendre... Patmol était un garçon intelligent, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps... oui, _de temps_.

Percy devinait qu'il avait le teint blafard grâce à l'anxiété présente sur le beau visage du Black ; sa gorge était sèche néanmoins il savait que son estomac ne supporterait pas la moindre goutte d'eau ; ses mains poisseuses étaient parcourues de tremblements.

 _Est-ce d'avoir revu mes parents, de garder pour moi tant de secrets qu'ils me bouffent de l'intérieur, ou alors la simple perspective de rencontrer un second moi-même ?_

Quand Arthur vint les chercher aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, fou de joie et légèrement à l'ouest, Percy crut que son cœur battait directement dans sa tête. Il suivit son père et ses frères sans vraiment les voir, à peine conscient de la main de Sirius entre ses omoplates qui l'aidait à avancer.

En entrant dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent une Molly visiblement exténuée qui serrait contre elle son bébé. Elle les gratifia d'un sourire radieux. Les deux hommes, l'adolescent et les deux garçons approchèrent en silence pour ne pas perturber l'enfant – Bill avait bien expliqué à Charlie et Sirius qu'on ne devait pas chahuter à proximité d'un nourrisson. Molly s'amusa de voir tous ces mâles presque religieusement agglutinés autour d'elle et de son petit.

\- Merci pour tout, dit-elle à Percy et Sirius.

Mais Percy ne l'entendit pas ; il ne l'écouta pas plus quand elle invita Bill et Charlie à s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour rencontrer leur petit frère. Il fixait l'enfant avec un mélange de crainte et de curiosité.

\- Il a failli être prématuré, mais les maginécologues disent que notre petit Perceval est un costaud.

Molly embrassa le crâne parsemé de quelques rares cheveux roux de son enfant.

Percy ne comprit qu'on lui parlait qu'à partir du moment où Sirius jugea bon de lui donner un coup de coude. Il leva la tête pour interroger Molly du regard, aussi réactif qu'un robot moldu.

\- Vous voulez le porter ? répéta-t-elle.

Et avant d'avoir trouvé une excuse potable, Percy se retrouva avec un bébé dans les bras. Il cessa de respirer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Alors... alors c'était ça ? C'était cette petite chose toute rose de deux kilos qui allait faire tant de mal à sa famille ? C'était lui qui décevrait son père, qui ferait pleurer sa mère et qui blesserait ses frères et sa sœur les uns après les autres ?

Le petit Perceval ouvrit les yeux. Le grand Perceval se vit dans ses propres iris bleu-gris. Et il comprit. L'Indicible, la date, l'événement qu'il aurait dû corriger et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à se pardonner, son mal-être, les incohérences... tout. C'était tellement évident à présent...

Sa vue se troubla. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui asséner un coup qui lui avait coupé le souffle. Percy pensa crier, sauf que sa voix restait désespérément coincée dans sa gorge. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, les yeux qui débordaient, les oreilles qui sifflaient, les jambes qui menaçaient de céder.

Percy ne réalisa pas vraiment que Sirius lui enlevait son double des mains pour le rendre à sa mère. Un hurlement, celui du bébé qui se mettait à pleurer, l'ébranla. Sans un regard pour sa famille qui ne savait pas comment réagir à ça, il quitta la pièce en courant de toutes ses forces, certain que s'il passait une minute de plus là-bas, il étoufferait. Certains membres de l'équipe médicale tentèrent de l'arrêter afin de l'aider, d'autres le regardèrent passer avec stupéfaction, mais il ne cessa pas de courir avant d'arriver dehors.

Il s'enfonça davantage dans la rue déserte, suite à quoi il se laissa tomber par-terre, contre un mur. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, haletant, puis plongea son visage entre ses mains en étouffant un sanglot. Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Il leva les yeux même s'il savait déjà confusément qui se tenait là, debout dans la pénombre, à le regarder en silence.

\- Je leur ai dit que votre cousin est mort à la naissance alors que vous aviez six ans et que vous avez gardé des séquelles. Du coup, Arthur et Molly sont désolés, et Charlie m'a donné ça pour vous.

Percy conserva une expression impassible quand Sirius agita devant son nez le petit dragon en peluche de son frère.

\- J'ai prévenu James que je rentrerai très tard. Ça me laisse le temps de vous ramasser à la petite cuillère, si vous voulez bien.

Ils s'observèrent sans mot dire, l'un par-terre, l'autre debout. Mr. Wistily se cramponna finalement à la main que le Maraudeur lui tendait afin de se relever précautionneusement. Sirius la serra en retour et, sans la lâcher, il conduisit Percy jusqu'à sa moto.

\- Montez, monsieur.  
\- Pas envie... soupira-t-il.  
\- Sauf votre respect, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, rétorqua le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

Il posa son seul casque sur la tête d'Ailazur et l'attacha. L'aîné le laissa faire. Puis un simple « s'il vous plaît » murmuré d'une voix presque implorante ainsi qu'une tête de chien battu suffirent à faire céder Percy qui enfourcha la bécane en maugréant. Il planta ses doigts dans les rebords du siège, décidé à ne pas s'accrocher à son élève, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci démarre et s'élance dans les airs sans prévenir. Dès cet instant, avec un hoquet de stupeur, Percy noua ses bras autour du ventre de Sirius qui partait dans un de ses fameux rires.

\- Black, vous êtes un vrai crétin ! siffla-t-il contre l'oreille du conducteur.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il accéléra et gagna en altitude, apparemment indifférent aux glapissements furieux du rouquin. « Apparemment » seulement, parce qu'entre se faire traiter de tous les noms et voir Mr. Wistily recroquevillé sur lui-même pleurer dans une ruelle glauque, c'était vite vu.

Percy se blottit davantage contre Sirius quand ils se mirent à voler dans les nuages pour ne pas être vus par des Moldus insomniaques. Il ne portait que ses habits d'été ! Frissonnant, il ne remarqua même pas que Sirius s'était quelque peu crispé, surpris, avant de se détendre avec un sourire stupide. Le professeur ferma les yeux, aussi effrayé par l'altitude que psychologiquement éreinté par toutes ces émotions, respirant l'odeur de l'adolescent à chaque bouffée. Il la trouva agréablement familière, sans pour autant se rappeler avoir été suffisamment proche de Sirius Black pour l'avoir sentie par la passé.

Ils roulèrent assez longtemps pour quitter la ville et ses alentours. Sirius ralentit afin de se poser en douceur au sommet d'une colline déserte. Le premier village se situait certainement à des kilomètres de là.

\- Ça y est. Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, arrêter de prier et me lâcher, glissa-t-il d'un air hilare.

Effectivement, Percy desserra rapidement son étreinte puis se leva en quatrième vitesse de cet engin maléfique, ignorant délibérément l'expression moqueuse du Maraudeur. Ce dernier se laissa tomber dans l'herbe avec un soupir ravi. Percy l'imita silencieusement.

L'atmosphère était fraîche, l'herbe humide et leurs vêtements aussi – à cause des nuages. Le professeur régla cet inconvénient à l'aide d'un sortilège administrant quantité d'air chaud autour d'eux. Sirius l'en remercia.

\- Vous n'en avez pas l'air, comme ça, mais vous êtes quelqu'un de très secret et mystérieux, attaqua-t-il.

Percy préféra se taire et garder le nez en l'air, cherchant les étoiles entre deux nuages.

\- Ce n'est pas pour vous embêter qu'on vous pose des questions sur votre vie privée, avec les autres Maraudeurs. C'est seulement qu'on a l'impression que vous en savez plus sur nous que l'inverse.

L'aîné accepta de croiser le regard de Sirius. Il ne chercha même pas à s'y soustraire. Abandonnant toute lutte, il se laissa happer par ses yeux sombres.

\- Est-ce que je peux au moins vous demander ce que vous faisiez avant d'enseigner à Poudlard ?  
\- J'enseignais dans une école moldue en Amérique.

Sirius ne s'était pas attendu à obtenir aussi facilement une réponse franche.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est pour ça que vous vous y connaissez tellement ?  
\- Je m'y connais autant que n'importe quel autre professeur d'Étude des Moldus, protesta Percy même s'il adorait qu'on le complimente sur son travail.  
\- Et vous vous êtes toujours intéressé aux Moldus ?  
\- Pas exactement, non. J'étais très ambitieux dans ma jeunesse mais certains... événements m'ont fait revoir ma position. J'ai eu envie de m'éloigner de la société sorcière pendant quelques temps.  
\- Vous avez quel âge ?  
\- Vingt-quatre ans.  
\- Si peu ?! s'exclama Sirius.

Percy fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous me donniez combien ?  
\- Au moins dix de plus, pouffa-t-il. James ne va pas en revenir...  
\- À vrai dire, je préférerais que vous le gardiez pour vous, de même que tout ce que je pourrais vous confier. Si vous me promettez d'en parler à personne, pas même à Mr. Potter, j'accepte de répondre à toutes vos questions tant qu'elles sont décentes.

Plus touché par cette faveur qu'il ne laissa paraître, Sirius acquiesça en guise d'accord.

\- Très bien. Votre matière préférée à l'école ?  
\- L'Arithmancie ; Mr. Lupin l'a deviné.  
\- Des phobies ?  
\- Le vide, l'infini et maintenant les motos volantes.  
\- Plutôt chat ou chien ?  
\- Chat, sans hésiter.  
\- Ça, c'était méchant. Vous avez déjà eu des copines ?  
\- C'est inconvenant.  
\- Des copains ?  
\- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question.  
\- Comme vous souriez, on va dire que c'est oui.  
\- C'est vous qui me faites sourire avec vos bêtises.  
\- Je vous plais ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Vous me trouvez séduisant ?  
\- Vous êtes beau garçon et vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour le savoir.  
\- Je vous demande si _vous_ me trouvez beau !  
\- Oui.  
\- Et bien voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile.  
\- Oh, la ferme.

Sirius lui adressa un grand sourire, tout à fait satisfait par cette réponse. Ailazur leva les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête. De sa baguette, il faisait apparaître de petites étincelles dorées qui éclairaient son visage presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il finit même par éclater de rire en croisant le regard espiègle de Sirius.

\- Sinon, quelle Maison ? s'enquit celui-ci en s'étirant.  
\- Gryffondor, aussi bizarre que cela puisse...

Percy s'était tu – trop tard. Il se figea, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à dire pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Mais en avait-il seulement envie ? Non, pas vraiment. Il était fatigué de surveiller ce qu'il disait et de faire des pieds et des mains pour cacher à tout le monde son voyage à travers le temps. Ce n'était même pas de sa faute ! Il n'avait pas eu recours à l'Indicible de lui-même !

Alors il n'ajouta aucune explication, pas la moindre pirouette maladroite, et attendit la sentence. Elle ne tarda pas.

\- … « paraître », en effet. Je ne savais pas que la Maison Gryffondor existait dans les écoles de sorcellerie américaines, lâcha Sirius.

Mr. Wistily soutint son regard. Sirius lui offrait l'occasion de fuir une nouvelle fois mais il allait devoir décliner. Il prit une profonde inspiration ainsi que la décision de faire honneur à sa Maison.

\- Il n'existe pas de Maison Gryffondor en Amérique. J'ai fait mes études à Poudlard.

Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule en guise d'encouragement.

\- Je l'avais deviné. Votre accent est terriblement anglais.

Percy lui sourit faiblement, un peu apaisé, d'une certaine façon.

* * *

 **[*] Je pars du principe que les Sorcières enceintes ne transplanent pas, tout comme les nôtres ne prennent pas l'avion.**

 **[**] Tout est relatif, OK ?**

* * *

 _*lance une musique de suspens* *et part en courant pour éviter les projectiles divers et variés* J'vous promets, c'était pas prévu de s'arrêter en plein milieu de cette scène... mais la longueur du chapitre a fait qu'il fallait le couper xD La suite dans une semaine, portant le titre suivant : "Sans issue" :) Bisous !_


	12. Sans issue

**Bonsoir ! Voilà le onzième chapitre tant attendu :D (Laissez-moi fantasmer svp.) J'ai deux choses importantes à ajouter !  
Pour commencer, ce chapitre marque la fin de ce que j'appelle le premier axe de la fic, intitulé "Mr. Wistily et les Maraudeurs" (j'ai modifié le premier chapitre pour que le titre de l'axe apparaisse avec celui du chapitre). De ce fait, le second axe débutera avec le douzième chapitre et j'en ai prévu trois en tout ^^ On est donc à environ un tiers de la fic !  
La deuxième chose dont je voulais parler concerne directement le douzième chapitre : la reprise des cours ET un rhume carabiné bien méchant qui ne me lâche plus font que je n'ai ni beaucoup de temps, ni beaucoup d'énergie à consacrer à l'écriture... je ne vous promets pas la sortie du chapitre à la date habituelle, mais je vais faire mon possible !  
Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci tout plein de lire ce petit bout de fic que j'écris avec amour ! *-***

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Sans issue

Percy se trouvait dans une situation étonnante, en haut de sa colline, la main de Sirius sur son épaule et le ciel étoilé pour unique témoin de son désarroi. Un orage avait éclaté un peu plus loin, à proximité de Londres ; ils entendaient de temps à autre gronder le tonnerre et apercevaient parfois quelques éclairs.

Mais en dehors de cela, tout était silence. Un silence irréel, enveloppant. Percy avait envie d'enfouir son visage entre les mains du Maraudeur et de se lover tout contre lui – évidemment, il renonça immédiatement à cette idée au moins aussi embarrassante que déplacée. Alors il savoura un peu honteusement de sentir la chaleur qui émanait de la main de Sirius à travers le tissu fin de sa chemise.

\- Alors comme ça, vous étiez à Gryffondor ? s'enquit Sirius à mi-voix pour l'inciter à continuer sur sa lancée.

Le professeur acquiesça avec lenteur, rassemblant ses esprits.

\- J'ai été préfet, puis préfet-en-chef. C'est la stricte vérité mais...  
\- … je ne trouverai aucune trace de vous dans la liste des anciens élèves, pas même sous votre vrai nom qui est Perceval Weasley, acheva-t-il.  
\- Parce que suis le fils d'Arthur et Molly.  
\- Ça aussi, je le savais.  
\- Quand l'avez-vous compris ? soupira Percy.

Cédant finalement à la tentation, il pencha la tête sur le côté pour frôler de sa joue le dos de la main du jeune animagus. Ce geste le rendit d'autant plus vulnérable aux yeux de Patmol.

\- Vous m'avez intrigué tout de suite, dès que vous avez déboulé au château le vingt-quatre décembre. Je vous ai cherché dans le registre des anciens élèves... avant d'apprendre que vous veniez d'Amérique. Je n'y ai pas cru une seconde, en partie à cause de votre accent. Et peu de temps après ça, James a vu votre nom sur la Carte. J'ai trouvé beaucoup de Weasley dans les registres, dont Arthur. D'ailleurs, cela fait de nous des cousins éloignés !

Percy pouffa de rire.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.  
\- Aujourd'hui, je vous ai entendu appeler Mrs. Weasley « maman » et j'ai vu à quel point vous ressemblez à son mari. Pas besoin d'être Lunard pour en déduire que vous êtes leur fils, sans compter que, comme par hasard, vous fêtez votre anniversaire le jour même de la naissance de leur bébé.

Sirius eut peur d'être allé trop loin quand l'aîné releva la tête. Le rouquin le regardait droit dans les yeux comme pour sonder ses iris et y trouver la réponse à la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé mille fois de vous confier la vérité si vous la connaissiez déjà ?  
\- Justement. Je pensais que ça vous aiderait aller mieux.  
\- Mieux ?

Le Gryffondor sourit doucement.

\- Votre anxiété constante se lit sur vos sourcils froncés. Et aujourd'hui comme le jour où j'ai surpris votre cauchemar, je me suis pris votre détresse en pleine gueule.

Percy répondit à son sourire par un rictus qui se voulait rassurant – un échec. Il chercha ses mots, fixant les nuages menaçants qui arrivaient lentement sur eux.

\- Vous ne savez pas comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver ici alors que je suis techniquement né il y a une heure, si ?  
\- C'est vrai, je l'ignore.

Rassuré par ce cocon intime qui se tissait entre eux, Percy lui parla donc de la mort de Fred en 1998 et de la potion d'Indicible que George avait mis près de deux ans à préparer dans le plus grand secret ; il lui raconta comment lui-même en avait accidentellement inhalé les vapeurs ; et enfin, il lui révéla qu'ils s'étaient croisés quelques rares fois, et qu'il avait également entendu parler de James, assez bien connu Remus, puis côtoyé Peter en quelque sorte.

Il n'eut pas la force de mentionner le destin tragique de Harry Potter, la trahison de Queudver, les années d'emprisonnement de Sirius, ou encore le fait que les acteurs de cette pièce macabre avaient tous la trouvé mort, sans exception.

Sirius accueillit avec beaucoup d'étonnement les informations que le professeur avait consenti à lui donner.

\- Wahou... c'est... en fait, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vous êtes évanoui en m'apercevant pour la première fois dans la Grande Salle. James pensait que je vous avais fait de l'effet et moi, je trouvais ça très drôle et gratifiant.

Puis, soudain, il sembla prendre pleinement conscience de ce que ces révélations impliquaient.

\- Mais en fait vous connaissez le futur ! C'est dément !  
\- Je ne vous dirai rien.

Percy le regarda émettre des hypothèses sans queue ni tête et évoquer un avenir improbable avec un sourire amusé. Ce même sourire qui oscillait entre lassitude, ironie et attendrissement. Ce même sourire qui se fana à l'entente des mots suivants :

\- Est-ce vous savez si James va parvenir à ses fins avec Evans ? Il a beau faire comme s'il s'en fichait, ça se voit qu'il en a vraiment après elle. Vous n'avez pas connu un ou une Potter pendant votre scolarité ?

 _Ils seront les premiers à mourir._

\- Et Lunard... oh je le vois bien devenir ministre de la Justice et militer pour les droits des loups-garou !

 _Il mourra en dernier._

\- Queudver, vous avez dit que vous l'avez aussi un peu connu ; qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ?

 _Il va tous vous trahir et mourir._

\- Et donc, vous et moi, nous nous sommes seulement croisés quelques fois ? Pourquoi ça ? Vous savez, vous pouvez me le dire si on a entretenu une relation amoureuse, je ne le prendrai pas mal... au contraire.

 _Vous allez mourir._

\- Taisez-vous, s'il vous plaît... chuchota-t-il, le regard fuyant.  
\- Allez, quoi, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il n'y a pas mort d'homme à me révéler deux ou trois...  
\- FERMEZ-LA !

Percy sentait à nouveau l'angoisse monter en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête les destins tous plus misérables les uns que les autres qui attendaient les quatre Maraudeurs. Pire encore : il pensa à sa bêtise consternante qui l'avait empêché au moins cent fois de renouer plus tôt avec sa famille, de les aimer plus longtemps, de dire à Fred à quel point il était heureux d'être son grand frère. Il songea à ce bébé, ce miroir cruel qui lui renvoyait pour la première fois une image encore pleine d'innocence. Voilà deux ans que Perceval Weasley ne s'était pas vu dans une glace ; il évitait son propre reflet depuis qu'il se tenait responsable de la mort de son jeune frère, et on lui avait mis entre les mains le plus dérangeant des miroirs.

Alors que le souffle lui manquait et qu'il commençait à haleter, comme si un poids écrasait sa cage thoracique, Percy sentit deux mains légèrement froides se poser sur ses joues brûlantes. Cette sensation de fraîcheur le ramena à la réalité de la nuit d'été. Il déglutit, plissa les paupières, puis posa ses propres mains sur celles de Sirius. Comme sa respiration reprenait une allure plus tranquille et qu'il avait cessé de hoqueter, Percy aurait aimé dire quelque chose – mais quoi ? Heureusement pour lui, son élève lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- J'aurais pas dû insister, c'était crétin de ma part.

Le rouquin frémit dès l'instant où Sirius caressa son visage plein de larmes pour les chasser.

\- Ce n'est pas-  
\- Si. J'ai été nul et insensible, pardon.

L'aîné rouvrit lentement les yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le visage de Sirius soit si proche que son souffle se répercuterait sur sa bouche entrouverte. Patmol y décela, sans doute justement, une invitation à y déposer la sienne.

Percy n'avait pas prévu de se faire embrasser au milieu de nulle-part par son élève, en pleine nuit, ni qu'il aimerait ça ; quoique « aimer » était somme toute un terme bien sobre en comparaison de ce que les lèvres de Sirius lui firent ressentir, une fois si parfaitement pressées contre les siennes. Une sensation indescriptible le traversa de la tête aux pieds.

Ce baiser était tout à la fois une bouffée d'oxygène après être resté trop longtemps sous l'eau, une brise par jour de canicule, une étreinte au milieu d'un univers vide, triste et froid. C'était trop doux, c'était trop fou... c'était trop délicieux. Le Weasley se formula entre deux baisers empressés qu'il aurait aimé butiner cette bouche jusqu'à l'aube, et pourquoi pas davantage. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand Sirius fit courir ses doigts sur sa nuque.

Sirius éprouvait une envie intense de se coller à Ailazur, de se fondre en lui, d'embrasser toute sa figure en commençant par ses oreilles rougies, fidèles à elles-mêmes. Il avait toujours su qu'ils partageaient une connexion particulière, de même qu'une attraction mutuelle qu'ils n'avaient que trop bridée. Ainsi, lorsque Percy s'arracha brutalement à ses lèvres et le poussa avec fermeté, il ne sut pas vraiment quoi en penser. Le pauvre Maraudeur dévisagea son vis-à-vis en tâchant de conserver son calme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?  
\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, répliqua Percy en réajustant dignement ses lunettes.

Il aurait semblé plus crédible si ses lèvres n'étaient pas rougies et légèrement brillantes.

Agacé par ce qu'il entendait, Sirius laissa s'écouler de longues secondes.

\- Pour faire court, je viens de vous embrasser et vous en avez redemandé.  
\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que vous m'embrassiez !  
\- Ah oui ? C'était pourtant rudement bien imité quand vous avez agrippé mes épaules en soupirant d'aise.

À nouveau, le professeur regarda résolument ailleurs. Sirius se leva rapidement et marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à sa moto avec le sentiment désagréable que le professeur se moquait de lui. Comment osait-il... Ailazur ne pouvait pas... merde, comment voulait-il lui faire croire qu'il s'était tout imaginé ? Wistily (ou « Weasley » peu importe son nom) le désirait réciproquement, c'était évident ! Assurer le contraire et feindre d'ignorer cette évidence, c'était une insulte.

Insulté, oui : pour la première fois, on avait repoussé Sirius Black. Son orgueil en avait pris un coup, certes. En revanche, il ne réaliserait que plus tard que son cœur n'avait pas été épargné non plus.

\- Vous savez quoi ? lança-t-il pendant qu'il mettait son casque. Vous aviez raison. C'est vraiment étonnant que vous ayez atterri à Gryffondor. Parce que si vous aviez eu véritablement l'intention de me repousser, vous auriez trouvé le courage de le faire depuis belle lurette. Du coup, vous me préviendrez quand vous serez un peu moins con et que vous saurez ce que vous voulez !

Sur ces mots acides, il décolla, laissant planté là Percy qui n'avait pas bougé. Il resta assis au sommet de sa colline un long moment ; des minutes, des heures ? Il n'en savait rien. Seulement, au bout d'un certain temps, l'orage fut sur lui, vomissant pluie et éclairs à grands renforts de coups de tonnerre. Il laissa la pluie le tremper jusqu'aux os, à présent allongé dans l'herbe, priant pour que l'eau ruisselant sur son visage et son corps emporterait avec elle toute sa peur, sa tristesse et – surtout – son affection encombrante pour Sirius.

Il l'avait repoussé sans en avoir envie, dans un accès de bon sens. Percy n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir souvent été à ce point transporté par un baiser. Quand lui et Pénélope s'embrassaient, c'était plus doux. Sa relation avec son supérieur au Ministère avait été purement physique et dénuée de sens, à l'image de leurs baisers et de leurs ébats. Quant à son flirt avec le surveillant de l'école moldue, il n'avait jamais rien donné à cause de la réticence de Percy à s'engager. Après la guerre, il n'avait plus eu envie de partager quoi que ce soit avec personne. Et Sirius avait royalement balayé tout ça, comme d'habitude.

Le rouquin avait en effet été le premier surpris quand il avait réalisé à quel point il pouvait désirer le Maraudeur. Cette constatation l'avait ensuite effrayé, car ce désir s'accompagnait de tendresse à l'égard du jeune homme – un cocktail qu'il tenait absolument à éviter en ces circonstances. Il était impensable de s'attacher à quelqu'un à cette époque, et encore moins à Sirius Black... leur liaison serait sans issue, rien d'autre.

Quand Percy en eut assez d'observer les éclairs déchirer le ciel, il ramassa la peluche de Charlie, se leva et transplana. Il se sentait incroyablement vide, blasé. En clair, ce n'était pas le meilleur des états d'esprit pour tomber nez à nez avec les jumeaux.

Ils étaient pourtant bien là, sur le canapé du salon où Percy dormait depuis le début des vacances : George lisait la notice d'un télégraphe moldu et Fred s'était assoupi la tête posée sur son épaule. L'exclamation que George poussa en apercevant leur frère le réveilla en sursaut. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits, il sourit de toutes ses dents à Percy.

\- Bonne soirée ? demanda-t-il sur un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Un grognement lui répondit alors que l'aîné se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil en face d'eux.

\- Comment veux-tu que j'aie passé une bonne soirée si je reviens aussi trempé à... il est quelle heure ?  
\- Bientôt trois heures, lui indiqua posément George. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé ? souffla Percy en essuyant machinalement ses lunettes.  
\- Ne fais pas l'innocent ; on a bien remarqué l'intérêt que te porte Sirius !

Le professeur prit un air désabusé pour dissimuler sa curiosité.

\- Ah oui ?  
\- On l'a grillé à cause du cadeau qu'il t'a fait.

Cette fois-ci, il fronça les sourcils, toute ouïe.

\- Son cadeau était tout à fait normal, voire impersonnel et inapproprié compte tenu de la saison, déclara-t-il.  
\- Tu rigoles ? pouffa Fred.  
\- Il l'aurait été, éventuellement, si cette écharpe n'était pas _exactement_ de la même couleur que tes yeux, souligna George.  
\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi une écharpe en été ? poursuivit l'autre. Parce qu'il t'a suffisamment observé depuis suffisamment longtemps pour remarquer que tu passes ton temps à remonter le col de ton manteau en hiver.  
\- Tu es plutôt frileux, tu as souvent un chat dans la gorge en raison de ta santé fragile et tu porterais des cols roulés de l'automne au printemps, si la laine ne te donnait pas des rougeurs et des démangeaisons.  
\- D'où le tissu épais plutôt que la laine, glissa Fred.  
\- Ainsi, il s'est assuré que son cadeau te servirait plus de la moitié de l'année parce qu'il a envie que tu penses à lui au moins trois saisons sur quatre. Tes autres cadeaux n'ont clairement pas cette visée entre l'encens qui se brûle, le livre qui se lit généralement une seule fois et les bonbons qui se mangent et dont on jette l'emballage.  
\- Conclusion : il est soit très observateur... commença Fred.  
\- ... soit très attaché à toi, pour avoir remarqué en quelques mois ce que nous savons après t'avoir côtoyé une vingtaine d'années, termina George.  
\- C'est un cadeau d'autant plus personnel qu'il paraît peu cher, mais vu la teinte bleu-gris qui est censée rappeler tes yeux et l'excellente qualité du tissu, il a dû mettre beaucoup de temps à la trouver.  
\- Ça rend le geste encore plus intime.

Percy avait suivi leur explication comme on suit les passes que se font deux Poursuiveurs, promenant son regard d'un jumeau à un autre, hébété. Fred ricana.

\- Enfin, en admettant que la personne à qui ce cadeau est destiné possède un sens de l'observation légèrement plus aiguisé que celui d'un bigfoot.

L'animagus s'ébroua afin de reprendre contenance avant de se lever, le regard hagard.

\- Je... une douche. Je vais prendre une douche.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait avec une démarche empruntée à un Inferius qui a abusé du Whisky Pur Feu, il marmonna :

\- Tenez, tant que j'y pense, j'ai rencontré papa et maman. Elle a perdu les eaux sur la moto de Sirius, l'accouchement s'est bien passé et papa m'a demandé s'ils pouvaient appeler le bébé comme moi.  
\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

* * *

Le lendemain, Percy envoya une lettre à Albus Dumbledore pour lui demander de le retrouver aux Trois Balais le dimanche suivant, en début de soirée. Une réponse positive lui parvint sans tarder, et le professeur désœuvré retrouva un mode de vie misérable jusqu'au jour du fameux rendez-vous où il se pointa avec une avance considérable.

La taverne était quasiment vide en cette période de vacances. Ce n'était pas plus mal, car Percy n'était pas connu pour son goût de l'agitation. Il se leva respectueusement pour accueillir le directeur et ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

\- Comment allez vous ? demanda Dumbledore.  
\- Très bien, merci. Et vous ?  
\- Je ne vous demandais pas une réponse toute faite qu'on sert poliment à quiconque, sourit-il tandis qu'il prenait place. J'attendais une réponse honnête parce que vos cernes ne présagent rien de bon.

Percy soupira discrètement.

\- Votre lassitude est compréhensible ; chercher à la cacher, en revanche, est idiot.  
\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre compréhension, dit le professeur d'un ton plus sec qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Dumbledore ne s'en formalisa pas – ou alors, il se garda bien de le lui montrer. Après tout, avec sa lucidité et sa franchise, le vieil homme devait avoir l'habitude d'essuyer les réponses glacées de ses vis-à-vis.

\- À quel sujet souhaitez-vous vous entretenir avec moi ?  
\- Deux choses.

Tandis que Dumbledore arquait un sourcil, Percy prit une courte inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- La première est que j'ai finalement compris ce qui me retient ici, l'événement que j'étais censé empêcher à partir du moment où je me suis retrouvé plongé dans les méandres de l'Indicible : ma naissance. Voilà pourquoi je suis là. C'était en fait plus difficile à admettre qu'à deviner parce que, au fond, je crois que j'ai toujours su que mon plus grand regret est ma propre existence.

Le silence du directeur l'incita à poursuivre calmement, même si les informations se bousculaient dans sa tête.

\- Si l'Indicible fonctionne comme un retourneur de temps qui ne connaît pas de limites, transportant qui en inhale les vapeurs à une sorte de « carrefour » où s'est déroulé quelque chose de profondément regrettable, c'est logique qu'elle ait choisi de m'emmener au moment où j'ai été conçu, ce 24 décembre 1975.  
\- Quelle est la seconde chose que vous vouliez me dire ? demanda calmement Dumbledore.  
\- J'avais deux moyens de mettre fin aux effets de l'Indicible : puisque je n'ai pas réussi à corriger mon erreur – c'est-à-dire empêcher ma naissance – il ne me reste plus qu'à me pardonner pleinement d'exister. Cela m'est malheureusement impossible. C'est pourquoi j'accepte votre proposition ; étant coincé pour toujours à cette époque, je suis prêt à intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix et à coopérer pleinement avec vous.

Percy était persuadé qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Dumbledore n'en était pas aussi sûr même s'il n'en dit rien.

Et loin de Pré-au-Lard ou encore des Trois Balais, toutes les pensées de Sirius étaient dirigées vers un certain professeur très pompeux.

* * *

 _Je vous propose de laisser une review pour fêter la fin du premier axe ! 8D Nan, bon, sérieusement, de gentilles reviews m'aideraient à me rétablir plus vite... sans faire de chantage affectif, évidemment xD J'ai remarqué qu'il y a beaucoup de fans de Severus Rogue dans le coin, à qui le titre du prochain chapitre devrait plaire : "Severus Rogue étudie les Moldus" ;) A bientôt !_


	13. Severus Rogue étudie les Moldus

**Bonsoiiiiir ! Alors je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tardé à poster ce chapitre... cette année s'annonce bien remplie pour moi (comme pour les personnages de cette fic héhéhé) alors je crois que je vais devoir interrompre le système "un chapitre chaque jeudi" parce que je déteste ne pas tenir un délai. C'est pour ça que je m'en impose très rarement, en fait xD  
Bref, ce chapitre est plus optimiste que le précédent, dans l'ensemble. Il célèbre le début du deuxième axe et on assiste à l'arrivée d'un personnage que vous aaaadorez pour la grande majorité des lectrices de l'Indicible ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues ;)  
En tout cas, merci de lire ma fic et de laisser d'abondantes reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur *-* Je remercie aussi ma bêta Mamsayi, je crois qu'on peut la considérer comme ma muse, parce qu'elle a toujours la remarque qui m'inspire quand je bloque ! xD  
Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 _DEUXIÈME AXE  
~ 'Val et l'odeur intemporelle ~_

Chapitre 12 : Severus Rogue étudie les Moldus

Le premier septembre 1976, à six heures du matin, il faisait encore nuit dans l'appartement de Fred et George à Pré-au-Lard. Ces derniers dormaient à poings fermés dans leurs lits respectifs quand, lentement, la porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement. Fred remua un peu contrairement à George, mais il ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Percy s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, s'arrêta dans le maigre espace entre leurs deux lits et posa une enveloppe sur l'unique table de chevet. Il s'agissait d'un mot relativement concis qui les remerciait très poliment de leur hospitalité. Après avoir longuement hésité, Percy avait conclu sa lettre par « j'ai beaucoup aimé ce temps passé avec vous » ; il fallait comprendre « je vous adore mes chers frères » mais cette tentative de démonstration d'affection était mieux que rien.

Percy quitta la chambre puis l'appartement, faisant flotter sa malle à sa suite. Elle était plus lourde qu'au début des vacances car remplie de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire – ou plutôt, tous sauf un. Il faisait frais de si bon matin et le professeur n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son manteau. Alors il portait son pull le plus chaud ainsi qu'une très belle écharpe bleu-gris.

* * *

\- Patmol... foslawaaaah...  
\- Je ne comprends rien quand tu parles en bâillant, répliqua l'intéressé en se blottissant contre son oreiller.  
\- 'Faut se lever, répéta James.

Devant le manque de réponse de son meilleur ami, il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Sirius poussa un cri déchirant et somme toute peu viril quand James attrapa sa couverture pour la flanquer par-terre, privant ainsi son nouveau colocataire de sa chaleur douillette.

\- Pense que tu vas revoir ton Ouistiti adoré, chantonna James dans une ostensible tentative de l'appâter.  
\- _Justement_.

Sirius se redressa et s'assit en tailleur. James l'interrogea du regard tout en enfilant ses chaussettes.

\- On s'est embrassés il y a moins d'une semaine, tu te rappelles ? grommela-t-il.  
\- Il t'a repoussé, précisa Cornedrue.  
\- Mais pas immédiatement. Je suis sûr que ça lui a plu.  
\- Et tu l'as traité de con.  
\- J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, je te l'accorde...  
\- Et tu t'es barré sans essayer de comprendre la raison qui le pousse à se contredire dans ses propres actes, notamment en déclinant tes avances alors qu'il a les yeux rivés sur toi en permanence ?  
\- C'est... hey, tu cherches à me culpabiliser ?  
\- Non, je t'aide à y voir plus clair, sourit James. Ce n'est pas tant d'avoir été repoussé par Ailazur qui t'a mis en pétard ; tu as eu l'impression que tu venais de faire fuir le petit animal que tu as passé toute l'année à apprivoiser, tout ça à cause d'une pauvre maladresse.

Les yeux rivés sur un point imaginaire, Sirius accueillit la déclaration de son hôte avec un silence triste. Il avait raison. Les œillades à la dérobée, les phrases à double-sens, le rentre-dedans à peine dissimulé et leurs piques complices... tout ça n'avait plus lieu d'être. Un sentiment de gêne pudiquement recouvert d'ignorance feinte allait balayer tout ce que lui et Mr. Wistily avaient partagé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, va. J'ai déjà eu trente-six fois cette impression avec Evans et ça ne m'empêche de continuer à essayer ! s'exclama James avec un large sourire.  
\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la persévérance et le fait d'avoir le Q.I. d'une huître ?  
\- Ça m'apprendra à te réconforter, tiens.

Patmol éclata de rire et son compère sut qu'il avait fait du bon boulot.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Mrs. Potter les appelait tous les deux, craignant qu'ils se soient rendormis. Ils terminèrent de s'habiller en hâte et bouclèrent leurs valises pour les poser dans l'entrée, après quoi ils prirent le petit-déjeuner en compagnie des parents de James. Sirius les adorait. Ils avaient cette légèreté qui faisait cruellement défaut aux Black et qui, paradoxalement, conférait une certaine noblesse à la famille Potter.

* * *

Severus Rogue haïssait plus que tout au monde la famille Potter. Bien sûr, d'entre tous, James était celui qu'il abhorrait le plus, pour la simple et bonne raison que le Gryffondor représentait à la fois ce qu'il détestait, ce qu'il n'était pas et ce qu'il aurait aimé être. Sirius Black venait juste après ce grand nigaud de James dans le top mille des choses que Severus n'aimait pas. Son animosité à l'égard de son bourreau était elle aussi on ne peut plus justifiée.

En les voyant tous les deux arriver sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, le Serpentard eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Et dire qu'il ne pourrait plus se cacher derrière Avery et Mulciber, cette année, car ces deux idiots avaient eu la bonne idée d'avoir deux ans de plus que lui ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Evan Rosier, le seul garçon de son année dont il supportait la présence. Rosier était accessoirement trop mou pour lui servir de bouclier. Il n'était pas gros, au contraire, simplement incroyablement _mou_ sur le plan moral et physique. Severus l'avait toujours plus ou moins considéré comme un morceau de caoutchouc vaguement animé. Il songea en souriant intérieurement que si Black venait à frapper Rosier, son poing rebondirait sur le corps flasque de l'adolescent sans le blesser.

Les pensées de Severus s'évanouirent lorsqu'il aperçut une chevelure rousse familière à l'horizon. _Lily_.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il était confronté à la jeune fille depuis quelques temps, il sentit son ventre se tordre, ses genoux trembler et sa bouche s'assécher. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir réagi ainsi alors qu'ils étaient enfants, même s'il avait toujours été amoureux de sa meilleure amie. Mais Lily ne ressemblait plus à une enfant. Elle avait grandi, ses traits s'étaient affinés, sa poitrine avait enflé... seuls ses beaux yeux verts étaient restés les mêmes.

 _Ses yeux qui ne me voient plus_ , songea-t-il amèrement.

Lily parlait avec ses parents – sa sœur Pétunia avait dû refuser de venir, comme les années précédentes. Quand elle s'éloigna d'eux, ce fut pour saluer un groupe de pimbêches de son année, puis ce crétin de Remus Lupin, et enfin une bécasse nommée Mary Macdonald. Lily fit soudain volte-face, sans doute car elle se sentait observée. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Alors elle consentit à marcher jusqu'à lui.

\- Salut, dit-elle en lui souriant timidement.

Puis, se tournant vers Rosier, elle ajouta avec gentillesse :

\- Bonjour, Evan.  
\- Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Rogue en les regardant tour à tour.  
\- Cours d'Étude des Moldus, répondit Rosier comme si cela constituait quelque chose de particulièrement honteux. Mais je compte arrêter, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Lily haussa les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Mr. Wistily est un très bon professeur, pourtant. Tu n'as pas eu une note suffisante pour poursuivre l'option ?

Le pauvre Rosier (qui avait obtenu la mention Optimal) bafouilla que ses parents ne voyaient pas les Moldus d'un bon œil et qu'ils lui avaient interdit de prendre part à ce cours plus longtemps. Lily préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Elle les gratifia d'un nouveau sourire engageant, leur souhaita une bonne journée et rejoignit Mary dans le Poudlard Express.

Severus regarda sa crinière rousse flotter et disparaître dans le train avec un pincement au cœur. Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus si distants ? Il s'était pourtant excusé de l'avoir rabroué devant les Maraudeurs et Mr. Wistily près du lac ; elle avait accepté ses excuses, mais peut-être avait-elle du mal à lui pardonner pleinement...

Il poussa un bref soupir.

\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda Evan.  
\- Si, répondit le Sang-Mêlé. Viens, on va chercher un compartiment.

Le voyage à bord du Poudlard Express lui parut plus long sans Lily pour rire et manger des friandises avec lui. Poudlard avait perdu de sa magie depuis que Lily ne l'appelait plus « Sev' ». En dépit de cela, quand il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller, dans son bon vieux dortoir de Serpentard qu'il partageait avec Rosier, Severus se formula dans un curieux élan d'optimisme que rien ne pouvait être pire que l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Il était loin de se douter que la décision de Mr. Wistily l'amènerait à revoir sa position dès le lendemain.

* * *

Le front plissé et les sourcils froncés, Percy étudiait la listes des classes que Minerva McGonagall lui avait remis à neuf heures, en ce jour de rentrée scolaire. Comme l'année précédente, il avait écopé de cinq classes allant de la troisième à la septième année. Seulement, les effectifs étaient exceptionnellement faibles et son groupe de sixième année battait les records ; parmi ses treize élèves de l'an passé, dix d'entre eux avaient obtenu au moins la mention « acceptable » leur permettant de poursuivre l'Étude des Moldus – selon les critères plutôt généreux du professeur – après l'obtention de leurs BUSE. Seuls sept de ces jeunes gens avaient pris la décision de persévérer dans cette voie, ce qui incluait bien entendu les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily Evans. Les deux autres « rescapés » étaient un Serdaigle et une Poufsouffle, nommés respectivement Quirinus Quirrel et Nil Youngblood. Le premier était effectivement celui qui deviendrait l'une des nombreuses « victimes-recrues » de Voldemort quand bien même, pour le moment, il avait l'air d'un adolescent tout à fait normal. Percy trouvait amusant de lui faire cours, dans la mesure où Quirrel avait été son professeur d'Étude des Moldus, avant de faire ce séjour en Albanie qui scellerait son destin. Quant à Nil, Fred et George lui avaient apporté la confirmation qu'elle était bien la mère de Lee Jordan – enfin, qu'elle le deviendrait. En outre, elle avait l'humour de son futur fils, jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison et agaçait profondément James depuis que Poufsouffle avait battu Gryffondor en fin de saison, remportant ainsi la Coupe.

L'Étude des Moldus était une option systématiquement choisie par le même type d'élèves : des adolescents un peu originaux et engagés dans la lutte contre les persécutions faites aux Moldus ainsi qu'aux Nés-Moldus par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Autant dire que ce genre d'élèves se faisaient rares.

Percy nota en parcourant son dossier qu'Evan Rosier avait obtenu la note maximum dans sa matière alors qu'il ne s'était pas spécialement démarqué dans les autres disciplines. Il se demanda si ce garçon en apparence simple et accommodant prévoyait déjà d'entrer dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à l'instar de Rogue.

Le professeur eut un véritable déclic à cette pensée. Rosier et Rogue. D'une pierre deux coups. Mais bien sûr ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir plus tôt ?!

Il se leva et quitta son bureau en trombe, avant de prendre la direction de celui du professeur Slughorn.

À quelques mètres de là, James et Sirius étaient en pleine conversation. Comme les emplois du temps subissaient leurs dernières modifications, ils n'avaient pas cours avant dix heures. Remus faisait des trucs de préfets (guider les première année, par exemple) alors que Peter était en grande conversation avec McGonagall au sujet de son orientation. « J'aimerais suivre les mêmes cours que mes amis » n'était pas une motivation suffisante, d'après la directrice de Gryffondor.

James profitait de l'indisponibilité de leurs deux amis pour traîner Sirius jusqu'au bureau de Mr. Wistily, indifférent à sa réticence.

\- Comme disent les Moldus, le pont a coulé sous l'eau ! **[*]** Il est temps pour toi d'aller reparler à Ailazur. Tu sais, les filles – enfin, les hommes qui ont la sensibilité de Ouistiti, en l'occurrence – ont besoin de se sentir désirées.  
\- Je refuse d'écouter tes conseils romantiques tant que Lily t'insultera à chaque fois que t'essayes de l'inviter à sortir avec toi, rétorqua Patmol en essayant de faire demi-tour pour la quatrième fois.  
\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

Tout en disant cela, James avait solidement empoigné le bras de son meilleur ami et s'était remis à marcher vers l'antre du ouistiti sauvage. Il reprit d'un ton calme et concerné :

\- Est-ce que tu lui as seulement parlé de ce que tu ressentais ? Clairement ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion, j'ai couru lui dire : « Monsieur, j'éprouve à votre égard des sentiments de type homosexuel » ! ironisa Sirius.

Devant eux déboula le sujet même de leur conversation. Et vu les oreilles cramoisies de l'intéressé, il avait parfaitement compris en quels termes on parlait de lui. James gloussa. Sirius lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Bonjour, Ailazur, articula-t-il sans se démonter.  
\- C'est « professeur » ou « monsieur », rectifia Percy.  
\- Bonjour, professeur Ailazur.

Ils se dévisagèrent sans prononcer la moindre parole durant de longues secondes. Cornedrue hésita à signifier sa présence à Mr. Wistily qui l'avait _complètement_ occultée, en se raclant la gorge, par exemple, mais il craignait les représailles de Sirius s'il venait à briser un échange oculaire d'une telle intensité. En plus, c'était lui qui avait livré bataille pour les mettre face à face. James n'était pas homme à saboter sa propre œuvre.

Le poursuiveur se rendit néanmoins compte que le silence tombé sur le couloir était de moins en moins chargé de tension sexuelle inassouvie et, en revanche, de plus en plus maladroit.

\- Alleeez... saluuut... lança James tandis qu'il marchait à reculons.

Son départ passa étonnamment inaperçu. Sirius avait décidé de laisser Percy parler le premier, au plus grand dam de ce dernier.

\- Vous... vous vouliez me dire quelque chose, Mr. Black ?  
\- C'est « monsieur » maintenant ? répondit-il avec un sourire affligé.

Devant le mutisme obstiné de son interlocuteur, Sirius ajouta :

\- Je n'avais rien de précis à vous dire, si ce n'est bonjour.

Le Maraudeur se formula que Perceval Weasley ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait aimé lui donner un bon coup de pied aux fesses dans l'unique et charitable but de l'aider à aller de l'avant, mais il repensa à l'image de James concernant le petit animal qu'on fait fuir au moindre mouvement brusque. En gardant à l'esprit qu'Ailazur était un papillon, alias la bestiole la plus fragile de la Création, alors il lui faudrait s'armer de patience.

 _De patience et de ruse_ , songea Sirius en souriant intérieurement. Quand bien même la ruse n'était pas sa spécialité, elle ne lui était pas tout à fait étrangère.

\- Je vais vous laisser ; Jamie doit m'attendre, expliqua-t-il. Passez une bonne journée, professeur.

Dire que Percy était étonné constituait un bel euphémisme. Les bras ballants, il regarda son élève s'éloigner et disparaître à l'angle du couloir, sans une œillade aguicheuse en arrière, sans un clin d'œil inconvenant, sans une insinuation douteuse. Il aurait dû s'en réjouir. Cependant, seuls l'effarement et la suspicion subsistaient, auxquels s'ajoutait – jamais il n'oserait l'avouer – un zeste de déception.

* * *

Cette première journée venait à peine de s'achever quand Severus et Evan reçurent la convocation du directeur. Cela ne leur était jamais arrivé, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Et Rogue avait particulièrement peu apprécié l'expression compatissante du professeur Slughorn, au moment de leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Alors que Rogue passait en revue tout ce qui aurait pu justifier des réprimandes de Dumbledore, Mr. Wistily sortit du bureau du vieil homme. Son appréhension alla crescendo à la vue du professeur préféré de ses ennemis – et s'il en croyait ce qu'ils les avaient entendu dire, cet individu mystérieux cachait un secret « prohibé par le Ministère » mais il n'en savait pas davantage.

\- Mr. Rosier, voulez-vous entrer le premier ? demanda le rouquin avec une gentillesse qui donna à Rogue des nausées.

Evan s'exécuta avec lenteur même si, contrairement à son camarade, la présence de Mr. Wistily l'avait visiblement soulagé. L'entrevue ne dura pas plus de deux minutes. Quand il ressortit du bureau, Rosier paraissait à la fois euphorique et préoccupé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota Severus.  
\- Je vais peut-être continuer l'Étude des Moldus : Mr. Dumbledore et le professeur Wistily vont envoyer un hibou à mes parents pour leur expliquer qu'il manque des heures dans mon emploi du temps et qu'il n'y a qu'en Étude des Moldus que j'ai eu d'assez bons résultats pour prétendre poursuivre l'option.

Rogue tâcha de ne pas montrer sa désapprobation, peu désireux de se mettre à dos le seul élève de l'école avec lequel il entretenait une relation cordiale. Puis Mr. Wistily réapparut pour l'inviter à entrer. Il aurait préféré qu'on lui demande de chiper l'œuf d'une dragonne, mais il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître.

Dumbledore posa les yeux sur lui pour la première fois depuis que Rogue étudiait à Poudlard. Cela lui fit une drôle d'impression fort désagréable dans l'ensemble. Cependant, ce fut Mr. Wistily qui s'exprima le premier :

\- Bonsoir, Mr. Rogue. À compter de ce jour, vous suivez mes cours d'Étude des Moldus.

Percy avait préféré ne pas tourner autour du pot. D'un regard entendu, Dumbledore l'avait encouragé à parler de ce qui avait été convenu quelques heures plus tôt, à savoir que Severus Rogue devait suivre une nouvelle option. Le jeune professeur avait su se montrer persuasif, notamment en mentionnant sa connaissance des événements futurs.

Sans laisser le temps au garçon le temps de réagir, il enchaîna :

\- Effectivement,vous n'avez jamais suivi ce cours auparavant ce qui vous posera quelques difficultés, mais je saurais m'adapter en conséquence. Par ailleurs, vous côtoyez des Moldus depuis votre plus jeune âge et vous êtes un très bon élève ; je n'ai aucun doute quant à votre réussite. Votre initiation impromptue dans cette classe d'Étude des Moldus est effectuée dans le cadre d'une opération pédagogique consistant à mélanger les Maisons et à ouvrir de nouveaux horizons aux élèves de Poudlard.

Un long silence suivit cette tirade (durant laquelle Percy n'avait repris qu'une seule fois son souffle). Severus faisait son possible pour conserver son calme mais ses narines frémissaient, signe de colère sourde chez l'élève.

Cette décision était purement arbitraire. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'y opposer car il était seul – n'importe quels parents auraient envoyé un courrier incendier à ce vieux fou de directeur, sauf qu'entre son Moldu de père et sa mère dépressive, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était entouré de parents _normaux_.

\- Si je refuse ?  
\- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de refuser, souffla Mr. Wistily, l'air confus.

Le genre d'air confus avec lequel Rogue aurait aimé le voir s'étouffer.

Même s'il n'en pensait pas moins, le Serpentard articula du bout des lèvres qu'il faudrait par conséquent lui faire parvenir un nouvel emploi du temps ainsi que l'emplacement de la salle de classe. Mr. Wistily lui sourit chaleureusement.

\- J'ai chargé Miss Evans de devenir votre tutrice. Elle répondra à toutes vos questions et vous apportera l'aide nécessaire si certaines notions vous échappent.

Severus se sentit stupidement rougir. À la fois énervé contre le professeur et son propre corps qui réagissait indépendamment de sa volonté à la simple mention du nom de Lily, il prit congé puis quitta le bureau du directeur au pas de course.

Percy eut toutes les peines du monde à refouler un minuscule rictus satisfait.

\- Vous êtes machiavélique, commenta Dumbledore.

* * *

 **[*] Et il a eu Effort exceptionnel en Étude des Moldus.**

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sortira malheureusement quand il sera écrit, ce qui peut varier en fonction de la cruauté de mes profs et du soupçon de vie privée qu'il me reste (mais les reviews sont un bon carburant, je dis ça comme ça :D). Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûre à 99% qu'il s'intitulera "L'alliance infernale" ;) A bientôt, j'vous kiffe !_


	14. Mon frère

**Bonjouuuuur ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ! Pour la peine, ce chapitre est le plus long de la fic~ Ça va devenir coton d'écrire et de poster régulièrement, en raison de projets qui me tiennent à cœur au lycée, mais je vous assure qu'il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à L'Indicible :)  
Que dire de ce chapitre, mis à part le fait qu'il s'intitule finalement "Mon frère" parce que j'ai décidé de développer (enfin) cette fameuse relation fraternelle pour le moins chaotique ? Je vous laisse découvrir :p  
Encore merci, gentils lecteurs, j'ai rarement pris autant de plaisir à écrire une fic *-***

* * *

Chapitre 13 : « Mon frère »

Une explosion retentit dans le château. Percy ne releva même pas le nez de son parchemin à l'entente de ce bruit, auquel les jurons et promesses de mort d'Argus Rusard ne tardèrent pas à faire écho. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour le nouveau concierge. Son prédécesseur, Apollon Picott, avait pris sa retraite à la fin de l'année passée et lui laissait des Maraudeurs plus nuisibles que jamais : en effet, ils bénéficiaient ces temps-ci de l'aide de leurs nobles héritiers, les jumeaux diaboliques. Fred et George venaient d'inaugurer Wistily's, leur nouvelle boutique, et comptaient sur James et ses amis pour leur faire une pub généreuse à Poudlard en testant gratuitement leurs produits. Rusard ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Pour des raisons qu'il peinait toujours à s'expliquer, Percy et sa salle de classe étaient tous deux relativement épargnés par les Maraudeurs... « relativement » parce que Sirius avait versé un peu d'essence d'attraction dans sa tasse. Cela s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt. Le professeur Wistily était en train d'installer un projecteur dans sa salle pour présenter le cinéma moldu à ses quatrième année, quand le jeune Black s'était pointé. La raison de sa venue était prétendument une notion du cours qui lui échappait mais Percy avait bien senti que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'il avait porté sa tasse – laissée bien en évidence sur son bureau pendant qu'il se battait avec les branchements du projecteur – à ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? avait-t-il demandé à Patmol qui souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
\- Rien, avait gloussé l'élève avant d'enchaîner : vous connaissez l'essence d'attraction ?  
\- Non, pas du tout.  
\- Vos frères m'ont demandé de la tester pour eux, sur la personne de mon choix. C'est moins puissant qu'un philtre d'amour et c'est censé durer environ une semaine, mais vous en jugerez par vous-même. À bientôt, monsieur !

Pour la seconde fois de sa courte vie, Percy avait compris comment on pouvait en venir à vouloir tuer quelqu'un.

Le professeur resserra ses doigts autour de sa plume à ce simple souvenir, des rêves de strangulation plein la tête. La traîtrise de Sirius le révoltait. Et dire qu'il lui avait accordé spontanément sa confiance, à ce gosse débile... en fait, plus que d'enrager à cause de la farce au goût douteux de Sirius, Percy s'en voulait d'avoir renoncé si facilement à mettre une certaine distance entre lui et les Maraudeurs.

Sans compter que les effets de l'essence d'attraction opéraient magistralement sur sa personne : la simple vue du jeune Black le mettait dans tous ses états ! Il ne pouvait ni le croiser sans piquer un fard, ni lui adresser la parole sans bégayer. Ça aussi, ça l'énervait prodigieusement.

Une nouvelle détonation le sortit de ses pensées. Le rouquin poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de relire les quelques lignes qu'il avait écrites à l'instant.

 _Chers Fred et George,_

 _J'espère que vous vous portez admirablement et que les affaires marchent autant que vous le souhaitez. Ici, c'est plutôt mouvementé. Cessez d'envoyer vos marchandises à mes élèves, s'il vous plaît. Vraiment, j'y tiens. Ne le faites plus._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai l'immense plaisir d'accepter votre invitation à déjeuner dimanche prochain._

 _Je vous souhaite une excellente fin de semaine,  
Perceval_

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Percy s'empara à nouveau de sa plume pour ajouter quelques mots sous sa signature :

 _P.S. : Combien de temps durent les effets de « l'essence d'attraction » exactement ?_

Il enfouit sa lettre dans une enveloppe puis prit la direction de la volière. Le château était à nouveau silencieux. La quasi totalité des élèves avaient cours à cette heure-ci, ou alors ils employaient leur temps libre aux révisions – c'était ce que Perceval Weasley, élève assidu et ancien préfet, aurait fait. Mais James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow étaient des élèves le plus souvent peu scrupuleux et d'actuels fauteurs de trouble.

Aussi, l'accalmie fut de très courte durée.

* * *

Le mois d'octobre était exceptionnellement chaud, cette année-là. En ce vendredi après-midi, Lily proposa à Severus d'aller dans le parc pour l'aider avec son devoir d'Étude des Moldus. Evan Rosier se joignit à eux. Ils s'étaient tous les trois assis dans l'herbe, en cercle, parchemins et documentation moldue éparpillés autour d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par « physique » ? soupira Rogue en se massant les tempes, les yeux rivés sur la consigne de Mr. Wistily.  
\- La physique est une matière qu'étudie les Moldus à l'école, répondit son ami Serpentard. Forcément, comme ils ignorent la magie, ils n'ont qu'une infime connaissance de l'univers, mais c'est remarquable comme ils sont capables de se débrouiller avec leurs expériences et leurs théories.  
\- Pétunia n'aime pas beaucoup la physique, commenta Lily d'un air songeur.

Severus l'observa. Il avait toujours eu du mal comprendre comment Lily pouvait continuer à aimer son horrible sœur – et à en souffrir. Son amie avait un cœur gros comme ça. Et le plus étonnant était que cette capacité d'amour n'était pas une faiblesse chez elle, non, c'était une incroyable force.

\- Vous croyez que je peux parler des scientifiques sorciers qui se sont faits passer pour des Moldus ?  
\- Garde-le plutôt pour l'ouverture, proposa la rouquine. Regarde, le devoir porte vraiment sur l'évolution de la perception moldue ; si tu parles trop des Sorciers, tu risques le hors sujet.

Le Sang-Mêlé fit la moue, songeant qu'il ne savait pas tant de choses que ça à propos des Moldus. L'Impasse du Tisseur et son paternel étaient une maigre représentation de la culture non-sorcière.

\- Tu verras, tu trouveras les Moldus beaucoup plus sympathiques avec les cours de Mr. Wistily. Il s'attache à nous montrer tout ce qui les caractérise, bon comme mauvais.  
\- Fantastique, marmonna Severus.

À part passer plus de temps avec Lily, il ne voyait absolument pas ce que l'Étude des Moldus allait lui apporter – il était loin de se douter des manigances de Percy.

Un marron se détacha subitement de l'arbre sous lequel le trio s'était installé et termina sa course sur le crâne de Severus. Il se figea. Il y eut un moment de flottement.

\- Ça me rappelle cette anecdote que Mr. Wistily nous a racontée, au sujet de Newton et la gravité, dit très sérieusement Rosier.

Severus allait répliquer que ça faisait un mal de chien et qu'il n'avait rien à faire de cet individu, mais Lily s'était mise à rire aux éclats. Pour lui, c'était le plus beau son du monde. Il savait qu'elle ne riait pas de lui. Elle riait _avec_ lui. Et c'était ça le plus beau.

Leur amusement dégénéra en fou-rire quand un autre marron atterrit quelques mètres plus loin.

Rogue n'était pas le seul à apprécier l'éclat spontané et joyeux de Lily Evans ; James était dans le même cas. Ainsi, il regardait amèrement les deux Serpentard rire à gorge déployée avec elle.

\- Cornedrue...  
\- Quoâ ? grogna l'intéressé sans quitter Rogue des yeux.  
\- Si tu continues à le fixer comme un basilic, tu vas le pétrifier, exposa calmement Remus.

James émit un grondement sourd.

\- Lunard a raison, pouffa Sirius en posant sa main sur l'épaule de James pour le tranquilliser. Franchement, c'est ridicule d'être jaloux de Servilus.

Il marqua une pause.

\- SERVILUS, quoi ! L'élève le plus dérangé et le plus dérangeant de tout Poudlard !  
\- Il ne m'a jamais dérangé, personnellement, dit Remus sur le ton de la conversation.

Une part de lui espérait que ses amis ne relèveraient pas sa remarque, mais c'était sans compter l'humeur exécrable de James :

\- Normal, vous vous ressemblez, lâcha le passionné de Quidditch d'une voix morne.  
\- Hein ? fit Sirius les yeux écarquillés – la perspective de ressembler à Rogue représentait chez lui l'insulte suprême.  
\- Le même sérieux, le même type de _loup_ solitaire... se moqua James.  
\- Si c'est ce que tu penses, articula le lycanthrope en baissant les yeux.

Sirius n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenait la situation, craignant qu'elle dégénère. Et c'est malheureusement très exactement ce qu'elle fit.

\- Puis, comme lui, tu laisses n'importe qui t'insulter, soupira James. Est-ce que tu sais seulement à quel point c'est énervant quand tu te conduis comme Queudver ? D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'il est encore passé celui-là ?

Remus, qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à cet instant précis, redressa la tête pour fixer son camarade avec hargne.

\- Si tu t'intéressais un peu moins à ton nombril et un peu plus à tes amis, tu saurais qu'il est contraint d'assister à des cours du soir à cause de ses résultats moyens, et ce dans l'unique but de continuer à suivre les mêmes cours que nous !

Après avoir en partie vidé son sac, Lunard s'éloigna à grands pas, fulminant. Il croisa en chemin Mr. Wistily qui s'étonna quelque peu de recevoir pour toute salutation un bref grognement. Néanmoins, le professeur avait un but précis en tête et non le temps de s'attarder sur les humeurs de Remus. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une histoire de cycle lunaire, allez savoir. Quoiqu'il en soit, il lui fallait trouver un petit groupe d'élèves en particulier afin de s'assurer que son dessein ne rencontrât aucune perturbation.

Sirius était devenu très doué pour reconnaître Mr. Wistily et la moitié du parc les séparant l'avait aucunement empêché de le voir venir. Ainsi, il changea de couleur lorsqu'il vit l'intéressé se diriger d'une démarche certaine vers l'endroit où Evans, Rosier et ce maudit Servilus babillaient joyeusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que... hé, depuis quand il parle à Rogue en dehors des cours ?  
\- Depuis qu'il fait comme s'il ne nous connaissait pas ? hasarda James. De toute façon, tu l'avais cerné depuis le début, Wistily : c'est un parfait idiot pompeux.

En temps normal, Sirius aurait protesté. Mais cette rentrée lui laissait un goût amer, même si un mois s'était écoulé depuis. Il avait l'impression que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Les Maraudeurs étaient rarement réunis tous les quatre, Ailazur les traitait comme n'importe quels autres élèves malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé (les longues nuits d'initiation à la transformation animagus et l'anniversaire surprise du professeur, entre autre), James faisait la gueule... et voilà que Servillus tapait l'incruste son cours préféré ! En effet, Sirius n'avait jamais abordé le sujet, mais l'Étude des Moldus était de loin la matière qui l'ennuyait le moins. L'homme qui l'enseignait n'était peut-être pas étranger à son vif intérêt pour les mœurs moldues, soit dit en passant...

Enfin. Sirius considérait tout cela comme de l'histoire ancienne. L'année précédente avait été, en définitive, aussi douce que celle-ci promettait d'être lugubre.

\- On rentre ?

James haussa les épaules, n'empêche qu'il fut le premier à marcher vers le château.

* * *

\- Freddie ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- On est d'accord : Perce est à nouveau malheureux ?  
\- On est d'accord, oui.  
\- Et nous sommes également d'avis que cela est directement lié au fait qu'il a pris la décision, la veille de la rentrée, de s'en tenir à une relation de prof à élèves avec les Maraudeurs ?  
\- Effectivement. Je me suis dit qu'on devrait y mettre notre grain de sel, pour le bien de notre très cher frère, cela va de soi.  
\- C'est à croire que tu lis dans mes pensées.

* * *

Le lendemain – un samedi – était un jour spécial pour Sirius : celui de son anniversaire, chose que son humeur maussade avait bien failli lui faire oublier. Une petite pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit le lui rappela ; cependant, il nota avec surprise que le dortoir était vide.

Il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir que James, maintenant capitaine de l'équipe des rouge et or, avait entraînement ce matin avec son équipe et que Remus ne leur adressait plus la parole depuis l'altercation dans le parc. Un présent de la part du préfet l'attendait pourtant parmi les autres, si bien que Patmol eut bon espoir qu'ils se réconcilient dans la journée. Après un moment de réflexion, il conclut intérieurement que Peter était soit avec Remus, soit en cours de soutien.

Sirius trouvant la solitude peu propice au déballage de ses cadeaux puisqu'il préférait être en compagnie de ses amis pour ce genre de rituel, il décida de s'habiller et descendre déjeuner. La Grande Salle était normalement remplie pour un samedi matin à neuf heures. Sur le chemin, une poignée d'élèves de Gryffondor lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire. Il les remercia gentiment, masquant sa déception de ne voir nulle-part ses plus proches amis. Il irait à la bibliothèque après avoir grignoté, sûr d'y trouver Remus.

Tandis que le jeune Black se servait en œufs brouillés et en jus de citrouille, une silhouette vaguement similaire à la sienne vint jusqu'à lui. Sirius leva les yeux quand le jeune homme se fut arrêté à côté du banc où il était assis.

\- Reg' ? dit-il en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon frère.

Sirius se sentit las de constater que les manières de son jeune frère étaient restées les mêmes. Regulus, élève de quatrième année à Serpentard, accordait une importance maladive aux liens du sang. Petit, il aimait l'appeler « grand frère ». Cela s'était changé en « frangin » ou même « frérot » quand ils avaient grandi et, depuis qu'il avait atterri à Serpentard et pris la grosse tête, sa formule préférée était devenue « mon cher frère ». Si aujourd'hui il n'avait pas eu droit au « cher », c'est bien parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis trois mois entiers.

\- Merci, lâcha Sirius avec un sourire forcé.

Voyant que Regulus ne donnait aucun signe de départ, il ajouta :

\- Autre chose... ?  
\- Comptes-tu rentrer à la maison pour les vacances de la Toussaint ? attaqua son vis-à-vis.  
\- Ça fait six ans que je reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances scolaires. Et s'il m'était possible d'y rester aussi tout l'été, je l'aurais fait.  
\- Rentreras-tu cet été, en ce cas ?  
\- Non.

Regulus ne se démonta pas le moins du monde. Sa voix se teinta seulement d'exaspération quand il reprit la parole.

\- Tu fais des simagrées.

Sirius se mit à souffler : « Et c'est reparti... ! ».

\- Quand te mettras-tu enfin à grandir ? s'enquit Regulus, toujours aussi stoïque.  
\- Commence par sortir des jupons de maman. Après, tu pourras me parler de « grandir » sans avoir l'air ridicule.  
\- Mère est très triste que tu sois parti.

Cette fois-ci, Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Il se sentit malgré tout un peu triste pour son jeune frère, et c'est pour cela qu'il tâcha de ne pas hausser le ton.

\- Elle n'est pas triste, mais déçue. Ouvre les yeux et arrête de prêter tes propres sentiments à des gens qui, visiblement, sont incapables d'avoir la moindre émotion.  
\- Tu as raison, je suis triste. Alors rentre à la maison.  
\- J'ai décidé de vivre _pour_ et _par_ moi-même. Tu devrais en faire autant, Reg' : tu ne pourras pas éternellement exister à travers ta famille, ton rang social, la Maison à laquelle tu appartiens...

Regulus tressaillit et recula d'un pas, comme si cette déclaration l'avait physiquement heurté et, le temps d'un battement de cils, Sirius décela autre chose que l'indifférence dans son regard.

\- Appelle cela comme tu voudras, ça reste de l'égoïsme. Au revoir, Sirius.

 **Sirius**

Le concerné se tint immobile, regardant s'en aller Regulus sans le voir vraiment. Il déglutit. Alors après son père, sa mère... son frère l'avait renié à son tour ? Une ombre passa sur son visage. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours cherché, après tout ? Fuir cette famille dont les idéaux lui correspondaient si peu ?

Sirius laissa sa nourriture en plan et quitta la Grande Salle sous les yeux curieux de ses camarades de Gryffondor. Ses pas le menèrent naturellement vers la salle de classe qu'il fuyait le moins au château, celle où il s'était si souvent senti entouré, apaisé, à sa place. Le temps qu'il se souvienne que ce sentiment de quiétude n'était plus valable aux côtés de Perceval, il avait déjà déverrouillé (magiquement) et franchi la porte.

Mr. Wistily prenait le thé chez Hagrid, au même moment, sa promenade dans le parc ayant été interrompue par une soudaine averse. Il ne retourna au château qu'une heure plus tard ; le professeur avait eu l'intention première de se rendre dans ses appartements, mais la porte ouverte de sa salle de classe attira son attention. Après un instant d'hésitation, il la poussa avec précaution car il était mieux placé que quiconque pour imaginer les dégâts que causeraient les inventions des jumeaux placées entre de mauvaises mains – celles des Maraudeurs, en l'occurrence. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que les Maraudeurs étaient l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Aucun n'était d'humeur à faire des farces, et surtout pas Sirius.

En le voyant assis par-terre, adossé au mur, les bras entourant ses genoux et les front posé dessus, Percy sentit son cœur se serrer. Une envie difficilement répressible de l'étreindre le prit à la gorge, sans préavis. Il se contenta néanmoins d'avancer jusqu'à Sirius, de s'asseoir à même le sol à côté de lui, puis de lui jeter un regard soucieux quand le jeune homme releva la tête en sursautant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Ça vous intéresse ? marmonna le Black sans conviction aucune.

Percy comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un reproche à peine dissimulé, mais il n'y réagit pas.

\- Oui, puisque je vous le demande.

Sirius avait du mal à décider si l'inquiétude sur les traits de son aîné devait le réjouir. Non pas qu'il appréciât follement de tracasser le professeur, seulement... le voir se soucier de son état... lui faisait du bien ? En outre, cela lui donnait l'impression de compter au moins un peu pour lui.

\- Rentrée de merde, lança-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Faites pas l'innocent, c'est en partie de votre faute.

Le silence pesant l'incita à poursuivre, pour ne plus entendre le martellement de la pluie sur les carreaux, bruit qu'il exécrait.

\- Depuis que vous nous avez laissés tomber, tout va de travers. James est d'une humeur massacrante, Lunard perd patience, Queudver a disparu de la circulation... et Servilus va en cours d'Étude des Moldus ! Ça, c'est la pire chose que vous pouviez me faire...  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? demanda Percy. Vous avez dit que j'étais « en partie » la cause de votre rentrée de merde.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre. Sa réponse tint dans un seul souffle à peine audible :

\- J'ai parlé avec mon frère.

L'aîné avait vu juste en soupçonnant que la source de la tristesse de Patmol était autre. Cette réponse le rendit d'autant plus concerné, paradoxalement, parce qu'il savait comme les rapports familiaux peuvent s'avérer houleux.

\- Vous n'aviez plus eu de contacts depuis votre fugue, si ?

Sirius secoua piteusement la tête, le regard vague.

\- Je... j'avais vraiment envie de me barrer de cette maison... et je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, mais... quand Regulus m'a demandé de revenir... ça m'a... j'étais...

Percy posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra doucement de ses longs doigts.

\- Je comprends, dit-il avec douceur. Moi aussi, à une période de ma vie, j'ai coupé les ponts avec ma famille. Divergence d'idéaux, on va dire.

À ces mots, il avait capté toute l'attention de son élève. Chacun venait de réaliser qu'ils se ressemblaient plus qu'ils l'avaient imaginé. Comment prévoir qu'un professeur coincé et torturé avait en fait traversé la même épreuve qu'un adolescent populaire à l'attitude désinvolte ? Plus encore, comment se douter que Perceval Weasley et Sirius Black étaient tous les deux des icebergs ? Par « iceberg », on entend ici une personne au caractère infiniment plus complexe que ce qu'elle laisse paraître. Une personne dont l'apparence est la partie non immergée du morceau de glace, et dont les tourments, les convictions et l'essence même sont invisibles.

\- Vous êtes persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix, continua Percy, et même que vous les détestez tous autant qu'ils sont. Mais... quand vous vous retrouvez confronté à votre solitude, vous remettez en question tout ce pour quoi vous êtes parti. Vos convictions tombent en miettes. Vos repères s'effacent. Ne vous reste que la sensation d'égarement.

Sirius le dévisageait avec un mélange de reconnaissance et de pitié. Il reconnaissait son mal-être en Percy et, de ce fait, une bouffée de compassion grimpa en lui. Elle eut pour effet d'apaiser sa colère mais le conforta dans sa mélancolie. C'était une mélancolie bien douce, avec la main de Mr. Wistily sur son épaule.

\- Vous savez, fut un temps où j'avais la même fougue que vous. J'étais idéaliste, j'avais de l'ambition. Oui, j'aurais pu vous ressembler même davantage si j'avais été un peu plus rebelle.  
\- Je vois, sourit Sirius. Enfin, vous ne m'ôterez pas de l'idée qu'il y a deux grandes différences entre vous et moi.  
\- Ah oui ? rétorqua l'adulte, amusé.  
\- La première est que je ne suis pas ambitieux. Ma seule ambition est de vivre heureux tel que je l'entends, ce qui s'apparente certainement à de l'idéalisme.  
\- C'est tout à votre honneur, rit Percy.

Comme Sirius s'était tu, il lui demanda :

\- Quelle est la deuxième différence ?

Le Maraudeur se pencha afin que sa réponse se transforme en chuchotis tout contre son oreille.

\- Vous êtes vraiment, vraiment trop craquant.

Percy devint illico plus rouge que ses cheveux étaient roux. Une montée de chaleur lui renversa le cerveau. Il pesta intérieurement contre l'essence d'attraction qui, à coup sûr, faisait toujours effet. D'ailleurs, il mit cela sur le compte de ce philtre traître quand il s'entendit bafouiller :

\- Là-dessus, je ne saurais prétendre que nous divergeons.

Sirius s'octroya quelques instants de réflexion, toujours presque collé à l'oreille du rouquin qui perdait un peu plus contenance à chaque expiration de son vis-à-vis.

\- Donc vous me trouvez craquant ? réalisa-t-il. **[*]  
** \- Ab-Abruti...  
\- Je suis un « ab-abruti craquant », alors ?

Plus que se réjouir du trouble de son professeur, Sirius exultait. C'était assurément le plus beau moment de la journée. Euphorique, il décida d'en profiter pour coincer Mr. Wistily une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Je peux vous confier un secret ?  
\- Ce ne serait pas le premier, grogna Percy.

Il s'esclaffa, trop heureux de savoir qu'il allait dire ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Je n'ai jamais versé d'essence d'attraction, ni le moindre philtre que ce soit dans votre thé.

L'aîné se figea. En un instant, il passa en revue les derniers jours écoulés et toutes ses fois où il avait été attiré, hypnotisé, excité par Sirius. Il fut forcé d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, et non aux prétendus effets de l'essence d'attraction. Et ce fut douloureux. Percy se sentit sale ; sale et vicieux. Son corps avait réagi à la vision d'un être juvénile, uniquement parce qu'il avait nié ses responsabilités en mettant sa perversion sur le compte d'une potion imaginaire.

En définitive, Percy se sentit sale, vicieux et trahi.

\- Comment avez-vous pu... ?  
\- Oh je vous en prie, il n'y a pas mort d'homme ! répliqua Sirius.  
\- C'est...  
\- Vous m'en voulez parce que je vous ai donné l'opportunité d'être honnête avec vous-même ?  
\- Je vous faisais confiance ! explosa-t-il.

Sirius eut un mouvement de recul inconscient devant ce soudain énervement. Il regarda Percy se lever et lui faire tout un tas de reproches qu'il écouta à peine. Ils le savaient tous les deux, que le plus âgé se mettait en colère contre lui-même en premier lieu, mais Sirius supportait mal d'être confronté à la réalité d'un professeur peureux, lui qui s'était mis à idéaliser Mr. Wistily.

\- Vous êtes totalement différent lorsque vous enseignez, dit-il alors que Percy reprenait son souffle. En classe, vous oubliez presque que vous êtes humain. Vous nous encouragez à emprunter tous les chemins les plus osés, à rester fidèles à nous-mêmes. Vous nous dites d'être téméraires... parce que VOUS SAVEZ que nous sommes dans une salle de classe et qu'on n'y risque rien, et vous pensez que la théorie permet à peu près tout !

Percy avait cessé de crier. Il regarda Sirius se lever à son tour et lui porter le coup de grâce.

\- Et puis la cloche sonne. À son signal, vous redevenez un humain qui a peur d'exister.  
\- Sortez, souffla le Weasley en dernier recours.  
\- Je vais le faire. Ce n'est pas grave. Vous m'avez dans la peau et vos angoisses n'y feront rien.

Percy avait cessé de crier. Il regarda Sirius s'en aller et emporter l'une de ses certitudes les plus ancrées, laquelle était : « Je ne tomberai jamais amoureux de Sirius Black ».

* * *

 **[*] Oui, ça c'est du temps de réaction.**

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre, cette fois, portera bien le titre "L'alliance infernale" et les jumeaux seront à l'honneur ;) J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus de l'évolution de la fic. Merci d'avoir lu, en tout cas !_


	15. L'alliance infernale

**C'est encore moiiii ! :D Ce chapitre n'est pas le plus intéressant, à mon avis, mais je crois qu'il devrait plaire à toutes celles qui ont envie de frapper Percy et Sirius qui ont trouvé le moyen de ne s'embrasser qu'une fois en treize chapitres. Bon, toujours pas de rating M, mais c'est mieux que rien !**  
 **Sinon, J.K. Rowling a communiqué la date d'anniversaire de Sirius Black il y a quelques jours. C'est tombé le 3 novembre. Et moi j'avais choisi de le faire naître mi-octobre dans le chapitre précédant. FRANCHEMENT JE SUIS PAS AIDÉE ! Et dire que j'avais fait des recherches sans rien trouver ! xD**  
 **Allez, bonne lecture en tout cas ! :) Et merci de reviewer si gentiment *-* Continuez à le faire ! Et si vous ne le faites pas encore... ben... faites-le ! :3**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : L'alliance infernale

\- Percy ne devrait pas tarder, fit remarquer Fred d'un air détaché. Tu sais comme il est ponctuel.  
\- Je sais, ricana George.  
\- On ferait mieux d'y aller.  
\- Exact. Est-ce que Cornedrue t'a contacté ?  
\- Oui, Patmol devrait se pointer pile au bon moment.

Un même sourire machiavélique transforma les traits des jumeaux. Cela faisait presque un an qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux entraînés à l'époque de leurs très estimés prédécesseurs, les Maraudeurs. George avait toujours techniquement deux ans de plus que Fred, mais leurs différences physiques s'étaient déjà considérablement estompées. Fred veillait à ce que son frère reprenne du poil de la bête, dorme et mange comme il le fallait. Il s'arrangeait également pour réveiller chez lui sa légèreté d'antan ; ce n'était pas mince affaire, puisque George avait dû affronter – seul – une épreuve que Fred peinait à concevoir.

Il sentait bien que George forçait parfois son enthousiasme. Qu'il paniquait quand il s'agissait des maigres risques que prenait Fred pour s'amuser. Que son regard se voilait alors qu'il se posait sur Fred, quand il pensait qu'il ne le voyait pas. Alors Fred mettait tout en œuvre pour distraire son jumeau et lui rappeler l'époque insouciante où aucun d'entre eux n'était encore mort. Et si cela impliquait jouer un gentil mauvais tour à Percy...

\- Pardon, Perce. C'est pour la bonne cause, marmonna Fred en ensorcelant méthodiquement le mobilier du salon.  
\- Tu disais quelque chose ? demanda George.

Fred secoua la tête en souriant innocemment. Puis ils transplanèrent.

* * *

Percy repensait aux événements de la veille tandis qu'il se rendait à l'appartement de ses frères. Le devenir du petit groupe formé par James et ses amis le préoccupait. Ses réflexions, toujours aussi nombreuses, l'avaient conduit à croire que les Maraudeurs éraient le point de départ de la victoire sur Voldemort durant la Seconde Guerre du monde Sorcier. Eux, mais également tout ce qu'ils avaient engendré : la protection de Lily qui avait fait de Harry l'Élu, la destruction de la prophétie au département des Mystères car Harry était certain d'y trouver son parrain en mauvaise posture, le suicide de Peter Pettigrow qui avait permis à Harry de s'enfuir du Malefoy, l'amour inconditionnel de Rogue pour Lily, le poussant à risquer sa vie pour cet enfant qu'il haïssait tant... à bien y regarder, chaque détail de la vie des Maraudeurs avait mené à l'accomplissement de la célèbre destinée du non moins célèbre Harry Potter. Percy préférait encore s'abstenir d'y toucher de façon trop significative, à l'exception de ce qui concernait Severus – il jugeait que le rendre moins antipathique aux yeux des Maraudeurs n'aurait que de positives conséquences sur l'avenir, même s'il était encore difficile d'imaginer lesquelles.

Arrivé devant la maison, il entra et gravit les marches menant à l'étage occupé par Fred et George, avant de toquer. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il recommença, étonné, puis recommença encore, un peu inquiet.

\- Fred ? George ? appela-t-il. Vous êtes là ?

Percy se résolut à déverrouiller la porte avec le double des clés qu'il possédait. S'il fut soulagé de constater que rien n'indiquait qu'il y avait eu une lutte dans l'appartement, le Weasley maugréa contre le manque de savoir vivre de ses frères. Il aurait bien envoyé un patronus leur demander obligeamment ce qu'ils foutaient, seulement il n'avait jamais été capable d'invoquer un patronus corporel. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs coûté un Optimal en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais là n'était pas le sujet.

Le professeur prit place sur le canapé en poussant un long soupir. Il était maintenant un peu plus de midi, heure à laquelle on l'avait convié. Heureusement, l'attente de Percy fut de courte durée. Il entendit la poignée s'abaisser quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Et bien ! Je peux savoir où vous étiez ?

Cependant, l'individu qui se présenta n'était pas vraiment celui qu'il s'attendait à voir débarquer.

\- Heu, bonjour ? tenta le nouvel arrivant en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Mr. Black ? croassa Percy. Mais que... ?!

L'aîné était si étonné qu'il avait essayé de se lever d'un bond ; « essayé » parce que malgré sa vive impulsion, ses fesses étaient restées résolument collées au sofa. Il fronça les sourcils tout en fixant son élève, doublement interloqué par cette arrivée impromptue et sa visible incapacité à se lever.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
\- Fred et George nous ont invités, Jamie et moi, mais il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute, exposa calmement Sirius en croisant les bras.

Percy pinça les lèvres. Un « empêchement de dernière minute » qui faisait que lui et le jeune Black se retrouvaient seul à seul dans un appartement manifestement vide ? À d'autres !

\- Ces crapules, articula-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Sirius ne releva pas. En fait, il était trop intrigué par l'étrange attitude de Mr. Wistily qui avait les mains plaquées sur le canapé et poussait de toutes ses forces dessus, alors qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il finit néanmoins par se racler la gorge quand l'enseignant termina sur le dos, les jambes par-dessus le dossier, toujours en train de gesticuler.

Percy s'immobilisa. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez aussi dignement que possible, compte tenu de sa position incongrue.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont ensorcelé le canapé, lâcha-t-il.  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Fred et George.  
\- Ils ne sont pas là ?  
\- Si c'était le cas, je les aurais déjà changés en crapauds, grogna Percy.

Sirius pouffa à l'entente de ces mots. Il en avait presque oublié leur altercation de la veille. Ce n'était pas le cas du plus âgé.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous en aller.  
\- Et rater un tel spectacle ? ricana Sirius.  
\- Dégagez, c'est un ordre !  
\- Je ne reçois pas d'ordres d'une tortue retournée sur sa carapace.

Sifflant comme une cocotte minute, Percy entreprit de se rasseoir convenablement en pivotant, tout ça sous l'œil goguenard de Patmol. Quelque part, il se sentait un peu _vengé_ du comportement contradictoire et frustrant du professeur à son égard.

\- C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas votre appareil photo sous la main. Je me demande quel aurait été la légende de la photographie. Quelque chose comme « La preuve que le ridicule ne tue pas »...  
\- Taisez-vous.  
\- … ou bien « Ça lui apprendra de nier ses envies » ? termina Sirius avec un sourire plein de dents.

Percy piqua un fard et regarda soigneusement ailleurs. Son élève le dévisageait ostensiblement, conscient que cela aurait pour conséquence d'accentuer sa gêne. Alors le Weasley décida d'empoigner sa propre baguette afin d'essayer tous les contre-sortilèges possibles et imaginables.

\- _Finite incantatem_ , marmonna-t-il inutilement.  
\- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais m'asseoir ici (joignant le geste à la parole, Sirius prit place dans un fauteuil) et vous regarder vous démener. Oui, on s'occupe comme on peut.

Mr. Wistily leva les yeux vers Sirius, lequel venait de s'immobiliser subitement. Il essaya d'étendre ses jambes – sans succès. Un silence lourd de sens plana sur le living-room. Le Maraudeur déglutit difficilement.

\- Vous... commença Percy.  
\- Chut.  
\- Ils ont aussi ensorcelé le fauteuil, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ça me regarde.  
\- Crétin.  
\- Chut, j'ai dit.

Percy échoua à dissimuler l'étirement incontrôlable de sa bouche amusée. Le remarquant, Sirius abandonna toute retenue et éclata de rire, conscient du ridicule de la situation. Le rouquin s'autorisa même à glousser en secouant lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Black, vous n'en ratez pas une.

Sirius tiqua à ces mots.

\- Alors on abandonne le « monsieur » ?  
\- Je n'appelle pas « monsieur » un idiot qui a le postérieur collé à un fauteuil, répliqua narquoisement l'adulte.

Beau joueur, Sirius sourit à nouveau, avant de reprendre d'une petite voix :

\- Vous savez... malgré ce que j'en dis, j'aime bien quand vous traitez différemment des autres, en m'appelant juste « Black » par exemple. Ça me donne l'impression d'être spécial.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de son vis-à-vis qui recouvra une expression fermée, ennuyée. Une minute s'écoula sans qu'aucun ne reprît la parole. Ce fut Percy qui brisa le silence avec une précaution perceptible.

\- Vous devriez arrêter de... dire ce genre de choses. Ce n'est pas approprié.  
\- Mais c'est vrai. Vous me plaisez.  
\- Ça vous passera, assura Percy. Trouvez-vous une fille de votre âge et ça vous passera plus vite.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est simple pour vous de refouler votre attirance que ça l'est pour moi, grommela Sirius. Vu la façon dont vous vous moquez de moi depuis le début, « ça » aurait pu me passer cent fois.

Percy fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous... vous pensez que je prends plaisir à vous résister ? s'enquit-il avec un air choqué et une spontanéité qui déstabilisèrent un peu Sirius.

Sans préavis, la grande perche aux manières ampoulées se mit à parler d'une voix tremblante d'émotion mal contenue, à la grande stupéfaction de l'élève.

\- C'est v-vous qui vous vous moquez, dans l'histoire ! Vos sous-entendus et tous vos petits jeux sont minables, et vous vous moquez éperdument de ce que vous me faites ressentir en... en agissant de la sorte. C'est très amusant pour vous, je le conçois, mais ça ne l'est pas pour moi. J'ai l'impression de marcher en équilibre instable sur un fil ; et il y a tout ce vide qui m'attire... et je ne dois pas tomber, mais... j'en ai tellement envie... vous êtes misérable et...  
\- Misérable, moi ? intervint Sirius, bien que touché par ces aveux qu'il n'attendait plus. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour que vous soyez honnête avec vous-même ! Si ce n'est pas charitable, ça !  
\- C'est pervers et intéressé. Ce n'est pas charitable, chuchota Percy.

Sirius ne savait pas s'il devait éclater de rire ou hurler de rage.

\- Vous êtes paranoïaque ma parole ! C'est parce que je vous désire sexuellement que vous avez peur ?

L'expression embarrassée du rouquin lui fit revoir sa réflexion.

\- Oh. C'est parce que _vous_ me désirez sexuellement ?  
\- Ne dites pas de bêtises. Je n'ai pas peur du sexe, jura Percy pourtant contredit par la vive couleur de ses oreilles.  
\- Alors c'est quoi votre problème ? Nous sommes deux personnes majeures, responsables et conscientes de nos actes.  
\- Vous êtes majeur depuis hier et vous êtes l'individu le plus irresponsable et le plus inconscient que je connais, répliqua-t-il avec un faible sourire. Et mon élève, qui plus est, et je viens d'une autre époque au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.  
\- Qui est-ce que vous essayez de convaincre, au juste ?

Cette question simple le laissa sans voix. La réponse était évidente, mais l'accepter était une autre paire de manche. Percy songea à toutes les fois où il s'était répété ces arguments – « Sirius est mon élève, je viens d'une autre époque, etc » – et de ce fait, à toutes les fois où il avait eu besoin de garder ces raisons bien en tête pour ne pas flancher. Il repensa à ce baiser qui l'avait ébranlé. Il se remémora les moments où il avait louché sur la bouche de Sirius en se disant qu'il aurait y goûter à nouveau, rien qu'une fois.

Le professeur Wistily s'humidifia les lèvres qu'il avait sèches.

\- Moi-même, avoua-t-il. C'est moi que j'aimerais convaincre. Et puisque c'est suffisamment difficile comme ça, je vous demanderais d'avoir l'obligeance de cesser de foutre le bordel dans ma tête. Merci par avance.

Sirius lui sourit presque tendrement. Comme il avait oublié le sortilège qui l'enchaînait au fauteuil, il réessaya vainement de se lever. Après avoir constaté l'échec, le Maraudeur entreprit de traîner son siège jusqu'au canapé où Percy était assis. Ce dernier le regarda faire en riant doucement.

Une fois assez proche de l'ancien préfet, Sirius lui attrapa les mains et les serra.

\- Laissez-moi vous prouver que vous avez tort de résister. Laissez-moi jusqu'à Nouvel An, ajouta-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

Voyant que Percy essayait déjà que de se dégager de sa prise en secouant la tête, il ajouta très vite :

\- Passé cette date, je vous jure de ne plus jamais vous faire d'avances ! Plus d'allusions, plus de rentre-dedans, plus de gestes déplacés, plus de surnoms... vous avez tout à y gagner, puisque vous êtes sûr d'avoir une volonté de fer et que notre attirance mutuelle n'est que folie passagère, pas vrai ?  
\- Vous vous moquez de moi, observa l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Un peu, oui, concéda le jeune homme avec un rictus que son interlocuteur trouva diablement mignon. Mais ma proposition est sérieuse. Vous me laissez agir comme avant sans vous braquer jusqu'à Nouvel An, et si vous êtes toujours aussi convaincu que notre relation ne serait qu'une vaste connerie, je vous laisserai tranquille. Vous avez ma parole.

Si Percy acquiesça timidement en guise de réponse, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était sûr de repousser Sirius jusqu'à l'année suivante. Non. S'il acceptait, c'est uniquement parce que Sirius venait de pencher la tête sur le côté à la manière d'un chien sans même s'en rendre compte, et que ÇA, c'était VRAIMENT adorable.

Sirius, de son côté, poussa un soupir soulagé devant la réponse du professeur. Il le réalisait seulement, mais leurs visages étaient très proches. Percy l'avait également remarqué, ainsi qu'en témoignait sa mine incertaine. Sirius l'interrogea du regard. Comme son professeur ne montra aucune réaction, il s'autorisa à poser précautionneusement sa main sur l'une de ses joues cramoisies. Et les paupières de Percy s'alourdirent, alors que sa respiration devenait plus saccadée.

Le Maraudeur n'en menait pas large : il tremblait légèrement alors qu'il se penchait vers Mr. Wistily autant que le sortilège le liant au fauteuil le lui permettait. Il s'était tellement avancé que leurs genoux se touchaient quand il embrassa chastement son autre joue – en même temps, vu la scène que Percy lui avait faite la dernière fois qu'il lui avait roulé un patin, il préférait rester prudent.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Percy serait celui qui tournerait un peu la tête pour que leurs lèvres se caressent. Sirius avança à nouveau son visage, désireux de renouveler ce contact qui le faisait tant rêver, quand le plus désagréable des « PLOP » annonçant un transplanage se fit entendre dans le salon.

Percy sursauta si vivement que sa mâchoire heurta le nez du plus jeune qui s'était figé, coupé dans son élan, effaré. Il se tourna lentement vers Fred et George qui les observaient avec curiosité.

\- Oups ? tenta George.  
\- Vous allez rire, mais on pensait qu'il était grand temps de venir vous libérer... commença Fred.  
\- … alors qu'au contraire, on aurait mieux fait de traîner encore un peu, conclut son double.

Croyez-le ou non, Sirius n'avait pas l'intention d'en rire.

\- Si vous voulez vous mêler de la vie privée de votre frère, faites-le bien ! explosa-t-il.  
\- Non, ne le faites pas ! intervint l'intéressé en tapant sur l'épaule de Sirius. Vous deux, je vous retiens. Libérez-nous immédiatement !

Après s'être concertés en silence, les jumeaux obtempérèrent à l'aide d'un contre-sortilège qu'ils avaient vraisemblablement inventé – ou alors, Percy avait de sérieuses lacunes dans le domaine de l'ensorcellement de canapé – jugeant qu'ils avaient de toute façon cassé l'ambiance.

Puis ils passèrent à table comme si de rien n'était. Fred et George offrirent leur cadeau à Sirius : une lampe de poche moldue qui s'éteint automatiquement lorsqu'un ennemi (autrement dit Rusard) est en approche. Percy n'était pas certain d'approuver le geste.

\- De toute façon, Jamie et les autres ne sont pas d'humeur à faire tourner le concierge en bourrique, décréta Sirius tristement après avoir remercié les rouquins. C'est compliqué...  
\- Ah oui ? ricana Fred.  
\- Sans l'aide de James, on aurait eu du mal à te faire venir ici tout seul, aujourd'hui, ajouta George.

Sirius repensa à la manière plus qu'étrange avec laquelle son meilleur ami s'était désisté au dernier moment, en prétextant une réunion avec l'équipe de Quidditch. Cette pensée le fit se sentir un peu mieux. Et Percy se promit de mettre deux heures de colle à James Potter dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Quand l'après-midi fut relativement avancée, les deux invités prirent congé. Ils ne dirent rien en descendant l'escalier qui menait à la sortie de l'immeuble. Seulement, quand Sirius lui ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour le laissa passer, Percy se mit à le fixer avec un drôle d'air. Ce n'est qu'au terme d'un sérieux débat intérieur que l'aîné agrippa la nuque de Sirius – qui en lâcha la porte – afin de l'attirer contre sa bouche tandis que celui-ci le tenait par la taille. Le Maraudeur l'embrassa avec urgence, lui arrachant un grognement peu distingué pour un honorable professeur d'Étude des Moldus.

Mais cela faisait trop longtemps que Percy réprimait cette envie. Il n'avait que trop retardé ce moment. Ses doutes enterrés le temps d'un autre baiser, il glissa ses doigts entre les longs cheveux de Sirius, tirant parfois dessus inconsciemment quand il se sentait perdre pieds.

Sirius s'attendait presque à ce qu'il le frappe ou l'insulte, pour changer, lorsque Percy se recula. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le seul mot qui passa la barrière des lèvres de son vis-à-vis fut « pardon ».

\- En quel honneur ? demanda-t-il, étonné.  
\- Ce n'est pas honnête, ce que je fais ; c'est mal, très mal de vous embrasser alors que je suis toujours convaincu que c'est la pire chose à faire. J'écoute mes désirs plutôt que ma raison et je déteste ça. En plus, c'est égoïste et cruel parce que cela vous donne une raison d'espérer que je change d'avis, alors que je suis pertinemment que ça n'arrivera jamais. Je... je suis vraiment désolé de vous infliger ça.

Sirius resta bouche bée devant l'explication de Mr. Wistily. Puis, avec un sourire taquin, il lâcha :

\- Wahou. J'ai hâte de voir la lettre d'excuse que vous allez m'écrire quand on aura couché ensemble pour la première fois.  
\- Cela n'arrivera pas, jeune malotru !

L'intéressé éclata de rire, ce rire si particulier, indifférent aux coups de coude que lui assénait Percy en croassant des « C'est fini, oui ! Vous êtes incorrigible ! On ne saurait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec vous ! ».

* * *

À l'étage, George surveillait la rue déserte derrière sa fenêtre.

\- Ils ne sont pas encore sortis de l'immeuble, commenta-t-il.  
\- J'entends Perce râler, répondit Fred en triturant une oreille à rallonge. Je pense qu'il doit se sentir très gêné, vu que sa voix est devenue plus aiguë.  
\- Oh. C'est bon signe, alors.

Fred se félicita d'entendre son jumeau rire avec légèreté tout en évoquant l'expression scandalisée de Percy collé au sofa. Il lui faudrait d'ailleurs remercier Cornedrue.

Quel dommage que les Maraudeurs se soient divisés. Enfin, connaissant Percy et son caractère de professeur trop soucieux du bien-être de ses élèves chéris, il allait très vite remédier à ces tensions en se cachant derrière un prétexte quelconque – comme le bon déroulement de son cours, par exemple.

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Commémoration et idée géniale" :) Ce sera la première étape d'un sacré voyage..._

 **/!\ RECHERCHE DE BÊTA /!\**

Voilà, je suis orpheline de bêta - j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fautes dans ce chapitre, du coup xD Je recherche donc quelqu'un qui traquera les p'tites fautes avec moi mais qui, avant toute chose, m'aidera à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées et à contrôler l'intrigue :) Alors si vous êtes intéressée ou que vous connaissez une bêta orpheline d'auteur, allez-y ! Par contre, je précise que si je prends une bêta, elle connaîtra tout de l'histoire et de ce que je réserve pour la suite, ce qui pourrait gâcher le plaisir de la lecture etc :/ Réfléchissez bien ^^


	16. Commémoration et idée géniale

**Bonsoir !**  
 **Toutes mes excuses pour l'attente ._. Malheureusement, je risque de tenir ce rythme de publication encore un moment... enfin, les chapitres viendront toujours ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ^^ Il cause un peu d'Halloween, avec une semaine de retard xD Ça fait un moment que j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de Quirinus Quirrel et Nil Youngblood, et ça commence dans ce chapitre !  
J'en profite pour remercier Tigrou, ma nouvelle bêta, et bien sûr VOUS qui avez la patience de lire cette fic qui n'avance pas assez vite à mon goût !**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Commémoration et idée géniale

En ce jour d'Halloween, fête préférée des Sorciers et Sorcières de Grande Bretagne, Sirius s'étonna de ne voir Mr. Wistily ni au petit-déjeuner (alors que lui-même s'était justement levé à six heures dans l'optique de l'y rencontrer), ni au déjeuner. Il avait interrogé le professeur McGonagall à ce sujet, mais celle-ci lui avait rétorqué qu'il pourrait très bien vivre en se passant de cette information qui ne le regardait en aucune mesure.

Percy n'en avait parlé à personne, par même à Dumbledore ; comment leur expliquer qu'il partait se recueillir sur une tombe qui n'existait pas encore ?

Dans les années qui avaient suivi le décès de James et Lily Potter, ce fameux 31 octobre 1981, les familles sorcières avaient eu coutume de se rendre au cimetière de Godric's Hollow pour fleurir la tombe des Potter avant d'aller se recueillir devant la statue leur étant dédiée, sur la place du village. Les années passant, cette habitude n'avait pas perduré, sans doute parce que les Sorciers désiraient oublier ces ombres années. Mais Percy se souvenait – c'était l'un de ses premiers souvenirs, et aussi le plus ancré. Il se souvenait de cette nuit d'Halloween glaciale où ses parents, ses deux grands frères, les jumeaux, son petit frère, sa petite sœur et lui avaient quitté la maison. Molly leur avaient fait porter leurs plus beaux habits, Arthur était plongé dans un mutisme sincèrement peiné et le petit Percy d'à peine six ans ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi tant de familles se tenaient immobiles et silencieuses autour d'une statue pratiquement neuve, mais non pas moins sinistre.

Elle représentait un homme (ses lunettes, ses cheveux en bataille) et sa femme (sa longue chevelure, son expression bienveillante) et leur bébé. Une légende, un élu, un sauveur. Un bébé tout de même. Tout petit. Un peu plus jeune que Ron qui avait un an et que Bill portait comme un objet précieux. À peine plus vieux que Ginny qui dormait profondément dans les bras de Molly.

Alors que la foule de Sorciers et Sorcières se dispersait et que la statue reprenait l'apparence d'un monument foncièrement moldu, Arthur s'était accroupi devant ses six fils. Molly était debout près d'eux, serrant la petite Ginny contre elle. Il leur avait dit : « C'est grâce aux Potter que nous sommes là aujourd'hui et que la guerre est terminée. Ils étaient les gens les plus gentils que j'ai jamais connus. Souvenez-vous d'eux, mes enfants. Souvenez-vous de ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous tous, et ils ne mourront jamais vraiment ».

Une brise glacée balayait les feuilles mortes sur le sol et la tignasse rousse de la ribambelle de Weasley. Percy venait d'assister à la première commémoration de la fin de la Grande Guerre du monde sorcier, le 31 octobre 1982.

Il se trouvait maintenant en 1976. James et Lily Potter étaient toujours en vie, leur fils n'était pas encore né et Percy était assis par terre, à l'emplacement exact de leur future tombe. Le ciel était couvert mais il ne faisait pas encore nuit. Il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux écouter le silence presque irréel qui planait sur le lieu. Au bout d'un long moment, le jeune Weasley finit par se lever. Il traversa le cimetière et se dirigea vers la petite place de ses souvenirs. Le monument aux morts moldu était bien là. Cependant, même quand Percy se fut posté devant lui, aucun charme ne révéla l'apparence de la statue des Potter.

Le professeur tendit timidement la main afin d'effleurer la pierre glacée couverte de noms du bout des doigts.

\- Tu connais le nom de quelqu'un, dessus ? fit une voix fluette de petite fille.

Percy recula d'un pas avant de secouer négativement ma tête. Non sans un certain cynisme, il ajouta mentalement : « Mais ça ne saurait tarder ». L'enfant hocha gravement la tête puis, de l'index, elle désigna le nom d'un soldat.

\- Mon oncle, lâcha-t-elle.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas connu, alors ça va. Ce qui est triste, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup, beaucoup de noms.  
\- Tu as raison.  
\- Au revoir, monsieur. Joyeux Halloween.  
\- Au revoir, murmura Percy.

Il remonta son écharpe et enfouit son nez rougi par le froid dedans pour le réchauffer. Le professeur ne la portait jamais devant Sirius précisément parce que c'était le Maraudeur qui la lui avait offerte. Mais... elle portait vaguement l'odeur du jeune Black, après être restée quelques temps dans ses affaires. Cela le réconfortait un peu, perdu dans ce village chargé d'histoire tragique, en plein milieu cette époque angoissante.

* * *

Sirius sut que plus rien n'allait quand il se retrouva à la bibliothèque, en plein après-midi d'un jour de fête, pour abattre studieusement ses devoirs. Inutile de préciser que Mrs. Pince avait failli faire une syncope en le voyant arriver **[*]**. Seulement, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que Sirius était pour une fois animé par de nobles intentions quand il se plongea dans la lecture d'un vieil ouvrage d'alchimie. L'intéressé avait l'impression de dépérir, entre Cornedrue qui multipliait les entraînements de Quidditch, Lunard qui les ignorait superbement et Queudver qui n'osait même plus lui dire bonjour.

Il se sentait terriblement seul et il s'ennuyait ferme.

Au bout de deux heures de devoirs, Patmol rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de retourner dans la salle commune. Il pourrait toujours y laisser traîner l'un de ces étranges « petits-fours Tournedelœil » trouvés dans la boutique des jumeaux Wistily, attendre qu'un première année le remarque et voir le résultat.

C'est sur cette bonne résolution que Sirius franchit le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Derrière lui, la salle commune était pratiquement vide en raison des vacances scolaires. Remus et Peter étaient assis sur un canapé près du feu, occupés à réviser tout en piochant dans un paquet de friandises. Sirius ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'en réalité, Remus expliquait tout un chapitre d'Histoire de la Magie à son ami.

L'arrivée du jeune Black les désarçonna quelque peu et le silence se fit sur la pièce chaleureuse. Patmol les fixa, indécis, avant de commencer à grimper l'escalier menant à leur dortoir. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu, fit volte-face et interrompit la conversation qu'avaient repris les deux Maraudeurs à mi-voix :

\- Merci pour vos cadeaux ! Ça m'a fait plaisir.  
\- Tu ne les as pas encore déballés, si ? répondit Remus en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Non, j'attendais... je voulais qu'on se reparle avant, et qu'on les déballe tous ensemble.

Le lycanthrope lui sourit franchement et Queudver l'imita. C'est alors que le tableau pivota une nouvelle fois, laissant apparaître James suivi de l'équipe de Quidditch qui semblait se faire toute petite. Cornedrue s'immobilisa en apercevant ses trois amis.

\- Ça va ? lui lança maladroitement Sirius devant son regard noir.  
\- On va se faire démonter par Poufsouffle la semaine prochaine, c'est merveilleux.

Patmol eut un petit rire.

\- J'adore quand tu transpires l'optimisme, mon vieux. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il n'y a pas que l'optimisme dans ce que je renifle... tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une dou-  
\- Je t'en pose, des questions ?

Remus et Peter avaient assisté à l'échange, irrité pour l'un, déconfit pour l'autre. Sirius ravala toutes les injures qui lui passèrent par la tête, et se contenta de dire du bout des lèvres :

\- Eh bien. Moi qui croyais que la mauvaise période du mois était réservée aux nanas et à Lunard.

James ne broncha pas, balança son Nimbus 1000 sur une table puis se rendit dans la salle d'eau dont il claqua rageusement la porte. À peine moins énervé, Sirius se chargea de claquer celle de leur dortoir. Il se jeta sur son lit et étouffa un « outch ! » quand son genou rencontra un objet à la surface rigide. Dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce mal éclairée, il attrapa à tâtons la cause de sa douleur, à savoir un cadeau que quelqu'un avait posé sur son lit.

\- _Lumos_ , chuchota Sirius en approchant sa baguette du paquet.

Vu la forme, il pouvait s'attendre à déballer un livre. Aucune étiquette ne le renseignait sur l'identité de l'expéditeur du présent, aussi Sirius entreprit-il de l'ouvrir, curieux. L'ouvrage était intitulé sobrement _Entretenir sa moto_ et la couverture représentait un deux roues relativement récent (pour les années soixante-dix), semblable à celui que l'adolescent possédait.

On avait glissé un morceau de parchemin soigneusement découpé entre la couverture et la première page, et si le message n'était pas signé, l'écriture mit rapidement Sirius sur la voie.

 _Cher Black,_

 _Je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez le retard et prendrez plaisir à parfaire vos connaissances dans le domaine de ces engins moldus. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de rouler prudemment._

Sirius nota que les derniers mots ainsi que la signature avait été effacés – quelques traces illisibles subsistaient grossièrement. Apparemment, le « mystérieux » auteur du message s'était auto-censuré. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Sirius connaissait un sortilège capable de révéler les mots effacés.

Il prononça la formule et tressaillit légèrement en voyant apparaître l'inscription suivante :

 _Avec toute ma tendresse,_

 _Ailazur_

Sirius s'était bien douté que le cadeau était du professeur pompeux, et il comprenait qu'il avait renoncé à conclure sa lettre à la fois par pudeur et prudence. Néanmoins, pour une raison qu'il s'expliquait mal, lire que Mr. Wistily lui vouait « toute sa tendresse » l'ébranla. Ce n'était ni de la joie, ni de la tristesse. Un mélange des deux, peut-être. Une sensation douce-amère qui se logea au creux de son ventre.

Le jeune animagus leva son sort, plongeant la chambre dans le noir, et se recroquevilla sous les couvertures en soupirant. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Percy s'était douté qu'il parviendrait à déchiffrer les derniers mots de son message, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

Comme chaque année, le dîner d'Halloween fut particulièrement copieux et réjouissant. Les élèves avaient tendance à rester davantage à l'école en octobre qu'en décembre, ce qui expliquait que la Grande Salle était quasiment remplie. Les professeurs, en revanche, rentraient plus volontiers chez eux pour faire la fête en famille ; de ce fait, Mr. Wistily s'était retrouvé assis à côté de Dumbledore. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil les Maraudeurs qui mangeaient sans échanger une parole ni même un regard. Cela le turlupinait.

Sirius capta l'œillade du professeur. Il lui sourit, lui montra _Entretenir sa moto_ qu'il était en train de lire et leva le pouce. Percy lui rendit discrètement son sourire avant de détourner rapidement son attention. Elle fut retenue par Rogue et Rosier qui, comme à l'accoutumée, ne semblaient pas éprouver l'envie de connaître qui que ce soit d'autre. Lily était visiblement le seul individu dont ils appréciaient la présence.

Percy fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette jeunesse aigrie, solitaire et... sage ? Il ne l'aurait pas avoué sous le sortilège de doloris, mais les bêtises des Maraudeurs commençaient à lui manquer. Même son cours avec sa classe de sixième année était devenu morne, sans les commentaires stériles, insinuations vaseuses et autres interventions de James.

Ces enfants avaient besoin de changer d'air !

À peine cette idée avait-elle effleuré l'esprit du professeur qu'elle s'y enracina de son propre chef ; plus que cela, elle se permit d'y inviter ses sœurs et, tandis que le dessert apparaissait dans les différents plats, Percy se sentait plus décidé que jamais.

\- Monsieur ?

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui.

\- Cautionnez-vous les voyages scolaires ?  
\- Quelque chose me dit que vous avez des arrière-pensées peu pédagogiques, répondit simplement le directeur.  
\- Je réfléchis à un moyen de souder pédagogiquement mes élèves de sixième année, pour être honnête. Il apparaît que mes élèves les plus dynamiques se sont tus. Leur morosité intimide mes autres élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, et Mr. Rogue fait montre de mauvaise volonté. J'ai donc pensé que les amener à se fréquenter en dehors du château durant les vacances dissiperait cette atmosphère néfaste tout en permettant à nos élèves de s'ouvrir davantage au monde moldu, d'autant plus que les sixième année n'ont ni BUSE ni ASPIC à préparer.

Le vénérable Sorcier l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, trop soucieux de régler son compte à son sorbet au citron. Ledit dessert englouti, il prit le temps d'analyser les informations que Percy venait de lui délivrer, raclant avec sa cuillère le sorbet fondu dans son assiette.

\- Cela me paraît opportun. Vous avez ma confiance, mais il vous faudra convaincre le restant du corps enseignant. Trouvez des dates durant les congés scolaires, insistez sur l'apport culturel de ce voyage et vous ne devriez pas rencontrer trop d'objections.

Percy remonta ses lunettes, les yeux dans le vague, enthousiasmé par la perspective de faire découvrir le monde moldu à ses élèves tout en arrondissant les angles. C'était merveilleux.

\- Vous ne regrettez pas votre décision, monsieur. Et n'ayez aucune inquiétude : ils reviendront en excellente santé, cultivés et grandis.  
\- Oh mais ce n'est pas pour eux que je m'inquiète... murmura Dumbledore.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Le directeur secoua la tête, le regard pétillant d'amusement, mais Percy n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à planifier mentalement sa sortie scolaire. Il décida par ailleurs d'en informer les principaux intéressés une fois que tout serait en ordre – il lui fallait obtenir l'approbation de la majorité des professeurs, penser le programme du voyage, acquérir des faux papiers moldus pour lui et sa classe auprès du Ministère...

Il réfléchissait si vite à tant de choses en même temps que Sirius crut apercevoir de la vapeur s'échapper de ses oreilles écarlates. Et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier voir le professeur se frotter les mains d'un air satisfait en quittant la Grande Salle.

* * *

La très chère classe de sixième année de Mr. Wistily fut rassemblée deux jours plus tard. En les regardant entrer un par un dans la salle en traînant des pieds, marmonnant des « b'jour » dignes d'un troupeau d'Inferis un lendemain de soirée trop arrosée, Percy comprit que son initiative arrivait à point nommé.

\- Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Mr. Potter, levez-vous, je ne vous ai pas encore invités à vous asseoir. Et ce n'est pas la peine de sourire, Mr. Rogue. D'ailleurs, je ne vous ai pas entendu saluer joyeusement votre professeur vénéré.

Remus et Lily échangèrent une œillade amusée. Percy poussa un long soupir, consterné par le manque de réaction des adolescents face à lui.

\- Bon. On va faire comme en première année : vous allez tous rester debout et dire d'une seule voix « Bonjour professeur Wistily » !  
\- Vous êtes sérieux ? ricana Patmol.  
\- Vous en doutez ? Dernièrement, converser avec Mr. Binns s'est révélé plus distrayant que vous faire cours. J'attends un peu plus d'enthousiasme de votre part, jeunes gens.

Il ne s'adressait pas à spécialement à Remus qui était sage comme une image ou au timide Quirrel. Toutefois, ni James ni Sirius ne manifesta l'intention de lui prouver qu'ils étaient d'incontestables maîtres-perturbateurs. Comme les autres, ils articulèrent leurs salutations avant de s'avachir à leur place. Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel quand il réalisa soudain que son groupe lui paraissait encore plus restreint qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Miss Youngblood est absente ?  
\- Je l'ai aperçue au petit-déjeuner, dit précipitamment Quirinus, je crois qu'elle est allée entraîner son équipe de bonne heure.

James pâlit à ces paroles. Il connaissait l'étendue du talent de l'actuelle équipe de Poufsouffle, pour avoir perdu face à elle l'année précédente, et il détestait l'idée qu'elle cherche encore à s'améliorer avant leur prochaine rencontre.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Nil Youngblood l'instant d'après. Percy la jaugea sévèrement.

\- Pardon pour le retard, professeur ! s'exclama-t-elle. Peeves a trouvé drôle de m'enfermer dans les vestiaires...  
\- Vous êtes excusée mais je vous serai gré de ne pas casser ma porte.

Nil se mordit la lèvre et referma ladite porte avec précaution. Après quoi elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Quirinus et Lily, sous l'œil méfiant de James. Un sourire étira sa bouche quand elle croisa le regard du Maraudeur, lequel fit mine d'être soudainement très intéressé par ce que Mr. Wistily venait d'écrire au tableau. Elle déchira un morceau de parchemin, griffonna son message dessus et l'ensorcela pour qu'il volette gracieusement jusqu'à James. Il l'attrapa sans le regarder, puis attendit que Percy interroge Rosier pour le lire.

 _Ce n'est pas en me fixant méchamment que tu vas battre mon équipe, mon pote. Au fait, dis à Black que son frère a été sélectionné, ce matin, pendant que je jouais : il est le nouvel Attrapeur de Serpentard._

Cornedrue fronça les sourcils. Il donna un coup de coude à son meilleur ami et lui tendit le papier. Le visage de Sirius demeura indéchiffrable même quand il eut terminé sa lecture. Le garçon aux longs cheveux se contenta d'un vague haussement d'épaules avant d'enfouir à nouveau sa tête entre ses bras, apparemment décidé à piquer un somme.

James attrapa sa plume pour répondre au dos du parchemin déchiré :

 _Pas la peine de fanfaronner. On va vous étonner. Je ne vois pas en quoi la sélection de Regulus nous concerne, toi et moi._

Il froissa le papier pour en faire une boulette qu'il lança à Nil. Seulement, la jeune fille ne regardait pas dans sa direction à ce moment-là, et le projectile termina sa course sur le nez de Quirrel qui poussa un hoquet surpris. Comme Mr. Wistily était le seul à parler à ce moment-là et qu'il avait l'ouïe sacrément fine, le bruit suffit à attirer son attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- J'ai mal visé, lâcha James.

Percy aperçut la boulette qui avait rebondi sur le Serdaigle et se trouvait maintenant sur la table. Il leva sa baguette puis, d'un sortilège informulé, récupéra le message pour le lire. Il reconnut sans mal l'écriture de ses deux élèves.

\- Vous devriez apprendre à faire profil bas quand je suis visiblement énervé, déclara le Weasley avec lassitude. J'enlève cinq points à Miss Youngblood qui se permet d'envoyer des messages dans mon cours alors qu'elle est arrivée en retard, et cinq points à Mr. Potter pour avoir causé une belle frayeur à notre Mr. Quirrel. Apprenez donc à viser. C'est la moindre des choses quand on est Poursuiveur.

James piqua un fard. Entendre Lily rire avec une partie du groupe mit le comble à son ressentiment. N'y tenant plus, il se leva si brusquement qu'il en renversa son bureau – cela eut le mérite de réveiller Sirius qui dormait à moitié dessus.

À la surprise générale, Percy conserva une expression parfaitement neutre, si ce n'est qu'il toisait James comme s'il se demandait en quoi le transformer pour avoir la paix.

\- Mr. Potter, vous resterez à la fin de l'heure. Redressez votre table en attendant, et n'oubliez pas de ramasser toutes les affaires qui sont tombées.

Sa rage envolée aussi vite qu'elle était venue, le Poursuiveur obéit docilement. Le professeur décida de reprendre son cours sans autre commentaire, plutôt satisfait de l'attention que lui portaient maintenant ses élèves. Alors qu'il ramassait son encrier et grimaçait devant l'énorme tâche sur le sol, James fut surpris d'entendre Remus murmurer « Tergeo ». L'encre s'évapora. Il releva la tête vers son ami, cependant Remus avait recommencé à prendre des notes.

Alors James retourna s'asseoir et attendit la fin du cours, la mort dans l'âme. Il était sûr de se faire réprimander, voire de récolter un travail supplémentaire, une retenue... il n'en fut rien.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? attaqua Ouistiti dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

Le jeune animagus cilla plusieurs fois d'affilée sans comprendre.

\- Je crois, oui... ? hasarda-t-il.  
\- Moi, je ne crois pas, répliqua Mr. Wistily en fronçant les sourcils. Je vous connaissais immature, indiscipliné et fringuant, mais cette attitude désinvolte et vos élans de violence ne vous vont pas. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais être certain que vous savez que vous pouvez vous adresser à moi, si vous avez le moindre problème.

Ces paroles touchèrent un peu James. Il se força même à sourire afin de rassurer le professeur.

\- Il n'y a rien de grave. Quelques soucis passagers...

Mr. Wistily était peu dupe, en revanche il ne le montra pas. Il hocha la tête, invita son élève à s'en aller et lui lança :

\- Et bonne chance pour le match. Je viendrai vous encourager.

James quitta la salle de classe avec la boule au ventre et l'impression qu'il aurait préféré se faire sermonner.

* * *

 **[*] Comprenez-la : a dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était accompagné de James, Remus et Peter, et... disons simplement qu'elle préférait ne pas en parler. Et qu'elle en gardait de sévères séquelles.**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! :D On se retrouve d'ici quelques semaines avec "Vieux livres et toasts grillés". Saurez-vous deviner à quoi se rapporte ce titre de chapitre ? ;)  
_


	17. Vieux livres et toasts grillés

**AHA vous ne l'attendiez pas si vite, hein ?! En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous changera les idées !**  
 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter sur ce chapitre... disons qu'il est bien centré sur les élèves de la classe d'Étude des Moldus : on en apprend plus sur la jeunesse de Quirinus, on comprend un peu mieux l'étrange comportement de James et on adore voir Rogue râler :)**  
 **A bientôt !**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Vieux livres et toasts grillés

\- F-Fous-moi la p...  
\- Comment ? Excuse-moi, Quiri', je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu.  
\- Je t'ai dit de... de...

La fin de la phrase de Quirinus Quirrel mourut entre ses lèvres. Son vis-à-vis émit un rire cruel.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ah comme tu dois te sentir vulnérable quand Youngblood n'est pas là pour te défendre ! Mais ce n'est pas un peu pathétique de se faire défendre par une _fille_ ?

Le jeune Quirrel avait envie de rétorquer que celui qui était véritablement méprisable, dans l'histoire, était le garçon qui attendait justement que cette « fille » soit absente pour oser s'en prendre à son camarade inoffensif. De plus, il brûlait de se redresser de toute sa hauteur et de dire à ce lâche que Nil n'était pas « qu'une fille » ; elle était une personne exceptionnelle, entière et vaillante ! Elle était si courageuse qu'elle était capable de mater dix Gryffondor à elle seule, si intelligente qu'il lui arrivait de corriger ses manuels scolaires, si maline qu'elle résolvait le cœur des gens comme s'il s'agissait de simples casse-têtes ! Et si elle avait atterri à Poufsouffle alors qu'elle possédait des qualités lui permettant de prétendre à n'importe quelle Maison, c'était bien parce qu'il n'existait pas de personne plus gentille, plus généreuse au monde !

Mais Quirrel garda le silence face à son bourreau, recroquevillé contre le mur froid d'un couloir désert. Il ne songea qu'à ramener ses bras au-dessus de sa tête afin de protéger son visage, quand l'élève entreprit de retourner et vider son sac au-dessus de lui. Une pluie de plumes, parchemins et livres pesants tomba sur Quirinus qui se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour retenir ses geignements.

Dieu qu'il se haïssait.

Les yeux fermés, il attendait la prochaine insulte ou la prochaine pique. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'arriva. À la place, un caquètement étranglé lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il se résolut finalement à regarder devant lui et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix : là où aurait dû se trouver son camarade, un coq se débattait ridiculement pour s'extirper d'un uniforme aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

\- Tu te pavanes, tu te crois le roi de la basse-cour... renifla une voix familière, précédant l'arrivée tranquille d'un certain garçon aux longs cheveux.

Sirius Black s'accroupit à la hauteur du poulet qui s'était figé et fixait le nouvel arrivant avec inquiétude.

\- Seulement voilà : de Serdaigle, tu n'as que l'uniforme, et moi les poules mouillées, _je les mange_ , acheva l'animagus avec un sourire carnassier.

Quirinus regarda le volatil détaler à grands renforts de cris angoissés dans un tourbillon de plumes qu'il perdait à trop vouloir battre frénétiquement des ailes. Reportant son attention sur Sirius, il nota le rictus satisfait qui étirait ses lèvres. Puis l'aîné se baissa pour ramasser une à une les affaires de son camarade d'Étude des Moldus pour les remettre à leur place dans son sac, avant de le lui tendre avec un nouveau sourire nettement plus engageant.

\- Merci, bredouilla Quirrel en se saisissant de ses affaires.  
\- Je t'en prie. En fait, je me suis bien amusé.

Sirius laissa Quirinus se remettre sur pieds et, tacitement, ils reprirent leur route côte à côte. Après tout, il était à priori évident que leur même destination était le terrain de Quidditch, où les équipes de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle s'affronteraient d'ici une demi-heure.

\- Tu devrais aller te plaindre à Flitwick si tu as peur de te faire emmerder à nouveau, dit soudain Sirius.  
\- Ça ne changerait rien...  
\- Alors entraîne-toi à changer tes camarades en poulets.

Le Serdaigle eut un faible sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas assez courageux.  
\- Tu l'es déjà plus que ce crétin qui attend que Nil s'en aille pour tes chercher des noises.  
\- Ça vaut aussi pour toi et tes amis quand vous vous en prenez à Rogue ?

Un peu surpris, Sirius s'arrêta. Quirinus fit de même, aussi interdit que son vis-à-vis d'avoir fait preuve de tant d'audace. Il se maudissait intérieurement et réfléchissait déjà à la façon la plus appropriée d'esquiver le courroux du Black (à savoir, partir en courant ou s'évanouir), mais l'intéressé eut un petit rire.

\- Reste à savoir si le fait que t'insultes le type qui vient de te sauver les miches est la manifestation d'un courage insoupçonné ou celle d'une débilité profonde.

Quirinus cessa de retenir son souffle, soulagé.

\- C'est drôle...  
\- Hm ? fit Sirius.  
\- Tu parles un peu comme Mr. Wistily, des fois.

L'animagus détourna le regard. Quirinus s'étonna de le voir à la fois s'empourprer et sourire niaisement, mais se garda bien d'énoncer le moindre commentaire – pas fou.

Ils se séparèrent près de l'entrée des tribunes avec un hochement de tête poli avant de prendre la direction des gradins assignés à leurs Maisons. Quirinus allait supporter sa meilleure amie, et Sirius son frère de cœur, tous deux conscients qu'à l'issue du match, l'un d'eux allait devoir ramasser leur favori à la petite cuillère.

* * *

Le match était terminé depuis bien longtemps même si James Potter aurait été incapable d'estimer le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il se tenait là, assis sur le banc des vestiaires, à moitié habillé. Cela faisait peut-être une heure, ou bien deux. Toujours était-il que la nuit était tombée et que seule la lune éclairait sommairement la pièce vide.

James était parfaitement immobile, ses poings serrés posés sur ses genoux nus – après s'être douché, il n'avait enfilé qu'un T-shirt et un boxer. Le carrelage glacé lui engourdissait les pieds et ses cheveux humides gouttaient sur sa nuque et son front, mais il n'en avait cure. Il fixait un point imaginaire tout en ressassant la défaite de Gryffondor, laquelle constituait quasiment un échec personnel à ses yeux. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête ses disputes avec ses meilleurs amis, les récentes réprimandes de la grande majorité de ses professeurs (Mr. Wistily en tête) et le mépris ostensible qu'affichait Lily dès qu'il se trouvait à moins de cent mètres d'elle.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, tout simplement parce que l'échec et la solitude étaient pour lui deux concepts inconnus. Bien sûr, il avait déjà perdu un match, un pari... mais dans ces moments-là, Patmol et les autres étaient là pour le réconforter ou se foutre gentiment de lui. Aujourd'hui, en quittant le terrain, il n'avait récolté que regards fuyants et sourires désolés.

Comme James était perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit sans douceur sur Sirius qui s'attacha à éclairer la pièce de sa baguette. Le jeune Black poussa un soupir vaguement rassuré en apercevant son meilleur ami, tout juste avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous en calbut' ?  
\- J'étais en train de m'habiller, répondit James d'une voix rauque de n'avoir rien dit pendant un long moment.  
\- Depuis quand il te faut deux heures pour remonter ta braguette ?

James pouffa presque devant la remarque, mais le rictus qui avait remué le coin de ses lèvres l'espace d'un instant s'était déjà évaporé. Il entreprit de recommencer à se vêtir, l'air absent, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Sirius.

\- Je sais que t'as changé de bord mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me fixer comme ça...  
\- Oh je t'en prie, comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu à poil, ricana Patmol.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il soupira.

\- Par contre, c'est la première fois que je te vois tirer cette tronche de dix pieds de long.

Ce disant, il était allé s'asseoir à côté du Poursuiveur qui enfilait maladroitement ses chaussettes, les doigts gelés et raidis. Sirius hésita, non pas qu'il cherchait ses mots ; il se demandait plutôt s'il pouvait les dire sans risquer d'attiser la rage dormante de son camarade.

\- James, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, articula-t-il avec lenteur. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

Patmol comprit, au léger tremblement de sa voix, qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer.

\- J'ai une vague idée de ce qui me rend dingue depuis la rentrée, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je...

Il plissa les yeux et posa son front sur son poing.

\- Je me comporte comme le plus bel enfoiré de l'histoire de Poudlard.  
\- Si t'es beau, alors ça va, sourit Sirius en lui frottant le dos.

Cornedrue émit un drôle de bruit à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot, au soulagement de Sirius qui désespérait de le voir à nouveau afficher une émotion quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fout en rogne, mon biquet ? Si tu continues à garder ça pour toi, tu vas finir par te jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie, on n'aura rien vu venir.

James fit l'effort d'organiser un tant soit peu sa pensée.

\- Je ne me sens pas à la hauteur, concernant le Quidditch... c'est pas que je joue mal, c'est que je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un capitaine ! Je joue perso, comment veux-tu que je maintienne la cohésion de mon équipe ? Et j'en ai eu la confirmation aujourd'hui ; ce match était lamentable. Evans a raison de me mépriser parce qu'au lieu de remédier à ma trouille, je l'ai laissée me rendre teigneux, et j'ai dit des trucs horribles à Lunard... je n'ai même pas remarqué que Queudver suivait des cours de soutien pour continuer à aller en classe de Sortilège ou de Défense contre les forces du Mal avec nous ! Tu crois que c'est digne d'un ami, ça ?  
\- Pour ce qui est de Queudver, il pourrait débarquer dans la Grande Salle à dos d'hippogriffe qu'on ne le verrait pas, tempéra Sirius. Il est discret, c'est dans sa nature. Et toi tu n'es pas très observateur, c'est dans ta nature aussi. Du reste, si Lunard t'en voulait à mort, il ne m'aurait pas demandé cinq fois ce soir où tu étais. Et Evans a tort de te mépriser, je l'ai toujours dit. On ne devient pas un excellent capitaine du jour au lendemain ! Youngblood est capitaine depuis sa quatrième année, heureusement qu'elle sait diriger son équipe mieux que toi. Et tu te souviens des débuts d'Anthea, il y a deux ans ? Ce n'était pas très glorieux mais elle a fini par mettre en place une équipe remarquable. Toi aussi tu progresseras, et rapidement, parce que tu es James Potter, autrement dit un leader né. Tu dois juste redevenir toi-même et tout ira bien : talentueux, capable de voir le meilleur en chacun de tes joueurs et suffisamment confiant pour les inciter à se dépasser.  
\- Mais... si Evans déteste ce que je suis, je n'ai pas envie de le redevenir...  
\- Mais tu vas la boucler ? Tu crois sérieusement qu'elle va t'aimer pour ce que tu n'es _pas_ ?

Alors James se tut pour passer en revue tout ce que Sirius venait de lui dire. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Siri ?  
\- Ouais ?  
\- Juste, arrête de me frotter de le dos. Ça devient ridicule.

Patmol obéit en riant et regarda le Maraudeur se lever d'un air résolu.

\- Tu penses que Lunard et Queudver me pardonneront si je leur présente mes excuses ?  
\- Ils te sauteront au cou, c'est promis, assura Sirius en le suivant hors des vestiaires.  
\- Et Ouistiti, sur une échelle de un à dix, tu penses que je l'ai déçu à quel point ?  
\- Tu n'as qu'à lui envoyer un canard en plastic pour adultes, je suis sûr que ça l'aiderait à relativiser.  
\- Et toi...  
\- Quoi, moi ?  
\- ... Merci.

* * *

Dès la semaine suivante, Mr. Wistily s'était mis à arpenter les couloirs du château, tremblant d'impatience à l'idée d'annoncer la nouvelle du voyage « pédagogique » aux adolescents concernés. Il savait qu'il trouverait ce matin-là une bonne partie du groupe en cours de Potions avec le professeur Slughorn ; Quirrel et Youngblood étaient en classe avec le professeur Flitwick ; Rosier avait une heure de libre, alors il espérait le trouver à la bibliothèque, sinon il lui ferait parvenir la convocation à un autre moment ; et Peter, qu'il venait de quitter après une heure entière d'aide personnalisée, lui avait assuré qu'il serait ravi de venir mais qu'il attendait d'avoir l'avis de Remus sur la question.

Avec une pensée désolée pour Queudver qui semblait incapable de prendre la moindre décision par lui-même, Percy entra dans les cachots une fois que son collègue l'y eut invité.

\- Bonjour, professeur Slughorn. Veuillez pardonner mon intrusion, je suis venu chercher cinq élèves qui...  
\- Ah, Wistily ! chantonna-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase. Vous tombez à pic. Il semblerait que j'ai posé une colle à mes élèves. Parviendrez-vous à identifier cette potion ?

Percy dissimula son agacement, faisant courir son regard sur le bureau du professeur de Potions autour duquel une poignée d'élèves étaient rassemblés. Parmi eux se trouvaient James (qui lui sourit), Sirius (dont le visage s'illumina), Remus (qui le salua d'un signe de tête), Lily (laquelle semblait s'interroger sur la raison de sa visite) et Severus (lequel semblait _redouter_ la raison de sa visite).

Le rouquin s'approcha de la potion que Slughorn lui indiquait. Une odeur fort agréable monta à ses narines : vieux livres et toasts grillés.

\- Couleur nacrée et vapeurs qui s'élèvent en spirales, c'est de l'Amortentia, un très puissant filtre d'amour – même si par « amour » on entend tacitement « obsession » car l'amour véritable ne peut être recréé. Ajoutons à cela qu'elle dégage une odeur différente pour quiconque. Puis-je distribuer ces documents à Miss Evans, Mr. Rogue, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter et Black ? dit-il d'une traite.

Sa tirade fit glousser quelques élèves et lui attira l'admiration de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Sirius mima sur ses lèvres le mot « fri-meur » en le fixant. Percy fit mine de n'avoir rien vu.

\- Je vous en prie, répondit Slughorn, enchanté.

Tandis qu'il remettait les cinq enveloppes aux concernés, le Weasley eut une drôle d'impression. S'être approché du bureau chargé de potions frémissantes, scintillantes, moussantes et tourbillonnantes lui avait donné un aperçu plein de senteurs très différentes, dont une qui le frappa : c'était une odeur étrangement familière qui avait dû appartenir à quelqu'un qu'il avait oublié. Ce ne fut pas l'odeur en elle-même qui lui rappela d'où il la connaissait, mais plutôt le sentiment d'intense nostalgie qui l'habita instantanément.

 _L'Indicible._

C'était le même parfum entêtant qu'il avait senti avant de sombrer, le 2 mai 2000, le jour où il avait découvert la potion et inspiré accidentellement ses épaisses vapeurs violettes... !

Il avait beau examiner les chaudrons devant lui, Percy ne décela pas la moindre trace desdites vapeurs caractéristiques, ni de la mixture d'un noir étincelant qu'il recherchait. Réalisant que son collègue l'observait en fronçant les sourcils depuis un moment déjà, il s'approcha de lui pour le questionner à mi-voix.

\- Y a-t-il une potion d'Indicible dans cette pièce ?  
\- Comment ? hoqueta Slughorn, partagé entre la stupéfaction et la colère.

Percy se rappela que ladite potion était tout à fait illégale et prit conscience de sa bévue un peu tard. Il s'efforça de sourire à son vis-à-vis bien que celui-ci lui manifestât une profonde suspicion.

\- Non, rien. Bonne journée.

Et il s'en alla aussi vite que possible. Pendant ce temps, Rogue s'était empressé de prendre connaissance de la missive lui étant adressé. Il changea plusieurs fois de couleur au fil de sa lecture du parchemin stipulant qu'il était convié à prendre part à un voyage scolaire obligatoire dans le cadre de la matière qu'il haïssait le plus, avec le professeur qui le révulsait, avec des camarades auxquels il avait dédié bon nombre de poupées vaudou.

\- C'est hors de question, s'indigna-t-il, je n'irai pas !

* * *

\- Mr. Rogue, cessez de faire la gueule. On n'a pas le temps pour ça : le Portoloin ne nous attendra pas.

Severus foudroya du regard ce satané Black qui s'esclaffait, comme à chaque fois que ce crétin de Mr. Wistily ouvrait la bouche.

Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'on avait annoncé au Serpentard qu'il lui faudrait passer une semaine parmi les Moldus. Il avait été incapable de trouver la moindre excuse, dans la mesure où il restait systématiquement à Poudlard pendant les congés et que les vacances de Noël ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Ainsi, il était piégé avec la classe d'Étude des Moldus du vingt-trois au trente décembre. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il consentit à monter dans le Magicobus, traînant sa valise derrière lui.

Severus passa devant Mr. Wistily qui parlait avec le contrôleur et rejoignit Rosier. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand Lily lui adressa un signe de la main alors qu'elle répondait en riant aux questions farfelues de Nil Youngblood sur les Moldus. Non loin de là, Quirinus Quirrel somnolait, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Lupin et Pettigrow étaient assis côte à côte, devant les sièges de Potter et Black. Potter et Lupin avaient recommencé à échanger quelques mots, mais ce n'était toujours pas redevenu l'amour fou, semblait-il, et ce n'était pas Rogue qui allait s'en plaindre. Il se faisait beaucoup moins chahuter depuis que les Maraudeurs étaient divisés.

\- Alors, Jamie ? Tu comptes profiter de cette semaine pour conclure avec Evans ? s'enquit Sirius.

James lui sourit doucement.

\- Carrément.

Cette réponse manquait cruellement d'émotion, mais Patmol décida de s'en contenter. James souriait, c'était déjà ça.

\- J'imagine que de ton côté, tu as tout prévu pour emballer Ouistiti, ajouta le brun.

Sirius jeta par réflexe un coup d'œil à leur professeur. À sa grande tristesse, la situation n'avait pas beaucoup évolué en un mois, si ce n'est que Percy se montrait plus indulgent qu'avant, certainement parce qu'il avait noté que les humeurs de Cornedrue avaient tendance à pourrir la sienne.

\- Rien de spécial. En fait, j'ai remarqué qu'il me tombe tout cru dans le bec dans les moments où j'agis sans réfléchir, où je lui parle à cœur ouvert... je pense qu'il se sent attiré parce ce que je suis vraiment, tu vois ?  
\- Oh. C'est bien.

Au terme d'un moment de flottement incertain, James reprit :

\- Bon, sérieusement, comment tu vas t'y prendre ?  
\- J'ai élaboré une stratégie subtile basée sur une grande quantité d'alcool et une tenue de soubrette.

James éclata bruyamment de rire. Percy les regarda avec méfiance. Et Sirius eut la certitude que leur professeur avait eu une excellente idée en organisant ce voyage.

* * *

 _Et on se retrouve bientôt pour le dix-septième chapitre : "L'approche subtile de Sirius Black" ! :D Enjoy !_


	18. L'approche subtile de Sirius Black

**Bonsoir ! L'attente a été un peu longue, désolée pour ça, mais ce chapitre est un poil plus long que la moyenne ! Pour ne rien gâcher, il est question de... Noël ! Aah Noël, le retour de la lumière, les jours qui rallongent, la famille réunie, le vin chaud... BREF. Vous l'aurez compris, ce chapitre est sous le signe de la légèreté et de l'amûr ;)**  
 **J'vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de bonnes fêtes !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : L'approche subtile de Sirius Black

Le Magicobus n'avait pas parcouru plusieurs kilomètres que Percy se demandait déjà quelle mouche l'avait piqué quand il avait décidé qu'il était prêt à tout pour unifier sa classe – et « tout » prenait ici la forme d'un voyage scolaire qui risquait de lui échapper.

\- Mr. Lupin, je puis vous assurer qu'il est préférable de rouler jusqu'à Inverness PUIS de prendre un Portoloin. Je sais ce que je fais. Voilà plusieurs semaines que je planifie ce voyage, et je vous prie de croire que j'ai intelligemment opté pour le trajet le plus discret, le plus sûr, le moins coûteux et – _surtout_ – le plus court possible. Black, rangez votre baguette, je doute que vous en aurez besoin présentement. Miss Youngblood, voulez-vous rester assise ?! Que... bon, vous pouvez aller voir Mr. Quirrel. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air un peu pâle. Black, je vois votre baguette, vous savez. ... Je ne vous ai pas demandé de commenter ma vue ! Rangez-la, c'est tout. Non, Mr. Pettigrow, on ne s'arrêtera pas. Il fallait y penser avant de partir. Enfin, si Mr. Quirrel reste vert, je peux envisager une halte. Voyons, il n'avait jamais emprunté un moyen de transport de type moldu par le passé ? Black, _baguette_ !

Evan Rosier souriait d'un air stupide en observant autour de lui, si bien que Mr. Wistily finit par l'interroger sur la raison de sa béatitude. Le Serpentard haussa les épaules.

\- Rien. Je me sens bien.

Bizarrement, le professeur se radoucit aussitôt. Oh, il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais peu de choses lui importaient plus que le bien-être de ces morveux. Il essayait seulement d'oublier que s'il tenait à rendre leur jeunesse plus douce, c'est parce qu'il savait que l'avenir de la plupart de ces jeunes gens se gâterait rapidement. Ou pire : qu'aucun avenir ne les attendait. Rien qu'une mort pathétique et inéluctable.

L'excitation dans le Magicobus était presque palpable, et seuls deux élèves auraient contredit Rosier : Quirinus, qui devenait plus pâle chaque minute, et Severus, qui était certainement en train de planifier son évasion. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ce voyage était un supplice encore ralenti par la neige qui recouvrait le paysage et rendait l'avancée du bus prudente.

Mr. Wistily décida de mettre à profit ce temps perdu et procéda à la répartition de la paperasse, puis à la distribution de conseils.

\- Voici vos papiers moldus, déclara-t-il. On ne sait jamais, on pourrait vous les demander. J'ai veillé à ce que vos fausses identités soient celles d'individus majeurs, pour me faciliter la vie, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en profiter !

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard entendu, indifférents à celui menaçant de l'enseignant.

\- Je vous remets également un exemplaire de l'emploi du temps. Si je venais à modifier celui que j'ai en ma possession, pour quelque raison, les vôtres changeraient en conséquence. J'ai d'ailleurs prévu une case vierge pour vous communiquer de brefs messages tels que « Rentrez tout de suite à l'hôtel, jeunes gens ! » ou « Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Black ? ».

Quelques rires firent écho à ses dernières paroles.

Le planning était relativement chargé, mais les adolescents disposaient malgré tout de temps libre entre diverses activités culturelles. Percy savait que ses élèves seraient intenables s'ils se limitaient à des visites de musées et autres monuments à l'influence soporifique.

\- Pour terminer, je vais vous demander à tous de piocher par hasard un nom dans cette enveloppe. Et gardez-le pour vous.

Tandis que les jeunes Sorciers s'exécutaient, curieux, Mr. Wistily poursuivit son explication :

\- Lorsque nous nous serons installés à l'hôtel, nous mangerons, puis nous profiterons d'une après-midi « détente ». Je vous propose dans un premier temps de venir avec moi au centre-ville, à plus forte raison si vous redoutez de vous retrouver seuls à Londres. Vous aurez tout le temps ensuite de vous balader dans les alentours. Je ne vous donnerai qu'un seul impératif : demain soir, il vous faudra rapporter un présent d'une valeur d'environ cinq livres au camarade dont vous avez tiré le nom. Compris ?

L'expression horrifiée de Severus Rogue lui indiqua qu'il avait parfaitement percuté. Ce que le plus fourbe des Weasley avait omis de préciser, c'est qu'il avait ensorcelé les petits mots de façon à ce qu'aucun élève n'ait le privilège de piocher le nom de son plus proche ami, jugeant qu'il était temps pour chacun de s'ouvrir davantage au groupe.

Ainsi, l'air consterné de James, le froncement de sourcils de Lily, la mine confuse de Quirinus ou encore l'éclat de rire de Sirius confirmèrent tous cette pensée.

* * *

Le reste du voyage s'était bien déroulé dans l'ensemble, même s'ils avaient failli manquer leur Portoloin – une vieille corde à sauter usée. Mr. Wistily avait ensuite guidé son groupe à pieds, de l'agence de Portoloin jusqu'à l'hôtel, s'attirant toute l'affection d'un Quirrell ravi de s'être échappé du Magicobus.

Ils étaient arrivés en fin de matinée. Le professeur les avait laissés choisir la répartition des chambres, dans un élan de bonté, non sans les prévenir qu'il se réservait le droit de revenir sur sa décision s'ils causaient le moindre dérangement. Tandis qu'il parlait, son regard sévère n'avait pas quitté les quatre Maraudeurs. Les chambres n'étant pas mixtes, Nil et Quirinus échangèrent une œillade désolé avant de se séparer ; la première partageait sa chambre avec Lily, le second avait demandé à Severus et Rosier s'ils l'acceptaient parmi eux.

Percy se retira lui-même dans sa propre chambre. S'il avait préféré l'hôtel à l'auberge de jeunesse, en premier lieu, c'est parce qu'il redoutait que ses élèves attirent l'attention en partageant leur chambre avec des inconnus (et donc des Moldus), ce qui était fort probable dans une auberge de jeunesse. Ensuite, il avait réalisé que s'il optait pour ce second logement, il y avait fort à parier pour que Sirius trouvât mille combines afin de s'inviter dans son lit, et... et...

Rougissant à cette pensée, le très respectable Mr. Wistily ferma sa porte à double tour.

\- Hey, Patmol ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Sirius sursauta à l'entente de la voix de James. Il se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, levant les yeux vers James qui, lui, avait la tête à l'envers et le fixait depuis la mezzanine **[*]**.

\- J'étais en train de me plaindre du fait que j'ai pioché le nom de Youngblood. Tu sais, pour le cadeau de Noël, ajouta Cornedrue devant l'air particulièrement benêt de son frère de cœur.  
\- Ah. Ouais, ce truc...  
\- À quoi tu pensais ?  
\- Tu devrais lui demander à _qui_ il pensait, glissa Remus en sortant une pile de livres de sa valise.

James sourit.

\- Pas la peine. C'est évident qu'il se languit de Mrs. Pince, vu sa tête.

Le jeune Black lui répondit par un geste très significatif qui fit pouffer Peter.

\- Classe, déclara James avec un demi-sourire.  
\- Cette semaine représente ma dernière chance de faire comprendre à Ouistiti qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi, et que mes sentiments pour lui sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, rappela Sirius, dépité.  
\- D'où la tenue de soubrette, conclut Lunard.

Sa réflexion provoqua un éclat de rire général.

\- Et vous, vous avez eu quoi comme nom ? s'enquit le lycanthrope. J'ai eu Evan Rosier... c'est délicat, on n'a jamais parlé.  
\- Youngblood, grogna James – ses deux défaites consécutives face à la Poufsouffle lui restaient en travers de la gorge.  
\- Quirinus Quirrell, souffla Peter.  
\- Une énorme blague : Servilus, gloussa Patmol. Je vais lui offrir un shampoing pour cheveux gras.

Remus lui lança un regard appuyé que Sirius fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu. Alors le préfet décida d'agir en finesse :

\- Réfléchis, quand même.  
\- Ouais, t'as raison. Un savon pour peaux grasses me paraît plus judicieux, maintenant que j'y pense.  
\- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi Mr. Wistily a organisé ce voyage ? poursuivit Remus, ignorant le rire peu spirituel qui agitait les trois autres Maraudeurs.

Sirius se tut et son vis-à-vis reprit, content de son petit effet :

\- Les voyages scolaires sont très rares à Poudlard, surtout avec l'influence grandissante de Voldemort. Alors je te laisse imaginer comment Mr. Wistily a dû en chier pour obtenir l'assentiment du directeur, des autres professeurs, du Ministère... ce qui m'amène à penser que cette idée de voyage n'est pas le fruit d'un coup de tête. D'ailleurs, il m'a dit ce matin qu'il l'a planifié depuis « plusieurs semaines ». Et je crois bien qu'il y a plusieurs semaines, l'ambiance de notre classe d'Étude des Moldus est devenue vraiment exécrable, pas vrai ? J'en conclus donc que Mr. Wistily tient à nous rapprocher les uns des autres. Est-ce bien dans ton intérêt d'amoureux transi de faire opposition au plan de ton bien-aimé, en te moquant ouvertement de Rogue, sous son nez, par le biais d'une de ses propres directives ?  
\- Là, il marque un point, rigola James.  
\- Je devrais t'engager pour draguer Ailazur à ma place, soupira Sirius. Je suis vraiment trop nul.

Remus eut un sourire attendri quand l'animagus se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Il referma sa valise et alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami, avant de lui tapoter la jambe.

\- C'est clair que plus je te vois faire, plus je me dis que tu t'y prends comme un manche. Mais si tu me permets, étant un tantinet plus observateur que toi, je peux te dire au moins une chose : ta nullité doit vraiment lui plaire, au prof, pour qu'il te regarde comme il le fait.

* * *

Comme convenu plus tôt, après avoir déjeuné, le groupe quitta l'hôtel. Il neigeait peu sur la ville mais le froid était bien là, et ils s'étaient tous emmitouflés dans leurs bonnets et leurs écharpes. Nil et Evan – qui n'avaient pas souvent eu l'occasion de se promener à Londres – marchaient le nez en l'air pour ne rien louper de la moindre guirlande, de la moindre décoration, émerveillés. Lily, Quirinus et les Maraudeurs semblaient plus coutumiers du fait, même si l'ambiance chaleureuse de Noël était fort délectable... et Severus faisait toujours la tête, sauf dans les moments où Lily lui tirait sur la manche afin de lui désigner quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Alors il se déridait sans y penser un court instant et se rappelait plus tard qu'il lui fallait se renfrogner, dès que ses yeux apercevaient les Maraudeurs ou Mr. Wistily.

Celui-ci n'était pas mécontent du résultat de son initiative tandis qu'il observait son petit groupe profiter de la balade. Une brise glacée le fit soudain frissonner et il remonta prestement le col de son manteau, geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Vous ne portez pas mon écharpe, observa Sirius d'un ton presque réprobateur.

Percy dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas sourire, jugeant qu'il ne serait pas convenable d'expliquer à son élève qu'il mettait souvent ladite écharpe très exactement ; tous les jours où il savait que Sirius ne le verrait pas.

\- Je n'ai pas pensé à l'emporter, répondit-il évasivement.

L'ombre blessée qui passa sur le visage de l'animagus le surprit et l'attendrit tout à la fois, si bien qu'il se promit de lui dire la vérité, un jour, dans quelques années peut-être. Oui, il lui révélerait qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau plus touchant que cette écharpe bleu-gris.

Comme le centre-ville grouillait de Moldus, Mr. Wistily se tenait sur ses gardes, mais il fut forcé d'admettre que ses élèves avaient une conduite exemplaire. Ainsi, il était tout disposé à entendre le cri ravi de Nil :

\- Une patinoire ?! Oh m'sieur, m'sieur, on peut y aller ?!

Percy émit un petit rire en se demandant si cette jeune fille avait bien seize ans.

\- Bien sûr, sourit-il. Aujourd'hui, je ne fais que vous escorter. J'espère seulement que vous saurez convaincre vos camarades ; je les trouve un peu mous, en ce moment.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à James et Sirius pour avoir très envie de prouver le contraire à l'aîné. Le reste du groupe suivit et s'en alla louer des patins, à l'exception de Severus. Il rejoignit Mr. Wistily qui observait les élèves s'élancer plus ou moins hardiment sur la glace, derrière une barrière. Le rouquin le vit arriver du coin de l'œil.

\- Vous n'y allez pas ? s'enquit-il.  
\- Je ne voulais pas venir, répliqua sèchement le Serpentard. Et je ne veux toujours pas.  
\- C'est vous-même que vous punissez en vous comportant de la sorte.  
\- Tant pis. D'ailleurs, vous ne patinez pas non plus, si ?

Percy hocha la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.  
\- Alors laissez-moi tranquille, conclut Rogue. J'irai seulement si vous y allez.

Le professeur tourna la tête vers lui, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. Et Severus regretta aussitôt ses dernières paroles – trop tard.

* * *

Un premier pas. Ça avait l'air drôlement glissant. Bon. Pas de panique. La clé, c'était de rester maître de soi. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de tendre la jambe, de poser le bout du patin gracieusement sur la glace – oui, comme ça – et... mince, Lily le regardait. Ce n'était pas le moment de se planter. Allez, il devait seulement se lancer et glisser. Ce n'était pas moldu !

Le troisième pas avait été fatal à Severus Rogue qui gisait à présent sur la glace, les quatre fers en l'air. Énervé, il se cramponna à la rambarde et se releva tant bien que mal, priant pour que ni Potter, ni Black ait assisté à sa chute. Il vit du Wistily battre furieusement des bras pour garder l'équilibre, entreprise qui se révéla inutile et trouva lourdement sa conclusion sur la glace. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. _Bien fait_.

\- Severus... à l'aiiide... !

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers la source de l'appel désespéré. Parfaitement immobile, genoux serrés et pieds écartés, Rosier retenait son souffle comme si cela allait lui être secourable – même si, à part frôler l'asphyxie, Rogue ne comprenait pas vraiment la visée du geste.

\- Je... je touuurne...

Oui. Magnifiquement. Sans même bouger d'un pouce, il arrivait à dériver lentement sur l'étendue givrée de façon très esthétiquement circulaire.

\- ROSIER, POUSSE-TOI !

Même si Evan avait été effectivement capable de patiner et d'esquiver Remus qui fonçait droit sur lui, il n'en aurait guère eu le temps. Ils s'effondrèrent donc dans un concert de cris stupéfaits, bientôt remplacés par des rires incontrôlables au milieu desquels le lycanthrope bégayait une série d'excuses.

Quirinus, qui passait non loin de là, raide comme un piquet, réussit à dévier sa trajectoire avec une aisance honorable, bientôt suivi de James et Sirius qui faisaient la course et slalomaient sans difficulté entre les patineurs. Severus se mit à les haïr de toute son âme. Après avoir longuement soufflé pour évacuer son ressentiment, le Sang-Mêlé se résolut à amorcer une nouvelle tentative d'approche avec la glace fourbe. Il lâcha la rambarde avec lenteur puis fit un premier pas hésitant. Son pied partit en avant tandis que son corps allait en arrière.

Entre temps, indifférents aux sombres ondes que leur envoyait secrètement le Serpentard, les deux amis s'étaient adossés à une barrière pour reprendre leur souffle et contempler la patinoire.

\- Ça me rappelle quand on jouait sur le lac gelé, près de chez toi, lâcha Sirius.  
\- On recommencera l'hiver prochain, déclara James. On pourra inviter les autres et Ouistiti.

Ils virent à cet instant précis une tête bouclée et rousse ainsi que son propriétaire tomber à la renverse. Les deux Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard.

\- Peut-être pas, après réflexion, gloussa Cornedrue.  
\- Tu crois qu'il s'est fait mal ?  
\- J'en sais rien.  
\- Il ne se relève pas...

James leva les yeux au ciel et poussa son meilleur ami sur la glace afin de l'inciter à patiner jusqu'au professeur. En le regardant s'éloigner, le jeune Potter se désola que Lily Evans patinât à la perfection. Il aurait bien aimé lui tenir la main pour l'aider à tenir sur ses pieds...

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Sirius avec une inquiétude non feinte à un Mr. Wistily étalé de tout son long, les bras en croix.

Le professeur d'Étude des Moldus se contenta d'un grognement rauque, réponse à ses yeux on ne peut plus explicite, qui eut le mérite de faire sourire son élève. Un Ailazur mis K-O, à sa merci, c'était trop beau ! C'était Noël avant l'heure !

\- Ôtez de suite ce sourire suffisant de vos lèvres, jeune blanc-bec, articula Percy.

Avec un petit rire, Patmol lui tendit sa main.

\- Je vais vous aider.

Percy hésita un moment, jaugeant la paume rosie par le froid de l'adolescent. Il se sentit brusquement très bien là où il était et, surtout, il avait la certitude de ne pas tomber plus bas. Mais Sirius ne lui laissa pas le choix, l'obligeant à se relever en lui empoignant l'avant-bras. L'aîné, surpris, manqua de perdre à nouveau l'équilibre ; Sirius le maintint avec plus de fermeté. Percy n'osait plus respirer.

Il n'était pas complètement débile et se doutait bien que la manœuvre du plus jeune ne relevait pas d'un acte profondément désintéressé et charitable, quoi qu'il en dise. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas empêcher tout son corps de se réchauffer et ses genoux de trembler.

\- Ça va ? fit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Ne faites pas l'innocent, bredouilla-t-il, incapable d'admettre que son élève agissait sans but précis.

Aussi, il chercha à se dégager de son étreinte, mais dérapa aussitôt et dut par conséquent se raccrocher à l'animagus.

\- Vous êtes vraiment manche sur la glace, ricana ce dernier. Mais c'est logique.  
\- Logique ? siffla l'enseignant en plissant les paupières.  
\- Oui. Vous êtes trop raide et vous réfléchissez trop, alors qu'il suffit de se laisser porter. Je dirais même que c'est le reflet de votre vie en général : à toujours vous débattre, vous tombez.  
\- Mais... vous ne savez rien de moi...

Ce n'était pas une protestation. Cela s'apparentait même plutôt à de l'approbation mêlée d'effarement ; Percy aurait tout aussi bien pu lui dire « Comment avez-vous deviné ? ». Et Sirius répondit à cette question par un sourire légèrement hautain.

\- Vous êtes limpide.

L'impression qu'il fit à Mr. Wistily fut très rapidement brisée par cette vipère de Youngblood qui s'élança vers eux et passa un bras autour des épaules de Sirius.

\- Viens par-là, toi ! lança-t-elle à son camarade.

Et elle l'entraîna sans autre forme de procès, laissant tout le loisir à Mr. Wistily de quitter la patinoire d'un pas incertain. Exaspéré, Sirius se défit presque immédiatement de sa prise en vociférant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
\- Tu devrais me remercier, répliqua-t-elle à mi-voix.  
\- Ah oui ?

Sirius tendait le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir leur professeur, mais celui-ci avait bien évidemment profité de la diversion offerte par Nil pour s'enfuir.

\- _Oui_. Tu étais trop occupé à faire les yeux doux au prof pour te rendre compte que les autres vous fixaient bizarrement !

Elle s'attira toute l'attention du Maraudeur avec cette dernière déclaration.

\- Ça te regarde si tu veux faire du rentre-dedans à Mr. Wistily mais – bon sang – tu pourrais au moins essayer d'être discret ! On n'a jamais eu un prof aussi intéressant et sympa en Étude des Moldus ; par contre, si la moindre rumeur se répand et qu'on murmure qu'il se tape ses élèves mineurs, il ne pas rester bien longtemps, crois-moi ! J'imagine que ce n'est pas ce que tu recherches. Rogue, lui, si : il déteste ce cours et plus particulièrement ce prof, alors il ne laissera pas passer l'occasion de le faire virer.

Par réflexe, Sirius observa autour de lui à la recherche des autres élèves, d'un signe qui montrerait que son comportement les révulsait. Il se tourna vers Nil, zieutant la petite sportive aux cheveux frisés comme s'il la découvrait.

\- Merci.  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, souffla-t-elle.  
\- Tu n'es pas choquée ?

La Poufsouffle haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes si vite et me remercies, certes, mais j'ai toujours pensé que toi et tes amis n'étiez pas aussi débiles que vous en aviez l'air.

Sirius, amateur de la bonne répartie, ne put que s'incliner. De nombreuses années plus tard, il décréterait que son amitié avec Nil Youngblood avait commencé à se tisser au beau milieu d'une patinoire londonienne.

* * *

Percy aurait bien été incapable de décrire Sirius Black en un seul mot. Alors qu'il venait de faire sa rencontre, il aurait certainement opté pour « agaçant » ; en apprenant à le connaître, son choix se serait porté sur « attachant » mais cela restait trop vague ; avec le temps, il avait plutôt associé toute une liste de qualificatifs au garçon : « fier, talentueux, inconséquent, courageux, sociable, intuitif, provoquant, etc ».

Cette nuit de vingt-quatre décembre, Percy avait banni pour toujours un adjectif de cette liste : « subtil ».

Ils s'étaient tous entendus pour se retrouver dans la chambre de Mr. Wistily (la moins encombrée) après le dîner, histoire d'y tenir un petit réveillon et s'échanger leurs cadeaux. Le professeur leur avait fait la surprise de se procurer plus tôt dans la journée des bièraubeurres et des produits relativement inoffensifs de la boutique de ses frères, comme des feux d'artifices magiques de taille (et d'impact) modérés.

Il avait fait temporairement disparaître d'un coup de baguette une partie du mobilier, les remplaçant par une dizaine de chaises et des tables basses. Ses élèves s'étaient ensuite pointés, les uns après les autres.

Et il y avait eu Sirius accompagné de sa tenue de soubrette. Percy lui avait ouvert, s'était figé à la vue de sa robe pour le moins spéciale, s'était effacé pour le laisser entrer et n'avait plus bougé. Il gardait les yeux grands ouverts, les bras le long du corps, et cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne subitement ses esprits. Il cilla une fois, deux fois, puis émit un couinement étrange. Les adolescents ne savaient très bien comment réagir, en particulier Sirius qui commençait à se sentir doucement mal à l'aise. Il vit un léger tic retrousser le coin de la bouche de Mr. Wistily, puis ses épaules tressaillir.

Percy essaya de détourner le regard mais il fut aussitôt attiré par la silhouette de Sirius. Il hoqueta et, comme il dut reprendre son souffle, tous ses efforts pour se contrôler volèrent en éclats... de rire. À peu près tout le monde sursauta, néanmoins les élèves ne tardèrent pas à s'amuser du fou-rire de Mr. Wistily. Le rouquin était rouge et peinait à reprendre sa respiration entre deux gloussements aigus malgré sa volonté de retrouver son calme. En dehors de Rogue, Sirius était le seul à ne pas se laisser entièrement gagner par l'hilarité générale, et ce parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de sa contemplation, heureux d'être celui qui faisait rire sans retenue cet homme si guindé. Ce n'était pas uniquement gratifiant : en réalité, il était en train de tomber amoureux de ce rire ridicule que – il en aurait mis sa main à couper – Percy n'aimait pas outre mesure.

\- Black, vous êtes terrible, asséna Mr. Wistily en essuyant les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

L'intéressé s'inclina profondément devant son public et les autres l'applaudirent joyeusement, après quoi il alla s'asseoir à côté de James qui lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Une fête ne serait pas une vraie fête sans la fameuse robe de soubrette, dit philosophiquement le leader des Maraudeurs.  
\- C'est parti d'un gage, pendant une célébration de match de Quidditch, en quatrième année, expliqua Remus avec un sourire.  
\- Mais c'est devenu un genre de rituel, ajouta Peter.  
\- Je sais qu'elles vous plaisent, mes jambes poilues ! renchérit Sirius.

La bièraubeurre allant, la soirée ne devint pas plus raffinée, mais il régnait dans la chambre une atmosphère chaleureuse qui rappela à Percy ses anciens noëls en famille. Des réveillons qui dataient, au mieux, de la fin de sa scolarité, quand il ne restait pas cloîtré dans sa chambre pour réviser ou écrire à Pénélope. C'était à ses yeux une époque révolue alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas encore produite _ici_ , dans cette étrange réalité d'Indicible.

L'échange des présents en fin de soirée apporta lui aussi son lot d'amusement. Percy se félicita de son sortilège en voyant James offrir un ravissant porte-photo à Nil, ou encore Peter recevoir en rougissant du pain d'épice de la part de Lily. Sirius fut surpris quand Nil vint lui remettre un tube crème pour les mains, ce qu'elle expliqua par :

\- Potter m'a dit que tu te plaignais toujours d'avoir les mains sèches en hiver.

Il la remercia donc en riant pour la seconde fois de la journée. Tandis qu'il cherchait Servilus afin de lui donner de mauvaise grâce un mug représentant un chat visiblement contrarié, il nota que Remus et Evan avaient tous les deux pioché le nom de l'autre. Le Serpentard ne savait pas à quel point il avait visé juste en offrant des chocolats à Lunard – ce morfal.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue s'était avancé vers James, lui avait refourgué une paire de chaussons et était reparti à l'autre bout de la pièce en râlant. Lily l'avait regardé faire avec un petit rire, attendrie mais aussi ravie qu'il se soit prêté au jeu.

La petite fête se termina vers deux heures du matin parce que Mr. Wistily les avait prévenus qu'il comptait les réveiller à huit heures le lendemain. Sirius et sa robe s'attardèrent encore un peu avant de regagner leur chambre. Percy essaya de dissimuler sa gêne à son élève, mais il appréhendait toujours de se retrouver seul avec lui. Sirius parlait trop, quand il n'essayait pas de l'embrasser... il disait trop de choses déplacées et souvent vraies, malheureusement. Pire encore, sa seule façon de le regarder était beaucoup trop déconcertante.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda-t-il sans rien laisser paraître.

Alors ce fut au tour de Sirius de se sentir embarrassé. Il se força à lui sourire en dépit de son anxiété naissante.

\- Je voulais vous dire que ça fait tout juste un an qu'on s'est rencontrés.

Percy hocha la tête, songeur.

\- Je me suis dit qu'il fallait fêter ça... en plus, c'est Noël... mais je n'avais pas envie de vous faire à nouveau un cadeau merdique qui moisira au fond de votre armoire.

Mortifié, cette fois, Percy voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester, cependant Sirius le fit taire d'un geste. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés de l'enseignant et murmura :

\- Joyeux Noël, Ailazur.

Il se redressa légèrement pour embrasser une première fois sa mâchoire. Percy ne broncha pas, mais Sirius y décela une autorisation timide plutôt que de l'indifférence. Il recommença. Le rouquin ferma les yeux. Reprenant confiance, Sirius remonta l'arête de sa mâchoire, puis l'embrassa sous son oreille écarlate avant de déposer d'autres baisers sur son cou. Il sentit Percy soupirer de contentement dans ses cheveux, les paupières résolument closes.

Sirius embrassa enfin ses lèvres, timidement, tendrement. L'aîné se sentit perdre pieds. Tout son corps tremblait d'envie de se serrer de toutes ses forces contre le jeune Black, sa peau se consumait de ne pas être touchée et ses mains picotaient de ne pas caresser celle de son vis-à-vis.

Quand Sirius s'écarta, les émotions de Mr. Wistily étaient presque palpables. Il gardait les yeux fermés, de crainte de perdre tout contrôle en croisant le regard de son élève. Celui-ci sourit tristement, conscient d'avoir réveillé désir et détresse chez le Weasley. Il décida de se retirer sans mot dire, laissant Percy se remettre de ses sens.

* * *

 **[*] Il y avait deux lits mezzanines dans la chambre des Maraudeurs. James et Remus étaient sortis vainqueurs de la bataille sanguinaire pour les remporter.**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! Je pense que je vais m'atteler à l'écriture du prochain chapitre "Je n'ai jamais..." dès ce weekend :) Au programme ? Des Maraudeurs, de l'alcool et un Mr. Wistily un peu dépassé par les événements._


	19. Je n'ai jamais

**Bonjouuur ! Je vous poste le dernier chapitre de l'année 2015 en espérant qu'il vous plaira :D Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle en plus de ça : le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit ^^ Je le sortirai sûrement début janvier, mais je vais d'abord essayer d'avancer un peu dans l'écriture du suivant.  
Je vous remercie au passage pour vos adorables reviews, elles me donnent la pêche !**  
 **Ce dix-huitième chapitre aura une certaine incidence sur la suite, de plusieurs façons différentes... sur ce, bonne lecture et bonne fin d'année ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : "Je n'ai jamais..."

Percy était saisi par la pièce qui se jouait devant eux, raide sur son siège, le souffle court et les poings posés sur ses genoux. Il était tellement concentré sur le spectacle qu'il sursauta violemment en sentant un souffle tiède contre son oreille ; c'était Sirius, qui s'était penché pour lui soumettre un commentaire graveleux concernant l'œuvre.

Le professeur lui adressa une œillade aussi réprobatrice qu'il en était capable, mais il était malheureusement partagé entre le rire et la consternation de manière égale, et pour ne rien arranger une chaleur familière gagnait ses oreilles. Un frisson parcourut la nuque de Percy dès qu'il songea à la sensation que lui avaient provoquée les chuchotis tout contre cette zone beaucoup trop sensible de son corps.

\- Quoi, je n'ai pas raison ?

Percy fixait à présent la scène sans la voir, feignant d'ignorer l'élève mais se délectant honteusement de sentir le souffle de Sirius sa peau à chaque fois qu'il parlait. Il avait déjà oublié l'objet de la moquerie de l'animagus. Il maudit son corps traître qui lui mettait les idées en vrac.

\- Que pensez-vous de la nouvelle réforme du Ministère au sujet des fonds de chaudrons ?

Autant dire que le cœur de Percy rata un battement. Non pas qu'il trouvât le sujet de la conversation réellement passionnant (bon... si, un peu) ; il était avant toute chose attendri par la proximité que Sirius tentait de créer en lui parlant de fonds de chaudrons. Il lui signifia d'ailleurs qu'il comprenait très bien ses réelles intentions en laissant un sourire moqueur étirer sa bouche, les yeux toujours rivés sur la pièce.

\- Oui, je n'ai rien d'intéressant à dire mais... quand vous frissonnez... je...  
\- Quand vous aurez fini de me draguer avec la finesse d'un Pansedefer ukrainien, vous pourrez éventuellement prêter attention aux acteurs ?

Patmol retrouva bien sagement sa place, calé dans son siège, très vexé. Percy, quant à lui, retrouva son souffle. C'était plus correct. Il était fort inconvenant pour un professeur de ne serait-ce que songer à flirter avec un élève, ou même de laisser libre cours à ces insanités.

Alors il décida que quelque maléfice avait injecté grande quantité d'hormones dans son cerveau quand il frôla du bout des doigts l'avant-bras de Sirius, après s'être assuré que Lily suivait scrupuleusement le récit et que Peter dormait profondément. Sirius troqua sa moue renfrognée contre un sourire fort niais.

Diantre, qu'était-il en train de faire...

* * *

\- Mr. Wistily !

Percy fit volte-face à l'entente de sa fausse identité. Il distingua bientôt deux visages familiers au milieu de la foule qui sortait du théâtre, et le sien se teinta de joie.

\- Mr. Londubat, Miss Prewett, sourit-il.  
\- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était lui, dit Alice à son fiancé tandis qu'ils arrivaient à la hauteur de leur ancien professeur.

Nil et James se jetèrent pratiquement sur leurs vieux camarades, très vite suivis de Lily et Sirius : en effet, Franck avait longtemps été le commentateur des matchs de Quidditch à Poudlard, et Alice une batteuse très douée dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? lança joyeusement Lily.  
\- On a emménagé à Londres, expliqua Franck, c'est plus près du Ministère et de l'école d'Aurors.  
\- Et on a une bonne nouvelle ! ajouta Alice en agitant son doigt sous le nez de Percy.

Ce dernier recula de peur de se faire crever un œil. Par ailleurs, il craignit un instant que la jeune Prewett lui montrât un doigt fort grossier, mais un petit rire enchanté lui échappa quand il saisit qu'elle lui présentait fièrement son annulaire.

\- Eh bien, vous n'avez pas perdu de temps, jeunes gens, commenta-t-il. Félicitations !

D'autres formules et exclamations enjouées firent écho à celle du professeur, faisant rougir Franck qui bredouillait des remerciements. La future Londubat glissa sa main dans la sienne, ravie d'avoir partagé la nouvelle avec ses anciens camarades.

La conversation s'étendit sur plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Percy décrète que ses élèves feraient mieux d'aller se coucher de bonne heure s'ils tenaient à profiter de leur journée de libre, le lendemain.

\- Alors le voyage touche à sa fin ? s'enquit Franck.  
\- Oui. Demain, c'est la dernière journée, alors ils ont quartier libre. Je les ramènerai chez eux dans la soirée.  
\- La chance... je n'ai pas eu droit au voyage, moi, grogna Alice.  
\- Vous étiez en dernière année et vous aviez vos ASPICs à passer, rétorqua Percy. D'ailleurs, vous auriez pu vous fouler d'un Optimal en Étude des Moldus. J'ai été déçu d'apprendre que vous avez seulement obtenu la mention Effort exceptionnel.  
\- Tu n'as rien loupé, chuchota Sirius. Entre les vieux monuments, les musées...

Percy fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vous entends, vous savez.  
\- Votre ouïe remarquable pour un vieillar-  
\- BLACK.

Peu habitués aux querelles entre Mr. Wistily et Patmol, Franck et Alice éclatèrent de rire devant la mine agacée du rouquin, rejoints par James et Evan.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres un moment encore. La foule à la sortie du théâtre s'était évaporée depuis longtemps quand la rencontre impromptue se termina sur la promesse de s'envoyer un hibou, et le couple laissa entendre qu'il aimerait organiser une fête de Nouvel An célébrant du même coup les fiançailles. Le professeur ramena ensuite ses protégés à l'hôtel, le cœur léger. Lily et Nil partirent directement se coucher en papotant au sujet de la pièce. Severus, Evan et Quirinus firent de même. Et contre toute attente, les Maraudeurs s'éclipsèrent à leur tour sans même essayer de négocier leur soirée – une première depuis le début du voyage.

\- Faites de jolis rêves, minauda Sirius.

Puis, en chuchotant :

\- Rêvez de moi !

Et il ferma la porte de leur chambre au nez d'un Mr. Wistily perplexe. L'intéressé finit par se retirer dans sa propre chambre, songeant à quel point cette semaine s'était écoulée rapidement ; il doutait que l'un d'entre eux l'ait vue passer... à l'exception de Rogue, peut-être. Le Serpentard n'avait pas donné une seule fois l'impression de faire table rase du passé. Sa haine à l'égard de James et Sirius restait inchangée mais, au moins, les deux Maraudeurs semblaient enfin capables de passer à côté de lui sans lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Lily avait également noté cette mince victoire du professeur et paraissait s'en réjouir. De plus, elle tolérait mieux les « traits d'esprit » du Poursuiveur, tant qu'ils ne constituaient pas une attaque à l'égard de Severus – ce que James se gardait bien de faire en sa présence.

Percy sourit. Il était très satisfait de ses élèves, plus particulièrement des Maraudeurs qui avaient résisté à leur besoin d'enfreindre le règlement et de se faire continuellement la belle.

Et à cette pensée, le professeur se figea. Il repensa à l'air réjoui des quatre fauteurs de trouble tandis qu'ils allaient se coucher de bonne heure. L'évidence le frappa de plein fouet et il sentit son sang descendre dans ses chaussettes : il était en train de se faire avoir !

L'enseignant sortit de sa chambre en trombe pour aller toquer avec force à la porte des quatre garçons. Devant le manque de réponse, il sortit sa baguette après s'être assuré qu'il était seul, puis força le passage dans la chambre... déserte.

\- Trop bête, je suis trop bête... siffla-t-il en ressortant.

Il retourna dans sa propre chambre afin de mettre la main sur son emploi du temps ensorcelé. Ce qu'il avait omis de dire à ses élèves, c'est que la position des plannings qu'il leur avait distribués en début de voyage apparaissait sur son propre exemplaire. Le rouquin parcourut très vite le papier des yeux : tous les emplois du temps se trouvaient à l'hôtel, sauf celui de Nil. Il fronça les sourcils. L'emploi du temps ainsi que sa propriétaire se trouvaient au « Papillon ». Maigre information mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait, et il se mit à prier pour que Nil fût en compagnie des Maraudeurs.

Percy attrapa son manteau, quitta la chambre et dévala les escaliers. Le réceptionniste somnolait à son poste, cependant l'arrivée énergique de Percy suffit à lui remettre les idées en place.

\- Je peux vous aider ?  
\- Je le crains, soupira-t-il. On m'a donné rendez-vous au... au Papillon, mais j'ignore où il se trouve.

Mr. Wistily comprit au sourire amusé de son vis-à-vis que le Papillon n'était pas un salon de thé.

* * *

Assis à une table légèrement en retrait de la piste de danse, Sirius regardait James, Remus et Nil se déhancher. Peter lui tenait compagnie en sirotant sa boisson quelque peu alcoolisée, ainsi qu'en témoignait sa mine assurée et la voix forte avec laquelle il s'adressa au jeune Black :

\- Ça va pas ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

\- Si, c'est sympa d'être ici. Mais...  
\- Ça manque de Wistily ? acheva Peter.  
\- C'est ça, approuva Patmol avec un petit rire. J'aimerais bien qu'il soit là.

Queudver hocha la tête, le regard dans le vague. Soudain, il sembla apercevoir quelque chose, car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il recrachait une gorgée de bière.

\- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu souhaites, couina-t-il.

Sirius leva les yeux. Il ouvrit bêtement la bouche en découvrant qu'un Ailazur vociférant et passablement échevelé fonçait droit sur eux, renversant sur son passage les danseurs indignés. Il n'y avait en l'occurrence personne pour en témoigner mais, en ce moment même, Percy ressemblait terriblement à Molly dans les moments où elle réprimandait les jumeaux.

\- BLACK ! MR. PETTIGROW !

Mr. Wistily se tut, ne sachant qu'ajouter. Il n'avait rien à dire. Sirius et Peter non plus : ils étaient trop surpris et (même s'ils n'osaient se l'avouer) trop effrayé par la rage qui émanait de leur professeur. Celui-ci trouva enfin de quoi de crier.

\- ON RENTRE !

Sirius arqua un sourcil, l'envie d'asticoter Mr. Wistily prenant le pas sur son instinct de survie – d'ailleurs, il l'avait connu plus éloquent. James et les autres s'étaient rapprochés prudemment en voyant l'adulte arriver.

\- J'aimerais terminer mon verre, vous permettez ? lâcha Patmol avec un demi-sourire.

Percy estima que ledit verre contenait un alcool plutôt fort, à en juger par la taille. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de se saisir du verre plein et le vider d'une traite, sous l'œil mi-choqué mi-admiratif de ses cinq élèves.

\- ON RENTRE, répéta-t-il, la gorge en feu.

Sa démarche eut l'effet escompté ; son groupe le suivit docilement en dehors du club où le « récent » tube _Take a chance on me_ faisait vibrer toute une génération. Pour une fois, Mr. Wistily ne frissonna pas en mettant le nez dehors, pas plus qu'il ne remonta le col de son manteau pour protéger sa nuque découverte. L'alcool lui avait donné un petit coup de chaud.

\- On vous a laissé entrer... facilement ? demanda Nil en jetant un regard en biais au videur devant l'entrée.  
\- Un puissant sortilège d'allégresse se révèle parfois plus efficace qu'un imperium, répondit Percy.

James en prit note. Eux-mêmes s'étaient réfugiés sous la cape d'invisibilité afin d'entrer sans se faire voir, mais la foule n'avait pas rendu la tâche aisée.

Comme Percy ne donnait pas l'impression qu'il allait les sermonner, les Maraudeurs et Nil se détendirent. Sirius eut un sourire moqueur en comprenant que l'alcool était légèrement monté à la tête du plus âgé. Néanmoins, il ne tarda pas à marcher plus près de lui et à se tenir prêt à le rattraper, soucieux, en le voyant avancer de travers en dépit de son air guindé.

* * *

Percy ne saurait jamais comment il avait atterri dans la chambre des Maraudeurs et avait commencé à jouer à ce jeu stupide. Certaines parties de la soirée lui échapperaient toujours, des années plus tard, alors qu'au contraire d'autres moments resteraient gravés dans son esprit comme s'il avait été sobre – ce qui n'était manifestement pas le cas. Le Weasley n'avait jamais pris l'habitude de boire. Il se limitait à un verre de vin pour accompagner un bon repas ou, occasionnellement, un verre de whisky Pur Feu. Ainsi, le premier verre l'avait déjà suffisamment désinhibé pour qu'il accepte de se prêter au jeu crétin du « Je n'ai jamais... » :

\- Je n'ai jamais embrassé un garçon ! gloussa Nil. Si vous êtes dans mon cas, levez la main. Les autres, videz vos verres !

Une certaine hilarité gagna la petite assemblée lorsque Peter et Remus furent les deux seuls à lever la main. James but le contenu de son verre, récoltant la stupéfaction de son meilleur ami.

\- Quoi ?! Tu m'as caché ça ?!  
\- Oh ça va. C'était pendant une soirée un peu trop arrosée dans la salle commune, on a commencé à faire n'importe quoi... sourit James. Au fait, Remus, baisse ta main.  
\- D'accord, dit le loup-garou en s'exécutant.

Un silence incertain s'ensuivit, puis :

\- Attends, quoi ?

Sirius explosa de rire devant la mine déconfite du préfet. D'ailleurs, celui-ci dut boire pour la première fois depuis le début du jeu, ce qui correspondait tout de même à plusieurs manches. James avait pour sa part vidé un nombre incalculable de verres mais rien dans son état ne le laissait penser, étant donné qu'il était aussi guilleret qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- C'est mon tour, rappela-t-il. Eh bien... oh ! Je n'ai jamais été préfet ! Cul sec, Mumus !

L'intéressé obéit en râlant, imité par Percy qui devait être le prochain à énoncer un « Je n'ai jamais... ». Il eut un sourire mutin.

\- Je n'ai jamais enfreint le règlement au cours de ma scolarité.

Sa déclaration jeta un froid.

\- Ça craint. Il nous a tous niqués, pouffa James avant de vider son verre.  
\- Joli, joli, concéda Nil en se mettant à l'applaudir.  
\- Patmol, c'est à toi, lança Peter.

L'adolescent prit une poignée de secondes pour réfléchir et déclara d'un air solennel :

\- Je n'ai jamais perdu mon manteau.

Percy mit un peu de temps à réagir à cause de l'alcool qui lui embrumait l'esprit, mais il finit par froncer les sourcils et interroger son élève du regard.

\- Comment... ?  
\- Vous me l'avez prêté, une fois, et vous avez oublié. Du coup il est toujours en ma possession.  
\- Et vous m'avez laissé en acheter un nouveau ! s'exclama Mr. Wistily en riant à moitié.  
\- C'est de ma faute si vous avez une mémoire de poisson rouge ?

Par la suite, Percy et Sirius s'appliquèrent à se faire boire mutuellement à coups de déclarations de plus en plus précises telles que « Je n'ai jamais porté de tenue de soubrette » ou « Je n'ai jamais étudié l'Arithmancie ». Le jeune Black alla jusqu'à formuler « Je ne suis jamais allé en Amérique » ; il sentit la situation lui échapper quand Mr. Wistily leva la main au lieu de boire, comme il aurait dû le faire.

\- Ah oui, vous n'avez jamais été en Amérique ? sourit James.  
\- Non, assura Percy en riant.

Sirius avait encore les idées assez claires pour flairer le danger et comprendre que son professeur bourré était en train de démentir l'un des principaux mensonges censés protéger sa réelle identité. Il décida d'intervenir.

\- N'importe quoi. Il ment parce qu'il ne veut plus boire !  
\- Pas du tout, insista l'aîné, irrité. Je dis la vérité. Vous êtes bien placé pour le sav-  
\- Il est complètement torché, ajouta précipitamment Sirius. Je vais le ramener dans sa chambre, sinon on pourrait tous avec de sérieux ennuis.

L'animagus comptait en fait sur l'état d'ébriété de ses amis pour faire passer ce bobard. Après tout, Peter piquait du nez, Remus avait déclaré forfait, Nil se disputait avec la table de chevet et James riait bêtement, sans raison apparente. Alors Sirius souleva Mr. Wistily, le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre et le lança pratiquement sur le lit. Percy rebondit sur le matelas en pouffant. Le plus jeune tâcha de le regarder d'un air sévère mais il y renonça très vite car cela ne faisait qu'alimenter l'hilarité de l'intéressé.

Sirius pensait avoir déjà vu Percy dans tous ses états : paniqué, à moitié endormi, mort de rire, tremblant de désir, aux aguets, enthousiasmé, au bord des larmes, ironique... il se trompait. Percy bourré était une facette non négligeable de sa personnalité complexe. Si on lui avait posé la question avant cette nuit, Sirius aurait décrété que son professeur avait certainement l'alcool triste, ou alors que l'alcool n'avait aucune emprise sur lui. Il était à des lieux d'imaginer qu'une fois pompette, Percy oubliait d'avoir peur de vivre (et rigolait comme une baleine).

Ainsi, en le regardant se tenir les côtes, les quatre fers en l'air dans son lit, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant.

\- Vous avez failli faire une énorme gaffe, tenta-t-il malgré tout en croisant les bras.  
\- Ah oui ? gazouilla Mr. Wistily.

Sirius eut une mortelle envie de fouiller la chambre pour dénicher l'appareil photo magique du rouquin. Le brusque changement d'attitude de Percy lui sortit néanmoins le polaroid de la tête. Il déglutit, avisant l'aîné qui lui lançait un regard déconcertant, appuyé sur ses coudes.

\- Je suis soûl, observa-t-il.

L'espace d'une seconde, Sirius pensa avoir retrouvé son professeur stoïque et distant.

\- Vous pourriez abuser de moi.

Il avait dit cela comme on parle de la météo. C'était une constatation détachée, à tel point que Sirius s'en sentit légèrement vexé. Percy le remarqua. Il sourit, provocant.

\- Je ne vous en empêcherais pas.  
\- Je décline, articula Patmol, la mort dans l'âme.

Cette réponse dut froisser Percy, car sa bouche se tordit. Il détourna le regard.

\- Je le savais. Je ne vous attire pas.

Devant son air boudeur, Sirius en vint à se dire qu'il aimait autant que son professeur ne se soûlât que très rarement, dans l'ensemble. D'une part il n'était pas sûr de le supporter nerveusement, d'autre part ce comportement ne lui correspondait absolument pas. Sans doute Mr. Wistily relâchait-il une pression énorme quand il buvait plus que de raison et abandonnait ses manières ampoulées, mais ces mêmes manières séduisaient le plus jeune. Il avait presque l'impression de faire la conversation à un inconnu.

Sirius souffla et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, plantant son regard dans celui de Percy.

\- Ça n'a vraiment rien à voir. Tenez : d'un côté, je profite de votre état pour coucher avec vous une seule fois et perdre votre confiance à jamais ; de l'autre, je pars prendre une douche glacée, remportant du même coup votre confiance et votre affection, ce qui me permettra de vous faire l'amour maintes et maintes fois plus tard. Alors oui, vous m'attirez, mais non, je ne vais pas profiter de vous, là, tout de suite. Inutile d'insister.

Un élan de lucidité fit légèrement rougir le professeur, non pas d'embarras mais de plaisir. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il retira son haut. Sirius cessa de respirer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
\- Je m'apprête à me mettre en pyjama, déclara Percy comme si c'était l'évidence même.  
\- Ah... euh... d'accord.

Sirius s'était promis de ne pas même frôler la peau du rouquin. En revanche, rien ne lui interdisait de faire couler son regard sur celle-ci, avant qu'un fichu haut de pyjama ne vienne la recouvrir. Il haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut ledit vêtement.

\- Sexy, vot' pyjama. J'aime les rayures. Vous avez le bonnet de nuit assorti ?  
\- Je ne le sors que pour les grandes occasions, marmonna Percy en s'allongeant, à moitié en tenue pour dormir.

Le plus jeune eut le pressentiment que Mr. Wistily s'était endormi dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller. Un ronflement à peine perceptible confirma cette pensée. Il se leva donc pour rabattre la couverture sur Percy. Tandis qu'il faisait mine de s'en aller, un grondement rauque lui intima de rester.

Sirius pesa le pour et le contre, les yeux rivés sur cette place au bord du lit double qui l'appelait. Il ne résista pas bien longtemps, retira chemise, jean et chaussettes, et se coucha à une distance respectable de Mr. Wistily. Celui-ci se blottissait contre lui l'instant d'après. Sourire aux lèvres, l'élève lui enleva ses lunettes en se formulant que le réveil serait difficile, sans se douter qu'il avait mille fois raisons.

* * *

Percy savait exactement où il était et ce qu'il allait y trouver. Il savait également qu'il n'avait ni envie d'être à Poudlard le 2 mai 1998, ni envie d'assister à la mort de son jeune frère. Pourtant, cela ne changea strictement rien. Il avançait inéluctablement vers cet endroit qui le hantait ; il voyait ses frères et lui-même se battre côte à côte ; il voyait le mur s'effondrer, Fred s'effondrer, le monde s'effondrer.

Et il vit George à l'oreille manquante, George amaigri, George qui n'avait jamais si peu ressemblé à son jumeau étendu sur le sol, George qui le fixait du haut de sa haine. Il entendit son père crier, sa mère pleurer... et impuissant, il ne faisait que se confondre en excuses, essayant de prendre dans ses bras Fred qui s'éloignait de lui sans même le voir. « Pardonne-moi, George, pardonne-moi ! Je sais que j'aurais pu empêcher ça ! Mais je t'en prie, pardonne-moi ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il baisse sa garde à cause de moi ! ». C'était stupide. Il savait très bien qu'il s'adressait à Fred.

* * *

Percy était incapable de décider si c'était ses propres cris et sanglots qui l'avaient réveillé, ou bien Sirius qui le secouait. En tout cas, il ouvrit subitement les yeux. Il lui fallut un moment pour s'habituer à l'obscurité et percevoir l'expression inquiète du jeune Black, la vue brouillée par les larmes.

\- Fred est... hoqueta-t-il.

Il plissa les paupières et serra les dents pour s'empêcher vainement de pleurer. Il avait honte d'offrir ce spectacle pitoyable à son élève, même si la présence de celui-ci représentait un maigre réconfort.

\- Ça va ?

Non, ça n'allait pas, mais Percy hocha la tête. Il se redressa dans le but d'aller se rafraîchir et l'envie de vomir le prit brusquement. Il eut tout juste le temps de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain avant de cracher une bile acide par-dessus la cuvette des toilettes. À chaque fois qu'il pensait se sentir mieux, son ventre se soulevait à nouveau et il se remettait à hoqueter. La respiration sifflante, agenouillé devant les toilettes, il sursauta quand la main de Sirius se posa sur son épaule.

\- Ne me touchez pas, lança-t-il.

Le Maraudeur décela en lui la réaction d'un animal blessé. Il amorça un geste pour s'éloigner, mais Percy reprit d'une voix faible :

\- Ne partez pas...

Il s'immobilisa, puis attendit docilement que le Weasley tire la chasse et se rince la bouche. Après l'avoir laissé se recoucher en tremblant, Sirius fit apparaître une bassine d'un coup de baguette. En allant la remplir d'eau tiède, il chipa au passage un gant de toilette et posa le tout sur la table de chevet débarrassée au préalable.

\- Asseyez-vous, chuchota-t-il.

Tremblant de peur et de froid, Percy obéit. Sa transpiration lui paraissait glacée et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Sirius l'avait remarqué, aussi il l'aida à se débarrasser de son haut de pyjama et de son pantalon, puis de ses chaussettes. Cela prit un peu de temps à cause de la faiblesse de l'aîné et de ses doigts qui tremblaient.

L'élève plongea le gant de toilette dans l'eau, l'essora, le passa sur son front brûlant et recommença. Il s'attarda longuement sur son visage rougi, sa nuque et ses épaules avant d'accorder la même attention à son dos, ses bras et son buste. Percy avait fermé les yeux, toujours quelque peu frissonnant, n'empêche qu'il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'on avait essuyé sa sueur et ses larmes. Sirius rapporta même une serviette pour le sécher complètement.

\- Merci, murmura Percy en se laissant manipuler comme une poupée.  
\- C'est normal.

Sa tête dodelinait et ses yeux se fermaient inévitablement, malgré sa lutte pour rester éveillé et la migraine qui le lançait. Soudain, Sirius se leva et quitta la chambre sans rien dire. Le professeur ne bougea pas ; il retenait sa respiration, guettant le retour du jeune Black, ce qui ne tarda pas. L'adolescent tenait dans les mains deux verres bien remplis d'un liquide bleuté que Percy n'identifia pas comme du jus de citrouille.

\- Potion anti gueule de bois couplée d'un philtre pour un sommeil sans rêves, annonça Sirius en lui tendant un verre. Mélange testé et approuvé par les Maraudeurs.

Le rouquin sourit faiblement et but d'une traite la mixture colorée. Son vis-à-vis lui prit le gobelet des mains pour le poser avec le sien près de la bassine, après quoi il se glissa avec le Weasley sous la couverture. Pour la deuxième fois cette nuit-là, Percy nicha son nez contre le cou de Sirius pour inspirer son odeur à grandes bouffées. Ils étaient tous les deux torse nu mais pas la moindre arrière-pensée ne vint bousculer leur étreinte paresseuse.

Le professeur d'Étude des Moldus soupira de contentement en sentant les doigts de Sirius câliner sa nuque et un parfum familier lui chatouiller les narines. Son mal de tête passa aussi vite que sa fatigue l'emporta.

* * *

Il se réveilla comme toujours à six heures tapantes. Il avait la bouche pâteuse mais, dans l'ensemble, il jugea qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Son regard s'arrêta sur son élève qui dormait encore à poings fermés et il sourit. Black... et dire que cette tête de pioche, non seulement n'avait pas cherché à profiter de la situation, mais s'était surtout donné du mal pour veiller sur lui !

Percy se mordit la lèvre. Il détestait l'idée d'avoir laissé l'animagus le voir dans ce triste état. Au moins, se dit-il, cela le ferait peut-être reconsidérer ses sentiments à son égard – et d'un autre côté, il priait pour que cela ne soit pas le cas.

Il se leva avec mille précautions pour ne pas réveiller le plus jeune avant de se diriger sur la pointe des pieds vers la salle de bain. Il fronça le nez au souvenir d'y avoir copieusement vomi la veille, puis cessa d'y penser. Il retira son sous-vêtement et laissa à l'eau excessivement chaude le soin d'emporter avec elle son anxiété.

En sortant de la douche, Percy se rappela que tous ses vêtements se trouvaient dans sa malle restée dans la chambre. Il soupira. Après s'être séché à toute vitesse et avoir noué une serviette autour de sa taille, il retourna dans la chambre avec la prudence d'un ninja. Il était penché au-dessus de sa valise lorsqu'une voix vaguement amusée le fit sursauter :

\- Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je jurerais que vous avez décidé d'éprouver mon sang-froid.

* * *

 _Mes chapitres deviennent de plus en plus longs... xD Enfin bon. Désolée pour cette fin abrupte. Et le prochain chapitre s'intitule "Tendresse peu pédagogique" ! (Rating M de mise héhé...) Bonne année :3  
_


	20. Tendresse peu pédagogique

**Coucouuu ! Bonne annééée ! Et pour fêter ça... CHANGEMENT DE RATING ! ^^ Alors je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin (je dessine mal)... disons simplement que ce chapitre ne sert pas à l'approfondissement de l'intrigue ou à l'étude psychologique des personnages (quoique ?). Et les enfants, ne lisez pas !  
Je remercie au passage les reviewers qui n'ont pas de compte, auxquels je ne peux pas répondre par MP ! Mathyll, Amista, Guests en tous genres... ;)**  
 **A bientôt pour la suite ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Tendresse peu pédagogique

\- _Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je jurerais que vous avez décidé d'éprouver mon sang-froid._

Percy s'immobilisa, penché au-dessus de sa valise, tournant le dos à Sirius qui l'observait sans vergogne depuis le lit. L'adolescent se mit à rire tandis que le pauvre homme se redressait rapidement, réajustant sa serviette de crainte qu'elle glisse de ses hanches – ce qui, il en était sûr, aurait mis Sirius en joie.

\- Je croyais que vous dormiez, expliqua Percy, confus.  
\- Ah oui ? répondit son vis-à-vis avec un sourire faussement innocent.

« Faussement » parce qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur la peau nue de son professeur. Ce dernier attrapa ses lunettes et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, assez loin de Sirius pour se soustraire partiellement à son regard. Comme il lui présentait son dos plutôt que son visage cramoisi, il lui sembla plus facile d'exprimer ce qu'il avait sur la conscience.

\- Merci pour hier.

Il prit une courte inspiration avant de se lancer :

\- Merci de m'avoir empêché de mettre en péril mon secret et d'avoir pris soin de moi sans chercher à profiter de la situation. Je me sens misérable. Je suis censé être respectable, digne de confiance...  
\- Et accepter le fait d'être un humain avec ses faiblesses, toujours pas ? s'enquit Sirius en s'étirant.  
\- Là n'est pas la question. Je suis votre...  
\- ... « professeur », je sais. Mais que vous le vouliez ou non, hier soir, on vous a demandé d'être notre ami.  
\- Ces deux titres ne sont pas compatibles, répliqua Percy.  
\- Vous vous en sortez admirablement, assura l'élève.

Le rouquin s'enferma dans un silence peu convaincu, si bien que ce fut Sirius qui reprit finalement la parole.

\- Et... concernant ce qu'il s'est passé... ces _attouchements_ auxquels nous nous sommes livrés une bonne partie de la nuit ; ils étaient pédagogiques ou amicaux ?  
\- Il n'y a pas eu d'attouchements, affirma Ailazur en riant.  
\- J'aurais essayé, soupira le jeune animagus.

Percy tourna la tête vers lui pour le jauger avec cet éternel mélange d'amusement et de désapprobation dans le regard. Regard qui se nuança imperceptiblement d'envie quand il se posa sur Sirius. Celui-ci l'observait tranquillement, à moitié nu (la couverture sur ses jambes laissait voir ses aines et un morceau de son sous-vêtement), la tête appuyée sur son bras plié.

Comme souvent, malheureusement, l'aîné le trouva d'une beauté affolante. Il trouvait également étonnant qu'avec un tel physique, on ne lui connaissait pas d'aventures amoureuses de toutes sortes.

\- Je vous plais ? demanda l'objet de sa réflexion de but en blanc.

Et cette indélicatesse l'aida à comprendre pourquoi Sirius Black n'était définitivement pas un tombeur.

\- Vous me l'avez déjà demandé, répondit-il calmement avant de détourner les yeux.  
\- J'aime l'entendre. Votre regard envieux est parlant, mais ça fait quand même plaisir de l'entendre de votre bouche.

Percy allait rétorquer, quand il nota que Sirius venait de s'empourprer. Cette vision lui tira malgré lui un sourire un peu attendri.

\- D'ailleurs, je vous trouve très séduisant.

Cette fois-ci, le soi-disant Mr. Wistily écarquilla les yeux en bredouillant des « Ça va pas la tête ? » et « Ne soyez pas ridicule ». Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, blasé par tant d'auto-dénigrement.

\- C'est vous qui êtes ridicule.  
\- Je vous savais déterminé à me charmer mais ma crédulité a des limites, jeune homme...  
\- Contrairement à votre connerie ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous – êtes – beau ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je crois que ça vous arrange de penser que je dis ça dans l'unique but de vous culbuter.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Entendons-nous bien, j'ai très envie de vous culbuter. Je ne vous l'ai jamais caché. Mais si je vous dis que vous êtes attirant, c'est que je le pense.

Percy s'était figé, ressassant les dernières phrases de Sirius. « séduisant, beau, attirant »... autant de qualificatifs que personne n'avait jamais utilisés pour le décrire. C'était idiot de se mettre dans un tel état pour quelques mots. Néanmoins, pour sa défense, ces mots étaient dits d'une voix forte par un véritable apollon qui ne le quittait plus des yeux.

Le garçon en question se redressa pour agiter une main devant son visage.

\- Vous êtes toujours là ? M'sieur ? Si vous ne répondez pas, je vais être forcé de vous embrasser.  
\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, lâcha machinalement Percy.

Autant dire que Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pressa furtivement sa bouche contre celle de son professeur, lequel appuya sa main sur son torse pour le repousser vivement.

\- Black !  
\- 'Fallait pas me tendre une perche pareille, rigola-t-il, alors que vous savez comme vous me plaisez.

Percy eut la certitude que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air quand il sentit le cœur de Sirius battre la chamade contre sa paume – d'ailleurs, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la retirer de son buste. Sa peau était chaude et douce au toucher, et un sourire retroussa très légèrement ses lèvres alors qu'il songeait à ce que James avait souvent laissé entendre, concernant les manies coquettes de son meilleur ami et le temps fou qu'il pouvait passer à la salle de bain.

L'intéressé leva timidement la main pour frôler du bout des doigts l'avant-bras du plus âgé, soulevant chez lui une chair de poule. Percy soupira.

\- Idiot...

Tandis qu'il se penchait avec lenteur vers Sirius qui le regardait faire, la respiration coupée, l'enseignant ajouta presque pour lui-même :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me faites faire...

Sur ce, il l'embrassa. C'était doux ; aussi doux que le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé à Noël. Mais c'était Percy qui venait de décider de celui-là, et c'était sensationnel. Pour la première fois, Sirius se laissa totalement dominer, de crainte de brusquer son Ailazur, voire de lui faire prendre conscience de son écart impromptu.

En revanche, l'adulte n'avait pas l'air d'agir sous quelque effet de l'égarement ni même de l'urgence. Il donnait l'impression, et c'était également une première, de savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il n'obéissait pas à une pulsion. Il happait tranquillement ses lèvres, comme s'il en avait l'habitude, avec une tendresse qui donna un coup de chaud à Sirius. Ce dernier entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, soumettant à son vis-à-vis une invitation (ou une requête ?) qu'il ne refusa pas.

Patmol se formula qu'il n'avait jamais connu de sensation plus délicieuse que de sentir la langue de Percy contre la sienne. En fait, il pensa même qu'il n'avait jamais rien connu du tout. Comme si tout venait de commencer et que son destin venait d'être scellé, à jamais, du bout des lèvres. Il apprendrait par la suite qu'il n'était pas si loin de la vérité, mais seul l'avant-goût du plaisir qui troublait ses sens comptait pour l'instant.

Quand Percy s'écarta de sa bouche quémandeuse, Sirius ne perdit pas une seconde et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, puis bascula en arrière de manière à l'attirer avec et contre lui, lui arrachant une protestation surprise. Sirius nicha son nez contre son cou en riant doucement. Et un frisson particulièrement violent secoua Percy. C'était comme d'habitude – ce même emballement du cœur, ces mêmes tremblements délectables... le souffle du plus jeune dictait à son corps de tressaillir. Quand Percy sentit qu'on lui mordillait l'oreille et entendit le geignement terriblement embarrassant que sa propre personne poussa pour toute réponse, il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas se laisser entièrement dominer dans l'amour. Question de principe un peu primitive : il était l'aîné, il était le professeur que diable. Attendez. Était-ce là une bonne façon de penser de la part d'un professeur ?

Un coup de langue sur son lobe chassa efficacement sa mince retenue et il tourna la tête. La bouche de Sirius s'écrasa hâtivement sur la sienne, après quoi le garçon attrapa sa nuque pour prolonger ce baiser qui s'était fait désirer. Il s'enflamma rapidement tandis que leurs lèvres se mouvaient et que leurs langues s'apprivoisaient. Percy crut s'entendre gémir. À moins qu'il s'agisse de Sirius. Il s'en fichait. Il ne pensait plus qu'à goûter le Maraudeur – sa bouche, sa peau. La seule idée qu'il avait en tête était de tout faire pour sentir son amant frissonner et haleter sous lui.

Alors qu'il se trouvait effroyablement avide, l'aîné fut ravi de constater avec quelle ardeur Sirius répondait à ses baisers. Ils tremblaient presque d'un désir inassouvi. Chaque baiser était un soulagement qui rendait leurs envies encore plus insistantes, plus affolantes. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ça...

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Les doigts de Percy sur sa peau dessinaient des caresses très légères, voire aériennes, qui faisaient se tendre son corps et lui dressaient le poil. Il faisait glisser ses doigts sur son cou, effleurer ses clavicules, dévaler son torse, virevolter sur la peau délicieusement réceptrice sous son nombril (Sirius rentra instinctivement le ventre en se mordant la lèvre inférieure), puis taquiner enfin l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Sirius avait rejeté la tête en arrière pour mieux savourer les caresses, les paupières à demi-fermées. Il poussa un profond soupir au moment où la paume douce mais assurée de Percy commença à parcourir son érection naissante à travers le tissu de son caleçon, tout en embrassant le creux de son cou si gentiment offert. Le professeur accentua ses gestes avec une lenteur insupportable pour Sirius qui se tortillait sous lui, de plus en plus excité.

Lui-même faisait attention à lui rendre ses caresses, tantôt frôlant les cuisses légèrement écartées du rouquin, tantôt s'aventurant sous sa serviette à moitié défaite afin de palper ses fesses. Percy replongea sur sa bouche en ravalant tant bien que mal ses gémissements, bien qu'incapable de ralentir la fréquence de ses expirations quasiment béates ou de chasser la rougeur de ses joues.

\- Perce... val... geignit Sirius avec envie tout contre ses lèvres.

L'intéressé sourit sans s'en rendre compte, décidant de récompenser leur patience mise à mal depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Il fit descendre sans se presser le sous-vêtement le long de jambes de Sirius – jambes qu'il frôla du bout des doigts au fur et à mesure tout en embrassant le ventre du Black, lui tirant un petit rire attendri au passage. Le caleçon sur les chevilles, le jeune animagus entreprit de caresser la nuque et les épaules de son partenaire attentif, entrouvrant la bouche pour respirer plus vite tandis que la langue de Percy rendait hommage à son nombril. Son souffle s'était considérablement accéléré avant même qu'il en prenne conscience. Il tressaillit en voyant le très respectable Mr. Wistily lécher son sexe avec naturel, puis hoqueta et haleta au rythme de sa langue qui le cajolait, de ses lèvres qui l'englobaient, de ses mains qui n'étaient pas en reste : elles exploraient la moindre parcelle de peau à leur portée, tantôt chatouillant le creux de ses genoux, tantôt frôlant ses flancs. Sirius ne pouvait le quitter des yeux, même si au bout d'un moment, la seule vision qu'il eut de son amant fut ses adorables boucles rousses s'échouant régulièrement sur son bas-ventre.

Alors que Sirius sentait son excitation aller en grandissant, il eut la présence d'esprit ainsi que la force d'attraper la baguette de Percy qui était posée sur la table de chevet. Le Maraudeur marmonna un enchantement destiné à cantonner tout bruit suspect aux quatre murs de la chambre. Il sentit Percy pouffer contre son aine avant de se remettre à le lécher, le sucer... haletant, Sirius jugea qu'il était en train de passer les meilleures minutes de sa vie, à tel point qu'il craignait de se réveiller à tout moment.

\- Perceval... je viens... gémit-il.

L'aîné frissonna, songeant que personne ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom complet. Sentir tout le corps de son partenaire se tendre et tressaillir l'excitait presque autant que de l'écouter répéter son prénom avec abandon. Comme il le sentait proche de la délivrance, il empoigna doucement son sexe et se mit à le masturber tout en embrassant ses bourses, ses aines, ses cuisses. Il n'en fallut guère plus à Sirius qui planta ses ongles dans les épaules de son amant et laissa le plaisir le submerger.

Percy le laissa redescendre sur terre en s'amusant à bombarder son visage de baisers. La respiration un peu saccadée, Sirius sourit béatement avant de relever le menton afin de lui tendre ses lèvres ; Percy s'en empara presque religieusement. Le plus jeune chassa les mèches un peu trop longues qui lui tombaient sur le front.

\- Tu es... wahou. Quand je pense que tu as voulu me faire croire que tu avais fait vœu d'abstinence !

Le rouquin sourit timidement.

\- J'ai atteint mes limites. Figure-toi qu'un certain cornichon s'amuse avec mes nerfs depuis des mois.  
\- Rappelle-moi de le remercier, conclut le cornichon avant de jouer avec son oreille.

Percy poussa un profond soupir. Sirius avait commencé à faire une fixette sur ses oreilles à force de les voir s'embraser pour un oui ou pour un non, et... il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Retenant le geignement qui lui brûlait les lèvres, Percy se contracta au fur et à mesure que Sirius titillait son lobe. L'élève le serrait contre lui et faisait glisser ses mains baladeuses le long de sa colonne vertébrale et sur ses fesses, se fiant aux soupirs bienheureux de l'aîné qui se frottait contre son bassin sans s'en rendre compte, perdu dans la volupté à laquelle il s'était refusé depuis sa rencontre avec Sirius. Il nota d'ailleurs que celui-ci était à nouveau débordant de vigueur.

\- Tu me rends fou, murmura-t-il. Embrasse-moi, nom de Dieu... j'en crève d'envie...  
\- Appelle-moi « Sirius », c'est amplement suffisant, lui susurra son jeune amant avant d'obtempérer.

Percy soupira d'aise comme si, effectivement, embrasser Sirius lui était devenu aussi vital que respirer. Il avait ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, posées à plat sur le matelas pour qu'il surplombe son élève. Le Gryffondor s'empara de ses lunettes en écailles d'un air espiègle et les posa sur la table de chevet, avant que Percy s'asseye à califourchon sur lui. Sirius en aurait ronronné, tant la friction entre leurs deux virilités tendues l'excitait et envoyait des décharges de plaisir dans tout son corps, et ce malgré le dernier rempart de tissu qui entravait la sensation : la maudite serviette.

Ses mains trouvèrent naturellement leur place sur la taille de l'aîné qui se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser avec beaucoup de douceur. Puis lesdites mains dévalèrent la croupe de Percy en emportant avec elles la serviette déjà un peu souillée. Le Weasley se colla contre Sirius avec un soupir satisfait et eut de charmantes attentions pour la gorge de celui-ci.

Quand Percy appuya son sexe contre le sien, le plus jeune se cambra en laissant échapper un gémissement contenté. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser fiévreusement, s'enivrant du corps de l'autre. Leur étreinte était aussi étroite que si leurs hanches avaient subi un sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle, chaque mouvement étant à l'origine d'un soupir ou d'un geignement étouffé, comme si la peau leur brûlait et que le désir allait les achever s'ils ne l'assouvissaient pas au plus vite.

Ainsi, quand les doigts de Percy se refermèrent autour d'eux et initièrent un mouvement de va-et-vient, Sirius eut l'impression d'une décharge électrique le parcourait de la tête aux pieds. Il se contracta, soupirant d'extase au grand ravissement de Percy qui continua à les masturber tous les deux, caressant parfois leurs glands humides avec son pouce. Sirius se formula qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi excité. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait est foutrement délicieuse : il était dur comme la pierre, dégoulinant et à deux doigts de jouir pour la deuxième fois entre ceux d'un homme qui le fascinait depuis que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, un an auparavant. L'intéressé peinait à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ce n'était pas le mental qui dictait ses agissements (c'était bien plus fort que ça), ni l'envie (c'était bien plus beau que ça).

Percy sursauta en sentant le doigt humide de Sirius s'aventurer entre ses fesses, câliner son intimité et s'y aventurer. Le rouquin tressaillit en réponse au mouvement en lui, si bien qu'il resserra involontairement ses doigts autour de leurs sexes. Il se mit à remuer lentement les hanches, à la fois pour sentir la dureté de son adorable amant se frotter contre la sienne, et son doigt en son intérieur.

\- Tu aimes ça... ?  
\- N'arrête pas, répondit simplement Percy dans un murmure rauque.

Tout s'accéléra : leurs gestes, leurs soupirs... le visage enfoui contre le cou de Sirius, Percy poussa un long gémissement qui l'aurait fort embarrassé en d'autres circonstances, mais dont il n'avait que faire en l'occurrence. Il se contracta autour du Maraudeur qui s'appliqua à réitérer exactement son geste, chose que le plus âgé accueillit avec un petit cri reconnaissant. L'entendre gémir son prénom comme il en avait toujours rêvé mit un comble à l'excitation du brun, lequel rejeta la tête en arrière, le corps agité par de délicieux spasmes.

Le râle que poussa Sirius et sa semence éclaboussant son bas ventre eurent finalement raison de Percy qui se laissa aller lui aussi avec une longue plainte éperdue. Un plaisir intense l'habita de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il se pelotonnait instinctivement contre le corps brûlant de son amant, ralentissant peu à peu le mouvement de va-et-vient de ses hanches.

L'extase passée, ils demeurèrent ainsi à se prodiguer de tendres caresses bien que leur esprit demeurât embrumé par l'orgasme. Percy releva la tête et poussa sur ses jambes encore tremblantes pour picorer la bouche de Sirius. Ce dernier sourit contre ses lèvres avant de les mordiller, taquin.

\- T'arriverais à attraper la couverture qui a glissé par-terre ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.  
\- Hmm... acquiesça Percy, incapable d'aligner deux mots.

Sirius les recouvrit tous les deux de ladite couverture et se réinstalla aussitôt, savourant les vestiges du plaisir qui parcouraient encore sa chair, ainsi que les paresseux effleurements que lui dispensait le professeur. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Un « C'était merveilleux... » ou encore « Je veux sortir avec vous et recommencer ça tous les jours ! » mais quoi qu'il imaginât, les mots lui semblèrent boiteux, ridicules, déplacés.

Percy aussi réfléchissait à quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, entreprise rendue bien difficile par sa fatigue naissante. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant ; il n'était pour ainsi dire jamais fatigué, et encore moins le matin. Il était plutôt du genre insomniaque. L'épuisement le prenait généralement en début de soirée puis, le temps qu'il gagne son lit, il se trouvait incapable de fermer l'œil. Et là, Percy se serait volontiers assoupi. Il devait simplement dire quelque chose avant... mais quoi ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il y eut un drôle de flottement, après quoi ils se mirent à rire en concert.

\- C'est ridicule... je ne sais pas quoi dire, pouffa Sirius.  
\- Moi non plus, avoua le professeur en souriant.  
\- Vous en avez sur le ventre, je suis désolé.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je prendrai une autre douche. Et ne recommence pas à me vouvoyer maintenant.

Ce n'est qu'au terme d'une longue hésitation que le jeune animagus se lança :

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé.  
\- C'était la première fois qu'on te touchait ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Ça se voyait ?  
\- Calme-toi ; moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé, et même davantage pour être honnête. C'est juste que je t'ai trouvé très... sensible ? Enfin, tu ne donnais pas l'impression d'avoir l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses. Et puis tu es jeune ! C'est normal d'attendre la majorité pour faire cela !

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire largement Sirius. Il tâcha de lui expliquer que si, effectivement, ce qui venait de se produire représentait sa première et seule expérience sexuelle partagée, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait délibérément entretenu sa virginité.

\- J'ai eu une copine il y a deux ans. Un peu farouche, mais ça ne m'a pas dérangé plus que ça. J'ai mis un sacré bout de temps à comprendre que si je n'étais pas pressé de la décoincer, c'est parce que j'étais gay. Là-dessus, vous... _tu_ as débarqué à Poudlard et je n'ai pas cherché à m'encanailler avec un autre que toi.

Percy ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou honteux. S'il avait deviné que Sirius était puceau, aurait-il agi autrement ? Après réflexion, peut-être pas.

\- Tu es gay, toi ? reprit timidement Sirius.  
\- Bisexuel. J'ai eu une relation très tendre et quasiment platonique avec une fille de mon âge pendant trois ans, puis un semblant de relation destructeur le temps d'une année, avec un collègue plus âgé au Ministère.  
\- Platonique, celle-ci ?  
\- Au contraire. Mais désagréable. J'en étais venu à me dégoûter moi-m... enfin, je ne devrais pas parler de ça avec toi.

Sirius s'était mis à lui caresser les cheveux, soulevant de temps à autre une vague de frissons chez Percy quand il frôlait sa nuque ou son oreille à l'envie.

\- Ça m'aide à te comprendre, je crois, dit doucement Sirius. J'ai toujours pensé que nos relations avec les autres nous définissent dans une certaine mesure. Et j'imagine qu'une petite-amie timide ou un collègue indélicat ne te disait pas souvent que tu étais beau.

Gêné, Percy s'était retenu de dire « Tu imagines bien. » même si c'est exactement ce qu'il pensait. Il laissa plutôt son amant embrasser sa tempe sans cesser de le câliner.

\- Je peine à comprendre ce que tu me trouves.  
\- Tu as surtout très envie de m'entendre te complimenter.

L'aîné piqua un fard et, touché dans son orgueil, il entreprit de tourner le dos à Sirius qui le laissa faire pour mieux l'étreindre ensuite, collant son ventre contre son dos. Percy essaya vaguement de se débattre en râlant, mais l'adolescent bloqua ses jambes avec l'une des siennes et enserrait également ses bras, hilare.

\- Alors, pour commencer, je suis fan de tes cheveux : j'adore les roux. Si, j'te jure, tu peux demander à James ! Il est complètement d'accord avec moi, en plus. Et tes bouclettes remettent en cause un grand nombre de lois physiques, j'en suis sûr. Tu sais comme j'aime tout ce qui est en désaccord avec une loi. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. J'aime aussi tes oreilles qui rougissent, exactement comme maintenant ; ton accent _so british_ ; ton idéalisme et ta considération pour les règlements, que tu abandonnes parfois quand tu juges que c'est nécessaire et important ; tes manières guindées et toutes tes expressions vieillottes, Merlin sait où tu vas les chercher ; la tête bizarre que tu fais quand tu veux te retenir de rire ; la couleur de tes yeux très expressifs, la même que celle de ton animagus ; tes sourcils qui se froncent à la moindre contrariété ou incompréhension. Et je suis sûr que j'aimerai aussi les rides que tu auras à force de le faire, parce que je... heu... il y a tout un tas de... de trucs que j'aime chez toi. Que je ne suis certainement pas le seul à aimer.

Percy savait qu'il était du genre à rougir souvent – devant Sirius, tout du moins, étant donné qu'il savait plutôt bien dissimuler ce qu'il pensait tant qu'on ne le prenait pas au dépourvu. Et Sirius était précisément très doué pour le prendre au dépourvu. En cet instant, le Weasley ne rougissait plus : il était en train de fondre tant ce long baratin le touchait au-delà du raisonnable. Les gens avaient tendance à saluer son dur labeur, son sérieux, sa maturité, son zèle... mais pas son physique et encore moins sa manière de se comporter avec autrui.

Quand les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il fut bien content de ne pas montrer sa figure à son élève. Celui-ci se racla la gorge.

\- Désolé, j'ai dit des choses très bizarres, surtout à la fin...  
\- Un peu, oui, lâcha Percy d'une petite voix pour dissimuler son émotion.

Il plissa les paupières pour refouler les larmes qui roulaient sur ses pommettes et commençaient à inonder l'oreiller.

\- Merci.

Il ne sut jamais si Sirius ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait ou bien s'il avait étonnamment fait preuve de tact, pour une fois.

* * *

Percy s'était endormi sans le réaliser. En se réveillant pour ce qui lui semblait la énième fois depuis vingt-quatre heures, il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas rêvé les derniers événements. La masse chaude contre lui et une respiration régulière contre sa nuque le détrompèrent. Il serrait aussi dans sa main celle de Sirius, même s'il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir attrapée avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Sommeil ? D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il ne s'était jamais rendormi au petit matin. Maintenant, il était question de se défaire discrètement de l'étreinte du Maraudeur et de s'extirper du lit.

\- Tu réfléchis à un moyen de te lever sans me réveiller, c'est ça ?

Percy sursauta à l'entente de la voix rauque de Sirius.

\- Que... comment as-tu su que j'étais réveillé ?  
\- Ta respiration est devenue irrégulière. C'est typique des personnes nerveuses. Quand tu dors, tu inspires et expires régulièrement, profondément.  
\- Sous tes airs de cornichon ahuri, tu es très observateur.  
\- C'était gratuit, rit-il.

Le professeur caressa sa main du bout des doigts en guise d'excuses. Sirius lui montra qu'il les acceptait en déposant une pluie de baisers sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Percy le sentit sourire contre sa peau après qu'il eût poussé un grognement appréciateur.

\- Blaaack... je t'interdis de me faire un suçon !  
\- Trop tard~

Il lécha dévotement la marque qui ne tarderait pas à apparaître au creux de son cou.

\- Ça t'obligera à porter mon écharpe, tiens. Bien fait. Tu n'avais qu'à pas la boycotter tout l'automne.

Percy fit volte-face pour le fixer malicieusement.

\- Tu es définitivement un cornichon ahuri. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne m'as pas vu la porter que je ne l'ai pas fait.

Sirius arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Ah oui... ?

Il se pencha vers l'aîné qui étouffait ses gloussements, arborant un air intimidant tandis qu'il le coinçait consciencieusement entre lui et le matelas. Percy le gratifia d'un sourire franc. Dans le couloir, l'horloge sonna une fois. Deux fois.

Le rouquin se demanda combien de temps ils s'étaient rendormis.

Cinq fois. Six fois. Sept fois.

Sirius se pencha encore afin de sceller leurs lèvres, mais c'était sans compter sur le manque de coopération de Mr. Wistily qui se redressa d'un bond, manquant de l'assommer avec sa propre tête :

\- ONZE HEURES ?!

Surpris, le Maraudeur eut un mouvement de recul. Son élan et la couverture qui glissait sur le plancher l'entraînèrent par-terre avant qu'il ait pu glapir le moindre juron ; il eut tout juste le temps de voir Percy traverser la chambre en courant (complètement nu, ce qui aurait bien fait rire James) et disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Il poussa un soupir dépité tout en se massant l'épaule sur laquelle il avait lourdement atterri. Et entra tranquillement dans la salle d'eau.

Un coup de pied passablement rageur l'en vira tout juste après.

* * *

Il était donc onze heures et des poussières quand Percy et Sirius se pointèrent dans ce qui servait de salle à manger à l'hôtel, où ils trouvèrent attablés James, Remus et Peter qui s'étaient à peine remis de la beuverie de la veille. Le professeur feignit de ne pas voir le rictus carnassier du leader du petit groupe.

\- On fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, chuchota-t-il tandis qu'ils marchaient lentement vers leurs compagnons de voyage.  
\- C'est comme tu veux, grogna l'étudiant.  
\- Tu n'oublieras pas de me vouvoyer.  
\- Et toi, de m'écrire une lettre d'excuses pour m'avoir tripoté, dans laquelle tu vas m'expliquer que tu es terriblement désolé de m'avoir donné de faux espoirs et tout le tralala, ajouta Sirius avec une moue renfrognée.  
\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon projet. Je me sens si _bien_ que j'aurais du mal à être désolé de quoi que ce soit.

Sirius allait répliquer, surpris et ravi tout à la fois, mais ils étaient trop près de la table et des railleries de James pour cela :

\- Alors ? Bien dormi ? En admettant que vous ayez effectivement dormi, s'amusa le Poursuiveur.  
\- Formidable. Merci. Et vous, répliqua sèchement Percy en s'attablant.  
\- Très bien, je vous remercie. Qui a fait l'homme ?  
\- Si je vous reprends à tenir des propos scandaleusement inappropriés et infondés, je m'arrangerai pour vous faire nettoyer l'intégralité des sols de Poudlard avec une brosse à dents une fois que nous serons de retour.

James but une longue gorgée de café.

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison. Au fait : sympathique, le suçon, lâcha-t-il d'un air détaché.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu(e)s... on se retrouve avec "Le départ", un chapitre plus déterminant que celui-ci ! D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; je n'écris pas souvent de lemons, à moins qu'ils servent à quelque chose dans la fic... en gros, il y a peu de chances pour que j'en écrive d'autres pour l'Indicible, sauf si vous tenez à retrouver Percy et Sirius dans une situation mreow miaou ! ;) A plus !_


	21. Le départ

**Je pense qu'on sait tous qu'Alan Rickman est décédé aujourd'hui... ça m'a paru logique de poster ce chapitre ce soir, ne serait-ce que pour un tout petit peu remonter le moral. Ce chapitre est un peu triste mais tendre, j'espère qu'il vous tirera un sourire.**  
 **J'en profite pour préciser que ce mois-ci va être très, TRÈS chargé : je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, qui n'est encore qu'une vague idée dans ma petite tête surchargée d'obligations, par contre je posterai bientôt la première partie d'un two-shot pour ne pas rester inactive :)**  
 **Bonne soirée !**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Le départ

Il était tard lorsque Percy eût raccompagné chez eux tous ses élèves, en cette froide nuit de 30 décembre 1976. Le dernier à être escorté jusqu'à Poudlard était Severus ; les autres retournaient dans leurs familles respectives pour profiter des derniers jours avant la reprise des cours.

Le jeune homme observa que Mr. Wistily était d'humeur songeuse. Il ignorait cependant que l'objet de sa rêverie était Sirius Black. Et heureusement, Rogue ne savait rien de leur matinée mouvementée... cette même matinée à laquelle Percy repensait non sans une certaine émotion. Quitter Sirius un peu plus tôt sur une brève poignée de mains virile l'avait ennuyé. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés et le professeur se formula que, s'ils avaient été seuls, il l'aurait embrassé. Non : s'ils avaient été seuls, il l'aurait gardé avec lui.

Percy se gifla mentalement, mortifié de s'apercevoir à quel point les caresses de Sirius avait ébranlé sa résolution de ne pas s'abandonner à cette époque étrangère. Il devait garder à l'esprit qu'il n'appartenait pas à cette réalité. Certes, il était résigné à y demeurer et avait entrepris d'apporter son aide à l'Ordre du Phénix selon les ordres de Dumbledore, mais il devait continuer à prendre du recul, sans quoi ses décisions et son discernement s'en trouveraient altérés. Mais... le toucher de Sirius était si affolant...

Il ferma les yeux, le front plissé par l'angoisse, tandis qu'il réajustait son écharpe avec une pensée pour le suçon dans son cou.

\- On arrive, signala Severus.

Mr. Wistily se redressa. Il hocha la tête et sourit à la vue du château. Ils descendirent du Magicobus puis se dirigèrent vers l'énorme portail. Argus Rusard les attendait, l'air mal aimable, ce qui n'empêcha pas Percy de le saluer joyeusement. Un léger tic retroussa d'amusement la bouche de Rogue.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et une très bonne année, jeune homme, dit l'enseignant alors que Rusard maugréait.  
\- Merci, lâcha Severus comme si ce mot lui piquait la langue.

Après une brève hésitation, il prit sur lui et jeta :

\- Bonne année à vous aussi, monsieur.

Le sourire amical de Percy fut de trop et Rogue se hâta de suivre le concierge à l'intérieur du château, faisant mine de ne pas entendre le petit rire de son professeur. Ce dernier le regarda s'éloigner et disparaître, pensif. Est-ce que ça allait changer quelque chose ? Forcer James et Severus à se tolérer allait-il donner du fil à retordre à l'impitoyable faucheuse, ainsi que le présageait Dumbledore ? Nul n'aurait su le dire, mais Percy était certain qu'il ne laisserait jamais un autre drame se produire sous son nez.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à Prés-au-Lard où le canapé de ses frères l'attendait, sa malle lévitant paresseusement à sa suite. La neige avait presque entièrement fondu et son cheminement ne s'en trouva qu'écourté. Le clocher sonna vingt-deux heures. Nombreuses étaient les maisons encore éclairées et une agitation festive régnait aux Trois Balais.

Percy ne s'étonna pas de trouver les jumeaux réveillés en arrivant à leur appartement. Cependant, il fronça les sourcils en notant qu'ils portaient leurs capes de voyage et qu'ils patientaient dans le salon, entourés de valises visiblement débordantes de leurs affaires.

\- Salut, Perce ! dirent-ils d'une même voix.  
\- Bonsoir... répondit l'intéressé avec lenteur.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il appréhendait le plus, entre l'air sombre de Fred et le sourire forcé de George.

\- Vous partez en vacances ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard. Fred fut le premier à se lancer :

\- On peut dire ça. De longues vacances...  
\- ... loin d'ici... poursuivit George.  
\- ... dont on ne peut rien te dire.

Percy les fixait avec stupeur. Sa malle cessa soudainement de léviter et tomba sur le plancher avec un bruit sourd, après quoi il prit place tout aussi lourdement sur le canapé. Il dévisagea ses deux frères à tour de rôle dans l'attente d'une explication, pourtant conscient qu'aucune ne le satisferait.

\- Décision de Dumbledore, reprit George avec précaution. Notre présence entraîne trop de risques et il semblerait que les services secrets du Ministère nous ont à l'œil.  
\- Deux jumeaux sortis de nulle-part qui ouvrent une boutique de farces et attrapes aux influences moldues feraient davantage de bruit que l'apparition d'un professeur effacé, d'après Dumbledore.

Fred avait dit cela en levant les yeux au ciel mais l'argument était valable – et il le savait lui aussi. Percy conserva un visage fermé tout en écoutant ses frères parler.

\- Nous allons donc disparaître quelques temps, conclut George. Il vaut mieux que papa et maman ne fassent jamais notre connaissance...  
\- ... et plus nous serons loin, mieux ça vaudra.  
\- Pardon, souffla Percy.

Les jumeaux le contemplèrent avec la même expression hébétée, ce qui ne fit que renforcer leur ressemblance retrouvée.

\- C'est de ma faute ; si l'Indicible n'avait pas été exposée aux rayons du soleil et si je n'avais pas inspiré ses vapeurs...  
\- On ne peut jamais prévoir ce qui aurait pu arriver, l'interrompit Fred. C'est débile de revenir sur le passé autrement que pour le corriger.

Percy se tut, convaincu qu'il était incapable de réparer cette erreur. Une fois de plus, il était le spectateur de ce que son ignorance et son imprudence avaient causé. C'était comme assister à une pièce de théâtre particulièrement mauvaise sans avoir la possibilité de quitter la salle : c'est long et rageant de se dire qu'on a _payé_ pour voir cela.

\- On y va, Georgie ?

La question de Fred venait de briser un silence bien pesant. Percy se leva puis, après une brève hésitation couplée à un élan maladroit, il finit par serrer gauchement la main du premier jumeau.

\- Faites très attention à vous, compris ? dit Percy.

C'était sa manière à lui de leur faire comprendre qu'il tenait énormément à eux. Ils ne donnèrent pas l'impression d'être foncièrement réceptifs à cette démonstration de tendresse guindée, néanmoins ils tâchèrent de lui sourire. Fred quitta l'appartement le premier. Au lieu de le suivre immédiatement, George ramassa un paquet posé sur le fauteuil afin de le tendre à son frère aîné.

\- Joyeux Noël, Perce.  
\- Merci beaucoup, bredouilla le professeur. Il ne fallait pas...  
\- C'est un cadeau un peu spécial. Je ne sais pas s'il va te plaire. Ouvre-le, tu comprendras.

Percy s'exécuta. Le tissu si particulier qu'il découvrit en déballant le présent le laissa sans voix. Il leva ses yeux exorbités vers George qui l'observait avec un amusement modéré.

\- C'est une...  
\- C'est _la_ cape d'invisibilité, opina-t-il. La relique de la mort que James a léguée à Harry.  
\- Comment est-elle entrée en ta possession ? Pourquoi me la donner ?  
\- J'avais la cape de Harry sur moi quand j'ai utilisé l'Indicible le 2 mai. Quand tu as atterri à Poudlard de 1975, tu avais tes habits sur toi, pas vrai ? Eh bien il s'est passé la même chose pour la cape. Elle est toujours en la possession de James aujourd'hui... mais cette copie existe bel et bien.

George avait le regard vague.

\- Fred était plutôt réticent quand je lui ai annoncé que je voulais te la remettre avant de partir. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : nous n'en aurons pas besoin. Nous allons nous refaire une vie à l'étranger, à l'écart. Ce n'est pas un problème puisque nous ne nous sentons pas vraiment liés à cette époque. Mais toi...

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et Percy en eut la chair de poule.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu l'air aussi vivant. C'est comme si tu avais davantage ta place ici qu'à notre époque d'origine. Et même si Fred assure que te remettre cette pure merveille est du gâchis, j'ai le sentiment que tu feras bon usage de cette cape.

Percy caressa du bout des doigts la matière extraordinaire. Avoir entre les mains cet artefact chargé d'histoire lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Il le considérait comme un petit morceau des Peverell, de James, de Harry et maintenant de George, si déterminé à sauver son jumeau. Cette cape avait été l'outil de bien des héros. Lui conférerait-elle un soupçon de leur courage ?

\- Je ne crois pas au hasard, déclara George. Ce n'est pas le hasard qui t'a soufflé de venir me voir dans ma chambre alors que la potion était prête ; ce n'est pas lui qui t'a mis sur la route des Maraudeurs alors qu'ils en avaient le plus besoin ; et ce n'est pas lui qui gouverne ton cœur.

George ramassa les derniers sacs et, ayant pris une légère inspiration comme s'il se préparait à plonger, il termina sa tirade :

\- Au revoir, Perce.  
\- On se reverra ? demanda l'aîné d'un ton presque implorant.  
\- Ça dépend de toi.

La porte se refermant derrière George lui fit l'impression d'une faux qui s'abattait sur ses jambes et les privait de la moindre force. Percy se laissa tomber sur le canapé pour la seconde fois de la soirée et n'en bougea plus, tentant de réaliser qu'il venait de faire ses adieux à ses petits frères. Cela avait été à la fois si dur et si simple.

Percy passa une bonne partie de la nuit à veiller, assis dans le sofa, encerclé par des pensées décousues qui ne lui laissaient guère de répit. Il s'assoupit à l'aube mais un rêve déplaisant le tira très vite du sommeil, aussi il décida de tromper sa lassitude en s'activant. Après avoir profité d'une douche bouillante, il vida pour la première fois entièrement sa valise et remarqua qu'elle était bien plus remplie que quelques mois plus tôt ; cela tenait en grande partie aux cadeaux qu'il avait reçus à son anniversaire, lesquels terminèrent éparpillés dans le salon. Le dragon en peluche de Charlie trouva sa place sur le fauteuil. Percy ne pouvait se résoudre à dormir dans l'un des lits des jumeaux, néanmoins il entreposa ses quelques vêtements dans l'armoire désormais déserte avec le désir de combler ce vide qu'il détestait.

Par la suite, le professeur fit un peu de ménage dans l'appartement – la propreté n'était toujours pas devenue une préoccupation primordiale pour Fred et George, à en juger l'effrayante couche de poussière qui recouvrait certains meubles.

Fred et George...

Il se figea, baguette à la main, la figure marquée par la tristesse. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'endroit où les Weasley les plus infernaux se trouvaient. C'était également une première. Il trouva la perspective épouvantable et, perdu dans ses élucubrations, il sursauta en entendant un hibou toquer contre sa fenêtre. Percy se hâta d'aller lui ouvrir avec l'espoir fou que les jumeaux lui apprenaient dans une lettre qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Néanmoins, l'oiseau inconnu lui apportait l'invitation qu'il avait totalement occultée en plus de vingt-quatre heures.

 _Cher Mr. Wistily,_

 _Nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage jusqu'en Écosse et que la sortie scolaire vous a satisfait. Comme convenu, nous vous invitons à vous joindre à nous pour Nouvel An, à l'adresse ci-dessous._

Le reste de la missive contenait quelques informations que Percy classa dans un coin de sa tête – adresse, horaires – ainsi que la signature de « Franck et Alice Londubat ». Il paria avec un sourire qu'Alice avait insisté pour qu'ils ajoutent le nom de famille commun sur les invitations, quand bien même chaque invité sût pertinemment de quels Franck et Alice il s'agissait.

Il gratifia le messager d'une caresse et alla s'armer d'une plume afin de rédiger une réponse affirmative pompeuse à souhait. Une fois le hibou reparti avec sa lettre, Percy attaqua son petit-déjeuner avec un enthousiasme insoupçonné.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, l'appartement de Franck et Alice avait été transformé en un genre de curieux quartier général pour un premier Ordre du Phénix. Néanmoins, l'ambiance était légère et joyeuse, n'en déplaise à Alastor Maugrey qui affichait ostensiblement sa désapprobation quant à livrer de telles festivités en des temps si troubles.

James et Sirius avaient renoncé à lui faire la conversation, même s'ils nourrissaient pour l'Auror d'une trentaine d'années une admiration un tantinet obsessionnelle. Ils avaient fini par s'asseoir avec Remus et Peter, ainsi que Hagrid et Andromeda. Hagrid s'était toujours mieux entendu avec les personnes plus jeunes, et Andromeda se sentait naturellement d'autant plus liée à Sirius qu'ils avaient tous les deux été reniés par la famille Black.

\- Dora, arrête un peu d'ennuyer Alastor ! lança la nouvelle Mrs. Tonks.

La fillette de trois ans aux cheveux roses s'obstinait en effet à escalader Maugrey qui, assis un peu à l'écart, gardait les bras croisés et zieutait la môme d'un air bourru.

\- Où est Ted ? demanda soudain James.  
\- Il est parti avec Fabian et Gideon. Je crois qu'ils veulent lui montrer les feux d'artifice.

Sirius ne suivait plus la discussion depuis un moment déjà, l'esprit ailleurs, quand Remus se pencha vers lui :

\- Tu crois qu'il va venir ?  
\- J'en sais rien, soupira Patmol. J'espère.

Il voulait croire qu'il aurait à nouveau l'occasion de voir Ailazur avant la rentrée, ne sachant que trop bien que le professeur risquait de le snober à l'école. Après tout, Sirius lui avait fait la promesse de cesser de l'importuner dès le premier jour de l'année 1977.

L'arrivée bruyante d'une tribu de rouquins l'arracha à sa méditation pessimiste ; même si _le_ rouquin qu'il attendait ne daignait pas se montrer, il avait grandement apprécié de rencontrer la famille Weasley. Ni Arthur, ni Molly, ni les enfants ne l'avaient oublié et ils le saluèrent chaudement – en particulier Bill, qui avait trouvé en Sirius un partenaire de jeux idiots lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus à Ste. Mangouste.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de loucher sur le nourrisson qui portait le nom de Perceval, plus communément appelé « Percy ». Il trouvait toujours cette histoire d'Indicible étonnante.

\- Il est mignon, hein ? dit Arthur avec l'innocence d'un père qui ignorait que Sirius avait plus ou moins couché avec un autre Perceval Weasley, la veille.

L'animagus ne put que hocher la tête avec un sourire crispé.

Les invités qui ne s'étaient jamais vus firent la connaissance des uns et des autres mais, dans l'ensemble, la majorité des individus présents s'étaient rencontrés par le passé, que ce soit par l'intermédiaire de Franck et Alice, de la Maison Gryffondor ou de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Et pourtant, personne ne pipa mot au sujet de l'organisation secrète, quoiqu'elle ne constituât plus un réel secret pour personne dans cet appartement.

La sonnette retentit et Sirius bondit sur ses pieds, le cœur battant. De ce qu'il en savait, seul Percy ne s'était pas encore montré. Remus lui tira la manche pour le faire se rasseoir, un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres.

\- J'y vais ! annonça Fabian.

L'homme qui se faisait appeler Mr. Wistily se figea lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage d'un Weasley pur sang qu'à sa connaissance il n'avait jamais vu que sur de vieilles photographies jaunies. Percy dévisagea son oncle, reconnaissant avant toute chose dans ses traits rieurs ceux de Charlie, Fred et George. Il avait même cru l'espace d'une seconde que c'était l'un des jumeaux qui venait de lui ouvrir.

\- Bonsoir ! Entrez, entrez !  
\- Bonsoir, articula Percy, la bouche atrocement sèche.

Il précéda Fabian dans l'appartement avant de se laisser entraîner au salon, où l'attendait le choc d'y trouver un attroupement de Sorciers dont il ne connaissait que trop bien le nom. Tandis que tout le monde le saluait, son regard affolé courait d'un visage à l'autre sans s'y attarder. Ted et Andromeda Tonks, leur fille, Fabian et Gideon Prewett, Rubeus Hagrid, Alastor Maugrey...

Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta à la tête, tandis qu'une question terrible résonnait dans son esprit : combien d'entre-eux allaient survivre ? Et la réponse à cette question acheva de lui alourdir l'estomac : trop peu.

Percy ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il était resté planté au milieu de la pièce, sans bouger. Suffisamment longtemps pour inquiéter les convives qui s'étaient mis à l'observer avec une drôle d'expression, en tout cas. Ce fut Sirius qui vint à son secours, une fois de plus.

\- Et bien, monsieur ? On fait son timide ?

Le jeune Black s'était levé et approché de lui pour faire mine de le secouer. Étant donné qu'il tournait le dos aux autres, Percy fut le seul à voir son expression soucieuse. Sa présence le troubla mais l'aida curieusement à reprendre contenance.

\- Bonsoir, Black. Si vous m'insupportez ce soir, je vous colle une retenue dès lundi.

Puis, se tournant vers les invités de Franck et Alice, il répondit à leurs « bonsoir » et se présenta comme si de rien n'était. Alice vint vers lui pour l'accueillir en lui faisant la bise alors que les conversations reprenaient.

\- C'est génial que vous soyez venu, dit-elle gaiement.  
\- Vous avez trouvé facilement ? s'enquit Franck.  
\- Oui, mais je vous en prie : tutoyez-moi, tous les deux.

Il leur remit la bouteille de vin qu'il avait apportée et se tourna vers Arthur et Molly qui venaient également le saluer avec entrain. Percy remarqua que tous ceux à qui il fut présenté le considéraient déjà comme « l'homme qui est venu en aide à Molly quand elle accouchait de Percy » et la rumeur disait qu'il était maginécologue.

Dès cela lui fut possible, Mr. Wistily alla prendre place près des Maraudeurs ; loin de l'alarmer, leur compagnie le tranquillisait, à présent. Il s'était vraiment habitué à les côtoyer en l'espace d'une année.

\- Vous portez « l'écharpe », observa James. Vous êtes conscient que Siri va m'en parler incessamment pendant des semaines ? Vous en êtes conscient, au moins ?!  
\- Eh mais oui ! Vous portez mon écharpe ! s'écria Sirius.

Remus se frappa le front et Peter éclata de rire. Percy, quant à lui, eut un sourire en coin. Il s'était définitivement attaché à ces têtes d'hippogriffes.

Puisque le professeur veillait à boire en quantité suffisante pour arrêter de se demander si untel allait bientôt trouver la mort à chaque visage qu'il croisait, il passa une soirée très plaisante. Et s'il avait également fait attention à ne pas finir soûl comme deux jours plus tôt, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir trop chaud. Il finit donc par enlever son écharpe. Quelque chose de surprenant se produisit alors.

Cela commença avec Sirius qui ne s'éloignait jamais de lui, sans pour autant oser lui parler de ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Percy surprit son élève à inspirer plus profondément, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui comme pour deviner l'origine de l'odeur qui l'intriguait. Son regard s'arrêta plusieurs fois sur Ailazur, qui lui-même l'étudiait avec une certaine perplexité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- C'est vous qui dégagez cette odeur de figues et de noix ? demanda l'adolescent.  
\- Curieuse technique de drague, concéda Percy à mi-voix, amusé.

Sirius secoua la tête.

\- Sérieusement, vous...

Il s'approcha de l'aîné afin de le humer au niveau du cou. Mr. Wistily recula vivement.

\- Figues et noix, certifia Sirius.  
\- J'ai pris un peu de parfum dans la salle de bain de mes frères, mais je ne sens rien.  
\- Je ne sens que ça !  
\- Peut-être votre odorat s'est-il amélioré depuis que vous êtes un...

Percy murmura du bout des lèvres les mots « animagus canidé », ce qui décida Sirius à lui ramener un cervidé et un rongeur pour en avoir le cœur net. Quand il demanda à James et Peter de lui dire ce que leur professeur sentait, leurs réponses l'étonnèrent grandement :

\- Depuis quand vous avez l'odeur d'Evans sur vous ? fit James en écarquillant les yeux.  
\- La vraie question est « Depuis quand reconnais-tu l'odeur d'Evans ? », répliqua malicieusement Lupin.  
\- Moi, je sens... commença Peter. C'est un peu un mélange de... de renfermé, des produits de Honeyduke, de transpiration, de cirage à balai...

Il se tut devant les mines incrédules de ses amis. Sirius éluda la description troublante de ce méli-mélo de senteurs peu ragoûtant, sans même comprendre que Queudver leur décrivait tout simplement l'odeur de leur dortoir.

\- Et toi, Lunard, qu'est-ce que tu sens ?  
\- Chocolat.

Le mystère demeura entier et Percy se promit de ne plus jamais toucher au moindre produit qui venait de l'appartement de Fred et George. Il découvrirait plus tard que ce parfum était évidemment une invention de ses frères, grandement inspirée de l'Amortentia : chacun sentait sur Percy son odeur préférée, à condition de l'apprécier.

\- Black ? Arrêtez de me renifler, c'est un ordre.

Et Sirius appréciait énormément Percy, les figues et les noix.

* * *

Peu avant minuit, il fut décidé d'aller dehors pour tirer les feux d'artifice moldus que Arthur et ses beaux-frères s'étaient procurés. Ce bol d'air frais fit le plus grand bien à Percy, lequel préféra se tenir un peu à l'écart du reste des invités. C'était une sorte d'invitation destinée à Sirius. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et l'aîné lui sourit afin de lui signifier qu'il désirait sa présence.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.  
\- Ça va, opina Sirius.

L'élève le regarda allumer sa cigarette avec curiosité. Il connaissait vaguement cette coutume moldue mais il était loin de se douter que Mr. Wistily était adepte.

\- Je peux essayer ? Par souci d'approfondir ma connaissance des Moldus, cela va de soi.

Percy tira une longue taffe tout en le contemplant, amusé, puis il s'approcha de Sirius, attrapa sa nuque, plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne et expira. Il s'éloigna tout aussi vite de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier était soufflé.

\- Sexy, commenta-t-il.

Après un silence, il ajouta :

\- En fait, j'ai été surpris, j'ai pas eu le temps de bien inhaler la fumée.  
\- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit en le faisant, pouffa Percy en lui tendant sa cigarette. Tiens.

Sirius ne fut pas convaincu de cette découverte du tabac, ce qui se traduisit par une grimace accompagné d'une légère toux.

\- Dégueulasse.  
\- C'est très bien, rit le professeur. Ne commence jamais. Je viens de prendre la décision que cette cigarette serait la dernière de l'année.

Illustrant ses dires, il la jeta et l'écrasa sous sa chaussure. Patmol le regarda faire, pensif.

\- En fait, l'amour, c'est comme la cigarette. On sait confusément que c'est nocif. Des faire-parts de mariage et autres avertissements nous sensibilisent chaque jour.

Sirius désigna Franck et Alice enlacés plusieurs mètres plus loin d'un mouvement de la tête et Percy ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

\- Mais on se dit _rien qu'une taffe_... conclut le jeune animagus. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
\- Ça se tient, estima le rouquin après réflexion. J'étais parti pour une taffe.  
\- Et ?  
\- Les effets du manque se sont manifestés rapidement.  
\- Tu parles vraiment des cigarettes ou tu reprends ma métaphore sur l'amour ?

Les oreilles cramoisies, Ailazur lui lança un regard qui hérissa les cheveux sur sa nuque.

\- À ton avis ?

Sirius allait répondre par une plaisanterie, désireux de détourner l'attention de sa gêne, mais il fut interrompu par les cris de leurs amis et connaissances :

\- DIX... NEUF... HUIT... !

Ils se regardèrent. Tous les deux avaient en tête la promesse du plus jeune : passé ce jour, il cesserait de s'acharner à émietter la maigre résistance qu'offrait Percy. Restait à savoir si l'intéressé considérait qu'il demeurait la moindre trace de ladite résistance dans son propre comportement.

\- SEPT... SIX... CINQ... QUATRE... !

Ils se dévoraient des yeux plus qu'autre chose, à présent. Percy s'assura que personne ne leur accordait la moindre attention, puis franchit l'espace qui les séparait afin de serrer Sirius contre lui.

\- TROIS... !

Sirius agrippa de ses doigts engourdis par le froid les épaules du plus grand.

\- DEUX... !

Percy pressa sa bouche contre la sienne une première fois.

\- UN... !

Il recommença, tenant son visage en coupe, heureux de cueillir sur les lèvres de Sirius des baisers en forme de sourires béats.

\- BONNE ANNÉE !

* * *

Presque deux heures plus tard, Percy s'écroula sur le canapé aux côtés de Sirius, le souffle court, certain qu'il n'avait jamais si bien commencé l'année de toute sa vie. Le jeune Black partageait son avis, à en juger par les soupirs ravis qu'il poussait régulièrement. Percy embrassa son torse qui se soulevait encore rapidement et fut attendri de sentir son cœur tambouriner si vite et si fort contre ses lèvres.

Sirius leva légèrement la main pour caresser ses cheveux, le corps alourdi par la bonne fatigue. Le professeur s'allongea contre lui et arrangea la couverture avant de poser sa main sur son épaule nue, la frôlant du bout des doigts. Souriant sereinement, son amant cala sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit, 'Val.

Alors qu'il laissait l'alanguissement le gagner petit à petit, Percy ne songea pas une seule fois l'absence de ses frères. Il contempla plutôt son nouveau départ et imagina un instant ce que la nouvelle année lui réservait, après quoi il profita du meilleur sommeil de sa vie, blotti dans l'étreinte aimante de Sirius.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! Le prochain chapitre a déjà un titre : "Mise au parfum" ^^ (Cet axe est décidément sous le signe de l'odorat...) Ah, et désolée pour le départ des jumeaux, surtout qu'ils font partie des personnages populaires de la fic ._. D'ailleurs, maintenant que le cercle des personnages s'agrandit, lesquels préférez-vous ? Est-ce que ça a changé depuis que vous avez commencé à lire ? A la prochaine, bises !_


	22. Mise au parfum

**Hello ! Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster, j'ai eu des semaines plutôt chargées ._. Et ma bêta aussi, on a fait la paire xD BREF, j'ai deux semaines devant moi pour écrire le plus possible, alors ça devrait aller mieux au niveau de la publication.**  
 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira plus qu'à moi, mais il a son importance pour la suite !**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Mise au parfum

Malgré tous ses efforts pour agir discrètement, James se réveilla avant que Sirius atteignît la porte de leur dortoir. Son meilleur ami se redressa dans son lit et le regarda d'un air ahuri, parvenant à le dévisager grâce à la lueur de la lune qui d'ailleurs annonçait une prochaine veillée dans la Cabane Hurlante pour les Maraudeurs.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.  
\- Tu vas où ? chuchota-t-il.

Sa question était légitime. C'était assurément la première fois que Sirius quittait le dortoir, la nuit, sans le reste du groupe.

\- Quelque part où je suis le seul à avoir très envie d'aller, rétorqua le jeune Black avec un sourire qui en disait long.

La réponse alambiquée mit un court instant à prendre sens dans l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil de Cornedrue, mais elle lui tira un rictus amusé et une œillade concupiscente.

\- Ailazur va tolérer cet écart de conduite ?  
\- Je ne lui laisse pas le choix, que je sache.  
\- Bon, eh bien... bonne nuit. Hey, Sirius ?

L'intéressé se tourna à nouveau vers James qui se recouchait en soupirant.

\- Fais-moi plaisir : demain, ne me raconte pas ce que vous avez fait.

Sirius lui sourit largement et quitta le dortoir, puis la salle commune sur la pointe des pieds, avant d'emprunter un escalier et traverser plusieurs couloirs, la cape d'invisibilité de James sous le bras. En principe, il n'en aurait pas besoin présentement, mais peut-être lui servirait-elle au petit matin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme se glissa dans le lit de Percy, grelottant et pestant contre la fraîcheur du château, puis remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Le jeune Black se blottit très rapidement contre l'aîné qui posa sa main sur sa hanche. Même s'il était raide comme un piquet et fixait résolument le plafond, Percy poussa un soupir satisfait.

\- Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais venir, murmura-t-il.  
\- Tu n'avais qu'à le faire, toi, rétorqua Sirius dans un souffle. C'est lourd de toujours faire le premier pas. À la longue, ça me donne l'impression que je t'attire autant qu'un Veracrasse.  
\- Tu aurais tort de penser ça. J'ai connu des Veracrasses diablement séduis-d'accord, d'accord, je me tais... arrête de me pincer !

Et parce qu'il avait dissimulé sa gêne dans sa répartie une fois de plus, le rouquin se mit à caresser l'épaule puis le bras nu de Sirius. Ce dernier frissonna et planta ses ongles dans le pyjama du professeur.

\- Tu m'attires beaucoup et tu le sais. Sinon je n'aurais jamais agi de manière aussi insensée, et je ne continuerais pas à le faire depuis plusieurs semaines... mais je... je suis ton professeur, ce n'est pas bien.  
\- J'en ai strictement rien à foutre.  
\- Pas moi. Et la société non plus. On pourrait m'inculper pour pédophilie et on aurait bien raison.

Cette fois-ci, Sirius commença à élever le ton.

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu deviens vexant à la fin ! Je suis majeur, d'accord ? Et toi, tu as quoi, vingt-quatre ans ?  
\- Plutôt vingt-cinq, si on compte le décalage temporel.

Devant la perplexité de Sirius, Percy précisa :

\- J'ai loupé un anniversaire parce que j'ai pris la potion en mai.  
\- Tu encules les mouches, mais admettons. Sept ans, huit ans, c'est rien du tout ! Et tu n'as jamais eu le moindre geste « déplacé » à mon encontre avant que je devienne majeur. Plus personne ne verra la différence quand tu auras soixante-sept ans et moi soixante.

Percy écarquilla les yeux. Incapable de résister, il empoigna la nuque de Sirius pour lui offrir un baiser mémorable, l'interrompant par ailleurs alors que l'élève s'apprêtait à lui exposer d'autres arguments. Sirius rit entre deux baisers empressés et réussit à articuler :

\- Je ne savais pas que la perspective d'avoir la soixantaine t'emballait à ce point.  
\- Tais-toi... tu es _trop craquant_.

Cessant toute lutte, il s'abandonna à la bouche dévouée de l'aîné et se consacra entièrement à une activité que James préférait ne pas imaginer.

* * *

La capacité de Percy à dissimuler aux autres certaines facettes de sa personnalité laissait Sirius admiratif. « Mr. Wistily » et « 'Val » avaient la même essence, néanmoins le jeune animagus s'était très vite rendu compte que son amant bridait consciemment et constamment sa personnalité. Dans l'intimité, Perceval était plus détendu. Il troquait ses gloussements étouffés contre des éclats de rire incontrôlables, lui parlait avec passion d'ancienne sorcellerie et de sabbats louches... bien sûr, il conservait son inimitable attitude guindée. C'était d'ailleurs cela que Sirius entendait par « essence », au même titre que la lueur intelligente et amusée qui faisait souvent pétiller le regard du rouquin. Mais voir Percy échevelé au réveil ou se promener torse-nu dans son appartement, ça avait le don de faire bondir le cœur de Sirius, car rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que constater que son homme le laissait l'entrevoir aussi simplement, dénué du moindre artifice, en dépit de sa nature méfiante.

Très tôt le lendemain matin, alors que le ciel était encore sombre, Sirius fut le premier à se réveiller. Il n'avait pas souvenir que cela eût été le cas auparavant, et savoura de sortir 'Val du sommeil en effleurant son visage du bout des doigts après avoir allumé une bougie sur la table de chevet. La caresse le fit tressaillir mais le professeur s'apaisa aussitôt en croisant le regard du Gryffondor, ferma les yeux, puis sourit. Il grogna même de contentement en sentant l'index de Sirius dégager une boucle de son front, retracer ses sourcils qui pour une fois n'étaient pas froncés, câliner son nez, frôler sa bouche. Bouche qu'il entrouvrit pour mordiller tendrement ses doigts explorateurs avant de s'immobiliser, le bout de son nez touchant la paume de Sirius. Celui-ci s'en étonna.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
\- Cette odeur...  
\- Oh, ça doit être la crème que j'utilise pour mes mains.

Devant l'expression presque choquée de l'adulte, Sirius se sentit obligé de se justifier :

\- C'est le cadeau que m'a offert Nil pour Noël. J'étais dubitatif, mais c'est super agréable, surtout en hiver parce que tu vois, j'ai les mains sè..

Il se tut, éberlué par l'étrange comportement que l'imperturbable et caustique professeur adopta alors. Mr. Wistily venait d'enfouir son visage au creux des mains de son amant, les yeux humides d'émotion, tout en répétant d'une voix étranglée : « Je connais cette odeur... je la connais... et je la connaissais avant ! Mon Dieu, oui, je la connaissais... ». Le Maraudeur prit cela pour une preuve d'attachement quelque peu originale, et le baiser fiévreux qu'il reçut le conforta dans cette idée jusqu'à ce que Percy lui fournisse une explication décousue, hachée par l'enthousiasme.

\- Je t'ai déjà parlé de l'Indicible, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est la potion dont tu as inspiré accidentellement les vapeurs et qui fait que tu es ici, établit prudemment Sirius.  
\- Exactement !

Perceval essuya ses yeux en riant comme un fou.

\- J'ai senti cette odeur avant aujourd'hui. C'est à cause de ça que je me suis rapproché du chaudron : je voulais me rappeler de ce que j'associais à cette odeur, mais je ne parvenais pas à m'en rappeler parce que je ne l'avais pas encore sentie !

Sirius arqua un sourcil, fixant son professeur. Il finit par rire à son tour, un peu surpris, mais attendri par l'excitation de son vis-à-vis.

\- Dooonc... en 2000, tu as senti l'odeur de ma crème pour les mains et elle t'était familière alors qu'on ne s'était jamais rencontrés, toi et moi ?

L'aîné hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de l'étreindre. Sirius, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais si 'Val était content, c'était le principal. En réalité, il se moquait pas mal du pourquoi du comment de la présence du Weasley dans ses bras ; il s'y trouvait et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Il resserra ses bras autour de Percy qui calait sa tête contre son épaule, embrassant sa peau nue à l'envie.

\- Tu as une idée de l'heure ? fit soudain Percy. J'ai peur qu'on soit en retard.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas expliqué que tu avais un instinct très sûr pour te réveiller à six heures ?  
\- Je dors comme une souche depuis quelques temps...

Sur ce, il s'étira pour attraper sa montre et constata qu'il était effectivement six heures passées. La reposant avec un soupir, Percy fit mine de se lever, mais Sirius le tenait fermement.

\- Sirius...  
\- Je devrais demander demander la formule magique de tes frères qui t'a cloué au canapé. Si j'arrive à l'étendre au lit, tu resterais avec moi toute la journée.

Sirius regretta aussitôt sa boutade à la vue de l'expression anxieuse du plus âgé.

\- Oh... pardon, j'avais oublié qu'ils... rha j'suis trop con.

Percy sourit tristement.

\- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Dumbledore m'a juré que Fred et George vont bien, alors ça va.  
\- Ça n'empêche pas qu'ils te manquent, si ?

Le professeur s'attendrit de voir Sirius s'inquiéter franchement de ses états d'âme mais se sentit incapable de lui donner une réponse convenable. Il haussa les épaules et profita que son élève eût desserré son étreinte pour s'en dégager complètement, puis se lever.

\- Je vais me doucher, dit-il d'un ton aussi léger que possible.

Si Sirius fut désarçonné ou blessé par cette ostensible dérobade, il ne le montra pas. L'analogie développée par James comparant Ailazur à un petit animal craintif était toujours d'actualité ; il lui fallait s'en accommoder. Heureusement pour lui, Sirius n'avait pas son pareil pour envisager la vie avec philosophie et accepter les occasions comme elles se présentaient :

\- Ferme pas la porte à clé, je te rejoins.

L'expression réprobatrice du rouquin ne l'émut pas outre mesure et, soutenant son regard, il précisa qu'il avait aussi besoin que son vis-à-vis de se laver – et que prendre une douche commune réduirait considérablement le temps de leurs passages successifs à la salle de bain. Percy leva les yeux au ciel, néanmoins il laissa la porte déverrouillée ainsi que l'avait demandé Sirius. Une petite voix dans sa tête le gourmanda sous prétexte qu'il ne serait bientôt plus en mesure de refuser quoi que ce soit au jeune Black. Cette même petite voix se mit à ronronner lorsque Sirius arriva derrière lui sous l'eau chaude pour l'enlacer et bombarder sa nuque de baisers avec grande application.

* * *

\- Bonjour, monsieur.  
\- Bonjour, Mr. Lupin.  
\- B'jour !  
\- On dit « bonjour monsieur ».  
\- Bonjour Mr. Ouistiti !  
\- Mr. Potter, mon offre de récurage des sols à la brosse à dents tient toujours, vous le savez ?  
\- Bonjour, m'sieur.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- BONJOUR !  
\- Ma porte, Miss Youngblood... laissez ma porte tranquille, pour l'amour du ciel... ah, encore un peu et vous étiez en retard, Mr. Rosier.  
\- Pardon, monsieur.

Mr. Wistily avait regardé ses neuf élèves préférés entrer un à un dans sa salle de classe en masquant difficilement son air réjoui : son idée de voyage scolaire avait porté ses fruits, et ce au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous ! D'ailleurs, les étudiants de sixième année faisaient dorénavant preuve d'un peu trop de zèle à son goût, ce qui pouvait nuire au bon déroulement de son cours, mais Percy préférait encore cela au flegme auquel il avait eu droit avant les vacances. Il sentait sa classe unie et ses élèves enthousiastes. C'était une excellente raison de se réjouir.

Quand son regard se posa subrepticement sur Sirius, ce dernier lui évoqua une autre raison de sourire bêtement. Leur relation nouvelle avait beau être risquée, insensée, un peu folle et complètement imprudente, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une bénédiction à ses yeux. Se prêter à une romance avec le jeune Black était aussi avisé que de piocher une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue. Percy n'avait jamais été adepte de ces sucreries dangereuses, mais à présent, il considérait l'aventure irrésistible.

\- Je vais vous rendre vos devoirs sur notre voyage à Londres, annonça-t-il en cherchant dans sa mallette un paquet de parchemins.

Le professeur distribua les copies une à une, sans en annoncer la note, mais en adressant un petit commentaire à chaque élève :

\- Miss Youngblood, j'ai parfois eu un peu de mal à suivre votre réflexion, mais c'était pas mal. Mr. Rosier, c'était parfait, comme d'habitude. Quant à vous, Mr. Rogue... était-ce nécessaire de vous concentrer à ce point sur l'aspect _négatif_ du voyage ? Enfin, l'argumentation était de qualité.

Mr. Wistily s'appliqua à ne pas regarder Sirius dans les yeux quand il lui tendit sa copie.

\- C'était bien, Black, mais attention au hors-sujet.  
\- Comment t'as pu faire un hors-sujet sur un compte-rendu de voyage ? chuchota James, à la fois amusé et étonné.

Sirius se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air faussement apitoyé.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas que j'en parle...

Au bout d'un moment, James devina à ses façons trop ingénues que son meilleur ami avait dû détailler une partie du voyage qui n'avait rien de pédagogique. Les oreilles cramoisies de Percy confirmèrent ses doutes.

Une fois les copies distribuées, Percy fit mine de s'asseoir sur son bureau, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais il se redressa d'un bond. Seuls James et Sirius notèrent cet étrange comportement car les autres étaient trop occupés à relire leurs copies ou à comparer leurs notes. Les deux Maraudeurs observèrent le pauvre Weasley dont le teint faisait une sévère concurrence à sa chevelure. James fut le premier à percuter, après avoir regardé tour à tour le rouquin et Sirius, ce qui l'amena à changer (plusieurs fois) de couleur.

Finalement, Sirius comprit à son tour le désarroi de son amant. Et ledit amant se résigna à faire cours debout, feignant d'ignorer le fou-rire que Sirius avait toutes les peines du monde à refréner.

À la fin de l'heure, les élèves quittèrent la salle un à un. Comme le jeune Black venait de franchir la porte, il s'immobilisa avant d'interpeller ses amis.

\- Merde, j'ai laissé un truc dans la salle. Partez devant, je vous rejoins en DCFM.

James, Remus et Peter s'éloignèrent donc avec le flot d'élèves qui empruntaient différents couloirs. Sirius fit demi-tour et rentra dans le repère de Mr. Wistily, surprenant son occupant qui était en train de mettre en place des tas de branchements, dans l'optique de montrer des exemples d'utilisation de l'électricité à ses troisième année. Il leva le nez de ses fils électriques en entendant son élève ouvrir et refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Vous avez oublié quelque chose, Black ?  
\- Oui, fit Sirius en avançant vers lui d'un pas décidé. T'embrasser.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Percy sans lui laisser le temps de réagir ; il s'attendait à se faire refouler, réprimander l'instant d'après, mais le plus âgé l'étonna en l'embrassant à son tour.

\- Quel étourdi tu fais.

Sirius ne put que rire devant l'air espiègle de Percy, songeant à quel point il avait dévergondé le très respectable (et très coincé) Mr. Wistily.

\- Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour...  
\- Pas la peine, le coupa précipitamment Percy, lui apportant ainsi la preuve qu'il n'avait pas été _si_ dévergondé que ça.  
\- Mais quand même... je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que...  
\- N'en parlons plus.  
\- La prochaine fois, tu devrais m'arrêter si...

Percy poussa brusquement Sirius et le mena jusqu'à la porte de la classe, sans même réaliser qu'elle était entrouverte, avant de le mettre dehors.

\- Ne me demande pas de faire quelque chose que je serai incapable de faire, dit-il d'une traite.

Et il lui ferma la porte au nez. Sirius resta planté dans le couloir une poignée de secondes, les bras ballants, tandis qu'il essayait d'intégrer le sens des paroles de son amant. Finalement, il tourna les talons en souriant, juste avant de réaliser à quel point il était en retard pour son prochain cours.

Alors qu'il se mettait à courir au milieu du couloir désert, il n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un avait assisté à cet échange un tantinet compromettant avec son professeur. Ce même quelqu'un s'était réfugié dans la salle de classe voisine – et déserte – en ressassant ce qu'il venait de voir avec le sentiment d'avoir été roulé. Tout ce que Sirius lui avait dit... c'était des conneries ? Ce discours qu'il lui avait tenu sur l'émancipation et la volonté d'arrêter de vivre à travers les autres, il ne le pensait même pas ? Il n'avait trouvé qu'un mensonge à lui servir pour ne pas être obligé de lui expliquer qu'il préférait passer sous le bureau d'un professeur, plutôt que de rentrer à la maison ?

Plus loin, Sirius arriva en classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, s'excusa pour son retard puis s'assit à côté de James. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Son frère de cœur l'interrogea du regard, sortant ses affaires de son sac.

\- Qui ça ? Ailazur ?  
\- Non, Regulus. Il t'attendait devant la salle pour te demander quelque chose.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- Il a dû partir avant que je sorte. C'est pas plus mal.  
\- Il t'a fallu combien de temps pour aller chercher un « truc » ? ricana James.  
\- Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, un peu de silence, je vous prie.

Les deux Maraudeurs reportèrent leur attention sur les explications de l'enseignant et Sirius chassa de son esprit ce qu'il venait d'entendre, loin de se douter qu'au même moment, son amant faisait les frais de leur imprudence.

Percy reconnut immédiatement Regulus lorsque celui-ci entra sans préavis dans sa salle de classe, l'interrompant pour la seconde fois dans son délire électrique, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais croisé auparavant. Seulement, l'air de famille avec Sirius était frappant ; l'âge et l'uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard concordaient également avec ce qu'il savait du frère cadet du jeune animagus.

\- Je peux vous aider ? s'enquit-il aimablement.

Son expression avenante se décomposa à l'entente du venin qu'était venu cracher Regulus Black :

\- Ce que vous faites avec Sirius Black est proprement écœurant. Vous devriez avoir honte.

Incapable de nier, incapable de fuir, Percy resta silencieux. Il ne put se résoudre à détourner les yeux de l'adolescent ténébreux qui, à bien y regarder, ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à son frère aîné. L'air de famille était présent, c'était indiscutable, mais leurs façons d'être divergeaient. Sirius ne connaissait pas cette colère sourde, il n'avait pas toute cette aigreur en lui. Sirius, lui, explosait comme un volcan, tandis que Regulus se laissait dévorer par une rage perverse.

Un long moment s'écoula du point de vue de Percy avant que le Serpentard tourne les talons, plusieurs minutes peut-être. Percy sentait le sang pulser dans ses tempes et son cœur battre jusqu'au bouts de ses doigts. Il avait la gorge sèche, aussi. Les jambes tremblantes, il alla se laisser tomber sur sa chaise de bureau. La douleur embarrassante ainsi réveillée suscita encore davantage de répugnance de sa part pour lui-même et son attitude. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Oui. _Oui_ , il avait honte... et savoir que Regulus connaissait cette honte le mortifiait.

* * *

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, "Le Q.I. d'un Veracrasse", Rogue va se retrouver mêlé aux histoires de cœur de Percy et Sirius... bien malgré lui, cela va sans dire. A bientôt pour la suite ! :)_


	23. Le QI d'un Veracrasse

**Bonsoir ! Et oui, je suis en vie ! xD Non, sérieusement, encore une fois désolée pour l'attente. Comme précisé sur mon profil, il y a peu de chances pour que je retrouve un rythme de publication rapide et régulier, mais je veux vous rassurer sur un point : je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter L'Indicible ^^**  
 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! J'ai hâte que la fic prenne une autre direction, mais malheureusement ça devra encore attendre quelques chapitres... ;)**  
 **Bises !**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Le Q.I. d'un Veracrasse

\- Qui c'est... ?

Percy sursauta à cause de la stupéfiante impression d'être étreint par de l'air. Cependant, il retrouva son calme en réalisant que « l'air » avait le ricanement benêt et familier de son amant, lequel s'était vraisemblablement dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité de James.

\- Lâche-moi, chuchota-t-il vivement en essayant de se défaire de sa prise.  
\- Relax, on est seuls. Tout le monde est en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner.  
\- Mais tu es là, toi.

Sirius abaissa la cape pour laisser entrevoir son visage au Weasley.

\- Bien sûr ; je voulais te voir. Pourquoi as-tu fermé ta porte, hier soir ? J'ai passé une heure à essayer de l'ouvrir sans résultat !  
\- Voilà qui est malin et prudent, bravo... soupira Percy.

Il crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre lorsqu'il vit la mine consternée de son amant, mais se résolut à demeurer inflexible.

\- J'aimerais que tu fasses un peu plus attention. Si ça doit continuer comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité, j'ai peur que notre liaison ne reste pas longtemps un secret. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter que tu mettes au courant James et les autres...  
\- Ils auraient fini par deviner, de toute manière.  
\- C'est censé me rassurer ?

Dans d'autres circonstances, voir la tête de Sirius flotter dans les airs et lever les yeux au ciel aurait éventuellement amusé l'aîné.

\- Tu as cédé à mes avances en connaissance de cause, rappela le Maraudeur en élevant le ton. Tu savais parfaitement que ça allait être risqué, mais j'aime croire que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Maintenant, si tu as changé d'avis...

Percy agrippa son épaule avant qu'il ait pu faire deux pas et l'obligea à le regarder.

\- Le jeu en vaut la chandelle, confirma-t-il, absolument. Mais au moindre faux pas, on ne pourra plus se voir, et c'est précisément ce que je veux éviter. Je te le redemande : fais plus attention.

Sirius opina de mauvaise grâce. Attendri, Percy déplaça sa main sous son oreille afin de caresser sa nuque. Le jeune animagus penchait la tête avec un soupir, quand il aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Percy remarqua lui aussi la silhouette à l'autre bout du couloir ; trop tard, il s'écarta de son élève.

Severus Rogue les fixait, les bras ballants, et avait troqué son éternel air revêche contre une expression sincèrement choquée. Comme Sirius sortait en toute hâte sa baguette de sa poche, le Serpentard détala par crainte des représailles de son ennemi. Mr. Wistily retint fermement Sirius avant qu'il ne se lance à sa poursuite.

\- Lâche-moi ! s'énerva Sirius. Il faut qu'on aille l'empêcher de...  
\- Tu veux aller le menacer ? Le tabasser ? C'est le meilleur moyen de l'inciter à te nuire, quand vas-tu le comprendre ?! siffla Percy.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne viens pas de me demander d'être prudent ?  
\- Confondrais-tu la définition de « prudent » avec celle de « violent » ?

Percy s'appuya contre le mur en soufflant longuement, tandis qu'il essayait vainement de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et de ne pas céder à la peur. Chez n'importe qui, le moyen le plus simple de refouler sa peur est de la transformer en hargne. Il ne faisait malheureusement pas exception.

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de m'égarer avec toi, lâcha le professeur.

Si Sirius pensa que se taire dissuaderait son amant de poursuivre sur sa lancée, il fit fausse route :

\- Tu es fichtrement inconséquent, comment ai-je pu croire une seconde que nous saurions garder un secret pareil ? Notre liaison ne dure pas depuis un mois que deux élèves sont au courant, et je ne compte pas James et...  
\- _Deux_ élèves ? releva soudain Sirius.

Cette bévue fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Percy qui sentit sa colère dégringoler. Il se hâta de trouver une réponse à la fois cassante et vague à servir au Gryffondor.

\- Un élève est venu me voir hier pour me dire ce qu'il pensait de nos... agissements. Tu ne le connais pas, il est plus jeune que toi et c'est un Serpentard. Ce n'est même pas un élève à moi.

Percy tâcha de conserver une expression impassible en regardant Sirius devenir de plus en plus rouge, jusqu'à explosion :

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?!  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait...  
\- « Changé » ? Ce n'est pas la question ! C'était important, ça me concernait ! À présent, je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance !

Le Weasley savait pertinemment que sa réponse aurait de grandes répercussions sur la tournure que prendrait leur conversation – voire leur relation. Il étudia en un instant les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, ainsi que leurs dégâts respectifs. Vérité ou mensonge ?

Du point de vue de Percy, il lui fallut une éternité pour se décider, et une deuxième n'aurait pas été de refus.

\- M'as-tu seulement donné une seule bonne raison de te faire confiance ?

Les traits du beau visage de Sirius se raidirent. Le rouquin cessa de respirer, dans l'attente vaine d'un éclat en tous points plus corsé que le précédent. « Vaine » car Sirius n'éleva pas le ton, pas plus qu'il se donna la peine de prendre la parole pour lui répondre. Il tourna les talons et laissa planté là un Mr. Wistily affligé qui – ce n'était pas la première fois – lui avait servi un mensonge à contre cœur.

* * *

Mr. Wistily et Black ? Vraiment... Black et Mr. Wistily ? Ces deux crétins ? Le chien galeux et l'enseignant exaspérant ? C'était à la fois une nouvelle répugnante, inattendue et tellement évidente...

\- Tu agis étrangement, Severus, estima Rosier aussi calmement qu'à l'accoutumée.

L'intéressé leva à peine les yeux de son chaudron, bien que l'intervention de son camarade l'avait arraché à sa méditation.

\- Par exemple ? marmonna-t-il.  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire exploser ton chaudron.  
\- Mais je n'ai pas fait exploser mon chau-

Rogue fut interrompu par une formidable détonation qui lui attira l'attention de toute la classe et du professeur Slughorn. Il bondit en arrière en toussotant à cause de la fumée nauséabonde qui s'élevait des vestiges de sa petite marmite, puis lança à Evan une œillade assassine. Celui-ci leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

\- Le feu était trop fort, lâcha-t-il en guise d'explication.

Severus contempla ce qu'il restait de son chaudron d'un air dépité. Il allait devoir sacrément économiser pour en racheter un neuf au moins d'aussi bonne qualité.

Un rire nullement étouffé lui fit monter la moutarde au nez, précédant de peu la remarque acide de James Potter :

\- Bah alors, Servilus ? C'est le sex appeal de Slug qui te déconcentre ?  
\- La ferme, Potter ! chuchota Lily.

Celui qui se désignait modestement comme le Prince de Sang-Mêlé tourna la tête à la recherche de la chevelure rousse de son amie ; il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'elle prenne sa défense, certainement parce qu'elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis l'épisode près du lac. Mais son regard croisa en premier lieu celui de Black. Ce dernier le jaugea avant d'attraper Potter par l'épaule, lui intimant tacitement de ne pas continuer sur sa lancée. Lily parut surprise de ce geste, néanmoins Severus savait exactement pourquoi Sirius n'avait pas sauté sur l'occasion pour l'humilier.

Aussi, il écouta à peine Mr. Slughorn s'étonner de sa maladresse, lui qui d'habitude excellait dans sa matière, car trop occupé à chercher un moyen de tirer profit de son ascendant sur Sirius Black. Cette occasion de se venger, elle ne se présenta que quelques jours plus tard, alors même qu'il commençait à occulter le souvenir de ce qu'il avait interrompu. Le simple fait d'être en position de force lui avait de toute manière facilité la vie, puisque les Maraudeurs ne lui avaient pas manifesté une seule fois leur animosité.

Il était sans savoir que le couple qu'il avait surpris n'avait pas échangé une parole depuis tout ce temps, situation que Sirius vivait mal. Ce dernier déchargeait sa frustration dans le Quidditch car James l'avait embauché comme gardien quand il souhaitait s'entraîner seul, en prévision du match contre Serdaigle. Le premier à s'adresser à Severus fut Mr. Wistily, qui le retint à la fin de l'heure.

\- Comment allez-vous, Mr. Rogue ?  
\- Bien... répondit l'intéressé avec réserve, redoutant la tournure que prendrait son entrevue avec le professeur le plus déconcertant qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Il ne fut pas déçu mais, pour le moment, Percy s'ingéniait à tourner autour du chaudron – et c'était le cas de le dire.

\- Vous donnez l'impression de vous faire à l'Étude des Moldus, vos résultats n'ont de cesse de s'améliorer et...  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, au juste ? Monsieur, ajouta-t-il de mauvaise grâce tandis que Mr. Wistily souriait d'un air contrit.  
\- Ah.

Le professeur s'appuya contre son bureau, les bras croisés, afin de jauger tranquillement Severus qui détestait ça.

\- Vous n'avez plus de chaudron, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue demeura immobile. Les yeux plissés, il se demandait où voulait en venir Mr. Wistily mais il finit par renoncer et répondit simplement par une autre question :

\- Qui vous l'a dit ?  
\- Le professeur Slughorn parlait de votre exploit en cours de Potions, au dîner. Il n'en revenait pas. J'ai un chaudron dont je ne me sers plus, si cela vous intéresse. Il me semble être de bonne qualité, ce serait dommage qu'il continue à prendre la poussière.  
\- Vous essayez de m'acheter ? lâcha Severus sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Cette fois-ci, Percy émit un petit rire.

\- Du tout. Cela voudrait dire que vous êtes en position de force et que j'en serais réduit à m'aplatir devant vous. Si vous y réfléchissez deux minutes, vous vous rendrez compte que ce n'est manifestement pas le cas.

Percy vit à la moue songeuse de son élève que son manège opérait parfaitement : sans nommer directement ses atouts, le rouquin l'avait obligé à se questionner. À présent, Severus redoutait que l'aîné fût mieux informé qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

\- Étant donné que nous sommes à égalité, ne voyez en mon offre qu'un geste désintéressé. En fait, ça s'apparente peut-être même à de la reconnaissance car vous suivez assidûment mon cours alors que cela vous a été arbitrairement imposé.

Rogue eut un mince sourire en écoutant Percy reconnaître que son insertion en classe d'Étude des Moldus avait relevé d'une injustice. De plus, que l'enseignant laisse entendre qu'ils étaient « à égalité » avait quelque chose d'appréciable – il supportait mal qu'on le traitât encore comme un enfant, alors qu'il était cent fois plus mature que ses comparses.

Il se mit à regarder Mr. Wistily d'un autre œil. Certes, il était toujours insupportablement avenant et pro-moldu, mais il était curieusement intelligent d'avoir ainsi renversé la situation.

\- Vous me faites penser à une araignée qui tisse sa toile, à toujours chercher l'amitié de tout le monde dans cette école.  
\- Venant d'un Serpentard dont la ruse est l'ultime qualité, c'est flatteur.  
\- Je veux bien voir le chaudron.

Percy hocha la tête sans se défaire de son sourire.

\- Très bien. Vous pouvez y aller, Mr. Rogue.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Le Sang-Mêlé rejoignit directement Rosier à la bibliothèque et savoura de sentir le regard meurtrier de Black peser sur lui. Alors ce crétin avait entendu Wistily lui demander de rester après son cours...

\- Un souci ? s'enquit Evan en chuchotant.  
\- Non. Le prof voulait me parler de mes résultats et me proposer un chaudron dont il ne se sert plus. C'est gentil de sa part, tu ne trouves pas ?

Severus avait parlé à voix haute, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour que Sirius l'entende quelques mètres plus loin. Le Gryffondor s'était levé malgré les faibles protestations de Remus, avant d'avancer jusqu'à la table de ses deux camarades avec une tranquillité apparente. Le lycanthrope foudroya du regard James et Peter qui n'avaient rien fait pour retenir leur ami. Au contraire, la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux paraissait les réjouir.

\- Depuis quand tu colles Wistily ? Qu'est-ce que tu manigances, la chauve-souris ?

Rogue fit de son mieux pour afficher un grand calme tandis qu'il répliquait.

\- Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Tu sais, Mr. Wistily est quelqu'un d'agréable mais je ne suis pas de _ce_ bord, _moi_. Alors arrête de me stupéfixier du regard lorsque je m'entretiens avec lui, tu es ridicule.  
\- Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ? articula Sirius.  
\- Tu sais parfaitement ce que j'insinue.

Tremblant de fureur, Sirius abattit son poing sur la table. Remus et James se tenaient à ses côtés l'instant d'après pour l'empêcher de commettre quelque acte violent, sous l'œil ravi de Severus et celui nettement moins rassuré d'Evan. Les lèvres du premier se retroussèrent en un sourire si doucereux que James se demanda s'il allait prendre la peine retenir Patmol encore longtemps...

\- Attends un peu qu'on soit seuls, sans personne pour te sauver les miches... commença le jeune Black d'une voix sourde.

Rosier eut un mouvement de recul mais Rogue tint bon.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt me montrer que tu sais faire autre chose que proférer des menaces ?

Le prenant au mot, l'adolescent aux longs cheveux sortit sa baguette en toute hâte mais son vis-à-vis l'interrompit :

\- Ça, c'est trop simple, dit-il néanmoins trop précipitamment pour sembler parfaitement sûr de lui. Je te mets au défi de plonger dans le lac et de rencontrer le peuple des êtres de l'eau. Tu devrais aussi ramener une mèche de cheveux de selkie pour prouver ton exploit.  
\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
\- Parce que je commence à croire que tu es lâche.

Remus et Evan furent certainement les seuls à comprendre qu'au contraire, Severus comptait sur le courage (et un peu l'orgueil) de Sirius pour lui jouer un sale tour.

\- Fais pas ça, souffla Lunard.

À vrai dire, il avait prononcé cette supplication sans y croire parce qu'il était bien placé pour savoir que Sirius Black était courageux, orgueilleux, mais surtout extrêmement têtu.

* * *

Au même moment, Percy corrigeait un tas de copies proprement décevantes en sifflotant un air de la chanteuse Célestina Moldubec. C'était une bonne journée. En se rapprochant sensiblement de Severus Rogue il venait, d'une pierre deux coups, de protéger Sirius et de réduire le fossé entre le futur professeur de Potions et les Maraudeurs. Il agissait bien sûr progressivement mais il ne désespérait pas de voir un jour ses élèves se tolérer. Qui sait quelles seraient les conséquences de cette amitié improbable ? Empêcherait-elle certains drames de s'accomplir ? Après tout, c'était par Severus Rogue que Voldemort avait eu vent de la prophétie de l'Élu.

L'arrivée fracassante d'Evan Rosier dans sa salle de classe déserte refroidit considérablement l'enthousiasme du Weasley.

\- Mr. Rosier ? Que vous arrive...  
\- C'est... Severus... il... Black... le lac...

Percy fronça les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, du calme. Reprenez votre souffle.

Evan inspira longuement.

\- Severus-a-défié-Sirius-de-lui-ramener-une-mèche-de-cheveux-d'un-selkie.

L'aîné écarquilla les yeux, lâcha sa plume et se rua hors de la pièce sans même demander à Rosier si Sirius avait relevé le défi – il ne connaissait que trop bien la réponse à cette interrogation. Percy traversa le château en courant, manquant de shooter dans Mr. Flitwick au détour d'un couloir. Il avait largement semé Rosier lorsqu'il déboula près du lac autour duquel s'était rassemblé un petit groupe d'élèves friands de ce genre de débilités profondes. Mr. Wistily était à deux doigts de beugler à qui voulait l'entendre « Je suis préfet ! » tandis qu'il s'approchait de l'eau en jouant des coudes.

\- Où est-ce qu'il est ?! s'époumona-t-il, les yeux rivés sur les Maraudeurs.

Il se tourna vers Rogue qui zieutait la surface lisse du lac, l'air impassible. Percy poussa un juron en suivant son regard, avant d'attraper sa baguette d'un air résolu.

\- ACCIO CHEMISE DE BLACK !

Une poignée de secondes, il ne se passa strictement rien. Les élèves s'étaient tus et Mr. Wistily demeurait immobile, la baguette levée en direction du lac. Puis, subitement, le corps trempé de Sirius jaillit de l'eau et atterrit dans les bras du professeur qui l'aida à se tenir debout.

L'animagus regardait autour de lui, hébété, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui vienne l'idée de lever son sortilège de Têtenbulle.

\- Black, un jour, je vous tuerai, annonça Percy. En attendant, dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

Tandis qu'il prenait la direction du château sans même vérifier que Sirius le suivait, il jeta à l'attention des autres élèves :

\- Le directeur en entendra parler.

Evan arrivait en trottinant péniblement quand la foule commença à se dissiper. Il alla trouver Severus en respirant rapidement. Celui-ci ramassa son propre sac et lui enjoignit de le suivre à la bibliothèque, ce que le pauvre Rosier fit un peu de mauvaise grâce.

\- Pourquoi... m'avoir demandé... d'aller... chercher Mr. Wistily ?  
\- Pour qu'il repêche Black, évidemment.

Rosier le regarda d'un air de dire que non, ce n'était pas évident.

\- Wistily a eu raison de se montrer généreux avec moi : il est beaucoup plus simple de nuire à quelqu'un que tu crains qu'à quelqu'un que tu estimes. Je n'avais pas envie de faire du mal au prof en risquant trop ostensiblement la vie de son élève préféré.

À ces mots, Evan s'arrêta et arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu estimes Mr. Wistily ?  
\- Ça pourrait venir, concéda Severus d'un air ronchon, arrachant un ricanement à son ami.

* * *

C'est un Maraudeur détrempé et prudent qui se présenta devant Mr. Wistily. Ce dernier referma la porte de son bureau derrière son élève et matérialisa une pile de serviettes sèches sur son bureau ; après quoi, il tira une chaise près desdites serviettes, le tout sans interrompre sa litanie furax.

\- Un parfait crétin... dénué de cervelle et de la moindre once de jugeote... qui m'a collé une calamité pareille... jamais vu ça... il aura ma peau... mais avant, j'aurai la sienne... _assis_.

Sirius obéit. Percy se posta devant lui et croisa les bras. Il s'était tu, mais son regard continuait de le réprimander silencieusement. Au bout d'un moment, il posa une serviette sur les épaules de Sirius, puis s'empara d'une autre afin de commencer à lui sécher rageusement les cheveux. Le plus jeune se laissa faire tandis que le rouquin prenait à nouveau la parole, à peine plus doucement que précédemment.

\- Tu es au courant que le règlement de l'école interdit aux élèves de se baigner dans le lac ? À mon époque, on avait tout juste le droit d'y tremper les pieds. Ça m'étonnerait que ça ait été très différent, dix ans plus tôt.  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais lu le...  
\- C'est INTERDIT par le RÈGLEMENT parce que c'est DANGEREUX !

Patmol eut un demi-sourire.

\- Mais c'est justement parce que c'est risqué que c'est drôle.  
\- J'ai l'air de rire ?!  
\- Quel rabat-joie... dit-il sans autre but que celui de provoquer son amant.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Percy réagisse de la façon suivante : il cessa un instant de lui sécher les cheveux avant de lui répondre avec lenteur, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, lui qui d'habitude était si éloquent.

\- Comment je me sentirais, hein ? S'il t'arrivait malheur, ce serait insupportable. Tu serais blessé, diminué ou peut-être même mort... et moi, je penserais « Mon vieux Percy, comme rabat-joie tu te poses là : c'est justement le risque qui est poilant ». Eh bien tu vois, JE NE RIS PAS DU TOUT !

Sirius releva la tête, écartant au passage les cheveux devant ses yeux.

\- Tu es inquiet ? Pour moi ?  
\- Non, pour un Veracrasse, mais je conçois parfaitement que tu as pu croire que mon engouement à l'égard d'une sombre larve te fût adressé : tu en as le QI, à peu de choses près, grommela Percy.  
\- Alors tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? reprit-il en souriant largement. Je veux dire, souvent ? En général ?  
\- Tu me déprimes.  
\- Personne ne s'est jamais inquiété pour moi, enfin pas comme ça. Quand je suis en danger, James et les autres ont peur pour moi, mais toi... toi, tu es mortifié à l'idée qu'il _puisse_ éventuellement m'arriver quelque chose. Wah...

Avec un raclement de gorge, Percy remonta dignement ses lunettes. Ses oreilles arboraient déjà une teinte plus soutenue dont Sirius se délecta.

\- Je ne suis pas mortifié.  
\- Oh que si. Tu te fais plus de souci pour moi que ma propre mèr- euh, c'est un mauvais exemple.

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne suis certainement pas mortifié, mais... s'il t'arrivait du mal... je ne m'en remettrais pas. C'est tout.

L'aveu laissa place à un léger flottement. Sirius n'avait pas prévu que le sermon se changeât subitement en déclaration d'amour voilée. Et même s'il trouvait cela attendrissant, il ne parvenait pas à oublier les griefs qui les avaient tenus éloignés l'un de l'autre ces derniers jours.

\- C'est gentil, mais tu t'inquiètes trop. Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas immédiatement dit qu'un autre élève nous avait surpris : tu voulais me protéger en quelque sorte, pas vrai ?

Percy garda le silence. C'était peut-être plus parlant que n'importe quelle explication ou approbation. Sirius soupira en se désolant de se trouver tout aussi indisposé à lui pardonner qu'à lui en vouloir.

\- 'Val... je ne veux pas qu'on reste en froid. Mais comprends-moi, je ne veux pas non plus être avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas confiance en moi et me considère comme un gamin.  
\- Je ne te considère pas comme un... tenta le Weasley.  
\- Alors donne-moi le nom de l'élève qui est au courant qu'on a une liaison.

Percy lui lança un regard implorant que Sirius eut toutes les peines du monde à soutenir.

\- Tu veux rompre ?  
\- Certainement pas ! s'exclama le jeune animagus.

Comme Percy lui paraissait de plus en plus pâle, le Maraudeur franchit la distance qui les séparait pour l'étreindre. Il l'embrassa doucement en lui caressant les joues.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse filer alors que j'en ai bavé pour t'apprivoiser, déconne pas ! (Le professeur laissa échapper un petit rire malgré lui.) Ce qu'on va faire, c'est que je vais arrêter de venir te voir pendant un moment. Laisse-moi arranger quelques-uns de nos problèmes et, de ton côté, tâche de me traiter en adulte. Après ça, on repartira du bon pied tous les deux, d'accord ?  
\- Si tu poses ne serait-ce que les yeux sur un autre, je te transforme en Cognard et je te lance sur un stade de Quidditch durant un match de finale, précisa Percy avant s'emparer une dernière fois de ses lèvres.  
\- James applaudirait l'image.

C'est un Maraudeur relativement satisfait de lui-même mais non pas moins abattu qui quitta le bureau de Mr. Wistily. Seule la perspective de s'occuper personnellement du cas de Servilus lui allégeait le cœur. Alors il aimait fourrer son gros nez graisseux dans les affaires des autres... eh bien il allait être servi : ce soir-là, c'était la pleine lune.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Le prochain s'intitule "Lunard et son petit problème touffu" (oui ça sent mauvais), je vais faire en sorte de le publier avant un mois ! A la prochaine :)_


	24. Lunard et son petit problème touffu

**Bonsoir ! Comme promis, le chapitre est venu avant un mois ! ^^ Il a été plutôt simple à écrire : ça faisait un moment que je ruminais les idées de ce passage en particulier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Lunard et son petit problème touffu

\- _Protego_!

Seul ce réflexe sauva Percy : le loup-garou percuta de plein fouet la barrière invisible que le professeur avait dressée devant lui. Le laps de temps durant lequel Remus demeura hébété suffit à Percy pour analyser rapidement la situation, ou plutôt le pétrin dans lequel il se trouvait. En une fraction de seconde, son regard alla de Rogue – évanoui – à Sirius – qui tenait fermement sa propre baguette et lui rendit une œillade paniquée. Sous leur forme animagus, James et Peter s'étaient interposés entre Rogue et le lycanthrope (ou du moins, le cerf s'était placé devant Rogue pour le défendre, et le petit rat s'était juché entre ses cornes).

\- Prenez Rogue avec vous et partez ! leur hurla Percy.

Il stupéfixa Lunard qui revenait à la charge. Le sortilège eut pour unique effet de l'irriter.

\- Partez, bon sang !  
\- Non ! s'écria Sirius.

Un bref instant, Mr. Wistily crut que son jeune amant voulait discuter héroïquement son ordre ; c'est seulement lorsque la patte griffue du loup-garou le projeta face contre terre qu'il saisit que Sirius avait essayé de le mettre en garde du danger imminent. À plat ventre dans la poussière de la cabane décrépite, Percy constata avec un détachement horrifiant que c'en était fini de lui. Mais soudain, il perçut un grognement qui n'était pas celui du lycanthrope au-dessus de lui, mais provenait d'un gros chien noir aux babines retroussées.

Patmol se jeta sur son propre ami afin de libérer Percy, le poussant de ses pattes avant et donnant des coups de dents dans le vide pour le dissuader de l'attaquer en retour. Son attitude menaçante fut insuffisante, malheureusement : Remus le propulsa sans le moindre mal contre l'un des murs de la Cabane Hurlante. À peine avait-il touché le plancher que Sirius bondissait à nouveau sur le loup-garou qui le repoussa comme la première fois, et ce manège recommença jusqu'à ce que le chien ne se relève plus.

Catastrophé et inquiet pour son amant, Percy s'était tout de même obligé à ramper hors de portée de Lunard, sa baguette à la main, tâchant de ne pas penser à l'angle préoccupant que faisait son poignet gauche. La bête fondit à nouveau sur lui alors qu'il faisait volte-face, mais fut interceptée cette fois par James qui l'écarta de ses bois. Impuissant, le Weasley ne put se résoudre à lancer le moindre sortilège, trop apeuré à l'idée de manquer sa cible et de toucher Cornedrue.

Alors que le lycanthrope avait planté ses crocs dans l'un des bois du cerf et le secouait comme pour le lui arracher de la tête, il poussa soudain un hurlement plaintif. La douleur l'obligea à lâcher prise pour se débarrasser d'un coup de patte du rat qui lui mordait l'oreille jusqu'au sang. Percy vit alors une occasion inespérée d'atteindre Remus, étant donné que James s'était légèrement écarté pour prendre un peu d'élan avant de repasser à l'attaque. Sans lui en laisser le temps, l'aîné leva sa baguette :

\- _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_ !

Percy avait mis toute son énergie, toute son angoisse et toute sa rage dans ce sortilège. Ses efforts furent récompensés, et Lunard s'écroula en soulevant un petit nuage de poussière. Il régna ensuite un silence assourdissant dans la cabane, jusqu'à ce que les jambes tremblantes du professeur cèdent sous son poids. James fut le premier à reprendre son apparence humaine. Le garçon lui jeta un coup d'œil alarmé.

\- Vous allez bien ? Il ne vous a pas mordu ou griffé ?

Percy secoua lentement la tête. Sa douleur dans le poignet commençait à se réveiller mais il n'en avait cure. Le soulagement de James fut de courte durée. Il se retourna avec une expression horrifiée plaquée au visage et lança d'une voix inquiète :

\- Queudver ? Queudver, tu vas bien ?!

Le rat quitta alors sa forme animale devant eux. La respiration un peu sifflante, Peter trouva malgré tout la force d'acquiescer. C'est à ce moment-là que Percy posa les yeux sur le corps inerte et poilu de Sirius, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se releva maladroitement pour se précipiter vers lui, non sans trébucher, plus tremblant et pantelant que jamais.

\- Sirius ! appela-t-il en le secouant avec ce qui lui restait de force.

Il palpa son pelage à la recherche d'une blessure, d'un signe qu'il avait été contaminé, mais ne trouva rien. L'animagus respirait à peine. Percy sentit son propre souffle lui manquer.

Il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Dans les méandres de son inconscience, Perceval se sentait étrangement bien et mal tout à la fois. Il flottait dans une sorte de torpeur lourde et embrouillée ; elle faisait comme un cocon rassurant et étouffant autour de lui et il ignorait s'il préférait s'en extirper ou s'y plonger davantage. Sans doute par paresse, il n'en fit rien.

Phases de sommeil et d'éveil alternaient si souvent qu'il eut l'impression que des jours entiers s'étaient écoulés avant qu'il ne se réveille pour de bon. Pourtant, il faisait encore nuit au moment où il ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut de ce fait un certain temps d'adaptation pour que ses yeux s'habituent à la semi-obscurité de l'infirmerie. Le lit qu'il occupait se trouvait tout au fond de la salle silencieuse.

C'est tout ce que Percy put apercevoir avant qu'une masse ne se jette sur lui pour l'étreindre avec force. Reconnaissant l'odeur de Sirius, il sourit, ferma les yeux et referma son bras valide autour de lui.

\- Tu es réveillé, dit l'adolescent d'une voix hachée. Oh, 'Val, comment tu te sens ? J'ai cru que... quand j'ai été assommé, tu étais... et je ne pouvais pas te défendre... tout est ma faute... ! Pardon... !

Percy lui caressa patiemment le dos et la nuque en écoutant sa litanie d'excuses. Malgré les longs cheveux de Sirius qui lui bouchaient à moitié la vue, il remarqua que James et Peter se trouvaient là eux aussi. Seul Peter occupait un lit et, dans celui d'à côté, Rogue émergeait visiblement du sommeil. La vue de ses élèves incita Mr. Wistily à ne pas agir étrangement vis-à-vis du jeune Black : il ne tenait pas à envenimer une situation déjà fort embarrassante.

En réalité, il mourait d'envie de le toucher et de l'embrasser, de lui révéler combien il avait eu peur de le perdre. Il resserra son étreinte et endossa son rôle de professeur, priant pour que Sirius comprît les sentiments étouffés derrière les mots qu'il prononça.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, mais à Lupin et Rogue. Tu leur as fait bien plus de tort qu'à moi, cette nuit.  
\- Je m'estime honoré qu'il ne m'ait pas laissé mourir, pour ma part, signifia Severus en se redressant. Et je crois qu'il se doute que ses excuses ne me feraient ni chaud ni froid.

Sirius se recula et reprit sa place sur une chaise près du lit de Percy. Il s'attacha à ne croiser le regard de personne tandis qu'il essuyait rapidement ses joues. Le professeur nota avec accablement que de nouvelles larmes venaient continuellement prendre la place de celles qu'il chassait.

Un étrange silence suivit la déclaration du Serpentard. Le tableau en lui-même était curieux. Pour la première fois, Percy se fit une vague idée de la notion d'improbabilité en voyant trois Maraudeurs et Rogue dans la même infirmerie, après avoir traversé la même épreuve. Le simple fait qu'il assistait à cette scène insultait le bon sens.

\- Où est Mr. Lupin ? demanda Percy.

Sa question rendit l'atmosphère d'autant plus pesante, mais Sirius trouva le courage de lui répondre.

\- Il est encore à la Cabane Hurlante. Dumbledore et McGonagall veillent sur lui.  
\- Et Miss Evans...

Au fond, Percy ne savait toujours pas pourquoi la jeune fille était venue tambouriner à sa porte à une heure avancée de la nuit, ni comment elle avait deviné que Severus courait un grave danger et dans quelles circonstances. Il l'avait aussitôt envoyée quérir l'aide du directeur avant d'emprunter l'entrée secrète du Saule Cogneur. Là, il avait trouvé James, Sirius et Peter en fâcheuse posture, Rogue évanoui et Remus transformé. Il préférait éviter de se remémorer la suite des événements.

\- Hier, j'ai expliqué à Rogue comment passer par le Saule Cogneur.

Percy reporta son attention sur Sirius. Il aurait voulu lui prendre la main et lui enjoindre de ne pas se tourmenter avec ce récit qui, de toute évidence, lui faisait du mal. Cependant, le Gryffondor faisait sortir les mots de sa gorge comme on vide un abcès de son pus.

\- J'avais prévu de le faire entrer, de le terroriser en le laissant rencontrer Remus, puis de le faire ressortir et de lui effacer le souvenir de cette nuit. Je voulais seulement lui flanquer la peur de sa vie. Mais... Remus a été plus hargneux que jamais. Il était hors de contrôle à cause de la présence d'autant d'humains.  
\- J'ai bien vu que la situation leur échappait, précisa Severus. J'ai invoqué un patronus pour appeler à l'aide, et il est allé trouver Lily. Potter m'a bousculé au cours de « l'affrontement », je me suis cogné la tête et je me suis évanoui.  
\- Je t'ai bousculé pour t'éviter de te faire lacérer par un loup-garou, siffla James sans le regarder.  
\- Je sais, grogna-t-il.

Le Weasley aurait souri si la situation ne lui avait pas parue si désespérée. Le petit problème touffu de Remus demeurerait-il secret bien longtemps, après ça ?

\- La suite, tu la connais, conclut sombrement Sirius.

James se leva sans mot dire et posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui ne broncha pas. Sirius fixait un point imaginaire d'un air absent, le front plissé, et Percy imaginait sans mal le flot de pensées qui l'assaillait. Combien de fois avait-il lui-même faibli sous le poids écrasant d'une mauvaise décision ou d'un acte condamnable ?

\- Personne n'a subi de graves blessures, rappela James. C'est l'important.

Severus pouffa, railleur, s'attirant une œillade assassine du Poursuiveur. Il leur tourna le dos et s'installa pour se rendormir. Peter l'imita quelques secondes plus tard en baillant et James annonça sans élégance qu'il allait soulager sa vessie. En le regardant s'éloigner, Percy le remercia intérieurement de le laisser seul avec Sirius.

Sans attendre, il se pencha vers lui pour joindre chastement ses lèvres aux siennes. Si le plus jeune le laissa faire, il ne chercha pas non plus à répondre à son baiser, mais au moins il avança sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Il essaya même de sourire au rouquin – tentative qui se solda par une grimace pitoyable.

\- Tu vas bien ? chuchota Percy.  
\- Oui, mais je ne le mérite pas.  
\- Ne dis pas ça...  
\- C'est la vérité. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, un pauvre con, un...

Il fut interrompu sans plus de cérémonie par la paume de son professeur sur sa bouche.

\- Chut, lui intima-t-il. Je suis aussi fautif que toi dans cette affaire : j'ai eu tort de ne pas te faire confiance.

Mécontent, Sirius se dégagea et éleva légèrement le ton :

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait ?

Percy, au contraire, l'attira contre lui, l'étreignit et se mit à chuchoter contre son oreille pour n'être entendu que de lui seul.

\- Tu as réagi à ma propre erreur, laquelle était de te demander d'être autre chose que toi-même. Te montrer buté, agir avant de réfléchir... ça fait partie de toi et je t'ai laissé penser que je détestais ça. Même si je n'aime pas ton attitude face à Rogue et la violence dont tu peux être capable – alors que tu sais te montrer si doux – je n'avais aucun droit de te les refuser. La violence fait partie de toi à cause de ce que tu as vécu, de ta famille, de cette époque sinistre... et elle n'enlèvera jamais rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. Alors pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait douter.

Avec un soupir triste, Sirius abandonna sa retenue et se lova contre lui.

\- Tu as beau enjoliver la réalité, tu n'y changeras rien : j'ai seulement réagi comme un connard, j'ai risqué le secret d'un de mes meilleurs amis et la vie des autres, tout ça parce que j'étais un peu jaloux de Rogue...  
\- Pardon ? Tu es jaloux de... ? Mais tu es fou ?

Percy se mit à glousser tant l'idée lui parut grotesque.

\- J'entends ce que vous dites, vous savez, lança l'intéressé depuis son lit.

Le plus âgé fit de son mieux pour taire son amusement. Il réalisa par la même occasion qu'au fond, il se moquait pas mal de savoir si Rogue, Pettigrow ou Potter entendait ce que lui et Sirius se disaient – en définitive, il en avait assez des dissimulations en tous genres qui modelaient sa vie depuis qu'il subissait les effets de l'Indicible.

\- Mr. Rogue est une personne intéressante, mais je ne l'aurais jamais su si je n'avais pas voulu en premier lieu lui faire passer l'envie de nous dénoncer. Et j'ai fait ça uniquement dans le but de rester ici, avec toi.  
\- Avec moi ? répéta Sirius.  
\- Avec qui d'autre ? Mes frères sont Merlin-sait-où, mes parents ont un autre « Percy » dans leur vie, mes amis ne sont pas encore nés... je n'ai personne à part toi, ici.  
\- Nous, on est des gargouilles qui décorent sa salle de classe, opina James d'un air entendu.

Percy crut rêver en entendant Sirius, Peter _et_ Severus rire à son intervention.

\- Dumbledore et McGonagall arrivent, ajouta Cornedrue à voix basse.

À ces mots, les deux amants prirent soin de mettre une distance un peu plus correcte entre eux. L'infirmière se trouvait également avec les professeurs annoncés et faisait léviter le corps de Remus à leurs côtés. Personne n'échangea la moindre parole tandis qu'elle installait l'élève endormi dans un lit inoccupé. Si le directeur demeurait impassible, sa collègue ne chercha aucunement à dissimuler le mécontentement que lui inspiraient les récents événements.

\- Vous êtes réveillé, observa tranquillement Dumbledore en dépit de Minerva McGonagall qui paraissait à deux doigts de laisser libre cours à sa colère.

Percy ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état, pas même lorsqu'elle réprimandait Fred et George.

\- Votre entorse guérira dans la nuit à condition que vous n'y touchiez pas, indiqua l'infirmière à Mr. Wistily.  
\- Compris. Merci.  
\- Nous pourrions entendre une version complète des faits, proposa le directeur en s'asseyant au pied de son lit.

Personne ne se méprit sur l'ordre à peine dissimulé derrière le ton léger du barbu, mais Sirius ne put s'empêcher de demander en premier lieu comment allait son camarade lycanthrope.

\- Aussi bien qu'il peut se porter d'après les circonstances, répliqua sèchement le professeur McGonagall.  
\- Il est exténué mais sa blessure la plus importante est au niveau de l'oreille. Il en manque un petit morceau ; je pourrai le faire repousser, précisa l'infirmière.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna, jugeant peut-être que cette histoire ne la concernait nullement. Alors Sirius fit pour la seconde fois le récit détaillé de la nuit affreuse quoiqu'en dissimulant sa relation avec Percy, ou encore le fait qu'ils étaient des animagi. Ce dernier et James lui vinrent plus d'une fois en aide pour parachever ses explications. Dumbledore les observait au-dessus de ses lunettes et en voyant McGonagall prête à intervenir plus d'une fois avant de se raviser, Percy songea qu'elle avait dû recevoir l'instruction de garder son calme.

Le jour commençait à se lever quand un silence songeur succéda au récit de Sirius. Au bout d'un moment, Dumbledore s'adressa directement à Percy :

\- Le professeur McGonagall devrait se charger de sanctionner les élèves de sa Maison, en temps normal, mais comme vous avez fait les frais des actes de ces jeunes gens, peut-être avez-vous quelque suggestion à nous présenter ?

Mr. Wistily fit de son mieux pour ne pas accorder le moindre regard à ses protégés avant de fournir sa réponse.

\- À mon sens, les sanctions servent plus à prévenir d'une bêtise qu'à la punir. Sachant que Black a risqué la vie de ses amis et le secret de l'un deux, je crois que la sanction est superflue. Sa culpabilité vaut toutes les retenues du monde. En revanche... il pourrait se considérer exclu de l'école s'il venait à faire une nouvelle fois du tort à Mr. Rogue. Quant aux autres, ils ont seulement été victimes d'une mauvaise décision de leur ami et je ne vois aucune raison de les punir.  
\- « Aucune raison de les punir » ? s'étrangla le professeur McGonagall. Je vois un bon nombre de raisons de les punir !  
\- On ne leur apprendra pas à grandir à coups de sanctions, rétorqua Percy – calmement, mais froidement.  
\- Ils auraient pu se tuer !  
\- Et cette perspective est dix fois plus efficace que quelques heures de retenue, me semble-t-il. Ils ne sont ni suicidaires, ni... bon, ils ne sont pas assez idiots pour passer à côté du lien entre leurs actions et leurs désastreuses conséquences. Aucune sanction raisonnable ne serait à la mesure de...  
\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils risquent leur vie mais à ma connaissance, ils n'avaient encore jamais exposé quelqu'un d'autre au danger.

C'est à son regard sombre que le professeur d'Étude des Moldus comprit à quel point sa collègue était déçue. En réalité, elle n'avait jamais réussi à condamner les bêtises des Maraudeurs avant cette nuit. Elles les savaient braves et irrévérencieux, mais pas capables de risquer la vie d'une tierce personne.

\- Nous ferions mieux d'aller dormir tant qu'il nous en reste le temps, dit sagement Dumbledore. Vous êtes dispensés de cours demain matin. Et si on vous pose des questions, répondez simplement qu'une retenue dans la forêt interdite a mal tourné, mais restez extrêmement vagues.

Ainsi se termina l'entrevue avec le directeur. Celui-ci et le professeur de Métamorphose se retirèrent comme annoncé, et les derniers reproches de Minerva McGonagall s'évanouirent dans le couloir de l'école. Sirius caressa une dernière fois la main de son amant avant de se mettre au lit. Certains se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à mi-voix, puis ils plongèrent enfin dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Percy ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard et bien après six heures du matin ; cela était en partie dû aux murmures qui s'élevaient non loin. Il ouvrit les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Rogue, mais aussi celle de Lily Evans.

\- ... t'ont protégé ? chuchota Lily, manifestement interloquée.  
\- On peut dire ça, oui, répondit Severus – et cela n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter. Enfin, nous ne serions pas là si Wistily n'était pas intervenu. Potter et les autres se sont débrouillés comme des manches.  
\- Et toi, tu t'es courageusement battu, intervint la voix ensommeillée de James. Ah non, excuse-moi : tu étais évanoui.  
\- À qui la faute, cervidé stupide ?

Incapable de s'empêcher de sourire, le professeur se redressa en attirant l'attention de ses élèves qui le saluèrent avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Il nota que Sirius et Remus manquaient à l'appel.

\- Ils sont partis s'expliquer, l'informa James en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Puis il s'appliqua à ébouriffer ses cheveux, un peu à la manière d'un oiseau qui gonfle son plumage dans le but de séduire, ce qui était idiot et charmant.

\- Comment allez-vous, Mr. Pettigrow ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Peter, qui n'avait rien dit ou presque jusqu'à présent, parut surpris qu'on lui manifestât d'un seul coup de l'attention. C'est du moins ce qu'en déduisit le plus âgé en voyant ses petits yeux humides s'agrandir.

\- Bien, merci.  
\- C'est à moi de vous remercier, assura Percy. Sans votre intervention, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il serait advenu de nous.  
\- Arrêtez, il va finir par prendre la grosse tête, dit James avec un sourire sincère pour son ami. C'est un déluge de gratitude depuis cette nuit.

Avec un soupir, il ajouta d'un air soucieux :

\- Enfin, pas sûr que Lunard partage notre avis...

Il fixait l'entrée de l'infirmerie quand Lily le sortit de sa rêverie.

\- Merci à vous tous d'avoir protégé Sev'. Il ne vous le dira pas, mais c'est gentil et surprenant de l'avoir secouru. Et ça risque de compromettre votre amitié à tous les quatre...  
\- De rien, répondit le leader. Tu n'imagines pas comme notre scolarité serait triste sans un Servilus à emmer-

James dut sentir peser sur lui le regard courroucé de Mr. Wistily, car il se reprit hâtivement :

\- Choyer, je voulais dire « choyer ». Nous allons être aux petits soins pour lui, pas vrai Queudver ?  
\- Je décline, intervint Severus.  
\- Je suis sûr que Siri te trouvera un adorable surnom ; c'est lui qui les trouve le mieux.  
\- Hors de question.

Au milieu de cette matinée irréelle, alors que l'équilibre était sur le point de se rompre et qu'ils peinaient tous à croire ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre, l'éclat de rire joyeux de Lily eut sur eux le plus apaisants des effets. L'atmosphère s'en trouvait donc allégée quand Sirius et Remus réapparurent. Ils semblaient tous les deux incertains, mais cela n'empêcha pas Remus de sourire à Mr. Wistily en le saluant d'un signe de tête.

\- Bonjour, Mr. Lupin, lui dit-il aimablement.  
\- Professeur. (Il se tourna vers Lily.) Evans.  
\- James, ajouta lui-même ce dernier avec une expression grave.

Sirius pouffa de rire et Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Salut, Lupin. Je t'apporte les cours d'Arithmancie de ce matin.

L'intéressé se tourna vers Lily sans trop savoir comment réagir, mais visiblement touché. Il lui sourit timidement en acceptant les documents qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai une faim de loup ! On va manger ? Il paraît qu'on doit reprendre les cours dès cet après-midi.

Percy fut à peu près sûr que James n'était intervenu que dans le but de mettre fin à l'œillade pleine de compréhension et d'acceptation que partageaient Remus et Lily. Il sourit pour lui-même alors que Sirius le dévisageait pensivement. Quand il croisa son regard en fronçant les sourcils, son amant se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Le petit groupe quitta l'infirmerie sans rencontrer de résistance de la part de la maîtresse des lieux. D'ailleurs, elle sembla se souvenir de leur présence en les apercevant, chose que Percy grava dans un coin de sa mémoire. Il avait bien suffisamment de sujets de préoccupations sur lesquels se pencher : il devait s'entretenir avec Dumbledore sur un bon nombre de sujets, s'assurer que le secret de Remus demeurerait bien gardé, poser quelques petites questions à George (et pour cela, l'avoir préalablement retrouvé), avouer à Srius que son jeune frère était l'élève qui menaçait de dévoiler leur relation...

Et par-dessus tout, il devait trouver cinq minutes dans cet emploi du temps chargé pour dire à son amant comme il avait eu peur de le perdre et l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^ Le prochain chapitre s'intitule "Liens du sang" et célèbrera le comeback de personnages plus ou moins appréciés ;)_


	25. Question de confiance

**Bonjouuuur !  
Hé oui, ça fait plusieurs mois, mais me revoilà ^^ J'ai enfin terminé le lycée, et j'ai au moins deux mois d'écriture paisibles devant moi :) J'espère que tout le monde n'a pas décroché...  
Voilà un résumé des précédents chapitres pour vous remettre dans le bain :**

 _Premier axe : Mr. Wistily et les Maraudeurs_

 _Âgé de vingt-quatre ans et professeur dans une école moldue, Percy se reproche la mort de Fred pendant que George prépare en toute illégalité l'Indicible, une potion capable de le projeter dans le passé afin d'empêcher le pire événement de sa vie de se produire (en l'occurrence, le décès de son jumeau). Seulement, Percy fait accidentellement les frais des effets de la potion en atterrissant en 1975, époque où il n'est pas encore né et où vivent les Maraudeurs. Dumbledore l'aide à protéger son secret en faisant de lui Mr. Wistily, le professeur d'Étude des Moldus de Poudlard. Le temps d'une année, Percy se lie d'amitié avec ses élèves, parmi lesquels on compte les fameux Maraudeurs, mais aussi Lily Evans, Severus Rogue, Evan Rosier, Nil Youngblood, Quirinus Quirrel_ _, Franck Londubat et Alice Prewett. Percy intervient malgré lui dans la vie des Maraudeurs, par exemple en les aidant à devenir animagi en s'appuyant sur sa propre expérience d'animagus non déclaré. Il découvre également sa famille sous un nouveau jour puisqu'il rencontre ses parents, alors à peine plus âgés que lui. Parallèlement, l'apparition de Fred et George à cette époque permet à Percy de renouer avec ses frères. Il finit par comprendre que le pire événements de sa vie, l'erreur qu'il est censé réparer afin de trouver la paix, est justement sa propre naissance. Le fait de ne pas avoir su empêcher sa naissance le condamne à ne jamais regagner son époque d'origine, à moins qu'il se pardonne entièrement tous ses torts._ _  
_

 _Deuxième axe : Ailazur et l'odeur intemporelle_

 _A l'aube de la sixième année des Maraudeurs, le professeur Wistily se retrouve avec une classe très restreinte sur les bras, et le moral de ses élèves n'est pas au beau fixe. Il prend la décision d'intégrer (de force) Severus Rogue à son cours, entres autres par souci d'arranger les tensions qui règnent entre le Serpentard et les Maraudeurs. Suite à cela, un voyage scolaire à Londres à l'occasion des vacances de Noël soude efficacement sa classe. Percy n'est pourtant pas au bout de ses peines. Après avoir cédé aux avances audacieuses de Sirius, il se surprend à trouver une certaine sérénité dans leur liaison parfois mouvementée, jusqu'au jour où Regulus Black lui fait savoir qu'il connaît et désapprouve la nature de la relation qu'entretient le professeur avec son élève. Comme Percy refuse de révéler à son amant le nom de la personne qui les menace, Sirius le vit comme la preuve que Percy ne lui fait pas confiance. Le couple subit des tensions que les conflits entre les Maraudeurs ne font qu'accentuer. Le dernier en date : Sirius a incité Severus à pénétrer dans la Cabane Hurlante un soir de pleine lune. Les conséquences - désastreuses - font comprendre deux chose à Percy. La première, qu'un rat peut donner du fil à retordre à un loup-garou. La seconde, qu'il ne peut plus envisager sa vie sans que Sirius en fasse partie, d'autant plus qu'il a découvert que l'odeur de la potion d'Indicible et celle de Sirius se confondent.  
_

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! On arrive à la fin du deuxième axe... ;)  
Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Question de confiance

Dans la Grande Salle, à peine quelques élèves de Gryffondor manifestèrent de l'intérêt à James et aux autres, trop accoutumés à leurs aventures épiques, et ceux qui leur demandèrent des précisions furent déçus par leur récit évasif. Le Poursuiveur était d'habitude le premier à se pavaner et à narrer leurs exploits avec force de détails. Il était très bon conteur mais apprécia pour la première fois les bienfaits du silence, ainsi qu'il l'avoua à Sirius alors que les rumeurs lui prêtaient une force prodigieuse lors d'un affrontement avec les centaures de la Forêt interdite.

\- Ça fait des années que je m'use la voix pour vanter nos mérites alors qu'il m'aurait suffi de hausser les épaules et de répondre aux questions par un sourire énigmatique !

Sirius n'arriva pas à décider si son meilleur ami regrettait ses efforts passés ou s'il s'extasiait devant cette nouvelle perspective. Pendant ce temps, Remus triturait machinalement son oreille à laquelle il manquait toujours un morceau de chair, enfermé dans un mutisme songeur. Aucun d'entre eux n'aima les rides qui lui barraient le front, pourtant ils acceptaient sans rien dire son attitude comme punition à leur bêtise. Les trois jeunes animagi n'eurent pas besoin de se regarder pour savoir qu'ils ressentaient exactement la même chose : l'envie que Lunard brise la glace et s'ouvre à eux se mélangeait à l'angoisse qu'il le fasse. Sirius songea que leur amitié tenait à un fil bien mince, en dépit de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Et au moment où il pensait cela, un rayon de soleil pointa le bout de son nez parsemé de taches de rousseur.

\- Lupin ? Tu peux me passer la salade, s'il te plaît ?

Remus tressaillit légèrement et, hébété, approcha le saladier de la rouquine qui le remercia d'un ton guilleret. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était assise à côté d'eux, là où d'habitude elle préférait mettre la plus grande distance possible entre James et elle.

\- Tu m'as manqué en Arithmancie, continua-t-elle avec la même légèreté. On vient de commencer un nouveau chapitre auquel je n'ai rien – com – pris.  
\- Toi ? Ne pas comprendre un chapitre d'Arithmancie ? répéta Remus avec un demi-sourire.

Lily imita à la perfection un air chagriné en hochant la tête, bien que personne ne crut réellement à son petit mensonge. Elle commença par lui expliquer vaguement les notions étudiées en son absence puis, si la conversation eut du mal à démarrer, elle dériva sur des sujets bien plus plaisants avec une facilité déconcertante. James resta étonnamment naturel, drôle et enjoué, et même Peter se mit à participer à la discussion.

Sirius fut soufflé par l'habileté de la jeune fille à faire ressortir chez les autres le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. De temps à autres, il jetait un regard vers la table des professeurs ; Ailazur les observait mais il avait visiblement l'esprit ailleurs. L'adolescent s'interrogea un instant sur ce qui pouvait bien ennuyer ainsi son professeur mais renonça rapidement car il y avait trop de motifs possibles à son accablement pour les lister de tête. Il aurait aimé se lever, traverser la Grande Salle et...

\- Le prof était avec vous cette nuit, pas vrai ? chuchota Lily à l'intention de Sirius.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard en coin avant de répondre avec une froideur non voulue.

\- Oui.  
\- Vous avez l'air de l'apprécier...  
\- Et ça a l'air de t'étonner, remarqua James.  
\- Reconnaissez qu'il n'est pas votre... genre ?

Cornedrue ne put refréner totalement quelques gloussements devant la gêne de Sirius. En réalité, Mr. Wistily était _totalement_ son genre, néanmoins il avait acquis le bon sens de ne pas le mentionner.

\- Je dois dire que c'était inespéré qu'ils se mettent à respecter un « parfait idiot péteux doublé d'un rat de bibliothèque », dit Remus d'un ton affable, selon les propres termes de Patmol.

L'intéressé sourit d'un air contrit.

\- Le miracle tient plutôt du fait qu'il se soit pris d'affection pour une « bande de jeunes avortons irrévérencieux », souligna-t-il.  
\- Le coup de la « brochette de misérables boutonneux » occupera à tout jamais une place spéciale dans mon cœur, intervint solennellement James.

Ils parlèrent de Mr. Wistily et ses manières mi-sévères mi-excentriques jusqu'à la fin du repas. Comme Remus partait devant pour s'entretenir avec Peter, James et Sirius en profitèrent pour glisser un mot à Lily :

\- C'est très gentil ce que tu fais.  
\- Continuer de t'adresser à Remus sans t'inquiéter de savoir ce qu'il est, précisa Sirius.

La jeune fille secoua doucement la tête.

\- C'est normal. Je vois mal comment une minorité pourrait s'en prendre à une autre minorité. En tant que Née-Moldue, je sais ce que ça fait d'être repoussé pour quelque chose qu'on n'a pas choisi d'être.

Un sourire mutin étira ses lèvres.

\- En fait, je crois que je le comprends. Moi aussi je me transforme en une bête féroce et incontrôlable une fois tous les vingt-huit jours.

Sirius regarda la Née-Moldue s'éloigner pour rejoindre Rogue et Rosier, la bouche entrouverte, et James partit dans un de ses fameux rires déments. Un peu plus loin, Peter s'adressait à Remus sans oser croiser son regard.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé... j-je ne voulais pas te faire mal ! couina-t-il. Mais James était dans une mauvaise posture et Mr. Wistily était sans défense...  
\- Du calme, sourit le lycanthrope.

Peter sursauta à la façon d'un petit animal craintif quand Lunard posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je voulais te remercier de les avoir protégés. Je ne me serais jamais pardonné de leur avoir fait du mal. Tu t'es montré très brave.  
\- Ce... peuh... n-non, c'était instinctif... bredouilla Peter.  
\- Tu crois que c'est dans l'instinct d'un rongeur de se jeter sur un prédateur qui fait quinze fois sa taille ?

L'animagus émit un petit rire étouffé.

\- J'étais terrifié, t'imagines même pas... tu sais bien que je ne suis pas très courageux.  
\- L'absence de peur, ce n'est pas du courage mais un manque inquiétant de discernement.

Remus laissa Peter méditer sur ses dernières paroles, se plongeant de son côté dans une réflexion moins agréable. Il sourit lorsque James bondit quasiment sur lui pour passer un bras autour de son cou et le décoiffer consciencieusement. Il avait beau savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais reprendre l'affection qu'il vouait à ses amis d'enfance, Remus ne se voilait pas la face pour autant : ils avaient perdu sa confiance et il ne serait jamais capable de la leur accorder à nouveau.

* * *

Une cigarette à moitié consumée entre les doigts et appuyé contre la rambarde du petit balcon de sa chambre, Percy contemplait la nuit comme cela le lui arrivait de temps en temps, généralement lorsque le sommeil le fuyait. Il faisait presque bon pour un mois de février ; le printemps serait précoce, cette année-là. Il aurait été si doux d'en profiter pleinement, de se vautrer dans l'insouciance...

Le rouquin eut un sourire amer en se formulant que, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne et quelles que soient les circonstances, l'insouciance n'avait jamais été son fort.

Il écrasa soigneusement le mégot de sa cigarette sur la pierre avec une pensée pour la métaphore de Sirius. « L'amour, c'est comme la cigarette. » Il avait été stupide de croire que sa mauvaise habitude moldue remplacerait un tant soit peu la présence de son amant qu'il avait aperçu pour la dernière fois au déjeuner.

Déjeuner au cours duquel Percy avait compris que Dumbledore avait non seulement modifié les souvenirs de l'infirmière, mais aussi ceux du professeur McGonagall. Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il lui ferait encore confiance, après cela ? Percy ne niait pas que moins de personnes connaîtraient la mésaventure des Maraudeurs et de Rogue, mieux le secret serait gardé. En revanche, il ne pouvait tolérer qu'on portât atteinte à la mémoire d'autrui – c'était une perspective qui l'avait toujours révulsé, même lorsque cela s'appliquait aux Moldus qui en avaient appris trop long sur la sorcellerie.

Fou de rage, Mr. Wistily avait bien été incapable de s'intéresser vraiment à ses élèves éparpillés dans la Grande Salle. Il avait seulement remarqué que ses quatre protégés mangeaient avec Lily et que Rogue se comportait normalement avec Rosier. Lui avait-il parlé de l'accident ? Quelles étaient les rumeurs qui circulaient au sujet de la nuit passée ? Est-ce que Remus en voulait particulièrement à Sirius ?

Percy aurait aimé que Sirius soit là, mais pas uniquement pour répondre à ces questions qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Décidément, le jeune homme lui manquait. L'ami, l'amant, le pitre, l'oreille attentive, l'étreinte enveloppante, le discours provocant, la plaisanterie lancée au pire moment possible... tout cela lui manquait affreusement. À ses yeux, Sirius s'était éloigné depuis bien trop longtemps. Son absence lui faisait l'impression d'un gouffre sans fond taillé en plein milieu de son esprit tourmenté et débordé par les événements. Et dire qu'il y a quelques mois encore, il s'efforçait de repousser ses avances envahissantes.

Il avait laissé sa porte ouverte ce soir-là, nourrissant l'espoir incohérent que le jeune Black vînt le rejoindre en dépit du nombre incalculable de fois où il lui avait défendu de le faire. À sa connaissance, rien n'était plus pitoyable qu'une porte ouverte qui demeurait infranchie.

Aussi, Percy ne chercha pas à dissimuler sa surprise à Sirius quand celui-ci pénétra timidement dans la chambre. Il la traversa à pas de loup et s'arrêta sur le balcon, à quelques enjambées de Percy qui le dévisageait, bouche bée.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il simplement.

L'effort que son élève fit pour sourire se traduisit par un genre de tic nerveux qui agita sa bouche. Le professeur avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Il est très tard. Que fais-tu là ?  
\- Je t'ai vu faire les cent pas puis t'arrêter, sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Je venais vérifier que tu ne t'étais pas endormi dehors, ajouta Sirius. Mais si tu veux que je m'en aille...  
\- Non, reste. S'il te plaît.

Sirius lui sourit plus franchement.

\- Il me plaît.

Il s'avança aux côtés de Percy pour s'appuyer également sur la rambarde, quoiqu'au contraire du plus âgé il tournait le dos au parc de Poudlard.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en regardant droit devant lui, c'est-à-dire vers la chambre plongée dans la pénombre.  
\- Un peu fatigué, avoua Percy.  
\- Tes cauchemars ?  
\- Pour ça, il faudrait que je m'endorme.

Le rouquin accordait à la lune une attention qu'elle ne méritait pas afin d'éviter de croiser les regards que lui jetait ponctuellement Sirius.

\- Tu dors mieux quand je suis là.  
\- C'est indéniable, murmura-t-il en sentant ses oreilles devenir brûlantes.  
\- Il faut toujours t'arracher les mots de la bouche, hein.

Percy s'agrippa plus fermement à la rambarde froide pour s'empêcher de trembler.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé m'épancher sur des sujets personnels.

Sirius s'enferma dans un mutisme revêche. Que répondre à ça ? Il ne pouvait pas relancer la conversation alors que son amant lui avait clairement indiqué que cela l'importunait.

\- J'ai tellement l'impression que tu lis en moi comme dans un grimoire ouvert que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te dire certaines choses, précisa Percy. Je ne suis pas naturellement démonstratif, mais... je peux y travailler. Je peux te dire que je déprime depuis qu'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre ou encore que ma peau brûle de ton absence. Et ça, tu ne pouvais pas le deviner, mais je n'aimerais pas que tu renonces à braver mes interdictions.

Le jeune animagus l'observa et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant résolument accroché à sa rambarde, rouge comme une pivoine et le regard lointain. C'était du Ailazur tout craché, ça.

\- Bien rattrapé, consentit-il.  
\- Parfois, tu as l'air de croire que j'aurais cédé aux avances de n'importe quel élève suffisamment têtu. Rien n'est plus éloigné de la vérité. Il n'y a que pour toi que je suis prêt à me détourner de mes principes.  
\- Comme le respect du règlement ?  
\- Comme le respect du règlement, confirma Percy en plantant son regard dans le sien. Et j'ai été préfet-en-chef, tu sais.

Sirius sourit de plus belle et, n'y tenant plus, combla l'espace les séparant pour le serrer contre lui. Percy répondit à son étreinte avec force en enfouissant son visage contre son cou. Chacun eut le loisir de s'étonner de son propre soulagement face au contact de l'autre. Il n'y avait personne pour les surprendre, aucune raison de se tenir sur ses gardes. C'était inespéré. C'était divin.

\- Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? ricana Sirius pour détourner l'attention de sa propre fébrilité.  
\- Oui.

Le plus jeune s'écarta légèrement puis colla son front contre le sien.

\- Merci d'avoir dit tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, murmura-t-il.

Il l'embrassa une première fois ; Percy sentit un courant électrique moldu le traverser de la tête aux pieds. Sirius recommença et expira profondément par le nez en sentant l'une des mains du rouquin remonter le long de son dos, câliner ses épaules et appuyer sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser d'autant plus passionnément. L'autre s'attardait sur le bas de son dos – ou le haut de ses fesses, selon le point de vue.

Il ne sut pas très bien comment il termina les quatre fers en l'air sur le lit de Percy, piégé entre ce dernier et le matelas, et soit dit en passant à moitié nu. Il n'en avait cure et savourait ses baisers empressés.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué... tellement...

Le souffle précipité de Percy contre sa peau lui aurait donné la chair de poule. Il tourna la tête et l'enfonça un peu plus dans l'oreiller alors que son amant s'attaquait patiemment à son cou. Percy glissa sa jambe entre les siennes pour se coller davantage contre lui et Sirius poussa un soupir quasi extatique.

L'aîné s'immobilisa et capta son regard, perplexe.

\- Tu as gardé ta baguette sur toi ou tu es content de me voir ? plaisanta Percy, faisant d'une pierre deux coups une croix sur son sérieux et sa subtilité.  
\- J'ai dix-sept ans, 'Val, siffla Sirius. Dix-sept ans. T'imagines pas l'effet que tu me fais...

Percy gloussa bêtement, flatté par ce qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse, mais fut surpris de se retrouver coincé sous Sirius l'instant d'après. L'élève tenait fermement ses poignets relevés au niveau de sa tête. Percy arqua un sourcil hautain avant de remonter sa jambe ; il se félicita des réactions du jeune animagus, ce qui l'incita à poursuivre son manège qui laissait Sirius pantelant.

\- Saligaud, soupira-t-il.

Mais Percy se formula que Sirius aurait tout aussi bien pu lui susurrer « je t'aime », et ce exactement sur le même ton.

* * *

Patmol émergea en sentant une caresse sur son visage, quelques heures à peine après s'être endormi comme une masse, le corps couvert de sueur et frissonnant de plaisir. Il battit plusieurs fois des cils avant d'apercevoir son amant qui le contemplait. Assis sur une chaise à côté de la table de chevet, Percy était entièrement habillé. Il lui sourit en s'étirant paresseusement.

\- Il est tard ? demanda l'adolescent d'une voix un peu rauque. J'ai seulement cours à dix heures aujourd'hui, mais quand même...  
\- Non, à peine huit heures. C'est que je dois m'en aller parce que j'ai eu des nouvelles de mes frères et je préférais te prévenir. Je pars voir George pour lui parler de certaines choses qui me tiennent à cœur.  
\- Chouette programme. Tu leur passeras le bonjour.

Percy acquiesça. Il tendit la main pour chasser les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front et caresser son visage, sa gorge, ses épaules. Sirius soupira rêveusement.

\- Si l'avenir du monde dépendait de nos ébats, je crois qu'on a évité l'apocalypse.  
\- Deux fois, confirma l'aîné avec un sourire.

Le jeune Gryffondor rouvrit les yeux, décelant dans le silence de son professeur une envie de dire quelque chose qu'il taisait.

\- Un souci ?

Percy secoua lentement la tête avant de se pencher pour lui voler un baiser, peut-être pour se donner du courage.

\- Je vais y aller, conclut-il en se levant. Je rentrerai ce soir, je ne sais pas à quelle heure, mais n'hésite pas à dormir ici.  
\- J'y compte bien.  
\- Tu seras discret, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- J'emprunterai la cape d'invisibilité de James, si ça peut te rassurer.

Mr. Wistily enfila sa cape de voyage, posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et s'immobilisa. Il fit volte-face en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- Je te fais confiance et ça a toujours été le cas. Je voulais t'éviter une souffrance inutile, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit.

Cette déclaration lui attira l'attention de Sirius qui commençait à redouter la suite.

\- C'est Regulus. Ton frère, il sait pour nous deux. Tu devrais aller le voir, lui parler gentiment et essayer de le comprendre. Notre relation lui déplaît fortement mais ne lui en veux pas, je t'en prie.

Sirius déglutit après être resté un long moment silencieux. Il s'obligea à sourire.

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit. Je ferai mon possible, si c'est important pour toi. Passe une bonne journée, 'Val.  
\- Toi aussi.

Et Percy quitta la pièce, laissant dans son lit un Maraudeur songeur. La surprise le disputait au soulagement d'avoir appris la vérité de la bouche d'Ailazur. Il comprenait pourquoi Percy avait tenu à garder secrète l'identité de Regulus. L'habile professeur ne savait que trop bien que leurs rares échanges étaient d'une froideur déplorable. De plus, Sirius devinait que Percy aurait aimé mieux s'entendre avec ses propres frères et que, par transposition, il voulait l'aider à recoller les morceaux avec Regulus.

Sirius poussa un long soupir. Très franchement, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de parler gentiment au petit con qui lui servait de frère, mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir à 'Val...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, alors que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà en cours, Percy gagnait le bureau du directeur. Il frappa et entra après y avoir été invité. Dumbledore eut nul besoin de lever les yeux des parchemins disposés devant lui pour sentir l'animosité qui émanait du jeune homme.

\- Bonjour, Mr. Weasley.  
\- Bonjour, monsieur.  
\- Vous vouliez vous entretenir avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le vieux sorcier le fixa, ni méchamment ni gentiment, uniquement avec une attention courtoise.

\- Après tout, le Portoloin ne partira que dans cinq minutes.  
\- Vous savez parfaitement que je ne cautionne pas la désinvolture avec laquelle vous modifiez la mémoire de votre entourage, répondit Percy avec raideur. Ce comportement incite à tout sauf à vous faire confiance.

Dumbledore ne sembla pas lui tenir rigueur de son ton péremptoire. Il le jaugea une poignée de secondes avant de répondre :

\- C'est justement une question de confiance. En l'occurrence, Mr. Lupin est un garçon très méfiant. C'est lui qui m'a demandé d'effacer le souvenir de sa nature de l'esprit des personnes présentes, cette nuit-là. Il a même caressé l'idée de modifier les souvenirs de ses camarades et vous ne devez qu'à moi que personne n'eût touché à votre propre mémoire.

Percy tressaillit, touché dans son orgueil, mais surtout attristé par l'idée que Remus ne lui faisait pas confiance en dépit de l'année qu'ils avaient passée. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide qui le ramena à la réalité de sa situation : il n'appartenait même pas à cette époque et il était le professeur des Maraudeurs. Remus le respectait, Peter le redoutait toujours un peu, James le voyait comme un gentil prof un tantinet barbant... il se sentit soudainement très seul. Ce sentiment était évidemment exagéré par la surprise d'apprendre que son élève aurait souhaité lui effacer la mémoire, car il s'entendait bien avec ses collègues, Fred et George, Franck et Alice, sa famille (quand bien même Arthur et Molly ignoraient qu'ils fussent apparentés).

Et il y avait bien sûr Sirius – son Sirius. L'adolescent occupait à présent une place non négligeable dans sa vie et dans sa tête. Elle fourmillait souvent de pensées dirigées vers son amant et, plutôt que de s'en alarmer, il découvrait qu'il pouvait être plaisant, soulageant de se consacrer sans retenue à ce béguin.

\- Mr. Weasley ?

Percy se reprit à l'entente de son nom. Dumbledore lui sourit.

\- Le portoloin, annonça-t-il en lui désignant un journal datant du mois précédent.  
\- Merci, monsieur, déclara Percy plus aimablement qu'auparavant.

Il s'agrippa sans attendre à l'objet ensorcelé et disparut du bureau du directeur.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre :) Le prochain s'intitulera "Liens du sang", cette fois c'est sûr ! A bientôt !_


	26. Liens du sang

**Bonsoir bonsoiiiir !**  
 **Vous ne rêvez pas, voici la suite de l'Indicible, et il ne s'est pas écoulé deux mois xD J'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il n'est pas franchement palpitant ^^' Promis, d'ici quelques chapitres, les choses sérieuses vont reprendre !**  
 **Vous êtes un paquet à suivre L'Indicible, en tout cas, merci beaucoup ! :D N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, il m'intéresse d'autant plus que je ne sais pas tout-à-fait quelle direction donner définitivement à la fic...**  
 **Bonne lecture (j'espère) !**

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Liens du sang

Comme à chaque fois, le voyage par Portoloin laissa à Percy une désagréable sensation de tournis et de nausée. Il réapparut au milieu des poubelles, dans une ruelle infréquentée, sous les yeux ronds d'un chat qui interrompit sa fouille pour déguerpir en feulant.

À peine Percy s'était-il extirpé de son lieu d'atterrissage qu'il vit se matérialiser George à côté de lui. Le jumeau lui sourit et le gratifia d'une brève accolade, le tout avec une exclamation enjouée.

\- Perce ! Comment vas-tu ?

Le professeur d'Étude des Moldus répondit à la fois à son sourire et à sa question, poussant légèrement son enthousiasme pour ne pas paraître insensible. En vérité, il était sincèrement ravi de revoir son petit frère ; le montrer était une autre paire de manches.

\- Je peux savoir où on est ? s'enquit-il alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans une rue un peu plus animée.  
\- Pays de Galles, l'informa George.

Percy ouvrit grand les yeux, mais admit que le choix de ce pays était sensé : Fred et George risquaient peu d'interférer avec l'Ordre du Phénix ou de se faire remarquer, par ici, et Dumbledore les aurait toujours sous la main si jamais le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Il voyait d'un bon œil l'exil de ses frères, quand bien même les savoir loin de lui l'attristait. En revanche, il préférait les savoir en sécurité au Pays de Galles plutôt qu'exposés en Écosse ou en Angleterre, à plus forte raison si les effets exacts de l'Indicible corrompue demeuraient en partie un mystère.

Autour d'eux, la petite ville s'éveillait doucement. Il était un peu plus de huit heures et le soleil commençait à se lever, faisant scintiller la neige éparse qui subsistait ici et là sur les trottoirs. Percy trouva cette agglomération moldue charmante.

Les deux Weasley n'allèrent pas bien loin avant d'entrer dans un café quasiment désert. Ils prirent place, passèrent commande, puis se dévisagèrent le temps d'un moment de flottement.

\- Alors... tout le monde va bien ? _Sirius_ va bien ?  
\- Oui, oui. Il te passe le bonjour, marmonna Percy.

Il n'avait jamais clairement avoué à ses frères qu'il entretenait une relation de type non platonique avec son élève, mais ils en avaient (malheureusement) l'air convaincus.

\- Je peux te demander pourquoi tu voulais me voir seul ? reprit George, comprenant que le professeur préférait changer de sujet.  
\- C'est un peu délicat...  
\- Arrête un peu, tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour faire des manières !

Percy hocha la tête avec un sourire contrit.

\- J'aimerais parler de l'Indicible avec toi. Seul à seul.  
\- Ah, lâcha George.  
\- Je me demandais si tu avais senti une odeur particulière au moment de sombrer dans le passé... une odeur que tu avais l'impression de connaître sans parvenir à la remettre.

Le jumeau acquiesça à son tour avec lenteur, le regard dans le vague.

\- Wistily's, notre boutique, et les inventions semi-moldues qu'on y fabrique. Je n'y avais encore jamais mis les pieds mais je suis sûr que c'était ça. Pourquoi cette question, d'un seul coup ?

La serveuse les interrompit en leur apportant leurs boissons. Percy profita de la diversion pour disparaître derrière sa tasse de thé et songer à la réponse qu'il convenait de servir à son petit frère.

\- En fait, je réfléchissais au lien entre l'odeur de la potion et les actions accomplies par celui qui l'utilise, après avoir remarqué que l'Amortentia et l'Indicible avaient pour moi le même parfum.  
\- Ça fait une paye que je n'ai pas mis le nez au-dessus d'un philtre d'amour, avoua George, je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce coup-là.

Il ponctua sa déclaration par une gorgée de café.

\- Et alors ? T'as senti quoi ?  
\- Comme toi, une odeur que je n'étais pas censé connaître avant d'effectuer ce voyage temporel.

Percy se tut, espérant que son mutisme découragerait George d'en apprendre davantage, mais c'était bien mal le connaître. Aussi, l'aîné poussa un léger soupir et se résolut à cracher le morceau :

\- La crème pour les mains de Sirius. (Il piqua un fard.) Sur les mains de Sirius.

Le jumeau arqua un sourcil. Peut-être tenta-t-il dans un premier temps de rester impassible, toujours est-il que cette entreprise se solda par un échec, ainsi qu'en témoigna un large sourire narquois.

\- Comme c'est mignon.  
\- Le sujet est clos.  
\- Il ne faut pas avoir honte.  
\- Le sujet est clos quand même.  
\- Et cette crème, vous vous en servez pour...

À ces mots, Percy manqua de recracher une gorgée de thé dans sa tasse.

\- George ! s'exclama-t-il, outré, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci qui s'esclaffait.

Il secoua la tête, remerciant le ciel que ses frères n'aient pas l'âge des Maraudeurs et refusant de songer à quoi aurait ressemblé un groupe d'amis composé de James, Sirius, Fred et George. Une telle alliance aurait causé plus de dommages à Poudlard que Voldemort et ses fanatiques, Percy en était persuadé.

Cette dernière pensée le ramena insidieusement à sa préoccupation première ainsi qu'à la discussion qu'il tenait réellement à avoir avec George. Il remua pensivement sa boisson tout en cherchant une manière habile d'entamer la conversation. Puisque cela semblait peine perdue, il opta pour la bonne vieille franchise un peu déconcertante :

\- Est-ce que tu crois que... parce que j'ai exposé la potion à la lumière du jour, le sauvetage de Fred pourrait être « annulé » si l'on revenait à notre époque ?

Bien entendu, cette question tombait comme un cheveu sur la soupe, après une allusion à la vie sexuelle de Percy et Sirius. George fit néanmoins de son mieux pour s'adapter au prompt changement de sujet.

\- Je n'en sais rien, Perce, sinon que tous ceux qui m'ont parlé de l'Indicible m'ont rappelé dans toutes les langues que les rayons du soleil ne devaient en aucun cas se poser sur la potion. J'ignore si quelqu'un a déjà inhalé les vapeurs d'une potion détraquée, ni même si plusieurs contemporains se sont retrouvés piégés ensemble dans une autre époque.  
\- C'est ma faute.

George haussa les sourcils pour l'inciter à développer.

\- Si on retrouve par je ne sais quel miracle notre époque, il y a des chances pour que Fred meurt à nouveau.

Il baissa les yeux.

\- À nouveau par ma faute, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.  
\- Attends, quoi ?

Percy sentait le sang battre dans ses tempes. Dans l'incapacité de produire le moindre son, la gorge trop nouée pour cela, le professeur se tint résolument immobile, le regard rivé sur ses doigts serrés autour du tissu de son pantalon.

\- Perce... tu penses sérieusement que...

Le jumeau ne put terminer sa phrase, se refusant à énoncer une telle énormité.

\- Mais t'es con.

Surpris par la spontanéité de la formulation, Percy laissa échapper malgré lui un petit rire étranglé.

\- Tu n'y étais pour rien. Je ne t'ai jamais tenu responsable de la mort de Fred et lui non plus !  
\- Tant mieux pour vous.  
\- Pendant tout ce temps...  
\- Je parlais avec lui quand c'est arrivé, le coupa l'aîné d'une voix tremblante. J'ai dit quelque chose qui l'a fait rire ; ça l'a déconcentré et il s'est fait tuer.

George secoua la tête.

\- On était en pleine bataille. Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être de ta faute que de la mienne, ou celle de papa, de Harry... la moindre action a pu faire effet boule de neige et entraîner sa mort, mais laquelle ? On ne le saura jamais. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'un foutu Mangemort l'a tué, et s'il doit y avoir un responsable de la mort de Fred, c'est lui.

Comme Percy ne disait rien, son cadet reprit :

\- Si tu veux continuer à culpabiliser pour cette mort, soit. Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Par contre, tu devrais arrêter de te mettre martel en tête aujourd'hui. Fred est vivant.

L'ancien préfet se força à acquiescer même s'il ne savait plus quoi penser.

\- On est plutôt bien ici, Fred et moi. Et toi, tu donnes l'impression de t'être attaché à cette nouvelle vie, entre ton emploi à Poudlard, tes nouvelles amitiés, un certain Sirius Black...

Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard amusé de George.

\- Au fond, aucun de nous trois n'a une bonne raison de retourner en 2000, alors ne pense plus à cette première réalité désastreuse et profite de celle-ci.

Percy lui offrit son sourire le plus franc depuis des années. Il avait essayé de ne pas y penser, mais demeurer à cette époque avec les Maraudeurs était la plus attirante des possibilités dont il disposait. Rien ne lui faisait plus envie que de rester ici, se battre avec cette génération pour faciliter le futur combat opposant Harry à Voldemort. Ses résolutions de ne pas changer le passé ? Poubelle. Il était bien placé pour savoir que le futur qui les attendait tous était d'ores et déjà horrible. Et pourquoi ses actions n'auraient-elles pas de positives répercussions sur l'avenir ?

Il n'avait jamais osé l'envisager sérieusement, sa vie ici, se bornant à voir cela comme une fâcheuse conséquence de son incapacité à mettre un terme aux effets de l'Indicible. Tout lui paraissait possible à présent, et même à portée de main – bâtir une relation solide avec Sirius, gagner la confiance de Remus, assister au mariage de James et Lily, aider Peter à se réaliser, arracher Severus et Evan à l'emprise de Voldemort. C'était limpide : il était fait pour vivre ici, et il en avait toujours été ainsi. C'était donc ça, la sensation d'avoir trouvé sa place ? C'était aussi simple que ça ?

Qu'il est cruel que Perceval Weasley se défît de ses angoisses au moment même où elles lui auraient servi à garder les idées claires. Parce que l'ancien Percy aurait répondu « Non, rien n'est jamais aussi simple ».

\- Bon. Maintenant que tu as vidé ton sac, tu veux passer à l'appartement pour voir Fred ?

Cette proposition conclut leur échange ; ils quittèrent l'établissement après avoir réglé leurs consommations.

* * *

En plein après-midi, à des kilomètres de là, Sirius faisait les cent pas près du terrain de Quidditch sans parvenir à se décider. C'était pourtant une occasion en or, Regulus s'entraînant seul pour son prochain match. Il devait en profiter pour engager la conversation, tirer cette histoire au clair et ne plus jamais la mentionner. Comme ça avait l'air facile en théorie...

Il s'arrêta soudainement et poussa un bref soupir. Ce n'était jamais que son petit frère. Des merdeux, il en avait mouchés des plus gros et des plus coriaces. En outre, il faisait ça pour 'Val qui s'était suffisamment tracassé avec ces tensions fraternelles.

Alors Sirius marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la hauteur du nouvel Attrapeur.

\- Reg' ! J'ai à te parler. Si tu ne m'interromps pas, ce sera rapi... de ? Hé, mais... REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Le jeune Black s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et fit face à son frère, toutefois il ne descendit pas de son balai. Cela obligeait Patmol à se dévisser le cou et à s'éblouir pour le regarder. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas rester patient très longtemps, allez savoir pourquoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Te parler, je te l'ai déjà dit. T'es sourd ?  
\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Sirius se contraignit au calme. Et là, il sut qu'il était vraiiiiment prêt à tout pour les yeux froids de son amant.

\- Ce qu'on va faire, c'est que tu vas la fermer et m'écouter. Plus vite je te dis ce que j'ai à dire, plus vite on sera débarrassés.

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Sirius était malheureusement trop ébloui pour seulement la discerner, cette pointe de déception... de douleur. Regulus se sentit triste que le Gryffondor considère la moindre de leur entrevue comme une vilaine corvée dont il voulait s'acquitter rapidement. Peu importe ce qu'il laissait paraître, Sirius restait son grand frère. Pouvait-on lui reprocher de se montrer acerbe en réponse à l'indifférence que lui servait Sirius depuis des années ?

Pourtant, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Regulus consentit subitement à se poser dans l'herbe, à quelques mètres du plus âgé qui fronça les sourcils. Allons bon. Voilà que Reg' devenait a priori raisonnable. Devait-il y voir une entourloupe ou uniquement la fin du monde ?

\- C'est le pervers qui t'envoie ?

Sirius mit une poignée de secondes à comprendre à qui le Serpentard faisait allusion, et pour cause : aucun adjectif était moins approprié que celui-ci pour décrire Mr. Wistily. Il laissa échapper un petit rire malgré lui.

\- Sérieusement, « pervers » ? Lui ? T'es sûr qu'on parle du même ?  
\- Un professeur qui fait des cochonneries avec son élève est forcément tordu, rétorqua sombrement Regulus.

Comme c'était la phrase la plus longue à laquelle il avait eu droit depuis le début de la conversation, Patmol décida de persévérer dans cette voie et sur ce ton :

\- Mr. Wistily est un peu tordu, certes, mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. Si tu trouves plus prude que lui, je passe mes prochaines vacances chez nos grands-parents.

Regulus ne put se retenir d'émettre ce qui ressemblait à un ricanement – Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, le tordu ? se reprit-il avec un soupir.  
\- En fait... tu as dû lui faire bonne impression.  
\- Je te demande pardon ?

Un demi-sourire étira les lèvres du Maraudeur en songeant à son amant.

\- Il ne m'a avoué que ce matin que tu avais surpris une... conversation entre lui et moi, et il avait l'air de tenir à ce que je vienne te parler.  
\- Hmpf. Il est encore plus tordu que je ne le pensais.

Regulus fit de son mieux pour dissimuler sa déception à son frère. Ce dernier était définitivement affligeant de bêtise s'il persistait à ne pas comprendre que sa désinvolture était aussi vexante, pour ne pas dire blessante. Le jeune Black avisa la malle à ses pieds qui contenait les différentes balles de Quidditch, avant de reporter son attention sur Sirius.

\- Que dis-tu de m'aider à m'entraîner pendant que tu m'exposes les détails sordides de ta vie sexuelle ?

L'animagus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Très bien. Je t'enverrai des Cognards pendant que tu prends en chasse le Vif, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Mais je retiendrai mes coups, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- C'est ça... va chercher un balai, j'ai laissé le local ouvert.

Ainsi, les deux frères se mirent à jouer sur le terrain désert. Tantôt Sirius envoyait des Cognards sur Regulus, tantôt il lui lançaient de petites balles dénuées de magie pour l'entraîner au vol. Ils finirent même par faire une course, apparemment insensibles au froid mordant de la fin d'après-midi ; le jour déclinait lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient débuté cette séance d'entraînement improvisée.

Ils rangèrent le matériel et prirent la direction du château en échangeant quelques mots – après tout, Regulus n'avait jamais été très bavard.

\- Eh bien... bonne chance pour le match, conclut Sirius avec un sourire.

Regulus s'arrangea pour lui sourire à son tour, se fendit d'un « merci » et tourna les talons après l'avoir salué. Sirius le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant, jugeant qu'il ne s'en était pas trop mal tiré.

 _Merde_ , songea-t-il soudain, _on n'a pas du tout parlé de ma relation avec 'Val..._

Il haussa les épaules. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Avoir cette discussion avec son petit frère les auraient mis l'un comme l'autre très mal à l'aise, alors il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Regulus garde le secret en dépit de sa désapprobation.

Sirius escaladait la tour menant à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, plongé dans ses pensées, quand la main de James s'abattit violemment sur son épaule.

\- Te voilà ! chantonna-t-il. Ce soir, il n'est pas question que t'ailles voir Tu-Sais-Qui.  
\- Alors... euh... je n'ai pas de liaison avec Voldemort, tu as ma parole, rit Patmol.

Son ami ricana.

\- Sérieusement, Lunard et Queudver ont fait le plein de provisions à Pré-au-Lard. C'est pourquoi je t'annonce que tu vas expliquer à ton soupirant que tu passes ta soirée avec tes vieux copains.  
\- J'imagine que c'est faisable, admit-il. De toute façon, il m'a prévenu qu'il rentrerait tard : il est parti voir Fred et George.  
\- Parfait !

Sur ce, Cornedrue avala la dernière volée de marches à cloche-pied et en se dandinant. Sirius arqua un sourcil.

\- Toi, tu as vu Lily, aujourd'hui.  
\- Elle m'a fait réviser la révolte des gobelins.  
\- Celle de 1612 ?  
\- Aucune idée.  
\- Ah bah bravo.  
\- T'avais remarqué qu'elle se maquille un peu, depuis cette année ?

L'aîné aboya de rire. Ils dépassèrent le tableau de la Grosse Dame puis gagnèrent leur chambre alors que James expliquait que la façon de se maquiller de Lily était tout-à-fait charmante, pas vulgaire pour un sou. Il y avait d'ailleurs fort à parier que la rouquine utilisait ces étranges cosmétiques moldus dont ils avaient parlé en classe.

Une fois dans la chambre, Sirius laissa Remus et Peter subir le babillage de James à sa place, et s'éloigna afin d'envoyer un patronus à son amant.

* * *

Percy se trouvait encore chez Fred et George lorsqu'un chien argenté apparut dans l'appartement. Il battit des cils une paire de fois en avisant le patronus de Sirius.

\- **Salut, 'Val. J'espère que tu passes une bonne journée. Je voulais te prévenir que je suis allé voir Regulus, comme tu me l'avais demandé, et que je vais passer la soirée avec James et les autres. Si ça t'embête parce que je te manque trop et tu es incapable de passer une seule nuit sans moi... envoie-moi un patronus, je ferai en sorte de m'éclipser. Sinon, on se voit demain. Bonne nuit !**

Et le sortilège de s'évaporer. Percy piqua un fard devant le sourire goguenard des affreux jumeaux. Ces deux-là durent trouver la plaisanterie trop facile car ils lui épargnèrent leurs commentaires moqueurs au sujet de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

\- Tu ne lui réponds pas ? glissa finalement Fred, l'air de ne pas y toucher.  
\- Non, ça ira... il peut bien passer du temps avec ses amis... marmonna le professeur.

Il augurait qu'il aurait tout le temps de profiter de la compagnie de Sirius le lendemain – un dimanche 14 février. Et par-dessus le marché, il ne se voyait pas expliquer à ses petits frères qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à invoquer de patronus corporel.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Le prochain chapitre devrait s'intituler "S'ils savaient", à moins que je change mes plans pour la suite ;) Merci d'avoir lu ! Et hydratez-vous bien._


	27. S'ils savaient

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec la suite !  
Ce chapitre est un peu plus conséquent que le précédant :) Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter... à part peut-être que le titre est une allusion à une chanson que j'aime beaucoup, d'un groupe de musique qui s'appelle Debout Sur Le Zinc ^^  
Ah, et aussi... la fic a dépassé les 200 reviews ! :D Ce n'est certainement pas la première fois que je le dis (je radote, que voulez-vous) mais merci de suivre L'Indicible, et pour certains depuis plus d'un an ! C'est vraiment un plaisir d'écrire une fic longue avec Percy comme personnage principal :3  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ; il sera question de canard en plastique, de patronus et de chocolats...  
**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : S'ils savaient

Si Percy avait su qu'il dormirait si mal, il aurait sérieusement envisagé de demander à ses frères d'envoyer à sa place un patronus à Sirius. Ses cauchemars l'avaient certes laissé tranquille pour la nuit, mais il avait en contrepartie été assailli par des rêves sans queue ni tête. Bien qu'il avait vu en cela un progrès, le professeur avait fini par renoncer à se rendormir aux alentours de cinq heures – il faisait encore nuit noire. Il avait allumé une bougie sur sa table de chevet et s'était mis à dévorer un classique moldu. À peine une heure s'écoula avant qu'un lent grincement de porte le tire de sa lecture.

Sirius passa la tête à travers l'entrebâillement et poussa un soupira découragé en croisant le regard de son amant.

\- J'espérais te réveiller, chuchota-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Tu peux finir ta page.

C'était à ce genre de choses que Percy savait que Sirius Black était décidément la personne qu'il lui fallait. Le Gryffondor se déchaussa, posa un paquet sur la table de chevet, puis se glissa dans le lit dont l'occupant lui octroya un baiser.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Percy désigna le paquet. Sirius ricana et se pencha pour récupérer le petit colis dont il ressortit...

\- Le vrai, le fameux, l'inimitable canard en plastique moldu pour adultes, annonça-t-il fièrement.

L'aîné fronça les sourcils. En sentant une bouffée de chaleur irradier ses joues, il pria pour que cela ne se voit pas.

\- Jamie est vraiment trop con, poursuivit Sirius. Il m'a refilé ça en souvenir de l'année dernière où je m'amusais à évoquer les sex-toys moldus dans ton cours, pour tester tes réactions.  
\- Je m'en souviens très bien, marmonna Percy en plongeant le nez dans son bouquin.  
\- Quel con ce James. Haha.

Sirius marqua un silence, puis :

\- Ça marche avec des piles ?  
\- Toi, tu as très envie d'essayer de l'utiliser, observa Percy sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Ce à quoi Sirius renchérit par un étalage de bonnes raisons de se livrer à un examen complet de la volaille vibrante, auquel l'honorable professeur crut bon de couper court avant que la situation ne lui échappe.

\- Ton épreuve d'ASPIC ne tombera pas sur les sex-toys moldus, je te le garantis.  
\- T'as pas dit non, remarque. Pour ce qui est de l'utiliser.  
\- Je n'ai certainement pas dit oui pour autant.  
\- Tu rougis.  
\- La ferme.

L'injonction catégorique de Percy ne fut malheureusement pas suffisante pour faire passer à Sirius l'envie de réviser avec lui quelques « notions élémentaires portant sur l'artisanat moldu ». Son élève lui retira lentement son livre des mains en prenant soin de glisser un marque-page à l'endroit où Percy s'était arrêté. Ce dernier le jaugeait de cet air mi-amusé mi-exaspéré auquel Sirius s'était habitué... et dont il redemandait, soyons honnêtes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi... ? se désola le Weasley.  
\- Tout ce que tu voudras, ronronna son vis-à-vis en commençant à déboutonner le haut de son pyjama.

Percy le laissa bombarder son torse de baisers, la respiration déjà irrégulière. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il dut se résoudre à rendre les armes, mais il eut toutefois la décence de ne pas s'en plaindre auprès de son amant dévoué qui embrassait son nombril.

* * *

Plusieurs longues et étonnamment délicieuses minutes plus tard, Mr. Wistily était vautré en travers de son lit, la tête entre ses bras, et fixait le canard en plastique avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de satisfaction. Si on lui avait dit qu'il ferait l'expérience de ce genre d'objets...

\- C'que je me sens bien, soupira Sirius contre sa nuque avant de l'embrasser juste derrière l'oreille.  
\- Ah oui ? sourit Percy. Le contraire m'aurait vexé.  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on vient de faire.

Le rouquin pouffa de rire.

\- Enfin, presque rien, se corrigea le Maraudeur. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je me sens bien avec toi. En général.

Percy se tordit le cou afin de capter le regard de son amant. Un regard qui lui donnait le vertige. L'aîné avait un « je t'aime » au bord des lèvres. Sirius les embrassa doucement. Il se sentit un peu mieux.

* * *

\- Tu sais ce que je déteste par-dessus tout, Evan ? demanda Severus en shootant dans un sortilège qui faisait apparaître une nuée de cœurs dans les couloirs.

Son ami haussa les épaules.

\- James Potter ? Ton père ? Le Quidditch ? L'Étude des Moldus ? Le dernier album de Célestina Moldubec ?  
\- La Saint-Valentin, grogna Rogue.

Et il le savait confusément, que cette dernière édition de la fête tant abhorrée allait être la pire d'entre toutes. La matinée avait déjà très mal commencé : un hurluberlu de deuxième année s'était vraisemblablement envoyé à lui-même des centaines et des centaines de cartes de Saint-Valentin, causant un trafic de hiboux sans pareil au petit-déjeuner qui avait été sensiblement écourté, pour cause d'un amas de plumes et de fientes dans la nourriture. **[*]**

Mais le pire, cette année, c'est que Lily Evans repoussait les assauts de James Potter en riant. Serverus assistait à cet inéluctable rapprochement entre les deux Gryffondor, impuissant. Lily blâmait de moins en moins souvent l'attitude de James depuis la sortie scolaire des vacances de Noël ; et maintenant que ce bellâtre avait mis son animosité de côté pour le défendre dans la Cabane Hurlante deux jours plus tôt, Lily allait jusqu'à le gratifier de son joli sourire. La veille, elle l'avait même aidé à réviser pour le contrôle d'Histoire de la Magie.

Rogue devait s'estimer heureux d'avoir en partie sauvé son amitié avec la Née-Moldue, mais la voir s'amuser à éconduire Potter presque gentiment le tuait. Alors le Poursuiveur allait réussir à s'attirer les faveurs de Lily après s'être montré odieux depuis le début de sa scolarité ? C'était injuste. Lily avait toujours eu la mauvaise habitude de voir le meilleur chez les autres.

\- Tu m'attends ? s'enquit Rosier, ramenant le Serpentard à la réalité. Je dois aller apporter des chocolats à Remus.

Severus freina si brusquement au milieu du couloir qu'un Poufsouffle qui marchait derrière lui le percuta. Il dévisagea son camarade lunaire d'un air médusé.

\- Tu dois _quoi_?  
\- J'ai reçu une boîte de chocolats anonymement ce matin, expliqua-t-il, mais je n'aime pas ça. Comme je sais que Remus en raffole...

Il se figea. Ses lèvres s'arrondirent pour former un « o ».

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait se méprendre sur mes intentions ?

Et Rogue se frappa le front du plat de la main. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, coupé dans son élan par Mr. Wistily qui les dépassa d'une foulée enjouée.

\- Mr. Rogue, Mr. Rosier ! Passez une bonne journée !  
\- Merci monsieur, répondit Evan de bon cœur.

Severus regarda leur professeur s'éloigner en plissant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que...

\- Salut Rogue ! Salut Evan ! Belle journée, hein ?  
\- Salut, Sirius ! lui lança Evan avant que l'animagus ne disparaisse à l'ange du couloir, quelques mètres derrière Mr. Wistily.

Le Sang-Mêlé plissa les yeux de plus belle. Puis décida formellement qu'il ne voulait rien savoir de leur bonne humeur, pas plus que de son origine. C'est sur cette sage résolution qu'il se rendit à la bibliothèque avec Evan, époussetant rageusement son uniforme lorsqu'un ange doré commença à répandre ses paillettes au-dessus de la foule d'élèves.

\- Je lui donnerai les chocolats demain, conclut Rosier, c'est plus prudent.

* * *

À peine sorti du château, Percy s'éloigna rapidement pour se transformer à l'abri des regards. Il attendit une poignée de secondes que Sirius se pointe et l'aperçoive, puis s'engouffra à tire-d'aile dans la forêt. Son amant le suivit calmement mais non pas moins prudemment, jetant de temps à autres des regards par-dessus son épaule afin de s'assurer que la voie était libre.

Il peina à suivre Ailazur sur les derniers mètres, étant donné que le papillon avait une certaine facilité à se faufiler entre les branches nues des arbres endormis, jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent sur la clairière. Sirius sourit en reconnaissant le chêne et sa couronne de houx, sous lesquels il était devenu animagus. Était-ce déjà il y a un an de ça ?

Quand le papillon bleu-gris voleta jusqu'à lui, l'adolescent s'immobilisa. Et il retint son souffle à partir du moment où l'animagus se posa délicatement sur son front, glissa le long de son nez et s'attarda un instant sur ses lèvres. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement en se formulant que l'attitude de son amant était sans doute la définition même de la confiance.

\- Et là, j'éternue sans prévenir, plaisanta le jeune Black.

Percy s'écarta de lui dans le but de reprendre forme humaine. Il secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Enfin, tu comprends pourquoi je ne me transforme que rarement, ajouta-t-il un peu tristement. Voler comme cela est une expérience extraordinaire mais je suis devenu très prudent, le jour où je me suis retrouvé pris au piège dans une toile d'araignée.

Ce disant, il s'approcha de l'arbre qui semblait régner sur la clairière, leva sa baguette et sécha les feuilles entre ses racines. Une fois chose faite, il s'installa confortablement contre le chaîne. Sirius le rejoignit puis le fit déplier ses jambes pour poser sa tête dessus. Percy entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux avec un sourire léger. Le Maraudeur soupira d'aise.

\- Pourquoi tu es devenu animagus, au fait ?  
\- Je...

Il hésita ; il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, mais il s'était fait la promesse de toujours répondre aux questions de Sirius, à l'avenir.

\- C'était dans mon ancienne vie. J'étais à la botte du Ministère et il m'arrivait de récolter des informations à l'insu des personnes. On m'a proposé de devenir animagus pour « servir mon gouvernement ». Une chance pour eux que je ne me sois pas transformé en autruche ou en baleine – on aurait vu mieux, niveau discrétion.

Patmol pouffa de rire. Après un court silence durant lequel il fixa pensivement les branches dénuées de feuilles au-dessus d'eux, il exposa sa réflexion à Percy :

\- Le papillon te va comme un gant.  
\- Parce que je suis fragile et effacé ?

Le professeur étouffa une petite plainte lorsque son élève lui pinça la cuisse – point faible que l'élève en question s'était félicité d'avoir découvert relativement tôt dans leur relation.

\- Tu n'es ni fragile, ni effacé. Tu as maîtrisé un loup-garou par la simple puissance d'un maléfice du Saucisson et tu es devenu animagus comme ça, en quelques années, parce qu'on te l'avait demandé. Et tu crois que tu aurais su nous mater si tu étais seulement « effacé » ? Alors la prochaine fois que tu te dénigres, je te pince plus haut, méfie-toi.

Après une énième et brève hésitation, Percy acquiesça par mesure de précaution.

\- C'est noté. Donc, pourquoi mon animagus est-il un papillon, d'après toi ?  
\- Le papillon est manifestement lié à la notion de transformation personnelle, de métamorphose. Quand tu me décris le petit chef pompeux que tu étais il y a quelques années... je me dis que tu reviens de loin. Tu t'es remis en question – ce qui n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde – et tu as beaucoup changé. De plus, un papillon, ça peut aussi représenter une invitation à envisager la vie avec plus de légèreté. Autant dire que tu en avais foutrement besoin et qu'aujourd'hui encore, il te reste du boulot.  
\- Tu es un cornichon ahuri décidément très malin, déclara pensivement le Weasley au bout d'un moment.

Sirius releva légèrement la tête pour le regarder et surprit une ombre un peu triste passer dans ses yeux froids. Connaissant 'Val, c'était dû à l'émotion qu'on lui montre une facette de lui-même dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. L'élève n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui se connaissait si mal.

Il attrapa la main qui s'était crispée dans ses cheveux longs et embrassa doucement ses doigts. Percy se racla la gorge, histoire de reprendre contenance avant de trouver un moyen de changer de sujet.

\- Tant que j'y pense, quand est-ce que tu comptes me rendre mon manteau ?  
\- Pas dans l'immédiat, rétorqua Sirius. Il me fait un bon oreiller.

La seule perspective de dormir arracha un bâillement à Percy.

\- Je devrais aussi te subtiliser un vêtement si ça m'aide à mieux dormir...  
\- Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ?  
\- J'ai fait des rêves stupides, expliqua-t-il étouffant déjà un autre bâillement.  
\- Je t'avais dit de m'envoyer un patronus, protesta le plus jeune. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

Mr. Wistitly risquait de regretter plus vite que prévu sa décision de toujours servir la vérité à son amant.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, il y a certaines choses que je ne sais pas faire. Comme invoquer un patronus corporel, par exemple.

Sirius se redressa si brusquement qu'il manqua de heurter la mâchoire de l'adulte. Celui-ci le regarda faire, plutôt amusé, songeant que l'aveu ne lui avait finalement pas coûté grand chose.

\- Tu ne sais pas invoquer... mais... mais je t'ai vu lancer des sorts beaucoup plus difficiles !  
\- Il faut croire que ça dépend des personnes.  
\- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas essayé ?

Percy eut un demi-sourire.

\- Plusieurs années. Tu veux voir si j'y arrive ?  
\- Quelle question !

À vrai dire, Percy était tout aussi curieux de savoir s'il en était maintenant capable, même s'il se faisait peu d'illusions. Il sortit sa baguette et se mit debout avec l'aide de Sirius qui s'était relevé avant lui, ne tenant plus en place. Très bien, question primordiale : quel souvenir choisir ?

Le professeur passa en revue très rapidement ce qu'il nommait « son ancienne vie ». On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle grouillait de souvenirs très heureux, d'autant plus que la plupart d'entre eux étaient gâtés par d'autres souvenirs – affreux, ceux-ci. La première fois qu'il avait essayé de lancer le sortilège du Patronus, il avait pensé à sa relation avec Penny. C'étaient effectivement de très doux souvenirs ; son amourette maladroite avec la jeune fille lui avait apporté beaucoup de joie, mais cela n'avait pas eu d'autres conséquences qu'un épais brouillard argenté sous le nez d'un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal désolé – et cela avait représenté sa meilleure prouesse en matière de patronus. Il réfuta de la même façon les souvenirs liés à sa famille.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, intervint Sirius.

Le jeune homme planta son index entre les deux yeux sourcils de son professeur. Ce dernier ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à les froncer.

\- Tu pars du mauvais pied si tu te laisses envahir par des pensées qui te contrarient.  
\- Comment suis-je censé procéder ? grinça Percy.

Sirius se plaça derrière lui et lui massa les épaules.

\- Commence par te détendre : tu es tout raide ! Et ne cherche pas le souvenir parfait. Prends le plus simple, le plus entier. Qu'est-ce que tu as aimé faire dernièrement ?

 _Te faire l'amour_ , pensa le plus grand sans réfléchir.

Et ses oreilles virèrent au rouge. Heureusement pour lui, Sirius était visiblement trop concentré sur ses directives pour le remarquer. Percy sourit intérieurement. Après tout, il avait peut-être raison : plus le souvenir lui viendrait spontanément, plus il serait efficace.

Alors il laissa la présence de son amant le submerger. Son esprit vagabonda d'un baiser à un autre, observa un temps leur flirt des premiers mois et les mots les plus tendres qu'ils osaient se murmurer, à présent qu'ils se connaissaient mieux.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué... tellement... »

Percy avait senti son cœur faire un bond, deux jours plus tôt, lorsque Sirius lui confiait cela avant de l'embrasser avec d'autant plus de ferveur. Et il se sentait présentement à peine moins fébrile en y repensant.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira et expira profondément à plusieurs reprises, leva sa baguette et prononça distinctement :

\- _Spero patronum_.

Un nuage argenté se répandit devant eux et s'estompa dès lors que le Weasley sentit la déception poindre le bout de son nez. Sirius posa son menton sur son épaule et l'enlaça.

\- T'as pensé à quoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?  
\- C'est effectivement plutôt indiscret, opina Percy en se forçant à rire. Je pensais à toi.  
\- Oh... c'est mignon, ça.  
\- Mais ça n'a pas marché.

Sirius resserra son étreinte.

\- Je crois que tu as du mal à assumer mon statut d'élève et mon âge... même si c'est inconscient, ajouta-t-il pour l'empêcher de se défendre. Et ce n'est pas grave parce que d'ici un an et quelques mois, je n'aurai plus à te donner du « Mr. Wistily » dans les couloirs.

Percy soupira. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à aimer pleinement quoi que ce soit dans sa vie ? Elle n'était pas si terrible, pourtant.

\- Pense à la classe d'Étude des Moldus. Utilise le souvenir de la fête de Noël à l'hôtel.

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour jeter une œillade à Sirius qui ne décollait pas de son épaule. Il sourit, attendri par ses efforts pour lui venir en aide, avant de s'exécuter, tâchant de se remémorer ce qu'il ressentait ce fameux soir : l'affection pour ces adolescents formidables, la fierté d'avoir su les unir, l'hilarité en voyant la tenue de Sirius... beaucoup d'émotions différentes se mélangeaient, néanmoins il en résultait une seule et entière sensation de sérénité.

L'exclamation de Sirius le ramena à la réalité. Ça n'avait duré qu'un instant, l'esquisse dans l'air d'une petite forme instable et argentée, mais elle avait été bien là. Percy écarquilla les yeux tandis que son élève l'obligeait à lui faire face tout en le secouant joyeusement, les doigts plantés dans ses épaules.

\- Tu as vu ? Tu as vu ça ?!  
\- C'était... bredouilla-t-il.  
\- Tu y étais presque ! Je suis sûr que si tu t'entraînes un peu et que tu lâches prise, tu y parviendras très bientôt !

Une fois que Sirius eut (enfin) cessé de le secouer comme un prunier, il l'attira contre son torse et l'étreignit avec force. Percy répondit à son étreinte, les yeux brillants.

\- Merci, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Et il rit. Et il le souleva pour le faire tournoyer. Et Dieu qu'il était heureux !

Quelque chose en lui s'était débloqué, même s'il n'aurait su dire quoi. Rien, absolument rien n'aurait pu entacher son bonheur, pas même la défaite de Gryffondor face à Serpentard l'après-midi même – mais comme un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul...

* * *

\- ON A GAGNÉ ! scanda James pour la énième fois en brandissant sa chope de Bièraubeurre.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Nil et Quirinus lui répondirent par des exclamations enjouées, sous l'œil dépité de Severus et celui curieux d'Evan.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont gagné ?  
\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ! s'exclama son camarade Serpentard.

Mr. Wistily éclata de rire alors que Rogue reprenait le verre des mains de Rosier.

Suite à la victoire de l'équipe de Gryffondor sur celle de Serpentard, le professeur avait demandé l'autorisation à ses collègues d'organiser une petite soirée dans sa salle de classe avec ses neuf élèves de sixième année. Sirius était sans doute le seul à savoir qu'il leur était reconnaissant car c'était grâce à eux qu'il avait failli invoquer un patronus corporel, d'une certaine façon. Nil et Quirinus avaient immédiatement été partants pour retrouver la classe d'Étude des Moldus, de même qu'Evan qui avait entraîné Severus avec lui. Lily s'était gaiement jointe à eux, ce qui avait naturellement incité James à l'imiter en dépit de la fête qui se déroulait dans la Salle Commune. Les trois derniers Maraudeurs étant plus attachés à leurs amis d'Étude des Moldus qu'à la plupart des Gryffondor, ils avaient eux aussi accepté l'invitation avec joie.

Les tables avaient été mises de côté, remplacées par une piste de danse improvisée et encombrées de boissons et d'en-cas. Quand ils ne dansaient pas ou n'essayaient pas de faire danser Percy, les élèves parlaient essentiellement du match et des chances de Gryffondor de remporter la coupe.

\- Faut pas rêver, fit Nil avec un sourire faussement suffisant. Nous, on va écraser Serpentard pour notre dernier match et gagner la coupe haut la main.  
\- Si vous perdez et qu'on prend une grosse avance sur Serdaigle en mai... calcula Remus.  
\- Vous n'avez aucune chance face à Nil, répondit catégoriquement Quirinus.  
\- Mais face à Poufsouffle, si ! assura James en souriant largement. Et arrête un peu de draguer Nil : d'après ce que je sais, tu n'as aucune chance.

Le lycanthrope fit mine d'être sujet à une violente quinte de toux au milieu de laquelle il articula les mots « Écoutez... qui... parle... ». Cependant, James répliqua sans se laisser démonter :

\- Ah mais Lily n'est pas lesbienne ! Potentiellement, j'ai toutes mes chances !  
\- Oui. Dommage qu'elle t'envoie sur les roses depuis la première année, dit Nil en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
\- Lily a promis d'accepter mes chocolats si on gagnait le match ! argua le Poursuiveur.

En entendant ces mots, l'intéressée ne manqua pas de se soustraire de sa conversation avec Mr. Wistily et Sirius pour se défendre avec véhémence.

\- Non non non... TU as décidé TOUT SEUL que je devais accepter tes chocolats si on gagnait le match.  
\- Et si on gagne la coupe...  
\- RÊVE !  
\- Si Lily ne veut pas de tes chocolats, moi je les veux bien, précisa Lunard avec sérieux.

Evan donna un coup de coude à Severus.

\- Ah ! Tu vois que j'aurais pu donner mes chocolats à Remus !

Sa déclaration – qui n'avait échappée à personne – provoqua un éclat de rire général, ainsi que des exclamations attendries alors que Remus leur exhortait de se taire.

\- UN BISOU, UN BISOU, UN BISOU !  
\- Jaaaames...

Un peu plus loin, Lily avait à nouveau reporté son attention sur Mr. Wistily.

\- Vous ne dansez toujours pas ?  
\- Toujours pas, confirma-t-il, aussi bien pour préserver ma dignité que pour épargner vos yeux.  
\- Jamie a bien deux pieds gauches, ça ne l'empêche pas de s'amuser, fit remarquer Sirius.

Percy observa un temps son élève le plus turbulent sur la piste de danse. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Et vous pensez que j'ai envie de lui ressembler ? demanda-t-il d'un ton catastrophé.

Ses deux élèves éclatèrent de rire.

\- Plus sérieusement, je dois m'assurer d'immortaliser la soirée, décréta l'aîné en désignant son cher polaroid. Je ne peux pas aller danser _et_ prendre des photos compromettantes de mes élèves, c'est malheureux...  
\- Quel dommage, railla Patmol.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Percy prit une photo de Lily dont les pensées s'affichèrent en guise de légende : « Mais que va-t-il faire avec ces photos ? ».

\- Moi, rien, sourit Mr. Wistily. Mais à vous, ça vous fera des souvenirs. Je vais en faire plusieurs copies et vous les donner à la fin de l'année si vous êtes sages.  
\- On n'est pas un peu vieux pour recevoir des images ?  
\- Taisez-vous, Black.

Percy photographia soigneusement ses élèves jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Il obtint notamment une photo de Nil et Quirinus qui s'intitula « B.F.F. », un portrait de Severus en train de penser « Pourquoi je finis toujours par revenir, moi ? » et une très jolie photographie de groupe portant l'inscription « Les barrés d'Étude des Moldus ». Une photo par-dessus toutes retint son attention : un peu à l'écart, Sirius le fixait avec un sourire enjôleur au moment où Percy captura l'instant. Le professeur demeura scotché devant la légende du cliché dès lors qu'il l'eut entre les mains, si bien que son amant s'approcha pour voir à son tour la mention qui accompagnait son portrait.

« Je t'aime. »

Il releva la tête vers Percy qui le dévisageait à présent d'un air incertain. Sirius s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- C'est drôle, je ne me voyais pas si fleur bleue.  
\- Ah oui ?

Le sourire de Percy s'élargit considérablement devant la moue du jeune animagus. Ce dernier, en revanche, le vit ranger cette dernière photographie dans sa poche au lieu de la poser sur son bureau avec les autres.

Comme il en avait fait la promesse à ses collègues, Mr. Wistily chassa ses élèves peu avant minuit ; il craignait que Rusard saute sur l'occasion pour coller les adolescents s'il les surprenait dans les couloirs une minute après l'heure annoncée. Ils se quittèrent sur des « bonne nuit » et des remerciements, tous d'excellente humeur – sauf Rogue, bien sûr, mais sa grimace était un peu moins accentuée que d'habitude quand Percy le vit disparaître à l'angle du couloir en discutant à mi-voix avec Lily et Evan.

\- Tu es encore là, soupira-t-il en voyant que Sirius était tranquillement installé sur son bureau.  
\- Si tu veux, je peux partir.

Le rouquin ferma la porte de sa salle de classe après s'être assuré que tous les autres élèves étaient loin, puis se glissa entre les jambes de son amant qui était toujours assis.

\- Je sais que vous allez continuer à faire les cons jusqu'à pas d'heure dans votre dortoir, jeunes écervelés. C'est important que tu passes du temps avec tes amis. Mais tu connais les sortilèges avec lesquels je verrouille la porte de ma chambre, si tu as envie de me rendre visite demain soir.

Sur ces mots, il lui souhaita la bonne nuit d'une manière adorablement inconvenante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Sirius découvrait une boîte de chocolats cachée sous son oreiller **[**]** , Percy s'apercevait qu'une surprise l'attendait également sur son propre lit : une pensée bleue. Le Weasley se promit de se renseigner sur la signification de cette fleur tout en revêtant son pyjama. Un ricanement lui échappa quand il repensa à ce que lui avait dit le jeune Black un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Fleur bleue, hein...

Cette nuit-là, les deux amants se mirent au lit chacun de leur côté, à des heures différentes, mais avec le même sourire benêt sur les lèvres.

S'ils avaient la moindre idée de ce que la vie leur réservait, en aurait-il été autrement ? Auraient-ils mieux savouré ces mois bénis s'ils savaient qu'il n'en serait plus jamais de même ? Peut-être pas. Au fond, rien n'aurait pu les préparer à ce qui les attendait. Il y a des malheurs qu'on n'imagine pas ; on se contente de les éprouver soudainement.

* * *

 **[*] Vous l'avez reconnu, il s'agissait bel et bien de Gilderoy Lockart.**

 **[**] Mesure uniquement destinée à dissimuler les chocolats à Remus.**

* * *

 _On se retrouve prochainement avec le 27ème chapitre "Quelque autre monde". Vos pronostics ? ;) En tout cas, si vous avez furieusement envie de reviewer ce chapitre-ci, ne vous en privez pas !  
_


	28. Quelque autre monde

**Bonjouuur !**  
 **Alors nous y sommes, le vingt-septième chapitre qui marque la fin du deuxième axe de L'Indicible :)**  
 **Pour une fois, ce que je vais dire ici est plutôt important : je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite ! Peut-être pas dans un mois, mais peut-être pas dans une semaine, ça dépend de plein de petites choses et notamment de la plus aléatoire d'entre toutes : l'inspiration. En plus, je vais faire comme Titou (= bêta) et bouger un peu en août ^^ ****Mais je peux vous dire que la suite et fin de la fic est planifiée à 95% !**  
 **Bon, sur ce je vous laisse lire et vous souhaite une agréable lecture :3**  
 **A bientôt !**

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Quelque autre monde

\- C'est tout de même ironique que des romanciers moldus décrivent des univers parallèles dans leurs livres et concluent que l'humanité n'est pas suffisamment mature pour y accéder ; ce sont même parfois les peuples de ces contrées imaginaires qui condamnent les hommes – en l'occurrence, les Moldus – et leur interdisent l'entrée desdits univers. Mais si les Moldus se remettent eux-mêmes en question, n'est-ce pas la preuve qu'ils ont atteint une certaine sagesse, une espèce d'humilité, et pourquoi pas...

Des bruits de pas dans les couloirs mêlés à des cris de joie interrompirent l'exposé de Mr. Wistily, lequel consulta sa montre. Il regarda à nouveau ses élèves qui commençaient à trépigner mais qui n'osaient pas commencer à ranger leurs affaires sans sa permission.

\- Vous pouvez y aller.

Sa déclaration fut immédiatement suivie de raclements de chaises et de joyeux babillages, ce qui l'obligea à hausser le ton pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha :

\- À la rentrée, nous commencerons à étudier le roman gothique. Passez de bonnes vacances, jeunes gens !

Plusieurs « merci » et « bonnes vacances » lui répondirent avant que les élèves désertent la salle de classe un peu trop rapidement au goût de l'enseignant. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de les couver d'un regard attendri tandis qu'ils s'en allaient les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les Maraudeurs.

Percy se tourna vers eux avec un sourire.

\- Des adultes doivent vous chercher à Pré-au-Lard et vous emmèneront par transplanage d'escorte au Terrier, est-ce bien que ce qui est prévu ?  
\- C'est ça, confirma James. Enfin, sauf pour Siri.  
\- J'y vais en moto, précisa l'intéressé que cette idée semblait réjouir.  
\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? demanda Peter d'une petite voix.

Le professeur ne releva pas le tutoiement vu qu'il passait presque autant de temps avec les Maraudeurs en cours qu'en dehors de l'école, ainsi que l'illustrait l'anniversaire de Fabian Prewett auquel ils étaient tous les cinq invités.

\- Je vous rejoindrai directement là-bas ; je dois d'abord passer voir le directeur.  
\- Alors à tout à l'heure, dit Remus.

Percy acquiesça, puis fit un peu de rangement sur son bureau pendant que les quatre garçons se retiraient. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir le clin d'œil espiègle de Sirius, sourit comme une collégienne et secoua la tête, désabusé par son propre comportement.

Le Weasley était en train de régresser : même quand il était encore élève ici, il n'était pas si nunuche.

Enfin, il verrouilla soigneusement sa salle de classe vide et s'en alla à travers les couloirs de l'école, slalomant entre les professeurs, les retardataires et ceux que rien ne pressait car ils demeuraient au château pendant la semaine de vacances. Ses pas le menèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il prononça le mot de passe, s'engagea dans l'escalier en colimaçon et gagna l'étage supérieur. La dernière porte était entrouverte. Percy y toqua malgré tout avant d'entrer.

\- Mr. Weasley, le salua Dumbledore. Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Bien, merci.

 _Et j'irai mieux après vous avoir donné ce que vous voulez_ , ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Le directeur l'observa d'un air songeur et, comme trop souvent à l'avis de Percy, donna l'impression de lire dans son esprit en sortant la Pensine de son armoire pour la poser sur son bureau.

\- Vous pouvez commencer quand vous le désirez.  
\- Je crois que le plus tôt sera le mieux, confia le jeune homme.

Néanmoins, ses doigts tremblèrent un peu au moment de se saisir de sa baguette. Percy inspira profondément et, d'un geste plus assuré, arracha un premier souvenir à sa mémoire. Il s'agissait du jour de sa rencontre avec Harry Potter. Ce n'était certes pas le souvenir le plus pertinent qu'il possédait et qui était susceptible d'intéresser Dumbledore, mais Percy jugeait approprié de montrer autant de facettes que possible du jeune Harry au vieux Sorcier.

Souvenir après souvenir, année après année, il déversa dans la Pensine le parcours de celui qui deviendrait l'Élu, mais aussi sa propre dispute avec ses parents parce qu'il refusait de croire au retour de Voldemort, et toutes ses conséquences – son rôle au Ministère de la Magie, notamment. Il n'épargna pas l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Il donna aussi les éternelles négations du gouvernement, la montée en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les meurtres. Pour finir, il sortit de sa tête la bataille de Poudlard et encore, toujours plus de morts.

La cession d'autant de souvenirs laissa Percy pantelant. Une fois que la dernière substance argentée se mit à tourbillonner avec les autres au creux de la bassine, il dut se retenir au rebord du bureau pour ne pas s'écrouler. Dumbledore le fit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et lui apporta une potion que le professeur ne chercha même pas à identifier avant de l'ingurgiter. Petit à petit, la tête cessa de lui tourner.

Remettre un souvenir à une Pensine ne provoque pas sa disparition pure et simple dans l'esprit du sujet. Si la connaissance des événements demeure intacte, les sensations associées à l'acquisition du souvenir, en revanche, s'évaporent instantanément, de même que la plus grande partie des émotions. En définitive, Percy en savait à peu près autant de la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers que n'importe quel élève qui l'aurait étudiée à l'école, à présent. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais l'absence soudaine d'émotions quant à son passé avait quelque chose d'apaisant. C'était comme si un éternel bruit de fond venait de s'interrompre soudainement.

\- Ça va mieux ? s'enquit doucement le directeur.

Percy hocha la tête.

\- Oui, merci.

Dumbledore lui tendit une boîte de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et il piocha dedans sans réfléchir. Une forte saveur de curry envahit ses papilles, ce qui eut le mérite de lui donner un vrai coup de fouet. Pendant ce temps, le grand Sorcier fixait la surface étincelante des fragments de mémoire qu'il venait de recueillir. Sans doute était-il impatient de s'immerger dedans.

Il était trop tard pour se demander si Percy avait pris la bonne décision en coopérant pleinement avec le directeur.

\- Je vais y aller, annonça-t-il en se levant précautionneusement.  
\- Très bien, répondit Dumbledore avec une expression aimable. Je vais consulter et trier ces souvenirs sans tarder, et nous pourrons nous entretenir à leur sujet la semaine prochaine.  
\- Cela me convient.  
\- À bientôt, dans ce cas. Je vous remercie de votre collaboration.

Percy avait déjà atteint la porte. Il inclina légèrement la tête.

\- Au revoir, monsieur.  
\- Bonnes vacances.

Le soi-disant Mr. Wistily quitta la pièce

* * *

Au Terrier, Sirius s'était rongé les ongles de la main droite jusqu'au sang, et s'attaquait maintenant à ceux de son autre main. Il savait parfaitement ce que Percy était en train – ou avait terminé – de faire, et pour cause : le rouquin lui en avait parlé la nuit même. À ce moment-là, la voix tendue de Percy avait suffi à elle seule à tirer Sirius de la douce léthargie dans laquelle le plongeaient généralement leurs ébats.

Percy avait choisi de remettre une bonne partie de ses souvenirs à la Pensine de Dumbledore. Cette perspective inquiétait le Gryffondor plus que de raison, certainement, mais il était on ne peut mieux placé pour savoir que les souvenirs de Percy étaient à prendre avec des pincettes. Le passé du professeur d'Étude des Moldus le mettait souvent dans un état lamentable ; il craignait fort de ramasser Percy à la petite cuillère quoi qu'il arrive et, de ce fait, guettait l'arrivée de son amant devant la maison quand le père de celui-ci l'attira légèrement à l'écart, avec l'intention visible d'engager une conversation sérieuse. Le jeune animagus le suivit sans mot dire, la peur au ventre.

\- J'aimerais te parler... commença Arthur.  
\- Je vous en prie, articula Sirius avec la sensation qu'une semelle de cuir avait pris la place de sa langue.  
\- Tu peux me tutoyer.

Sirius lui rendit difficilement son sourire.

\- Je vois à ton anxiété que tu sais de quoi je veux te parler, reprit le père de famille.

Sa déclaration eut pour conséquence de faire blêmir le pauvre Sirius qui se préparait mentalement à nier avec aplomb tout ce qu'Arthur lui dirait au sujet de son benjamin – celui de vingt-quatre ans. Mince, cela faisait-il de Percy l'aîné de sa fratrie ?

\- Écoute, je t'aime bien, alors j'accepte de fermer les yeux à condition que tu ne parles à personne de notre arrangement.  
\- Fermer les yeux sur... ?

Arthur lui sourit d'un air à la fois sarcastique et curieusement complice, avant de faire couler son regard vers la moto de Sirius, garée à quelques mètres de là. À vrai dire, le jeune Black ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils s'en étaient sensiblement rapprochés en marchant. Il fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce que les dernières paroles de son aîné fassent sens dans sa tête. Le soulagement lui donna envie d'éclater de rire, même si s'être fait remarquer par un fonctionnaire travaillant au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu n'était pas très malin.

\- Oh... merci... bredouilla-t-il en essayant de cacher à son vis-à-vis qu'il s'attendait à pire.  
\- En fait, tu pourrais me donner un coup de main.

Sirius l'interrogea du regard, désireux de s'attirer la sympathie de quelqu'un capable de faire saisir sa motocyclette adorée, à plus forte raison quand ce « quelqu'un » pouvait potentiellement devenir son beau-père dans un avenir pas si lointain que ça, avec un peu de chance.

\- Penses-tu qu'il est possible de faire voler une voiture de la même manière ? demanda Arthur de but en blanc.

L'élève écarquilla les yeux. Heureusement, l'accueil chaleureux réservé à Perceval Wistily lui permit de s'éloigner relativement discrètement, remettant cette étrange discussion à plus tard.

Percy faisait la bise à Franck et Alice quand Sirius l'interrogea du regard. Le sourire franc qu'il reçut en retour le rassura, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de maudire tous les invités qui l'empêchaient de poser des tonnes de questions à son homme (et plus si affinité).

\- Partant pour un match de Quidditch ? l'interrogea la future Mrs. Londubat sans attendre que son ancien professeur eut salué tout le monde.

Le professeur en question rit gentiment face à son enthousiasme qui ne datait pas d'hier.

\- Je passe mon tour.  
\- Je vous l'avais bien dit, rappela Sirius en haussant les épaules. Cette tête de pioche a décidé qu'il n'aimait pas voler.  
\- Et cette deuxième tête de pioche en a naturellement fait un challenge personnel, précisa Percy.

Comme à son habitude, Franck les regarda se chamailler d'un air où l'amusement le disputait à la curiosité.

\- Bon, si Marlene veut bien se dévouer, on peut faire un match six contre six, sans Attrapeurs.

Le temps que Percy entre dans la maison, dise bonjour à tout le monde et se fasse présenter des Sorciers dont le nom lui était familier comme Marlene McKinnon et Edgar Bones, deux équipes de Quidditch s'étaient formées : elles opposaient Alice, Marlene et les Maraudeurs à Arthur, Fabian, Gideon, Edgar, Dedalus Diggle et Sturgis Podmore. Les invités restants mirent leurs vestes pour aller assister au match amical, et Percy se retrouva entre Molly qui tenait son dernier enfant contre elle et Franck qui marmonnait ses commentaires par habitude.

Molly dut s'apercevoir que Percy jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil à sa version miniature et baveuse, car elle lui proposa de le prendre dans ses bras. Il fit de son mieux pour refuser fermement cette offre sans pour autant froisser la jeune mère, arguant qu'il s'y prenait très mal avec les bébés, ce qui était parfaitement vrai.

\- Avez-vous l'intention d'avoir d'autres enfants ? s'enquit-il en reportant son attention sur le match, ou plus précisément sur un certain Batteur tout à fait à son goût.  
\- On ne sait pas trop, avoua-t-elle. Arthur aimerait avoir une promotion avant d'envisager un autre enfant, mais l'idée lui plaît dans l'absolu. On pourrait essayer d'avoir une fille.

Percy hocha la tête et réprima un sourire. Si elle savait...

\- Arthur se débrouille bien, commenta-t-il. Jouait-il dans une équipe à Poudlard ?

Il connaissait évidemment la réponse à cette question, mais faire la conversation à Molly lui était agréable.

\- Oui. Il est devenu Gardien remplaçant pendant sa cinquième année. Gidé a joué quelques matchs avec lui, ce doit être pour ça qu'ils s'entendent bien. Le Quidditch rassemble les hommes, pas vrai ?  
\- Et les femmes, intervint Franck en désignant Alice du menton.  
\- Et les femmes, concéda Molly, mais sans moi.  
\- Pareil pour moi, pouffa Percy.

La maîtresse de maison choisit de s'éclipser entre deux buts pour continuer à préparer le dîner avec l'aide de Ted Tonks qui se révélait excellent cuisinier. Andromeda garantit à Percy que son gratin d'aubergines valait à lui seul de s'être faite renier par la famille Black.

La première équipe à avoir accumulé cent points fut celle d'Alice, marquant ainsi la fin du match. Fabian réclama néanmoins une revanche après le dîner, ce à quoi James répondit qu'ils seraient absolument ravis de leur faire mordre la poussière une seconde fois, et c'est au milieu de ce chahut amical que Sirius vint se poser près de son amant pour lui susurrer :

\- Je n'ai pas droit à un baiser de victoire ?  
\- Plus tard, cornichon inconscient, murmura Percy en regardant résolument ailleurs. Bon match, ajouta-t-il à voix haute.  
\- Merci, professeur. Est-ce que vous voulez bien venir jeter un coup d'œil à ma moto ? Je l'ai trouvée bizarre, à l'aller.

L'aîné fronça les sourcils mais consentit à suivre son élève un peu à l'écart dans le jardin tandis que les invités se pressaient à l'intérieur.

\- J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas une métaphore pour désigner ta...

Mais Sirius fit brusquement volte-face dès qu'ils se trouvèrent à la hauteur de la moto.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

Percy s'arrêta un peu trop près de lui pour que cela soit convenable, un peu trop loin pour que cela soit intime.

\- Plutôt bien, alors cesse de t'inquiéter, le tempéra-t-il.  
\- « Plutôt », seulement ?  
\- C'était éprouvant, néanmoins vomir toutes ces émotions dans une Pensine m'a soulagé d'un poids, en quelque sorte.  
\- Comme c'est joliment dit.

Percy lui sourit. Il s'assit sur la moto et enfouit ses mains glacées dans ses poches. Sirius, quant à lui, avait suffisamment bougé pour ne plus souffrir de la fraîcheur de cette fin de février.

\- Tu crois au destin, toi ?  
\- Tu es la raison pour laquelle j'y crois, rétorqua le Maraudeur après un instant de réflexion. Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- J'ai l'impression que tout se déroule avec une telle facilité, un tel naturel que c'est... c'est complètement fou. Les personnes que je rencontre, les situations que je provoque et tout le reste, ça semble couler de source.  
\- Ça te fait peur ?  
\- Bien sûr. Ma vie a toujours été une succession d'opportunités ratées, d'entreprises vaines et de choix stupides. Pourquoi cela doit-il changer ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ?  
\- Drôle d'endroit pour débuter une crise existentialiste, commenta Sirius.

Son professeur haussa les épaules.

\- C'est simplement que je ne me l'explique pas.

Sirius souffla bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et c'est si grave que ça ? Faudrait-il vraiment pouvoir tout expliquer ? Il y a tellement de choses incompréhensibles et injustifiées dans ce monde : le moteur des motocyclettes, les cours de Divination et ta coupe de cheveux, sans oublier ton obsession inquiétante pour ma crème pour les mains... tout ça, ça n'a aucun sens. Ça ne répond à aucune loi connue.  
\- En définitive, concernant le moteur, je peux t'expliquer la réaction très simple qui s'opère durant...

Mais son élève le coupa d'un geste de la main et Percy se tut docilement, amusé par l'énergie que mettait Sirius dans ce sermon.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est qu'on ne peut pas tout expliquer. C'est plutôt l'inverse, maintenant que j'y pense ; les meilleures choses dans la vie ne s'expliquent pas. Écoute, tu m'as demandé plusieurs fois ce que je te trouvais. Je pourrais t'énumérer la moindre de tes manies et te dire combien chacune d'elles me fait craquer. Je pourrais décrire ton corps entier les yeux fermés et sans omettre une seule tache de rousseur. Je pourrais te répéter chaque mot que tu m'as adressé depuis qu'on se connaît et t'avouer à quel point il m'a touché, surpris, énervé, amusé... troublé.

Percy avait perdu peu à peu son sourire. Il déglutit avant d'inciter son interlocuteur à poursuivre :

\- Mais ?  
\- Mais ce serait ridicule et terriblement gênant pour moi. D'ailleurs, je songe très sérieusement à te lancer un sortilège d'amnésie dès que tu auras le dos tourné.

L'enseignant s'esclaffa, un tantinet étourdi par ce qu'il entendait. Il avait d'ores et déjà les oreilles brûlantes mais Sirius n'en avait pas terminé avec lui.

\- Ce que tu dois retenir de cette approche maladroite qui part un peu dans tous les sens, c'est que je t'aime tellement que ce... c'est... ce n'est pas...  
\- Raisonnable ? tenta Percy.  
\- Voilà.

Mr. Wistily dévorait le jeune homme des yeux, le cœur battant si fort que c'en devenait légèrement douloureux. Mais c'était une « bonne » douleur, et il ne désirait pas spécialement qu'elle s'arrête. Ou même pas du tout, en fait.

\- Moi aussi.

C'était un endroit étrange pour dire cela pour la première fois : le jardin de la maison familiale où tous ignoraient son appartenance au clan Weasley, à côté d'une moto illégalement ensorcelée. Percy chassa cette pensée. Non. C'était le meilleur endroit du monde.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Percy se leva, frôla furtivement de ses lèvres le sourire bienheureux de son amant et murmura :

\- Rentrons avant qu'ils ne se posent des questions.

Sirius le suivit docilement jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison, où il l'attrapa par le poignet, le força à lui faire face et le plaqua contre la porte avant de l'embrasser avec un empressement auquel Percy ne trouva rien à redire. En vérité, plutôt que de la condamner comme il aurait pu être tenté de le faire en temps normal, il jugea cette impétuosité bien agréable, pour ne pas dire excitante. Et quand Sirius s'arracha à ses lèvres, Percy avait la tête qui lui tournait à nouveau. Sirius ouvrit la porte en lui chuchotant quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas.

Il perdit connaissance.

* * *

On avait installé le Mr. Wistily inconscient dans la chambre du petit Percy qui, lui, dormait paisiblement dans son lit à barreaux. Sirius était assis au pied du canapé où son amant était étendu et avait le regard vague, quand James entra dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Ça va ? fit-il à voix basse pour ne réveiller aucun des deux Percy.

Patmol hocha la tête alors que son meilleur ami prenait place sur une chaise. James ajouta :

\- Putain, ça me rappelle la nuit où il a débarqué à Poudlard.  
\- Moi aussi, avoua Sirius en riant aussi doucement que possible.  
\- Il s'est passé quoi ?  
\- Je l'ai embrassé.

James dut prendre sur lui pour étouffer son fou-rire naissant et il n'était aucunement aidé par l'hilarité de son compère.

\- Sérieusement ? Mon pauvre, j'imagine comme ça doit freiner votre activité sexuelle...  
\- C'est la première fois que ça arrive, protesta Sirius que l'inquiétude regagnait.

À l'autre bout de la chambre, le petit Percy commença à remuer dans son sommeil.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, chuchota James. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Wistily. Il a peut-être juste besoin d'un peu de repos et il n'ira pas mieux si tu le mattes dormir.

Sirius finit par obtempérer. Il attendit néanmoins que le Poursuiveur quitte la chambre pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son amant, après quoi il s'en alla en jetant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule.

Peut-être était-ce le bruit de la porte que Sirius referma derrière lui qui réveilla Percy, ou alors il s'agissait des pleurs de son jeune double. En tout cas, le professeur se redressa et il ne lui en fallut pas davantage pour comprendre qu'il avait toujours des vertiges. Il mit cela sur le compte des effets secondaires de l'extraction de ses souvenirs par dizaines. Les plaintes du bébé lui vrillaient les tympans même si elles n'avaient pas l'air si fortes que ça.

\- Tais-toi... grogna Percy en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Les pleurs redoublèrent, ce qui poussa le professeur à se lever rageusement et à tituber vers le lit à barreaux. Et puis il croisa le regard de l'autre lui-même. Les deux Percy s'immobilisèrent en se reconnaissant mutuellement. Les vertiges du premier avaient cessé les larmes du second avaient tari.

Quand le bébé tendit sa petite main potelée vers lui, Percy crut qu'il allait fondre en larmes. Il se contenta pourtant de soulever le Percy format poche et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'aurait pas agi avec plus de délicatesse et d'appréhension s'il avait eu entre les mains un vase vieux de plusieurs siècles... ou une bombe.

L'aîné étouffa subitement un sanglot.

\- Je ne... articula-t-il.

Il hoqueta et reprit son souffle.

\- Je ne te hais pas, petit. Je ne te hais plus.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Percy réalisa que son esprit s'effilochait. Il reposa l'enfant dans son lit aussi calmement que possible en tâchant de garder l'équilibre. Il enfouit son visage bouillant entre ses mains glacées et tremblantes et comprit avec horreur que ses poumons étaient figés. Il suffoquait. Et d'un seul coup, ses sens moururent et la douleur le quitta, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer, au milieu de cette chambre plongée dans un silence assourdissant. Mr. Wistily sombra et, au dernier moment, s'étonna de ne pas entendre son corps heurter le plancher.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quand Sirius retourna dans la chambre avec l'intention de réveiller Percy, il la trouva déserte. Seul dans la pièce, le bébé le fixait de ses grands yeux bleu-gris.

* * *

 _Pour les réclamations/insultes/menaces de morts/autres, s'adresser à la bêta *part se planquer* xD Plus sérieusement, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et j'espère vous revoir avec le dernier axe qui sera particulièrement décisif :) N'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions, à me donner votre avis sur ce deuxième axe en général, ou à me dire ce que (ou qui) vous vous attendez à (re)trouver dans les prochains chapitres, ça m'intéresse ! Bises !_

 _P.S. : Le 28ème chapitre s'intitulera "La lettre perdue" :)_


	29. La lettre perdue

**Bonjouuur !  
Oui, vous ne l'attendiez pas si tôt, mais je me disais que c'était vraiment pas sympa de faire une pause après un cliffhanger xD Et comme le chapitre s'est écrit plutôt facilement et que ma bêta était encore dans les parages, autant vous le poster maintenant ! Par contre, étant donné que je n'aurai pas Titou sous la main ces prochains temps, je ne garantis rien concernant la suite, si ce n'est qu'elle arrivera forcément un jour.  
J'espère que le début du troisième axe vous plaira :)  
**

* * *

 _TROISIÈME AXE  
~ Ailazur et l'effet papillon ~_

Chapitre 28 : La lettre perdue

Percy Weasley avait moins de dix ans quand il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était fou. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui, assurément. Il lui avait fallu quelques années pour s'en rendre compte, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas toujours su distinguer ses souvenirs réels des bribes de folie qui surgissaient sans crier gare de sa tête malade.

Autrement, il était un petit Sorcier a priori normal qui manifestait une disposition à la magie fort encourageante. Si seulement il n'y avait pas tous ces noms, ces flashs, ces fragments, parfois même ces idiotes sensations de déjà-vu... sa tête en était remplie. Il n'était jamais parvenu à refouler cette mémoire sous-jacente et corrompue qui lui soufflait le prénom de personnes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrées, lui montrait des lieux où il ne s'était jamais rendu et lui communiquait des émotions qui ne rimaient à rien. Ces mauvaises informations ne prenant jamais le pas sur les bonnes, les vraies, celles qui étaient rattachées à la réalité, Percy s'était mis à s'en accommoder. Ses efforts pour refouler ces échos insensés étaient vains, alors il préférait ne plus leur prêter attention et dissimulait soigneusement sa démence à sa famille.

Il vivait au Terrier avec ses parents, ses frères et sa petite sœur. Parfois, ils manquaient un peu d'argent et Percy trouvait la maison étroite mais, le plus souvent, elle lui semblait douillette et rassurante. Le petit garçon n'imaginait pas qu'on puisse être mieux loti que lui, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de voir des fantômes dans les yeux des adultes. Les yeux de Remus Lupin débordaient de fantômes. Percy n'aimait pas que le parrain de Ginny le regarde avec ces yeux-là. Quelque chose dans sa façon de le dévisager sombrement le poussait à croire que Remus devinait qu'il était sérieusement atteint. Plus il grandissait, plus Remus l'étudiait d'un air pensif et plus les faux souvenirs l'assaillaient. Ils le poursuivaient même en rêves, ou plutôt en cauchemars – des cauchemars atroces où on hurlait son prénom en pleurant, des songes absurdes peuplés de motos volantes, de matchs de Quidditch et d'animaux.

Un jour, pourtant, une découverte étonnante sema le trouble dans ses certitudes. Cela se produisit peu après son onzième anniversaire ; son entrée à Poudlard était imminente. Dans le plus grand secret, il s'était mis en quête de quelques photos dans lesquelles puiser un maigre réconfort, les mois suivants, si jamais sa famille venait à trop lui manquer. Il choisit pour cela un vieil album rarement exhibé, jugeant avec finesse que personne ne remarquerait l'absence de clichés qui prenaient la poussière. Son esprit un peu dément mais perspicace avait naturellement pris en compte le fait que les plus jeunes membres de la famille risquaient de ne pas apparaître sur les vieilles photographies, mais il avait de toute façon prévu de prélever d'autres trésors dans des albums plus récents.

Percy se plongea dans la contemplation de visages anciens et curieusement familiers, le cœur battant. Des fantômes qui vaquaient à leurs occupations devant l'objectif, le sourire aux lèvres, dans le jardin ou dans le salon. Certaines photographies avaient été légendées par la main de sa maman, ainsi que le lui apprenait l'écriture claire et droite. Cela lui permettait de remettre certains adultes de son entourage qu'il n'aurait pas reconnus autrement, comme Remus Lupin ou Alice Londubat. Le premier était devenu vieux en très peu de temps, visiblement, et la seconde avait perdu l'énergie qu'elle dégageait sur cette photo où un homme la portait sur son dos – Franck Londubat, d'après l'inscription de Molly. Percy n'osait se demander pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, lui.

L'album était en fait bardé de souvenirs de la jeunesse de ses parents, mais il lui semblait avoir croisé la plupart de ces visages au détour d'un délire. Cette perspective avait beau l'effrayer, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tourner les pages et d'observer consciencieusement la foule familière de fantômes souriants, jusqu'au moment où un visage lui fit l'effet d'un stupéfix. Ses yeux cherchèrent la confirmation de ce que sa mémoire folle lui susurrait : d'après la légende, cet homme qu'il avait d'abord pris pour son père s'appelait Perceval Wistily. Il savait qu'il tenait son prénom de cet inconnu, non pas parce qu'on le lui avait dit, mais parce que cette information tournoyait dans son inconscient d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne.

Sous le choc, Percy referma l'album et le remit à sa place tout au fond du coffre, en se jurant de ne plus jamais y toucher.

* * *

Le temps s'écoulait si lentement depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard que Percy désespérait de voir arriver le jour de la rentrée scolaire. Comme chaque 1er septembre, la famille Weasley au complet se rendit ensemble sur la voie 9¾ seulement, pour la première fois, Percy poussait fièrement un chariot où trônaient sa malle remplie d'affaires de classe et de vêtements ainsi que la cage de Croûtard.

\- Sois sage, recommanda Mrs. Weasley en le serrant dans ses bras.

Son fils se blottit contre elle et s'obligea à sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter tandis qu'Arthur lui tapotait la tête.

\- Tu verras, tu vas beaucoup t'amuser à Poudlard, dit-il avec douceur. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi.  
\- Et s'il y a le moindre souci... commença Molly en cherchant ses aînés du regard.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il n'y aura pas de souci, bougonna-t-il.  
\- On veillera sur lui, promit Bill, aussi bien en tant que grand frère qu'en tant que préfet.

Molly hocha la tête tout en essuyant ses larmes, et consentit à laisser son petit grimper dans le Poudlard Express après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Percy suivit Bill jusqu'à un compartiment où l'attendaient ses amis de cinquième année alors que Charlie s'éloignait. Le préfet hissa la valise de son petit frère sur le porte-bagage après avoir salué chaudement ses camarades. Percy s'assit dans un coin du compartiment et ne bougea plus, à part pour adresser des signes de la main à ses parents pendant que le train se mettait en marche, ce qui lui attira les piaillements attendris d'une Gryffondor à côté de lui. Dans la cage posée à présent sur ses genoux, Croûtard regardait partout autour de lui avec ses petits yeux brillants.

Bill ne tarda pas à s'éclipser avec une de ses amies pour gagner le compartiment des préfets.

\- Je vous confie Percy, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaître.

Les minutes qui suivirent, le garçon écouta distraitement les conversations des adolescents, et n'y prit part que si on lui posait directement une question. Il décida que cette ambiance lui plaisait, espérant secrètement ressembler un jour à ces jeunes personnes aimables et responsables.

Le chariot de friandises arriva à leur hauteur avant le retour de Bill, mais Percy savait de toute façon que son grand frère avait avec lui de quoi manger, faute d'argent à dépenser dans quelque chose d'aussi futile. Cependant, les amis de Bill achetèrent des sucreries plus que nécessaire et ne furent satisfaits que lorsque leur jeune protégé accepta une chocogrenouille et une patacitrouille. Bill les en remercia quand il réapparut une demi-heure plus tard aux côtés de sa collègue, avec des anecdotes sur les autres préfets de leur année.

Le trajet se déroula dans cette ambiance chaleureuse du début à la fin, si bien que Percy avait presque oublié sa peur. Celle-ci recommença pourtant à lui tordre le ventre dès qu'ils revêtirent leurs robes de Sorciers et elle ne le quitta plus. En fait, elle s'intensifiait de minute en minute, à mesure que le train ralentissait. Bill dut le sentir car il posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie, chuchota-t-il.  
\- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ce soit un bon souvenir, répondit Percy d'une petite voix.

Il fut séparé du groupe de cinquième année bien trop vite à son goût, même si voir Bill et Hagrid se saluer joyeusement l'avait très légèrement mis en confiance : le demi-géant ne le laisserait certainement pas se perdre ou se noyer. Ou les deux en même temps.

Percy se dirigea vers le lac avec les autres élèves de première année qui – heureusement – ne paraissaient pas particulièrement plus confiants. Et soudain, il le vit. Le château, les lumières dans le ciel et sur le lac... l'endroit où tout avait commencé.

L'endroit où tout allait recommencer.

* * *

\- Pénélope Deauclaire, annonça le professeur McGonagall d'une voix forte.

Une fille s'avança sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre place sur le siège et se raidit lorsque le Choixpeau fut posé sur ses longues boucles blondes. Percy croisa son regard le temps d'une seconde et essaya de lui sourire pour lui donner du courage, mais le Choixpeau s'exclamait déjà :

\- Serdaigle !

La table des concernés l'accueillit avec force d'applaudissements et d'acclamations. Percy posa les yeux sur ses deux frères qui assistaient à la Répartition depuis les bancs de Gryffondor. Il pria pour les rejoindre d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Olivier Dubois.

Percy dévisagea le garçon à peine plus petit que lui qui se dirigeait vers Minerva McGonagall avec au moins autant de prudence que s'il s'agissait d'un dragon. Il l'avait déjà repéré sur le quai de King's Cross et au moment de la traversée du lac, incapable de se défaire de l'intuition qu'il serait amené à le côtoyer à l'avenir. La directrice de la Maison rouge et or posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Cela ne dura qu'un instant.

\- Gryffondor !

Les lions se mirent à rugir et Olivier se hâta de rejoindre les deux jeunes filles appelées à Gryffondor avant lui, même s'il ne donnait pas l'impression de les connaître ni même de s'y intéresser. Bill lui glissa quelques mots qui illuminèrent son visage d'un large sourire. Percy refoula la pointe de jalousie qu'il ressentit alors que l'angoisse le pétrifiait une nouvelle fois. Comment réagiraient ses frères s'il n'allait pas à Gryffondor ? Toutes les réactions possibles et imaginables eurent le temps de lui traverser trois fois l'esprit avant la fin de la Répartition... et avant que son nom soit prononcé. Il était le dernier.

\- Perceval Weasley.

Percy s'avança vers le professeur de Métamorphoses en priant ses genoux de ne pas se dérober sous lui. Il était au bord de la nausée au moment de s'asseoir, à tel point qu'il se promit de s'entraîner sérieusement à gérer son stress à l'avenir.

Le rouquin sursauta en entendant ricaner près de son oreille.

\- Encore toi !

 _Encore ?_

\- Amusant, commenta le Choixpeau en ignorant la surprise de l'enfant. J'ai eu du mal à te répartir la première fois et ce ne sera pas plus facile aujourd'hui, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons...

Percy avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que voulait dire le Choixpeau.

\- Tu as toujours le profil d'un Serpentard, comme la première fois, mais... l'ambition te terrorise, à présent. Et où est passé ton audace ? C'est pour cela qu'on t'avait choisi Gryffondor, souviens-toi : l'envie de faire tes preuves, plus forte que tout. Qu'est-il arrivé à ta crinière, jeune lion ?

Un flash, comme cela arrivait de temps en temps. Un « jeune lion » d'une quinzaine d'années. Une longue chevelure qui lui fait une crinière. Un rire qui aboie. Percy plissa les yeux avec l'espoir de ne pas en voir davantage.

\- Hmm... Serdaigle t'irait comme un gant si tu n'avais pas le potentiel créatif d'une pelle à tarte. Quel dommage.

Des visages dansaient autour du rire aboie. Des lions, pour la plupart. Une bande de jeunes fous persuadés qu'ils se lançaient à la conquête du monde et – le plus tragique – qu'ils allaient réussir.

Le Choixpeau poussa le « Ah ! » de quelqu'un qui vient de saisir quelque chose.

\- Alors tu as appris à ouvrir ton cœur ? C'était tout ce qu'il te manquait pour aller à Poufsouffle, la tolérance... tu avais tout le reste : le travail acharné, la patience, le dévouement, la prévenance... il ne te manquait que l'ouverture d'esprit. Nous sommes donc d'accord ?

Percy fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas ainsi que c'était censé se passer.

\- Ah non ?

Le Choixpeau marqua un temps d'hésitation.

\- Je vois... tu possèdes une force nouvelle, pas vrai ? Oui, j'ai failli la manquer, cette petite flamme qui doit s'embraser. À l'époque, tu demandais cette Maison pour y retrouver tes frères. Aujourd'hui, c'est pour te retrouver toi-même que tu dois aller à... (Il cria ce dernier mot afin qu'il résonne dans la Grande Salle :) Gryffondor !

Percy rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Bill se lever en applaudissant à tout rompre. Même si cette vision lui fit chaud au cœur, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête les paroles déconcertantes du Choixpeau. Il fut cependant heureux de retrouver ses frères et se surprit à rigoler quand Charlie se pencha pour lui glisser une plaisanterie.

\- Maintenant, je peux t'avouer que je t'aurais renié si tu avais atterri à Serpentard.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait que cette blague avait tourmenté le jeune Percy d'une autre réalité, étant donné que le garçon avait bien failli être réparti chez les vert et argent. Non, un fossé se creusait petit à petit entre ces deux existences parallèles liées à l'Indicible. Et Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas arrêté de fixer Percy pendant la Répartition, était bien décidé à s'en mêler.

* * *

Le copieux repas aux côtés des Gryffondor avait quasiment suffi à faire oublier l'incident du Choixpeau à Percy qui, en outre, sentait qu'il apprécierait partager son dortoir avec Olivier. C'est sans doute pour cela que les mots de Bill avaient eu sur lui l'effet d'une douche froide quand il était venu toquer à la porte de leur chambre.

\- Perce ? Tu dois venir avec moi dans le bureau du directeur.

Et dire qu'il pensait que ses ennuis s'évaporeraient à compter du moment où il serait réparti à Gryffondor.

Bill eut pitié de son petit frère en le voyant froncer les sourcils à l'extrême devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui eut le mérite de le ramener à la réalité.

\- Calme-toi. On ne peut rien te reprocher.

Peut-être ajouta-t-il des recommandations ou des encouragements à cette déclaration, mais Percy était trop anxieux pour l'écouter. Il se vit franchir la porte comme dans un rêve, avec l'espoir farouche de se réveiller.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, les mains croisées devant lui. Il le regarda approcher comme un chat observe une souris – c'est du moins le souvenir que Percy en garderait toute sa vie – avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Le garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. De toute façon, il n'était pas sûr que ses jambes tiennent le coup plus longtemps.

Puis ce fut le silence ; un silence très pesant durant lequel Dumbledore continua tranquillement à jauger Percy. Il sourit.

\- Perceval Wistily.

Percy se demanda s'il existait une bonne façon de réagir à cela. Heureusement pour lui, le vieux Sorcier ne donnait pas l'impression d'en exiger une, et poursuivit sur sa lancée :

\- C'est le nom sous lequel vous vous êtes présenté la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a douze ans. Une dragée ?

Voyant que son jeune vis-à-vis ne bougeait pas, Dumbledore finit par reposer la boîte de dragées surprises. Il expira longuement, le front barré par un pli ennuyé.

\- Ainsi que je le craignais, votre mémoire ne garde pas le souvenir de votre voyage dans le temps...  
\- Mon...

Percy se racla la gorge.

\- Mon voyage dans le temps ?  
\- Êtes-vous coutumier des sensations de déjà-vu ? demanda-t-il soudain. Vous arrive-t-il de connaître confusément le nom d'une personne qui ne vous a pas été présentée ? Avez-vous des intuitions qui se révèlent le plus souvent exactes ?  
\- V-Vous croyez que je suis fou ?

L'expression de Dumbledore se radoucit considérablement dès qu'il se souvint qu'il s'adressait à un enfant de onze ans.

\- Vous n'êtes pas fou, Mr. Weasley. Vous avez l'esprit vif et c'est justement pour cela que je déplore votre amnésie.  
\- Comment pourrais-je me souvenir d'une époque où je n'étais pas né ? protesta Percy.

À sa plus grande consternation, l'adulte pouffa de rire et le première année se mit à penser qu'il n'était effectivement pas le plus cinglé dans cette pièce. Il regarda attentivement Dumbledore se lever pour s'emparer d'une bassine de pierre, revenir sur ses pas et la poser devant lui.

\- À l'époque, vous me demandiez comment vous pouviez regretter un acte commis avant votre naissance. On dirait que l'histoire se répète.

Il désigna la Pensine.

\- Cela vous est-il familier ?  
\- Je connais les Pensines, répondit lentement Percy, redoutant une question piège.  
\- Bien.

Dumbledore fit plusieurs allers-retours entre une étagère et son bureau, où il disposa quantité de fioles remplies des fragments argentés de différents souvenirs.

\- Vous avez eu un bon pressentiment en me faisant don de vos souvenirs, même si nous ignorerions à l'époque qu'ils vous seraient aussi utiles qu'à moi.

Enfin, il choisit minutieusement une fiole, la déboucha et versa son contenu dans la Pensine.

\- Vous pouvez commencer par celui-là.  
\- Est-ce une obligation ? tenta Percy.

Dumbledore arqua un sourcil et le Gryffondor sut que la proposition du directeur était en fait un ordre déguisé. Il déglutit puis se leva, sans parvenir à savoir s'il était plus curieux de découvrir ce que Dumbledore tenait à lui montrer ou décidé à en finir au plus vite. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se plongea littéralement dans ses souvenirs.

Sceptique, il lui fallut une longue minute pour comprendre que l'homme qui découvrait l'étrange potion étincelante dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre n'était pas Mr. Wistily, l'homme qu'il avait aperçu sur la photographie. Percy assistait aux actions de l'homme qu'il deviendrait d'ici une dizaine d'années.

Quand le souvenir prit fin au moment où il sombrait dans les méandres de l'Indicible, Dumbledore ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question : il remplaça hâtivement le fragment de mémoire par un autre, et Percy céda à la tentation. Ce souvenir devait chronologiquement succéder au précédant. Le même homme dans les mêmes habits reprenait connaissance dans la neige, à deux pas du château de Poudlard. Le concierge venait lui ouvrir, on le menait à la Grande Salle et...

Sirius.

Ce nom s'implanta dans l'esprit de Percy avec une telle force qu'il crut ressentir physiquement cet impact. Sirius. Le jeune lion, sa crinière, son rire aboyé... rien dans ce souvenir ne laissait supposer qu'il se prénommait Sirius, mais le grand Percy l'avait deviné et le petit Percy le savait.

Quand le souvenir s'évanouit à son tour, toutes ses certitudes s'étaient effondrées. Ce qu'il avait décidé de prendre pour la manifestation d'une maladie mentale se trouvait être la réapparition hasardeuse de souvenirs enfouis. Les limites entre ses deux existences étaient floues, il ne savait pas à quelle époque appartenaient ses souvenirs et ignorait même s'il devait toujours considérer ce qu'il vivait comme l'instant présent.

Dumbledore l'observait avec une certaine avidité, espérant voir une lueur de compréhension briller dans ses yeux.

\- Je pense que vous devriez vous réapproprier vos souvenirs progressivement, décréta-t-il au bout d'un moment. Cela risque d'éprouver vos nerfs, et la journée a été suffisamment riche en émotions.

Percy ne put qu'approuver. Pourtant, le directeur parut revenir sur sa décision.

\- Il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerais vous montrer, si vous permettez.  
\- Bien sûr, dit-il machinalement alors qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout aller dormir et tout oublier.

Lorsque Dumbledore fit se matérialiser une malle devant lui, le jeune Weasley sentit toute trace de fatigue l'abandonner, subitement remplacée par la seule curiosité. L'aîné le laissa ouvrir la malle et prendre connaissance de ce qu'elle renfermait. Percy s'intéressa en premier lieu à une étrange photographie en noir et blanc où il apparaissait, figé et plus âgé, en compagnie de six autres individus. « Tablée de gentils abrutis » précisait la légende.

La malle contenait également d'autres photos qui réunissait systématiquement les mêmes jeunes personnes, mais aussi le polaroid à l'origine desdites photos, une cape à l'étoffe étrange, une écharpe en tissu qui tirait sur le gris, un manteau d'hiver rapiécé, un dragon en peluche, une baguette magique, une enveloppe... tous ces objets agaçaient sa mémoire en ruines, à l'exception de cette lettre cachetée sur laquelle son attention se porta spontanément.

Il releva la tête vers Dumbledore qui le fixait avec sérieux, dans l'attente d'explications.

\- Sirius Black m'a remis cette lettre bien après que vous ayez regagné votre époque. Vous avez disparu du jour au lendemain ; j'ai fait croire à vos proches que vous étiez retourné aux États-Unis. La plupart s'est contentée de cette nouvelle, mais pas Sirius. Vous étiez très proches. Je me suis permis de glisser sa baguette dans vos affaires.

Sirius Black. C'était donc le nom entier du jeune lion. Pourquoi n'avait-il plus sa baguette en sa possession ? Était-il mort ? Sans savoir pourquoi, Percy sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à lui, plus qu'à n'importe quelle personne qu'il avait laissée derrière lui sans possibilité de lui dire au revoir.

Il prit la lettre mais ne toucha pas au reste.

\- Je vais la lire.  
\- Très bien. Je garderai cette malle en lieu sûr.  
\- Merci, monsieur.

Dumbledore appela Argus Rusard et le chargea de ramener l'élève à son dortoir, ce que le concierge fit en bougonnant des « À peine arrivé et ça se fait déjà convoquer... ». Percy avait glissé la lettre dans la poche de sa robe de Sorcier et s'y cramponnait, perdu dans ses pensées. Il eut tout juste la force d'inventer in extremis un petit mensonge pour que Bill et Olivier lui fichent la paix, avant de faire sa toilette et de se mettre au lit.

Il tremblait comme une feuille tandis qu'il ouvrait l'enveloppe presque religieusement. Sa gorge se noua dès qu'il déchiffra l'entête.

* * *

 _Perceval Wistily, aussi connu sous le nom de Weasley, également surnommé Percy, Ailazur, Ouistiti... que j'appelle tout simplement 'Val,_

 _On m'a dit que tu étais retourné en Amérique. C'est drôle, je n'y crois pas une seconde. Dumbledore a refusé de me révéler quoi que ce soit même s'il a paru surpris d'entendre tout ce que je savais à ton propos. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de faire mine de ne pas comprendre lorsque je lui ai demandé si tu avais mis fin aux effets de l'Indicible, cet enfoiré. Demeurer dans l'ignorance tout en sachant plus de choses que les autres... c'est insupportable._

 _Je n'ai rien révélé de ton secret, pas même à James. J'ai l'impression que ce secret est aussi un peu devenu le mien – le nôtre ? Mais... il y a tant de détails de ta vie que tu as gardés pour toi que j'en suis réduit à résoudre un casse-tête dont il manque la moitié des pièces._

 _Tu me manques, 'Val. Tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques... pourquoi es-tu parti ? M'as-tu vu te chercher toute la nuit ? M'as-tu vu, les jours qui ont suivi, fouiller toutes les affaires que tu as abandonnées à la recherche d'un indice, d'un message que tu aurais laissé à mon intention ? Une lettre. Je n'avais besoin que d'une foutue lettre où tu m'aurais expliqué pourquoi tu devais disparaître et donné la raison qui t'a poussé à ne pas me dire adieu. Tu m'aurais dit que tu m'aimais. Et cette lettre dont tu ne m'as pas jugé digne, je l'aurais lue et relue pour me persuader que tes sentiments étaient vrais. Je veux croire qu'il y avait un sens derrière tes caresses et tes baisers ; tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela m'est difficile aujourd'hui._

 _Ton départ a laissé un vide qu'une multitude de questions sans réponse ne saurait combler. As-tu fui en Amérique, au bout du compte ? As-tu regagné ta propre époque ? As-tu des regrets lorsque tu repenses au temps que tu as passé ici, avec nous ?_

 _Je peine à m'y résoudre mais la vie continue sans toi. Les jours s'écoulent, le destin s'accomplit. Nous en avons terminé avec Poudlard. James et Lily se sont installés ensemble – elle attend un enfant. Remus hésite à entrer au Ministère mais il n'y croit pas trop. Peter enchaîne les petits boulots et il n'y croit pas non plus. Nil a dû faire une croix sur sa carrière de joueuse de Quidditch depuis qu'elle a son petit Lee ; elle va se marier avec Jordan, un type très bien qui pourrait bien intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix. Et moi... je n'avance pas. Comme tout semble aller vite quand tu restes enlisé dans le passé ! Ce passé, j'y tiens trop pour le laisser derrière moi. J'aurais l'impression de t'abandonner._

 _Évaporé depuis bientôt trois ans, tu fais partie d'une histoire ancienne que nous évoquons de temps en temps avec tendresse – mais de plus en plus rarement – et dont je ne parviens pas à me détacher. Seul Quirinus partage ma nostalgie tenace : il a mis en place le club des « Anciens de Mr. Wistily », résolution que je trouve touchante. Franck et Alice y prennent part alors que Rogue et Rosier n'ont pas donné signe de vie depuis des mois. J'imagine que Voldemort dissuade ses Mangemorts de se lier d'amitié avec des pro-Moldus ou des Sorciers à la pureté du sang discutable._

 _Tu n'étais donc que de passage dans mon monde et tes bienfaits sont partis en fumée avec toi. Il ne subsiste nulle trace de ton voyage. Si ton objectif était d'incarner ma raison d'être avant de me l'arracher, eh bien... tu as fait du bon boulot. Félicitations. J'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie à attendre de faire ta rencontre, et j'ai le désagréable pressentiment que je vais passer l'autre partie à te regretter._

 _Mais ça, tu l'ignores et tu continueras à l'ignorer car tu ne liras jamais cette putain de lettre. Je ferais aussi bien de la brûler pour qu'elle te parvienne, quelque part, hors du temps. Il y a bien un Perceval Weasley dans mon monde... il est haut comme trois pommes, pas trop mon type, mais il te ressemblera horriblement en grandissant. Il n'est pas toi. Ou alors... il est un petit bout de toi. Les mots me manquent pour te faire comprendre à quel point c'est douloureux de poser les yeux sur ce gamin que tu as peut-être été, un jour, dans une autre réalité. Il aurait été si doux de te rencontrer différemment et d'avoir la chance de_ (Ici, Sirius avait rayé la fin de sa phrase et l'avait conclue par :) _Bref. À quoi bon nous inventer une alternative illusoire ? Les faits sont ce qu'ils sont : tu manques terriblement à ma vie. Pour toujours._

 _Cette décision n'a pas été facile à prendre mais je ne t'écrirai plus jamais, mon 'Val. J'ai le cœur à vif d'avoir fait déborder ces mots de ma plume maladroite. Je pensais que prétendre m'adresser à toi une dernière fois m'aiderait à tourner la page, pas que ça referait saigner de vieilles plaies qui ont mal cicatrisé. Et en dépit de mes bonnes résolutions, je continue à penser que je donnerais tout ce que j'ai et tout ce que je suis pour te revoir, te parler, te toucher... parfois, je me prends à espérer que ça arrivera. Je t'en veux de m'avoir laissé, mais je te jure que si tu reviens, je te pardonnerai tout, absolument tout. Tu es la plus belle chose qui m'est jamais arrivée._

 _Tu me manques et je t'aime au-delà du supportable. Entends ma prière. Reviens-moi.  
Sirius_

* * *

Percy dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour lire entièrement la missive étant donné que ses pleurs lui bouchaient la vue, inondant ses lunettes qui se couvraient de buée ; il avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche et fondu en larmes dès la lecture des premières lignes. Ses doigts tremblants froissaient le papier jauni par les années. Il serra convulsivement la lettre contre sa poitrine en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, le souffle coupé par le chagrin qu'éprouvait Sirius sept ans plus tôt.

Dans son lit, Olivier eut la gentillesse de ne faire aucun commentaire et de feindre de dormir, s'imaginant certainement que son camarade pleurait l'absence de ses parents. Percy pleurait en réalité les dix longues années durant lesquelles il en avait oublié jusqu'à l'amour de sa vie, et qui étaient en train de lui revenir.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu :) Le prochain chapitre - "Vestiges d'une ère" - débordera de visages familiers huhu.  
_


	30. Vestiges d'une ère

**Hello !**  
 **Je vous poste le dernier chapitre ^^ J'espère pouvoir être plus régulière à la rentrée parce que pour l'instant, j'ai un tas de trucs à régler. En tout cas, merci à vous pour votre assiduité, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos reviews enthousiastes et pleines d'interrogations ! *-***  
 **Concernant le chapitre, il est un peu spécial - vous comprendrez pourquoi :) C'était à la fois marrant et compliqué à écrire...**  
 **Sans plus vous faire attendre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Vestiges d'une ère

Dumbledore avait beau l'avoir prévenu, Severus Rogue avait eu toutes les peines à en croire ses yeux en apercevant une tignasse rousse bien familière au milieu du troupeau des première année. Il avait éprouvé une drôle de sensation en entendant sa collègue l'appeler « Perceval Weasley ». C'était insensé. Seulement, la ressemblance entre ce garçon et son ancien professeur d'Étude des Moldus était trop frappante pour être niée.

Mr. Wistily n'était pas le professeur qui avait changé sa vie, mais il aurait pu. Peut-être même l'avait-il vraiment changée, tout compte fait, à en croire Dumbledore et ses divagations sur l'Indicible. En tout cas, Severus n'avait pas la moindre idée des répercussions de la présence du Weasley dans sa vie d'adolescent. Il ne pouvait que les deviner en se basant sur les actions les plus déroutantes de son professeur de l'époque : prendre sa défense face aux Maraudeurs près du lac, le contraindre à suivre son cours, lui sauver la vie dans la Cabane Hurlante. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé sans lui.

Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que cela avait changé ? Dumbledore rechignait à lui en dire davantage. De ce fait, quand Perceval vint le trouver dans sa salle de classe quelques jours plus tard, Rogue sut instantanément que l'heure des révélations était venue.

\- Professeur ? Puis-je vous déranger une minute ?

Severus sourit intérieurement. Même à onze ans, Wistily était toujours aussi perspicace.

\- Une minute et même davantage, je le crains, Mr. Weasley, répondit le Prince de Sang-Mêlé en reposant sa plume. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire « Mr. Wistily ».

Le Gryffondor se planta devant son bureau avec un demi-sourire.

\- « Weasley » serait plus avisé si cela ne vous dérange pas, monsieur.  
\- Ça m'est égal.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment durant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre ne broncha. Severus était soufflé. De près, c'était presque encore plus flagrant ; il avait sous les yeux le fils caché du professeur Wistily... ou son double juvénile. Compte tenu des mœurs de l'ex-professeur et la relation pas très pédagogique qu'il avait entretenue avec Sirius Black, la deuxième hypothèse semblait plus plausible.

\- Alors c'est vraiment vous ? murmura-t-il.

Mr. Weasley acquiesça, mais c'était bien le regard impénétrable de Mr. Wistily qui se posa sur lui. Ce satané regard qui en savait beaucoup trop et qui donnait la fâcheuse impression de le comprendre aisément.

\- J'avais un peu plus de vingt ans quand j'ai inhalé par mégarde les vapeurs d'une potion d'Indicible détraquée, expliqua le garçon.  
\- Je sais, signifia Severus.  
\- Je suis devenu professeur d'Étude des Moldus à Poudlard en cachant ma véritable identité.  
\- J'étais aux premières loges.  
\- Au printemps 1977, les effets de l'Indicible ont subitement pris fin, ce qui m'a amené à ne faire qu'un avec le corps de l'enfant dont la potion m'avait séparé.  
\- Pouvez-vous me dire quelque chose que j'ignore ?  
\- Vous allez mourir.

Rogue accusa le coup sans ciller. Il repoussa lentement sa chaise et croisa les bras le temps de reprendre contenance.

\- Comme tout le monde, objecta-t-il vaguement.  
\- Plus tôt que la moyenne, insista Perceval.  
\- Et vous allez me dire comment échapper à la mort, c'est ça ?  
\- Au contraire.

C'est à cet instant que Severus mit le doigt sur ce qui le taraudait depuis le début de la conversation : cette gravité qui ne correspondait pas à un enfant et qui n'avait rien à voir avec de la maturité. Il se dégageait du Weasley une certaine tristesse, une retenue pleine de pudeur comme s'il était en deuil et que chaque mot lui déchirait la gorge.

\- Je vais vous dire comment et pourquoi vous allez tout faire pour mourir, monsieur.

Perceval révéla tout ce qu'il savait à Severus, et ce malgré la réticence qu'avait témoignée Dumbledore en entendant son projet. Il n'omit aucun fait et lui apprit jusqu'au plus sordide petit détail de ce qu'il savait de Harry Potter, autrement dit l'Élu, et la façon dont il parviendrait à triompher du Seigneur des Ténèbres une bonne fois pour toutes. Et pire encore, il lui parla de son rôle clé d'agent double – et de sa mort. Severus l'écouta attentivement jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre et sans rien laisser transparaître, si ce n'est qu'il écarquillait parfois les yeux. Quand un silence médusé laissa place au récit glaçant du garçon, il résuma brièvement la situation :

\- Ma mort permettra à Harry Potter de sauver le monde.

Mr. Wistily baissa les yeux. Un sourire sans joie découvrit les dents de l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Et pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant ? Vous n'avez pas peur que je fuis mon destin, ou que je me serve de ces renseignements pour...  
\- Je sais parfaitement à qui va votre allégeance, Severus.  
\- À Dumbledore, peut-être ? ricana le professeur.  
\- Non, à Lily.

Le cœur de Rogue rata un battement à l'entente du prénom que Dumbledore n'osait prononcer devant lui. Il lui fallut un peu plus de temps que la normale pour recomposer son expression neutre. S'il avait l'air calme à l'extérieur, des émotions mal contenues se déchaînaient pourtant sous la surface de son visage figé.

Lily. Lily qu'il avait menée à une mort certaine, sans le savoir, sans le vouloir, rien qu'en rapportant au Seigneur des Ténèbres les mots étranges d'une hystérique. Il s'était tourné vers les forces sombres sans y croire lui-même et s'était laissé enrôler par dépit. Plus rien n'avait de sens depuis qu'elle s'était mariée avec James. Et dire qu'il ne se doutait pas de l'importance de cette Prophétie qui causa leur perte... et dire qu'il était à des lieux d'imaginer qu'elle impliquait Lily et James !

Severus fut tenté pendant un instant de se défaire du poids de la culpabilité en la déchargeant sur Mr. Wistily qui savait et qui n'avait rien dit, qui observait et qui n'avait rien fait. C'est la tristesse dans le regard du garçon qui l'en dissuada. Perceval Weasley avait lui aussi son lot de regrets et de fantômes. Il ne méritait pas qu'on lui infligeât davantage de peine.

Le professeur de Potions soupira.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais aimé.

Perceval releva la tête, déconcerté par l'aveu cruel.

\- Enfin, je ne vous ai jamais détesté non plus, nuança l'ancien Mangemort. Vous étiez affligeant d'altruisme et de bonne volonté. Et... c'est sans doute pour cela que vous avez pris mon parti plus d'une fois, même face aux Maraudeurs que vous estimiez, et que vous avez contribué à ressusciter mon amitié avec Lily. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile de vous détester. Je dirais même impossible.  
\- Et vous avez essayé, nota le Weasley d'un air amusé.  
\- Oui.

Rogue s'autorisa un rictus presque aimable qui s'effaça néanmoins alors que certaines informations lui revenaient en mémoire.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles des autres ? De vos vieux amis ?  
\- Vaguement, éluda Perceval.  
\- Même de Sirius Black ?

Son vis-à-vis sembla très mal à l'aise en répondant du bout des lèvres :

\- Je sais où il est.

Il n'osait même pas mentionner franchement le nom de la prison d'Azkaban. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

\- Dumbledore vous a-t-il parlé de lui, de ce qu'il est devenu après votre départ ?

Le jeune Gryffondor secoua la tête, dardant sur lui un regard plein d'espoir, et Severus en conclut qu'il n'en savait rien ; Perceval ne savait même pas s'il avait envie de savoir. L'aîné lui épargna cette peine, décidant que son ancien professeur méritait la vérité, aussi douloureuse soit-elle. Et pour Severus, cela signifiait beaucoup.

\- Votre disparition l'a désemparé. La mort de Regulus l'a anéanti. Celle de James l'a achevé. S'il n'était pas fou à lier en entrant à Azkaban, j'imagine que les Détraqueurs s'en sont chargés. Je vous déconseille d'entrer en contact avec lui par quelque moyen que ce soit. Pour votre bien.

Perceval acquiesça à nouveau mais Rogue était à peu près sûr que ce n'était pas une manière de lui montrer qu'il approuvait, et encore moins qu'il suivrait sa recommandation. Après tout, Mr. Wistily avait été le professeur préféré des Maraudeurs.

\- Je vais vous laisser, monsieur.  
\- Très bien. Si j'en crois mon emploi du temps, nous nous reverrons jeudi. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous favoriser sous prétexte que vous avez un jour été mon respecté professeur.  
\- Je n'y avais même pas songé, assura-t-il avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard pensif de Severus.

* * *

Avec ce qu'elle savait, Alice Londubat n'aurait jamais pu faire le rapprochement entre Percy, le fils de ses amis, et Mr. Wistily, son professeur d'Étude des Moldus. Elle n'avait pas souvenir que « Percy » était le diminutif de « Perceval » à vrai dire, ni même qu'il tenait son nom de Perceval Wistily. C'était il y a trop longtemps. Ça s'était passé à une époque trop lointaine, si lointaine qu'elle en paraissait irréelle.

Une époque où Franck était vivant.

Deux choix s'étaient présentés à Alice après la mort de Franck. Soit elle vivait dans le passé en sombrant dans la folie, soit elle se battait et apprenait à survivre à son époux. Elle fit de son mieux pour prendre la deuxième option et y parvint plutôt bien, grâce à l'aide de sa belle-mère Augusta, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle le faisait pour Neville. Son fils était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pu se résoudre à se laisser aller au désespoir, malgré les séquelles laissées par les longues heures où Bellatrix et Barty Croupton Jr. l'avaient torturée.

Alice n'était plus la Batteuse espiègle et enthousiaste d'antan. Mais elle était une battante. Et même si elle n'avait plus goût à la fête, il lui avait été impossible de refuser l'invitation à celle célébrant les vingt ans de mariage d'Arthur et Molly, sa cousine éloignée.

Comme d'habitude, tout le monde était très gentil avec elle. On chercha comme d'habitude à la faire s'asseoir à côté de Remus Lupin, certainement parce qu'ils étaient aussi lugubres l'un que l'autre et qu'on les trouvait assortis. Et comme d'habitude, elle dut faire un véritable effort de mémoire pour mettre un nom sur le visage de ses petits cousins du côté Prewett qui gambadaient dans le jardin.

Un seul des enfants Weasley se révéla suffisamment silencieux et placide pour réellement retenir son attention. Il s'agissait de Percy. Tandis qu'elle se tenait à l'écart pour profiter d'un moment de calme, Alice le surprit à la fixer d'un air absent, ce qui l'encouragea à engager la conversation.

\- Alors tu es à Poudlard ?  
\- Oui, répondit-il timidement. Je vais rentrer en deuxième année.  
\- C'est bien.

Ils échangèrent un bref sourire.

\- Gryffondor ?  
\- Gryffondor.  
\- C'est bien, répéta-t-il distraitement.  
\- Vous allez bien ?

Alice sentit confusément que c'était une vraie question, et non une interrogation creuse destinée à relancer la conversation. Peut-être que s'il avait été plus âgé, elle aurait pu lui confier que la vie lui semblait bien fade en l'absence de Franck. Et si elle l'avait reconnu, elle aurait su qu'ils étaient deux cœurs esseulés qui avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'elle ne le pensait.

Mais elle ne le reconnut pas.

\- Très bien, merci.

Suspendue à une chaînette, l'alliance de Franck battait contre son cœur.

* * *

Peter Pettigrow avait fini par comprendre que le jeune Sorcier qui lui tenait lieu de maître n'était autre que Mr. Wistily. Il ne savait pas trop comment cela se pouvait, mais le doute n'était plus permis à partir du moment où Percy commença à lui parler quand ils étaient seuls.

\- Croûtard, lui disait-il, il y a des choses que je ne peux confier qu'à toi. Les autres me prendraient pour un fou. T'ai-je déjà raconté que j'ai été professeur d'Étude des Moldus ici, à Poudlard ?

Queudver l'écoutait avec grande attention évoquer leurs belles années, toutefois il prenait garde à ne pas trahir sa nature humaine en le regardant dans les yeux, par exemple. Il ignorait ce que l'adolescent savait. L'avait-il reconnu ? Après tout, Mr. Wistily était celui qui l'avait aidé à devenir un animagus.

Plus d'une fois, le Mangemort caressa l'idée de s'enfuir, mais il n'avait nulle-part où aller. Et le temps passant, il s'était attaché à la compagnie de Percy. La vie de rongeur était confortable, dépourvue d'obligations ou même de comptes à rendre. Qu'il connaisse ou non sa réelle identité, celui qui s'était fait appeler Mr. Wistily était aux petits soins avec lui. Un jour, pourtant, Queudver comprit que sa situation était plus précaire qu'il le croyait.

Cela se passa une nuit d'été entre la deuxième et la troisième année à Poudlard de l'adolescent. Percy avait reposé son livre mais, plutôt que d'éteindre et de s'endormir, il s'était levé puis s'était assis à son bureau sur lequel se trouvait la cage de son rat. Ce dernier sortit de son demi-sommeil. Son regard brillant croisa celui de Percy.

\- Tu es Peter Pettigrow, n'est-ce pas ?

Peter cessa de respirer mais il était incapable de détourner les yeux et de feindre d'être un vrai petit rat. Il se sentit redevenir un élève tenu d'affronter le rappel à l'ordre de Mr. Wistily.

\- Je connais ton animagus, Peter... aucun rat ne peut vivre aussi longtemps. Je ne te forcerai pas mais si tu me réponds, sache que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger. Nous pouvons demander l'aide de Dumbledore... je sais ce que tu as fait et je ne t'en veux pas. Je te donne simplement l'occasion de te détourner une bonne fois pour toutes de Voldemort. Reprends forme humaine si tu acceptes mon aide, Peter.

Il hésita. Il pensa sincèrement qu'il allait accepter, puis il repensa à la guerre, à l'insécurité, à la haine que lui vouaient ses anciens amis. Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Plus jamais.

Alors le petit rat tourna le dos à son ami et alla s'enfouir sous la paille à l'autre bout de sa cage. Le soupir de Percy lui parvint en même temps qu'un « Bonne nuit, Croûtard » qui lui fendit le cœur. Cette nuit-là, Peter pria de toutes ses forces pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne réapparaisse jamais et qu'il continue à vivre cette existence douillette jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, aux côtés de Mr. Wistily.

* * *

Plus que n'importe quel autre ancien élève de Mr. Wistily, Quirinus Quirrel aurait été ravi de reconnaître son professeur d'Étude des Moldus vénéré en la personne de Perceval Weasley. C'était ironique : il idolâtrait tellement Mr. Wistily qu'il ne l'imagina jamais autrement qu'appuyé contre son bureau, les dépassant tous d'une tête, un sourire pince-sans-rire aux lèvres. Alors pour ce qui était de lui trouver un air de famille avec un élève...

Certains s'étonnèrent de l'affliction que causa chez Quirinus le départ précipité du professeur aux taches de rousseur. Rares étaient ceux à savoir que Mr. Wistily avait été une véritable source d'inspiration pour le jeune Serdaigle qui avait pris l'option d'Étude des Moldus sous l'insistance de Nil, sa meilleure amie et son éternel regret. Quirinus était bon élève mais rien ne l'intéressait. Il n'avait aucune passion, rien d'autre qu'une infinie tendresse stérile pour un garçon manqué. Et puis il l'avait vu. Mr. Wistily, professeur tombé du ciel qui succédait à un vieil homme ennuyeux comme la pluie et qui leur tint des discours enthousiastes, modernes et drôles. L'heure d'Étude des Moldus devint très rapidement celle que Quirinus attendait avec impatience au milieu d'une semaine un tantinet barbante. Dans cette salle hors de son temps, il put même côtoyer des stars comme les Maraudeurs et se rapprocher d'une personne aussi prévenante que Lily Evans.

Sa sixième année fut la meilleure de sa scolarité ; sans doute aurait-elle été la meilleure de sa vie si Mr. Wistily n'avait pas abandonné sa classe en plein milieu de l'année. Quirinus fut dévasté par la nouvelle. Comme il était d'une discrétion excessive, personne à part Nil ne s'était vraiment rendu compte à quel point il avait été heureux l'espace de plusieurs mois. En revanche, la disparition de son professeur préféré le secoua et le poussa curieusement à s'affirmer. Il n'avait toujours pas la superbe de James et Sirius, certes, mais il cessa d'être invisible. Les intimidations cessèrent elles aussi et il se découvrit un certain penchant pour la protection des plus faibles, ce qui lui valut de devenir préfet en septième année.

 _Comme Mr. Wistily_ , se disait-il avec orgueil.

Et suivant les traces de Mr. Wistily, Quirinus Quirrel poursuivit ses études dans le domaine moldu, avec force de stages d'observation et d'insertions diverses en villes moldues. Il ne lui fallut que quelques années pour atteindre le poste de ses rêves – professeur d'Étude des Moldus à Poudlard. « Qu'aurait fait Mr. Wistily ? » était devenu sa ligne de conduite.

Le temps passait lentement. Quirinus savoura sa réussite dans un premier temps, mais il ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il vit passer des élèves par dizaines et, pour certains d'entre eux, il devint « celui qui fit la différence ». Il s'enorgueillit d'assister à la métamorphose d'adolescents prometteurs. Comment pouvait-il s'ennuyer si vite après avoir réalisé son rêve ?

Qu'aurait fait Mr. Wistily ? La réponse, il l'avait : Mr. Wistily était parti à l'autre bout du monde, sur le continent américain disait-on. La perspective de tout plaquer et de voyager l'effleura à peine, mais cette idée en avait visiblement profité pour s'implanter sournoisement dans son esprit et y germer à retardement. Bientôt, il lui fut impossible de la chasser.

Le professeur Quirrel décida de faire le tour du monde.

Il tomba d'accord avec Dumbledore pour assurer ses cours jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, ce qu'il fit avec un enthousiasme constant, mais le reste du temps, il planifiait son périple. Les jours qui le séparaient du grand départ semblaient se succéder à une vitesse folle, tant et si bien que la dernière journée de cours arriva sans prévenir.

Quirinus faisait ses paquets et mettait de l'ordre dans sa salle de classe pour son successeur quand on toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez, chantonna-t-il en bouclant une malle.

Perceval Weasley entra avec la discrétion de quelqu'un qui a peur de déranger. Quirinus lui sourit pour le mettre à l'aise.

\- Mr. Weasley !  
\- Bonjour. J'ai entendu dire que vous quittez l'école...  
\- J'ai pris quelques mois de vacances, admit Quirinus, mais je reviendrai à la rentrée prochaine. Juste à temps pour vous faire réviser vos BUSE.

Le professeur avait décidé de ne rien dire à ses élèves pour calquer son comportement sur celui de Mr. Wistily. Il ignorait encore si l'adulte avait eu quelque intention en disparaissant sans prévenir mais, de toute façon, son congé à lui n'était pas définitif.

\- Vous partez quelque part, professeur ?  
\- Oui, faire le tour du monde, dit-il joyeusement.

Perceval hocha la tête en souriant, impressionné.

\- Eh bien... bonnes vacances. Et merci pour ces deux années.

Ce jour-là, Quirinus avait quitté Poudlard d'un pas sautillant sans remarquer l'abattement dans le regard de son élève, mais surtout sans comprendre qu'il faisait allusion à deux _autres_ années.

* * *

Pénélope Deauclaire n'était pas le genre de fille à se pâmer d'admiration devant un garçon, mais elle avait ressenti un petit quelque chose en s'asseyant à côté de Weasley dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets. Weasley n'était pas comme les autres garçons. Il avait je-ne-sais-quoi de différent et, n'en déplaise à ses amies, ce n'était pas du tout parce qu'il était homosexuel ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient quelques cours en commun et, bien qu'ils soient dans des Maisons différentes, cela avait suffi à Pénélope pour décréter que Weasley était un garçon intelligent et sympathique. En dépit de la mélancolie dans ses yeux, le Gryffondor avait toujours un sourire pour elle lorsque leurs regards se croisaient. Ce n'était pas une tentative de la séduire ; Pénélope n'avait jamais décelé la plus infime lueur de désir dans son regard grave qui seyait mal à un adolescent. Elle fut pourtant forcée d'admettre qu'elle avait droit à un traitement privilégié, ce fameux jour de rentrée scolaire 1991.

Ils étaient assis côte à côte après être arrivés les premiers dans le compartiment des préfets du Poudlard Express. Comme d'habitude, ils se sourirent, mais Weasley l'étonna en prenant la parole :

\- Tu sais, Pénélope... je n'ai jamais osé te le dire, mais je trouve que tu es une belle personne. Je t'aime bien. Et quand je t'ai vue la première fois, je me suis dit que j'allais t'apprécier.

Pénélope ne put que bredouiller une esquisse de remerciements avant d'être interrompue par l'arrivée de leurs camarades et collègues préfets. L'aveu de Weasley la marqua car elle pouvait en dire autant à son sujet. Sans même le connaître réellement, elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Cette tendresse ne la quitta jamais vraiment même s'ils n'eurent jamais d'autres occasions de sympathiser.

* * *

C'est à la veille des vacances d'été de l'année 1992 que Nil Jordan crut reconnaître Mr. Wistily sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Elle-même venait chercher Lee, le fils qu'elle avait eu à la fin de son année scolaire avec un Poufsouffle de son âge ; sa première et dernière expérience avec un représentant de la gent masculine avait eu plus de conséquences qu'escompté. Le jeune Jordan avait heureusement la tête sur les épaules. En apprenant qu'il avait mise enceinte une bonne amie lesbienne, il l'avait demandée en mariage sans hésiter. Ils avaient donné l'illusion d'un parfait petit couple jusqu'à l'entrée de Lee à Poudlard pour éviter une vie difficile à Nil. Après avoir vécu sous le même toit pendant douze ans, les deux amis s'étaient quittés en excellents termes mais avec la même espèce de soulagement, ainsi que la perspective de pouvoir s'engager sérieusement avec une personne qu'ils aimeraient réellement.

Nil était contente de savoir cette mésaventure derrière elle. Elle se sentait plus forte, plus sûre d'elle et plus prête à assumer son homosexualité – à plus forte raison que les mœurs évoluaient rapidement. Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander comment les choses se seraient passées si Mr. Wistily avait été là, sans douter une seule seconde que son professeur l'aurait soutenue, peu importe combien il désapprouvait l'inconséquence de la jeunesse.

C'était un peu bête, mais Mr. Wistily ne lui avait jamais tant manqué qu'à cette époque sinistre où les commérages allaient bon train, que son ventre s'arrondissait et que ses parents se lamentaient. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi cet homme tolérant et bienveillant avait disparu dans la nature au moment où elle aurait eu le plus besoin de lui, quoiqu'elle avait tu ce sentiment d'injustice devant Sirius. Le Gryffondor avait été sans conteste le plus touché d'entre tous par le départ de son amant. De ce fait, lui et Nil s'étaient serrés les coudes durant les quelques années qui avaient suivi, avant que Sirius soit enfermé à Azkaban. L'arrestation d'un de ses meilleurs amis avait fait voler en éclats le petit monde de Nil pour la seconde fois.

Le temps avait passé, sa peine avait cicatrisé, toutefois les souvenirs étaient demeurés intacts. Elle avait immédiatement reconnu sa silhouette, son profil, son air guindé, ses boucles rousses et ses lunettes en écailles. Elle essuya plus d'un regard interloqué en obligeant le sosie de Mr. Wistily à faire volte-face en lui agrippant le bras.

\- Mr. Wistily... !

Nil cligna des yeux, desserra lentement sa prise et s'écarta du pauvre adolescent qui l'observait d'un air incrédule.

\- Je suis confus, vous devez faire erreur...  
\- C'est ma faute, bredouilla-t-elle avec un rire dénué d'amusement. Désolée. Je ne vous ai pas effrayé, au moins ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde, _miss_. Bonne journée.

Le rouquin avait dit cela sur un ton très légèrement goguenard qui la ramena des années en arrière, dans une salle de classe où son professeur se moquait gentiment d'elle en l'appelant « Miss Youngblood » avec une insensibilité que venait démentir l'étincelle malicieuse dans ses yeux.

Nil comprit qu'elle avait rencontré Mr. Wistily. Encore.

* * *

Remus Lupin avait toujours été le plus observateur et le plus perspicace des Maraudeurs. Il était le seul à avoir deviné que Mr. Wistily venait d'une autre époque – à l'exception de Sirius, évidemment, mais le jeune animagus tenait cette information de la bouche du principal intéressé. Remus, lui, ne s'était basé que sur ce qu'il avait vu et entendu : cela tenait généralement à des lapsus ou des gaffes de Mr. Wistily au sujet de l'artisanat moldu, des « anachronismes » dirait-on. Comprendre que son ancien professeur et Percy étaient une seule et même personne avait presque été un jeu d'enfant en comparaison.

Percy connaissait son intelligence. Aussi, il ne chercha jamais vraiment à lui cacher sa véritable identité. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à lui parler clairement des années où il avait été son professeur, certes, mais les allusions à leur passé commun ne manquaient pas. En fait, Percy n'attendait que l'approbation tacite de Remus pour discuter avec lui à cœur ouvert, cependant il se heurtait le plus souvent à un mur d'impassibilité savamment érigé par le lycanthrope. La distance qui les tenait éloignés avait parfois même les allures maladroites d'une entrevue indésirable avec son ex, où les non-dits s'entassant entre eux créaient un fossé quasi infranchissable.

Autant dire que Remus ne fit jamais le premier pas. Et Percy préféra s'abstenir de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, trop familier du mal qu'éprouvait à coup sûr son ancien élève.

Ce que le futur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal ignorait, c'est qu'il serait justement amené à renouer brutalement avec le passé qu'il tenait tant à laisser derrière lui dès l'année suivante – celle où Sirius s'échapperait d'Azkaban.

* * *

Sirius Black était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans l'obscurité de sa cellule, privé de tout espoir, avec une nuée de Détraqueurs pour toute compagnie. Ils n'entraient pas dans la cellule, mais ils étaient là ; ils le guettaient, ils étaient partout autour, ils aspiraient le moindre soupçon de lumière.

Sirius Black était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans l'obscurité de sa cellule, quand un éclat lumineux transcenda les ténèbres. Il sursauta. Les Détraqueurs s'affolaient – ils voulaient s'approcher de la source de lumière pour l'anéantir, mais elle les gardait à distance en les éblouissant. Sirius, au contraire, rampa instinctivement jusqu'à la forme blanche qui flottait au centre de la pièce misérable et glacée. Cette apparition, il l'avait instantanément reconnue, mais il voulait l'approcher pour que sa tête confirme ce que son âme devinait. Quand ses yeux discernèrent distinctement le patronus de Percy, si semblable à sa forme animagus, le papillon voleta jusqu'à se lover contre son cou. Sirius sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes au moment où la voix de son amant résonna au creux de son oreille.

 _\- Sirius... mon amour... je le sais, je le sens : tu m'entends. C'est moi, 'Val. Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en prie... peu importe le temps qui s'écoule depuis le jour où je t'ai quitté, je ne fais que penser à toi. Ne m'oublie pas. Tu es le seul à garder le souvenir de l'homme que je suis vraiment. Quand nous nous retrouverons – et je sais que nous nous retrouverons bientôt – je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger. Je suis là, Sirius, je t'attends. Je t'aime._

Sirius Black était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans l'obscurité de sa cellule, la poitrine gonflée d'espoir, baignant dans la lumière du patronus de son amant. Celui-ci se posa un court instant sur les lèvres du prisonnier avant de prendre son envol. Le papillon argenté fondit droit sur les Détraqueurs. Ils l'avalèrent sans mal dans les ténèbres, mais cela eut le mérite de détourner leur attention de Sirius qui en profita pour prendre sa forme animale.

On aurait juré voir les babines du chien s'étirer en un sourire méchant. Il allait finalement avoir la peau de Queudver, ce sale rat.

* * *

 _Et voilà ^^ J'espère que toutes ces descriptions ne vous ont pas assommés ! Le prochain chapitre devrait être plus léger (en principe...) et s'intitulera "Le fugitif" :)_


	31. Le fugitif

**Bonsoir !**

 **Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce monstrueux délai, mais il se trouve que le déménagement et le changement de ville ne suffisaient pas : il a fallu que mon clavier... meurt, ce qui complique légèrement l'écriture ._.**

 **Enfin, demain je fais ma rentrée à la fac, alors je tenais à poster ce chapitre au cas où les cours m'empêcheraient d'écrire avant quelques temps ^^**

 **Merci à Titou qui a corrigé le chap en un temps record ! :3 Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Le fugitif

Percy se sentait curieusement de bonne humeur ; « curieusement » car rien de résolument tangible et positif ne s'était produit ou était en passe de se produire. En fait, il allait faire de son mieux pour que rien n'arrive, même s'il savait d'avance que cela lui en coûterait. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas écouter ses envies égoïstes et mettre en péril l'équilibre des choses encore une fois.

Mais alors, d'où tirait-il cette énergie, cette mélodie guillerette qu'il fredonnait sans s'en rendre compte ?

Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il quittait le compartiment des préfets pour regagner celui où l'attendaient Olivier et les filles de l'équipe de Quidditch. La réponse lui apparut comme une évidence : Sirius était libre. Certes, il ignorait s'il le reverrait cette année, mais son amant d'une autre époque ne croupissait plus à Azkaban et il s'en réjouissait. Percy savait mieux que quiconque que Sirius supportait mal l'inactivité, l'isolement, sans mentionner la rage destructrice qui l'habitait sans qu'il ait la possibilité de l'exprimer. Sirius était un volcan que l'on avait tenu endormi bien trop longtemps et Percy n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir être présent lorsqu'il se réveillerait...

L'étudiant chassa ces sombres pensées de son esprit, décidant qu'il ne servait à rien de penser aux événements futurs. Seul le présent devait compter s'il désirait en retirer quelque chose – c'était ce que lui avait appris l'expérience de deux existences.

\- Où sont passées les filles ? demanda-t-il à Olivier en refermant derrière lui la porte de leur compartiment.  
\- J'les ai mangées, grommela le capitaine.

Percy haussa les sourcils.

\- Elles se sont enfuies quand j'ai voulu leur parler du programme d'entraînement, admit Olivier.

Le Weasley rit de bon cœur devant l'air bourru de son meilleur ami, lequel se dérida légèrement avant de soupirer :

\- C'était trop tôt, c'est ça ?  
\- Tu as fait des progrès. L'année dernière, tu les harponnées sur le quai.  
\- Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour parler Quidditch !

Percy savait qu'Olivier tenait à remporter la coupe au moins une fois en tant que capitaine de l'équipe, mais il savait aussi que selon toute probabilité, son souhait allait précisément se réaliser cette année. Il avait de ce fait bien du mal à compatir à son anxiété.

\- Ça va, Perce ?

Le regard soucieux de son ami posé sur lui le ramena à la réalité.

\- Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- T'as l'air... différent. C'est l'Egypte qui t'a fait cet effet ?  
\- Je ne crois pas, non.  
\- C'est Deauclaire ? Elle est préfète-en-chef, non ? C'est vrai que vous aurez des appartements rien que pour vous deux ?  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille avec Deauclaire, pouffa Percy sans parvenir à prendre la mouche.

Parfois, il retrouvait un peu de sa complicité avec les Maraudeurs dans son amitié avec Olivier. Il devait être définitivement attiré par les pitres. Quelle plaie.

\- Bon, au moins on n'aura pas les pipelettes sur le dos pendant le trajet, se félicita le Gardien.  
\- Olivier ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu _es_ une pipelette.

L'intéressé ricana avant de sortir la Gazette de sa valise. D'habitude, il se précipitait sur la rubrique des sports sans un regard pour les autres pages qu'il laissait volontiers à Percy mais, ce jour-là, Olivier ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la une. De nouvelles informations vagues et parfois même contradictoires étaient délivrées sur Sirius Black. Cependant, ce qui capta l'attention de Percy fut la photographie qui accompagnait l'article. Elle était en noir et blanc, ce qui n'était pas spécialement dérangeant pour lui qui se souvenait que les yeux de Sirius étaient gris, de toute façon. Ils avaient été gris et brillants d'espièglerie, autrefois, sauf que ceux-là étaient sombres et insondables.

Après s'être rappelé ses yeux, Percy songea tristement à sa chevelure soyeuse dans laquelle il adorait perdre ses doigts, son sourire tantôt amusé tantôt affectueux qu'il ne se lassait pas d'embrasser et, enfin, ses bras puissants dans lesquels il aimait tant se blottir. Parfois, Sirius l'étreignait si fort qu'il en avait le souffle coupé pendant une poignée de secondes ; il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de s'en plaindre.

\- Il est effrayant, murmura Olivier avant de s'arracher à la contemplation du visage décharné du présumé meurtrier.

Percy ne trouva ni le courage d'approuver, ni celui de protester. Sirius s'était métamorphosé en quelques années, pour autant, il n'arrivait pas à le trouver effrayant. Meurtrier sanguinaire et instable ? Foutaises. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler. Mais il ne lui restait rien de lui à étreindre et à consoler, exception faite d'une moto ensorcelée qui prenait la poussière au fond du jardin.

Le jour où il avait appris l'évasion de Sirius, Percy avait voulu se retirer et en quelque sorte se recueillir devant le premier amour de son amant, la fameuse « motocyclette ». Il avait été surpris de se voir devancer par son père.

\- C'est cet engin qui m'a donné l'idée d'ensorceler la Ford Anglia, lui avait-il confié avec un air nostalgique et presque triste. Cette moto appartenait à... une vieille connaissance. Un ami de Perceval Wistily, l'homme dont tu tiens ton prénom. Tu ne l'as jamais connu parce qu'il a...  
\- Disparu sans rien dire à personne, l'avait coupé Percy. Je sais. Mais vous m'en parlez tellement que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir rencontré.

Arthur lui avait souri mais ses yeux fixaient un point imaginaire. Il avait pourtant dû reporter son attention sur lui pour ajouter :

\- C'est drôle, tu lui ressembles de plus en plus.

Percy avait pratiquement chuchoté sa réponse, attendant pour cela que son père ait commencé à regagner la maison.

\- C'est à toi que je ressemble, papa.

* * *

La semaine suivant la rentrée, personne ne s'étonna vraiment de voir Percy convoqué chez le directeur après manger. Il était préfet-en-chef, après tout. Cette position était rudement pratique pour s'entretenir ponctuellement avec Dumbledore sans éveiller les soupçons, néanmoins le Weasley commençait à se demander s'il n'occupait pas cette fonction que pour cette raison précise – réflexion qui était loin de flatter son ego.

Lorsqu'il se présenta devant la bureau du vieux Sorcier, Severus Rogue en sortait justement

Aucun n'était dupe. Dumbledore veillait à ne pas systématiquement les convoquer ensemble, désireux de garder le contrôle de la situation en dilapidant ses informations à l'un, ou à l'autre. Il demeurait le seul à avoir toutes les cartes en main, ce qui obligeait Percy et Severus à s'en remettre à son jugement.

\- Mr. Weasley, lui dit-il, sobre mais non pas froid.  
\- Professeur, le salua Percy.

Rogue profita qu'ils soient seuls pour plaisanter :

\- Vous n'êtes plus professeur, à ce que je sache.

Percy lui sourit obligeamment et le regarda s'en aller dans un éternel tourbillon de tissu noir, avec une pensée triste pour la sinistre garde-robe du professeur de Potions. Sans doute portait-il toujours le deuil de Lily, que cela fût conscient ou non.

\- Entrez, je vous en prie.  
\- Bonsoir, Monsieur le Directeur, fit Percy en s'exécutant.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau sur lequel étaient disposées la Pensine ainsi que deux fioles qui contenaient chacune un souvenir. Une étiquette indiquait « Première infraction » sur l'une et « Seconde infraction » sur l'autre.

\- Alors vous avez informé Severus de la suite des événements ? s'enquit Percy, feignant l'indifférence alors qu'il ne tenait plus en place.

Son aîné lui fit signe de s'asseoir sans répondre à sa question. Il devait la juger inutile et ce certainement à juste titre, Percy devait en convenir.

\- Grâce à vos souvenirs, Mr. Weasley, nous allons reproduire à l'identique les événements majeurs de votre passé.  
\- Tout en assurant la sécurité des principaux acteurs.  
\- Tout en assurant la sécurité des principaux acteurs, confirma Dumbledore. Severus se chargera d'une grande partie des rondes de la nuit d'Halloween ; il laisserait évidemment filer Sirius Black s'il venait à le rencontrer. Quant au professeur Lupin, ma foi... s'il n'a pas rapporté la présence de son vieil ami dans l'ancienne réalité, prions pour qu'il en soit de même dans celle-ci.  
\- Je vais essayer de m'entretenir avec lui, assura Percy.

Le directeur braqua sur lui un de ces regards qui le mettaient particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il y lisait trop, beaucoup trop de pitié à son goût.

\- Alors vous n'allez rien faire ? Vous allez vous contenter d'assister à tous les malheurs en prévision, les bras croisés ?

Le garçon secoua la tête et éprouva de grandes difficultés à soutenir son regard tandis qu'il lui répondait d'une voix éteinte.

\- Vous savez très bien ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que j'ai voulu... que j'ai... (Percy se tut, retint son souffle et expira longuement.) Vous le savez.  
\- Je comprends, mais je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais eu votre sagesse. Non, c'est faux : je sais que je n'aurais pas eu votre sagesse, à votre âge.  
\- En prenant en compte mes deux vies, j'approche des quarante ans, monsieur.  
\- Je sais.

Dumbledore détourna enfin le regard, contemplant sans le voir le fond de la Pensine. Percy se faisait une vague idée des regrets de l'influent Sorcier – disons qu'il connaissait les rumeurs et avait lu quelques biographies qui nommaient « amitié » sa relation avec Grindelwald.

Percy n'avait plus dix-sept ans depuis bien longtemps. Et il n'avait plus vingt-cinq ans avant même d'en avoir dix-huit. Son âme (ou son esprit, peu importe) avait cumulé l'expérience de deux courtes vies. Il s'était défait de l'égocentrisme et de l'arrogance crasse propre aux jeunes gens, puis avait appris que les adultes étaient eux aussi des êtres de chair, de sang, de passions et de pulsions.

Enfin, pour la première fois, Percy décela en Dumbledore ce qu'il était vraiment : un Sorcier usé par une vie trop longue, trop solitaire, et qui n'avait pas la science infuse.

* * *

Ainsi qu'il l'avait dit, Percy s'arrangea pour contacter Remus avant le fameux soir d'Halloween. Il n'y parvint que la veille, le 30 octobre, profitant d'une heure de Défense contre les forces du Mal en fin de matinée. Comme Olivier l'attendait près de la porte en l'interrogeant du regard, Percy avait fini par lui intimer de s'en aller d'un geste de la main. Son meilleur ami y consentit avec un haussement d'épaule.

Remus n'eut pas l'air très emballé par la perspective de se retrouver seul à seul avec son ancien professeur, situation à laquelle il avait toujours trouvé le moyen d'échapper... jusqu'à ce moment précis. Percy dut admettre qu'il y fit face avec beaucoup de courage.

\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Mr. Weasley ?

Devant cette attitude guindée qui frôlait la froideur, alors même que Remus était un ami de la famille et le parrain de sa petite sœur, Percy abandonna toute façade courtoise. Il avait suffisamment épargné le lycanthrope.

\- Je viens vous parler de Sirius.

Percy vit distinctement les yeux de Remus se rétrécir à la mention du prénom honni. Un silence parti pour être bref s'éternisa, avant que l'aîné ne craque :

\- Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Des détails sordides sur les circonstances de sa trahison ou savoir s'il m'a laissé un message pour vous avant de tuer nos amis ?  
\- Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas le livrer aux Détraqueurs s'il venait à prendre contact avec vous.

Remus garda le silence un moment, mais Percy pouvait presque entendre les pensées tourbillonner dans sa tête.

\- Vous savez ce qui va se passer, non ? Vous aviez plus de vingt ans quand vous avez effectué votre voyage temporel.  
\- Ma connaissance de l'avenir n'est pas aussi infaillible que je pourrais le souhaiter car ma présence à votre époque a quelque peu perturbé l'ordre des choses, souligna Percy. Sirius pourrait bien venir vous demander de l'aide, vous pourriez le croiser un soir par hasard, ou que sais-je encore ?  
\- Vous ne voulez prendre aucun risque.

L'adolescent secoua la tête.

\- Pas lorsqu'il s'agit de Sirius.  
\- Quel sensible, renifla Remus avec un rictus écœuré.

C'est à cela que Percy sut avec certitude que lui et le Maraudeur ne s'entendraient pas dans cette nouvelle réalité.

\- Vous saviez... depuis le début, vous saviez... et vous avez eu une liaison avec ce meurtrier...  
\- Aucun d'entre vous n'était un meurtrier à l'époque, Remus.  
\- Vous vous êtes bien amusé, au moins ? siffla le professeur sans l'écouter. Vous nous avez regardés nous débattre alors que nous étions déjà perdus ? Vous nous avez laissés l'illusion que nous allions vivre heureux ? Ou alors... c'est vous qui avez causé tout ça ?! Vous avez déclenché tous ces désastres en « perturbant quelque peu l'ordre des choses » ?!

Percy aurait voulu fermer les yeux sur les larmes de l'adulte, se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre ses sanglots. Il n'en fit rien, car sa culpabilité était tout ce qu'il pouvait donner à Remus.

\- Je regrette.

Mais le loup-garou se moquait bien des remords de son vis-à-vis : il avait bien assez à faire avec les siens.

\- Sortez. Ne me parlez plus jamais de Sirius ou du passé... SORTEZ !

Percy n'eut d'autre choix que celui d'obéir, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Dans la Grande Salle, il s'efforça de faire bonne figure, et profita d'un entraînement d'Olivier pour fondre en larmes dans le dortoir qu'ils partageaient. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, mais la violence des propos de Remus avait réveillé chez lui l'écho d'une vieille frayeur qu'il croyait avoir assez étouffée.

Comment allait réagir Sirius ?

* * *

Comme prévu, il y eut l'agression de la Grosse Dame le soir d'Halloween, alors que tout le monde festoyait autour d'un savoureux repas. Percy avait vécu pour la seconde fois cette soirée d'une façon très différente ; l'appréhension le disputait à l'excitation due à la perspective de savoir Sirius plus proche de lui que cela n'était arrivé ces quinze dernières années. Il se sentait un peu ridicule de sentir son ventre se serrer comme celui d'un collégien l'heure précédant un rendez-vous amoureux, sachant qu'il allait peut-être revoir son amant qui accessoirement était devenu le meurtrier le plus recherché du Royaume-Uni.

Percy était en train de déambuler pensivement entre les sacs de couchage de la Grande Salle quand Dumbledore s'approcha.

\- A-t-il été repéré ? demanda le préfet, de l'anxiété dans la voix.  
\- Non, pas encore. Et ici, tout va bien ?

Il lui répondit par l'affirmative et ils se turent jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rogue.

\- Monsieur le Directeur ? Le deuxième étage a été entièrement fouillé. Il n'y est pas. Et Rusard a inspecté les sous-sols, rien là-bas non plus.  
\- Et la tour d'astronomie ? La pièce du professeur Trelawney ? La volière ?  
\- Tout a été fouillé, confirma le professeur de Potions.  
\- Très bien, Severus. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Black traîne dans les parages.

Cette perspective avait effleuré l'esprit de Percy, qui tentait de dissimuler sa déception à ses aînés. Après tout, Sirius avait réussi à disparaître. Il était merveilleux.

\- Croyez-vous qu'il a bénéficié d'une aide interne ? chuchota Rogue, apparemment agacé par le talent de son vieil ennemi.  
\- Certainement pas à celle à laquelle vous semblez penser, rétorqua Percy à voix tout aussi basse. Lupin n'a jamais été aussi indisposé à venir en aide au meurtrier de ses amis. Il faut seulement se rendre à l'évidence que Black est un Sorcier très doué qui ne manque pas de ressources et qui plus est...  
\- Mr. Weasley ?  
\- Oui, professeur Rogue ?

L'intéressé se pencha légèrement afin de n'être entendu que de lui seul.

\- Arrêtez de sourire bêtement. Même Potter finirait par avoir des soupçons.

Dumbledore leur souhaita de bien dormir avant de se retirer, réprimant difficilement un sourire amusé.

La seconde intervention de Sirius se déroula elle aussi sans anicroches, sensiblement identique à celle dont Percy conservait le souvenir dans l'autre réalité. L'élève prenait d'ailleurs son rôle de préfet très à cœur et enchaînait les rondes dans les couloirs du château, mais cette fois pour des raisons connues de lui seul, et que Dumbledore et Rogue devinaient sans mal : il ne voulait pas qu'un autre que lui tombe sur Sirius. Severus participait également à la « traque », autant pour aider Percy que pour avoir le plaisir de débusquer le cabot, même s'il s'agissait en fait de lui éviter des ennuis. Sans doute lui lancerait-il un bon gros stupéfix dans le museau en l'apercevant – simple précaution.

Heureusement, l'année s'écoula sans qu'on mette la main sur Black. Croûtard fit croire qu'il avait été dévoré, Buck fut condamné à mort, Gryffondor remporta la coupe de Quidditch... et Percy devenait de plus en plus fébrile. Olivier mit son stress sur le compte des ASPIC approchant, mais Percy n'avait pas besoin d'étudier ; il se contentait de faire réviser son meilleur ami qui, le tournoi passé, avait cessé de bouder ses manuels.

Puis arriva le jour de l'exécution de Buck. Percy avait une idée précise de ce qu'il allait – et surtout _ne pas_ – faire. Severus avait reçu un certain nombre d'instructions qu'il promit de suivre à la lettre et Dumbledore parut enchanté à l'idée de sauver l'hippogriffe.

Percy garda littéralement un œil sur la soirée. Il se pencha par-dessus une épaule, voleta au-dessus des têtes, flottant d'une scène à l'autre sans être vu. Sous sa forme animagus, Ailazur n'intervint qu'une seule fois, et cela lui demanda plus de volonté que tout autre acte dans sa vie.

C'était après la transformation de Remus. Peter avait pris les traits d'un rat pour s'enfuir et Sirius, quoique grièvement blessé, s'était lancé à ses trousses. Il l'avait aperçu et fondait droit sur lui, quand Percy comprit que s'il n'intervenait pas, il en était fini de Queudver. Alors Ailazur s'interposa entre le chien et le rat. Le premier pila net, ce qui laissa à l'autre tout le loisir de détaler et de sauver Harry Potter dans le cachot des Malefoy, quelques années plus tard.

Percy ne remercierait jamais assez Harry d'avoir laissé Hermione écrire sa biographie.

Un faible jappement stupéfait faillit lui faire oublier toutes ses résolutions. Il croisa le temps d'un battement le regard profond du chien blessé avant de s'en aller à tire d'ailes, Patmol sur les talons. Il lui fallut traverser le lac pour semer son ancien élève, lequel reprit forme humaine en hurlant.

\- 'VAL !

Ailazur s'éloignait aussi vite que possible, passant à côté du double temporel d'Harry alors que les Détraqueurs affluaient. Il attendit dans l'ombre que l'adolescent invoque le plus impressionnant des patronus qui lui eut été donné de voir, s'assura que tout le monde allait bien, puis il retourna au château, plus aussi certain qu'avant de ce qu'il allait y faire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne perdit pas une seconde. Dès que Sirius fut enfermé dans le bureau de Flitwick, il se présenta devant Severus qui avait été intelligemment choisi pour monter la garde.

\- Faites vite, souffla-t-il à Percy. Potter et Granger risquent d'être pressés de le délivrer.

Percy aurait aimé lui répondre ou au moins lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait écouté, d'un hochement de tête, d'un regard, mais il en était incapable. Il ne put qu'entrer dans la pièce au moment son professeur s'effaça, cherchant la présence de Sirius dans la pénombre. Celui-ci leva lentement les yeux vers lui avec l'énergie d'un condamné à mort.

Les deux amants se dévisagèrent un laps de temps qui parut durer une éternité à Percy. Il sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que la voix caverneuse de Sirius vienne briser le silence :

\- Tu t'appelles Percy, c'est bien ça ? Perceval Weasley ?

Le Gryffondor accusa le coup sans broncher. Une dizaine de secondes lui furent nécessaires pour réaliser que Sirius ne voyait en lui que le fils d'Arthur et Molly, et non Mr. Wistily, l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie.

Abattu par cette réaction qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée, Percy se formula qu'il aurait préféré se faire traiter de trou du cul, au moment même où il servait à son vis-à-vis une réponse qui lui crevait la gorge.

\- C'est ça. Percy Weasley.  
\- Ton frère va bien ? demanda Sirius sans attendre.

Il faisait décidément un meurtrier sans foi ni loi très gentil.

\- Oui, Ron va bien.

L'aîné sourit faiblement sans le quitter des yeux, cependant le silence persistant qui planait sur la pièce le mit dans l'embarras.

\- Excuse-moi, mais... qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?  
\- Pure curiosité malsaine et abus de ma position de préfet-en-chef, improvisa Percy. Je voulais savoir quel type d'homme vous étiez... votre moto se trouve au fond de mon jardin d'aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs et il paraît que j'ai hérité du prénom d'un homme qui vous tenait en haute estime.  
\- Tu as entendu parler de lui...

Ce n'était pas une question, mais les mots débordaient et Percy était prêt à déblatérer tout ce qui passait par la tête, pourvu qu'il poursuive cette conversation avec Sirius.

\- Oui. Il a croisé ma mère quand elle s'apprêtait à accoucher de moi...  
\- Et elle a perdu les eaux sur ma motocyclette, acheva le prisonnier avec un rire étranglé, comme pour dissimuler un sanglot. C'était il y a tellement longtemps.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux trop longs pour les ramener en arrière.

\- Ce n'était pas de la curiosité malsaine, mais de la curiosité tout court. Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur de parler avec toi ; tu lui ressembles terriblement.

Percy sut tout de suite de qui Sirius parlait et qu'il le congédiait poliment.

L'adolescent lui sourit alors qu'il voulait pleurer, inclina sobrement la tête alors qu'il voulait lui hurler la vérité, lui tourna le dos alors qu'il voulait le faire sortir d'ici. Après avoir fermé derrière lui, il s'appuya contre la porte et plongea son visage entre ses mains. Le couloir était désert. C'était tant mieux, il ne voulait pas que Severus le voit pleurer le plus doucement possible en attendant qu'Harry et Hermione délivrent Sirius.

De longues minutes plus tard, alors que tout était silencieux, Rogue trouva son ancien professeur recroquevillé devant la porte qui l'avait séparé du Black. Il ne se donna pas la peine de vérifier que le condamné s'était évadé – encore. Après tout, c'était prévu.

Severus s'assit à côté de Percy et posa simplement sa main sur son épaule. Il n'eut aucune parole réconfortante car il avait lui-même fait l'expérience des douleurs que les mots n'apaisent pas. Il le laissa inonder sa cape jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs tarissent, puis il se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à faire de même.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, avoua Percy.  
\- Il faudra bien, rétorqua Severus en le relevant d'un coup sec.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! :D Je ne suis pas encore sûre, mais le titre du chap suivant serait "La vie retrouvée" ^^_


	32. Où étais-tu ?

**Hello !**  
 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! :) Il était plus difficile à écrire que la moyenne, alors que la majorité des idées m'étaient venues il y a des mois xD J'espère qu'il tient la route... heureusement que Titou était là pour m'aider à le retravailler.**  
 **Enfin, merci pour votre attention ! Vous êtes nombreux à suivre la fic, c'est impressionnant ! J'en profite pour te remercier pour ta review, Xou, vu que tu n'as pas de compte ^^ Ça m'a fait très plaisir !**  
 **Sinon, j'essaie de m'investir autant que possible à la fac parce que j'ai vraiment trouvé ma voie. Il se peut que je consacre moins de temps à mes fics, mais je compte bien continuer à scribouiller pendant mon temps libre :3**  
 **Comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Où étais-tu ?

La dernière fois qu'il avait aperçu Ailazur, la nuit où le papillon bleuté si familier s'était interposé entre Queudver et lui, Sirius avait cru au retour de son amant. Depuis lors, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il voulait tant faire confiance à ses yeux qu'il en venait à redouter son propre jugement. Avait-il pu se tromper ? Se pouvait-il que son désir de revoir Perceval entrave ses sens ?

Le Maraudeur avait essayé plusieurs fois de faire son deuil. Où qu'il se trouve, d'une certaine façon, 'Val était mort le jour où il les avait abandonnés. D'ailleurs, l'enseignant pouvait très bien avoir réellement trouvé la mort, compte tenu des circonstances de la guerre. C'était l'ignorance, l'incertitude qui étaient les plus difficiles à supporter.

Il voulait savoir si la mort de son amant était seulement symbolique.

Imperturbables, les mois s'étaient succédé depuis que Sirius s'était enfui avec Buck. Il avait fini par regagner Pré-au-Lard suite aux inquiétudes et aux interrogations que lui avait livrées Harry. Quelques jours passèrent durant lesquels il se reposa et réfléchit à un moyen d'entrer en contact avec son filleul. C'est alors qu'il croisa à nouveau sa route. Ses sens ne pouvaient pas l'avoir trahi deux fois ; il en était convaincu, cette nuance bleu-gris qui se découpait sous les branches nues n'était pas une hallucination, mais témoignait de la présence d'Ailazur dans les alentours de Poudlard.

Sirius s'élança, sous sa forme animagus car il était plus rapide comme cela. Malheureusement, l'éclair coloré qu'il avait déterminé comme étant un papillon s'était élevé pour disparaître dans la blancheur du ciel de janvier. Patmol hurla à la mort, fou de rage à l'idée que son amant le laisse – ce n'était pas exactement la première fois que cela arrivait.

Près d'une semaine s'écoula sans le moindre signe de vie de la part d'Ailazur. Sirius n'avait pas oublié Harry, loin de là, mais il ne pouvait lui venir en aide sans avoir réglé au préalable ses propres problèmes, ce qui impliquait de percer à jour l'étrange comportement de son ancien professeur et les enjeux de sa fuite. Et cette occasion se présenta plus tôt qu'il ne l'eût cru possible.

Le fugitif devait l'avoir repéré grâce à un sixième sens, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Après tout, même en ayant abandonné sa fourrure et son ouïe développée pour ne pas totalement perdre l'habitude de se déplacer sur deux pattes, il avait repéré du coin de l'œil le papillon qui rôdait. Comme il ne tenait pas à répéter les mêmes erreurs, Sirius fit comme si de rien n'était et s'éloigna tranquillement de la caverne où lui et Buck dormaient. Il savait parfaitement où il allait.

Ainsi que Sirius l'avait escompté, la curiosité poussa Ailazur à le suivre le plus discrètement possible entre les branches de plus en plus resserrées des arbres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent sur la clairière où le plus jeune était devenu un animagus accompli.

Sirius n'hésita pas une seconde. Il se tint parfaitement immobile jusqu'à ce que l'animagus bleuté se trouve à quelques mètres, faisant mine d'admirer le chêne qui le surplombait, encore plus grand que dans ses souvenirs, puis il bondit et ses mains se refermèrent subitement sur... les épaules d'un jeune homme roux sous le choc.

\- Percy ?

L'effarement visible sur les traits de l'intéressé s'évanouit presque aussitôt, car un regard courroucé derrière une paire de lunettes en écailles lui succéda.

\- Vous avez essayé de me tuer !  
\- Non... du tout, protesta Sirius.  
\- Alors c'était rudement bien imité.

Gêné, le Maraudeur desserra sa prise sur les épaules de Percy et recula d'un pas. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage en se traitant mentalement d'idiot de continuer à espérer... après tout ce temps... mais quel con.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question. Vous êtes au courant que de nombreuses personnalités qui vous sont hostiles viennent assister au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?  
\- Tu parles de Croupton, je présume ? grommela Sirius en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Non. Lui, je le représente.  
\- Ah.

Cette dernière syllabe précéda un flottement maladroit.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, poursuivit Sirius, mais je croyais avoir affaire à... à quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Et lui, vous aviez envie de le tuer ?  
\- Ouais. Carrément.

Sirius soupira doucement quand il se rendit compte que Percy le dévisageait ouvertement, le front barré par des rides qu'il avait vues cent fois chez Mr. Wistily.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Vous êtes si maigre...  
\- Régime à base de rats, grommela-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Ce garçon avait quelque chose de déconcertant, et pas seulement à cause de sa ressemblance évidente avec Mr. Wistily. Il avait des façons étranges et donnait l'impression d'en savoir plus qu'il ne l'avouait. Est-ce que 'Val était entré en contact avec lui, un jour ?

\- Bel endroit, déclara le Weasley en se tournant vers la clairière. C'est très rare de voir du houx sur un chêne.

C'en était trop. Il _savait_. Percy devait avoir rencontré son aîné d'Indicible, ce n'était pas possible autrement. 'Val était en vie !

\- Hm. Mr. Wistily aimait beaucoup cet endroit lui aussi. Comment va-t-il ? ajouta l'animagus, le cœur battant.

Contre toute attente, Percy sourit tristement.

\- Tu ne comprends toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius en perdit une nouvelle fois son anglais. Il déglutit.

\- Comprendre quoi ?  
\- Qui je suis. Qui j'étais. Qui je représente pour toi.  
\- Tu... tu n'es pas le Perceval Weasley que j'ai connu.

Le regard insistant de son vis-à-vis l'épouvanta.

\- Tu n'es pas le Perceval Weasley que j'ai aimé, dit-il plus fermement.  
\- Sirius... c'est moi, 'Val.

Sirius le scruta, apparemment incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. La tête lui tournait à mesure qu'il distinguait ce que Percy soutenait. Percy. L'enfant sous son nez, le patronus dans sa cellule, l'adolescent qui s'était présenté à lui, le papillon qui avait déguerpi. C'était... non. 'Val ne lui aurait jamais fait ça. 'Val se trouvait loin d'ici, il était mort, il n'avait pas passé ces dernières années à l'approcher sans dévoiler son identité.

\- 'Val était plus âgé que moi ! explosa le Maraudeur en reculant.

Percy refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Il fit un pas en direction de son amant, mais le regard haineux qu'il lui décrocha le dissuada d'avancer davantage.

\- J'ai voyagé dans le temps, tenta-t-il avec douceur. Tu le sais.  
\- Prouve-le, articula Sirius entre ses dents serrées. Si tu es le Perceval Weasley qui a partagé plus d'une année de ma vie, alors prouve-le !

La tristesse et la compassion qu'il lisait dans les yeux du fils d'Arthur et Molly ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il sentait son propre souffle lui faire défaut et ses oreilles se mettre à siffler.

\- Veux-tu que je te dise quelque chose qu'un autre que moi n'aurait pas pu savoir ? Très bien. Tu es celui qui m'as surnommé Ailazur parce que mon animagus est un papillon bleu-gris.  
\- Ça, tu aurais pu l'apprendre, réfuta le plus âgé alors même qu'il finissait par se sentir mal.  
\- Tu m'as offert une écharpe de cette nuance pour mon anniversaire.  
\- Ce n'est pas un secret ; quelqu'un aurait pu te le répéter.

Le Weasley inspira profondément, commençant doucement à s'énerver.

\- Tu t'es mis à m'appeler « 'Val » à partir de la deuxième fois où on a couché ensemble, à Nouvel An, parce que tu ne pouvais ni gémir mon prénom entier, ni te résoudre à soupirer le surnom que me donnaient mes frères et mes parents.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, rougissant à cause de la surprise, mais Percy poursuivait déjà sur sa lancée :

\- Quand on faisait l'amour, tu savais que je perdais les pédales quand tu me mordillais les oreilles et tu ne t'en privais pas. Il m'arrivait quelques fois de te dire d'arrêter, mais tu savais pertinemment que je n'y croyais pas moi-même. Un jour, suite à une nuit particulièrement agitée, j'ai dû faire cours debout et je n'osais pas te regarder dans les yeux parce que tu avais le fou-rire. Je suis absolument certain que nous sommes les seuls à connaître ces anecdotes parce que notre relation était la seule limite à ta complicité avec James – il était d'ailleurs bien content que tu ne lui dévoiles pas nos moments intimes, ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de t'offrir un canard en plastique pour adultes, en souvenir d'une vanne immature en cours d'Étude des Moldus. On en a d'ailleurs fait très bon usage pour la première fois le matin de la Saint-Valentin, et à plusieurs reprises les semaines qui ont suivi. Et si tu crois que Perceval Weasley en aurait parlé à quelqu'un...

Il soupira, reprenant son calme. Un faible sourire vint retrousser la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- C'est bien mal me connaître, espèce de cornichon ahuri.

De rouge pivoine Sirius était passé à pâle cadavérique. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Percy qui attendait et redoutait sa réaction. Et le ton a priori calme de son vis-à-vis confirma ce qu'il craignait : Sirius était fou de colère.

\- Où étais-tu ? Où étais-tu quand la guerre a éclaté ? Quand Peter nous a trahis ? Quand James et Lily sont morts ?

Sirius avait le souffle court et les traits déformés par la colère.

\- OÙ ÉTAIS-TU QUAND ON M'A EMMENÉ À AZKABAN ?!

Percy dut redoubler d'efforts pour refréner un mouvement de recul et s'empêcher de baisser les yeux.

\- On avait tous besoin de toi, reprit Sirius en faisant les cent pas, ne s'arrêtant que pour fixer méchamment Percy et reprendre ses accusations. Combien de fois ai-je supplié Dumbledore de te retrouver... ! J'étais tellement sûr que tu finirais par revenir et que tu nous sauverais... pourquoi nous as-tu abandonnés ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu loin de moi alors que le monde s'écroulait ?  
\- Je n'ai pas choisi de partir, répondit Percy d'un ton qui se voulait bienveillant. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous... enfin, te laiss-

Le poing de Sirius dans sa mâchoire l'empêcha d'aller au bout de son explication. Percy chancela, sonné, mais son ancien élève ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se remettre du choc : il se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol. Étendu dans les feuilles mortes qui au moins avaient amorti sa chute, Percy eut le bon sens d'attraper les poignets de Sirius pour s'épargner de nouveaux coups.

\- Sirius, je t'en prie, écoute-moi !  
\- TA GUEULE ! s'époumona Sirius en essayant de se défaire de sa prise. Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Même pas foutu d'avouer que... LÂCHE-MOI, CONNARD !

Percy avait profité de l'excessive maigreur de Sirius pour le bloquer sous son poids et lui maintenir les mains à hauteur de son visage.

\- Du calme... arrête de...  
\- DÉGAGE ! FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS DÛ REVENIR, TU... J'AURAIS MIEUX FAIT DE NE JAMAIS TE RENCONTRER !

Le visage du plus jeune se ferma. Il obligea Sirius à croiser son regard avant d'articuler froidement :

\- Tu peux hurler, tu peux me traiter de tous les noms, tu peux même me frapper si ça te fait du bien... mais ne redis _jamais_ ça.

Sirius tourna la tête pour ne plus le voir. Sa respiration était chaotique mais il avait cessé de sa débattre, au moins.

\- Pourquoi t'es revenu... soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.  
\- Je – ne – voulais – pas – partir.

L'aîné planta son regard dans le sien, les sourcils froncés par la rancœur, toutefois c'est avec une fermeté relativement mesurée qu'il demanda :

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?  
\- C'est l'Indicible... la potion pour voyager dans le temps. Ses effets ont subitement pris fin la dernière fois que tu m'as vu.

Jugeant que Sirius semblait s'être calmé, Percy se redressa et s'assit sur ses talons, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Sirius fixait un point imaginaire, toujours allongé, et donnait l'impression de s'ennuyer profondément. Par contraste, la rage avait fait place à une léthargie stupéfiante.

\- Ce n'était pas censé arriver. Le seul moyen pour moi de regagner mon époque d'origine était tellement improbable que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé.  
\- Et cela consistait... ?  
\- À me pardonner. La mort de Fred, précisa-t-il, entre autres choses.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Percy se mordit les lèvres.

\- Tu étais là. Mes insomnies, mes cauchemars... ils ont plus ou moins cessé. Tu m'apaisais. Et lorsque j'ai trouvé le courage de parler à George, j'ai appris qu'il ne m'avait jamais tenu responsable de la mort de Fred.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? répéta Sirius avec une lenteur qui trahissait son agacement.

Bizarrement, Percy rechignait à aborder cette partie de ses explications, mais ne s'était-il pas promis de toujours se montrer franc avec Sirius, des années plus tôt ?

\- Toi. Tu as toujours tout changé. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, ce jour-là. Je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est ce qui a mis fin aux effets de la potion.

Sirius ne broncha pas tandis que Percy guettait la moindre réaction, le moindre tressaillement lui prouvant que tout n'était pas perdu.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu plus tôt ? s'enquit le Maraudeur, indifférent au désarroi de son ancien amant.

Dissimulant au mieux sa peine, Percy prit une légère inspiration avant de se lancer :

\- J'avais à peine conscience d'être redevenu cet enfant que je venais d'arrêter de détester. Mes souvenirs de mon identité première me revenaient par bribes mais je les refoulais. Je croyais que j'étais fou. À mon entrée à Poudlard, avec l'aide de Dumbledore, je me suis rappelé d'absolument tout.  
\- Et tu n'as rien fait pour...  
\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? J'étais un gosse et j'étais seul. J'ai parlé avec Dumbledore, j'ai étudié avec lui toutes les possibilités... bien sûr que j'ai pensé à dénoncer Peter, à demander de l'aide à Remus ou à te délivrer. Je n'ai fait qu'y penser, tu dois me croire ! Mais quand j'ai constaté l'étendue des dégâts que mon précédent usage de l'Indicible avait laissés...

Sirius l'interrogea du regard. Le Weasley eut le plus grand mal à exprimer ces mots qui lui alourdissaient le cœur.

\- Franck Londubat n'aurait pas dû mourir, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Comme Sirius semblait mesurer difficilement l'importance de cet aveu, Percy ajouta :

\- Il n'était pas mort au moment où j'ai plongé au cœur de l'Indicible. Et là, en ce moment même, il était vivant. Il devrait être vivant mais je l'ai tué en modifiant le passé.

Percy courba la nuque et planta ses ongles dans ses bras, les dents serrées.

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse... ? dit-il pour la seconde fois. Je... j'ai refusé de risquer la vie d'un autre d'entre vous. Je ne veux plus toucher au destin. Je ne veux plus interférer et rendre les choses plus terribles qu'elles n'auraient dû être.

Après avoir hésité un instant durant lequel pas un ne prononça un mot, Percy prit son courage à deux mains et se releva.

\- Je suis désolé, Sirius. Vraiment désolé. Je suis désolé d'être parti ; je te jure que je ne le voulais pas. Désolé de t'avoir donné l'impression d'être abandonné. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit tout ce que je savais au moment où j'aurais pu le faire. Désolé de t'avoir laissé sans nouvelles aussi longtemps. Désolé de ne pas avoir été là quand tu en avais le plus besoin. Mais si c'était le seul moyen de garantir ta sécurité, alors je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer.  
\- Très bien. Si tu ne voulais pas interférer avec le cours des choses telles que tu les avais connues, alors pourquoi le patronus messager ? Pourquoi la visite dans le bureau de Flitwick ? Pourquoi me surveiller ?

Sirius s'était redressé sur ses coudes. Pour la première fois, il donnait l'impression d'attendre une réponse à sa question. Percy lui sourit faiblement.

\- Je n'ai jamais su tenir mes résolutions quand il s'agit de toi.

Il lui tourna le dos.

\- Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû revenir après toutes ces années. Pardon.

Le jeune adulte commençait à s'éloigner, jusqu'au moment où la voix tremblante de Sirius le retint :

\- Alors... tu vas repartir ? Tu vas me laisser seul à nouveau ?

Surpris, Percy fit volte-face et croisa le regard suppliant de Sirius. Son cœur rata un battement.

\- Ne veux-tu pas que je m'en aille ?  
\- J'en sais rien. Mais je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas décider. Ne me laisse plus, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure étranglé.

L'héritier Black se leva maladroitement, les jambes tremblantes ; ce serait un miracle qu'elles ne cèdent pas sous son poids, songea Percy.

\- Je suis fatigué. Je n'ai plus envie de continuer à vivre comme ça. Si tu pars maintenant, ne reviens jamais.  
\- Et si je reste ?

Sirius fit un pas dans sa direction et Percy franchit la distance qui les séparait. Le Maraudeur posa son front contre ses clavicules en poussant un long soupir haché. Comme l'ancien préfet le redoutait, ses jambes flanchèrent, et il le soutint pour le faire s'asseoir par-terre. Sirius se blottit contre lui alors que Percy l'entourait de ses bras.

* * *

Ils étaient restés ainsi un long moment, sans rien dire, avant de gagner ensemble la caverne où les attendait Buck. Percy le salua respectueusement, ce qui lui valut le droit d'approcher l'hippogriffe et même de lui flatter le front. D'un coup de baguette, l'ancien professeur alluma un feu sous l'œil envieux de Sirius.

\- J'apprends vraiment à vivre comme un Moldu depuis qu'on m'a confisqué ma baguette.

Percy eut un petit rire devant son air renfrogné et se souvint brusquement de quelque chose, mais il le garda pour lui.

Les deux amants s'assirent près du feu pour se réchauffer, côte à côte, leurs épaules se touchant presque. Malgré une légère gêne qui instaurait une certaine distance entre eux et les empêchait de se dévorer du regard alors qu'ils ne s'en étaient jamais privés par le passé, ils avaient besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre. Et même s'ils n'évoquèrent guère de choses importantes, ils parlèrent tout l'après-midi. Leurs conversations tournèrent autour de la famille Weasley, de Harry et de ceux qu'ils avaient connus – mais ils ne mentionnèrent à aucun moment ceux qui n'étaient plus.

La nuit était tombée quand Percy proposa d'aller chercher à manger. Sirius parut indécis ; la perspective d'enfin jouir d'un vrai repas était gâchée par celle de voir son vis-à-vis s'en aller. Percy s'en rendit compte et s'autorisa à déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je reviens très vite. Laisse-moi juste le temps de transplaner et de chiper à manger au Terrier.

Quand le jeune homme eut disparu, Sirius fit glisser distraitement ses doigts sur sa joue rêche recouverte d'une barbe naissante, à l'endroit où les lèvres de Percy l'avaient effleuré.

Percy n'eut aucun mal à emporter une assiette consciencieusement trop remplie par sa mère dans sa chambre, prétextant une tonne de travail de la plus haute importance à accomplir. Là, il rassembla quelques affaires qu'il glissa dans un sac magiquement agrandi puis se vêtit de sa cape d'invisibilité pour aller prélever un deuxième couvert, du pain, du fromage, des fruits et des gâteaux dans la cuisine. Il déposa quelques Mornilles sur le buffet en échange de son chapardage. Alors qu'il remontait les escaliers, il entendit Fred et George se plaindre de son caractère, mais il s'efforça de ne pas y prêter attention. Revenir vers Sirius avant qu'il s'inquiète était plus urgent.

Chargé de ses paquets, Percy transplana à l'entrée de la caverne. Sirius sursauta légèrement en le voyant apparaître sous son nez.

\- Rentre, il fait froid, sourit le rouquin.  
\- Oui, maman.

Percy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour avoir un problème avec tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de l'autorité ?

À ces mots, Sirius se figea. Percy eut le temps de déposer tout ce qu'il avait apporté près du feu avant de se rendre compte de son indélicatesse.

\- Tu n'es pas vieux, protesta-t-il précipitamment.  
\- Mais tu l'as dit, objecta Sirius. Et c'est vrai, j'ai trente-cinq ans. Je suis vieux, moche et usé.

Percy éclata de rire, ce qui – allez savoir pourquoi – ne plut pas outre mesure à Sirius.

\- Dehors.

Au lieu de l'écouter, Percy s'avança vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Son amant était raide comme un piquet.

\- Tu n'es ni vieux, ni moche, ni usé. Seulement un peu débile, mais tu n'as pas attendu d'avoir trente ans pour ça.  
\- Trente-cinq, rectifia l'aîné.  
\- Voilà qui me rappelle furieusement une de nos anciennes conversations...  
\- Tu n'avais que la vingtaine !

Percy lui lança un regard qui le fit rougir comme une pucelle.

\- Et j'étais beaucoup moins séduisant que tu ne l'es aujourd'hui.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassé _sur la joue_ ?

Cette espèce de paranoïa aurait dû l'exaspérer, mais Percy n'arrivait qu'à s'extasier intérieurement de retrouver son Sirius compliqué et légèrement superficiel.

\- J'ignorais que tu en avais envie, répondit-il simplement. La dernière fois que tu as touché mon visage, j'ai fini par-terre, tu te souviens ?

Sirius leva timidement la main pour caresser sa mâchoire. Il déglutit.

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque... c'est juste que je ne peux pas.

Percy l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je dois affreusement puer de la gueule.  
\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si terrible, rit le plus jeune.

Et sans laisser à l'autre le temps de protester, il l'attira contre sa bouche. Il lui octroya plusieurs baisers, laissant Sirius se décrisper, après quoi il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Et effectivement, cela n'eut rien de terrible. Il soupçonna même Sirius de s'être procuré une brosse à dents, le connaissant.

Sirius répondit très volontiers à son baiser tout en l'étreignant. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de sa nuque et Percy frémissait de retrouver des sensations familières et délicieuses. Il gémit de sentir la main glacée du Maraudeur passer sous son pull afin de câliner son ventre.

\- On devrait manger, bredouilla soudain Sirius en se détachant de son amant.

Amant qui fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ose espérer que ça fait des jours que tu n'as pas mangé. C'est la seule raison valable d'interrompre notre câlin.  
\- Je meurs de faim, se justifia Sirius.

Percy accepta de passer à table sans faire plus d'histoires. Ils étendirent les couvertures et les oreillers que le plus jeune avaient ramenés pendant que leur repas réchauffait.

\- Avant que j'oublie, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit Percy après avoir fermé la caverne d'un rideau épais qu'il venait de matérialiser.

Il lui tendit une baguette que Sirius n'avait plus vue depuis des années. Le fugitif écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

\- C'est ma... d'où tu la sors ?  
\- Mr. Dumbledore me l'a confiée avec les affaires de mon ancienne vie.

Sirius referma lentement ses doigts autour de sa baguette et laissa la magie le parcourir à nouveau. Son euphorie provoqua une joyeuse gerbe d'étincelles dorées. Il rayonnait.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup.

Percy lui rendit son sourire.

\- Allez. À table.

La soirée se déroula merveilleusement bien, dans leur repaire tout à fait chaleureux. Ils accompagnèrent leur repas d'un peu de vin et donnèrent leurs restes à Buck. Il était difficile de croire qu'ils venaient de se retrouver et que Sirius lui avait hurlé dessus quelques heures plus tôt.

Sirius reprenait des forces à vue d'œil, au fur et à mesure qu'il mangeait, buvait et conversait.

\- Je n'avais pas parlé avec quelqu'un depuis l'année dernière, lui confia-t-il en s'allongeant sur les couvertures.

Percy l'imita et lui fit face, la tête posée sur son bras replié. Son autre main s'égara sur ses côtes, lui soulevant un frisson.

\- Fais pas ça...  
\- Tu as encore faim, c'est ça ? marmonna Percy en s'écartant.  
\- J'ai pas envie. Enfin si. C'est seulement que je ne suis pas beau à voir, et encore moins à toucher. Je me sens repoussant. Et les Détraqueurs... ils transforment tes souvenirs, surtout les plus beaux. C'est un coup à enterrer ta libido.

Percy soupira.

\- Je vois.

Il se redressa, attrapa sa baguette et fit apparaître une bassine en bois suffisamment grande pour contenir un homme assis.

\- _Aguamenti_.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je t'aide à retrouver une bonne image de toi-même, annonça-t-il en faisant chauffer l'eau à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé.

Après avoir un peu hésité, Sirius se dévêtit et, avec un soupir d'aise, il entra dans l'eau d'où s'échappait de la vapeur. Il ferma les yeux. De son côté, Percy s'arma d'un savon et Sirius le laissa lui laver les épaules, les bras, le torse, le dos. Les gestes de son amant étaient si agréables qu'ils reléguaient son embarras au second plan. Nouveau soupir.

Percy lui lava les cheveux avec la même application ; il les démêla patiemment ; il les coupa légèrement. Une fois que Sirius eût taillé sa barbe, il était un autre homme – celui que sa vie de fugitif ne lui avait pas permis d'être.

\- Je t'ai apporté des vêtements. Ils sont un peu grands, mais propres et chauds.  
\- Merci.  
\- Et ce n'est pas la peine de me demander de me retourner : je ne le ferai pas.  
\- Depuis quand es-tu aussi... intéressé ?

Percy prit l'air faussement ennuyé.

\- Que veux-tu, j'ai les hormones d'un garçon de dix-huit ans.  
\- DIX-HUIT ANS ?

Visiblement choqué, Sirius se tourna vers son amant, ce qui d'ailleurs permit à ce dernier d'apprécier son torse. Il était un peu maigre, certes, mais Percy avait bien l'intention de le remplumer. L'expression horrifiée de l'aîné lui rappela l'objet de sa consternation et il se racla la gorge.

\- Et demi.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Dix-huit ans et demi.  
\- T'es au courant que tu aggraves ton cas ?

Percy prit quelques secondes pour préparer ses arguments.

\- Quelques années d'écart ne te rebutaient pas, avant.  
\- J'ai le double de ton âge !  
\- Ça t'aurait arrêté ?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa. Percy insista :

\- Si j'avais eu trente-cinq ans, tu ne m'aurais pas désiré ? Tu n'aurais pas cherché à me séduire ?  
\- Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire.  
\- Initialement, je ne t'ai pas laissé faire. Enfin, j'ai essayé. Efface tout de suite ce sourire narquois de tes lèvres.  
\- Ce n'est pas...  
\- ... la peine de discuter. Je ne laisserai pas quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'une poignée d'années se mettre entre nous. Tu m'as beaucoup trop manqué.

Quoique légèrement décontenancé, Sirius finit malgré tout par acquiescer.

\- Molly va me tuer, tu en as conscience ?  
\- Si tu me rejettes à cause de ton âge, c'est moi qui te tue.

Sirius arqua un sourcil mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Son professeur avait bien changé. Il paraissait plus sûr de lui, plus léger. Néanmoins, il le connaissait suffisamment pour voir qu'il se forçait à plaisanter, quand bien même l'alcool l'avait toujours rendu guilleret.

\- Ne fais pas trop attention à ce que je dis, je suis pompette, déclara-t-il soudain comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Mais je suis heureux, aussi. Oh je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir retrouvé plus tôt... mais je suis tellement heureux d'être là, maintenant. Même si tu ne me pardonnes jamais, le simple fait de te revoir, ça vaut la solitude et l'angoisse de ces dernières années.  
\- Tu es pompette, effectivement, articula Sirius. Viens dormir.

Percy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il rabattit sur eux l'une des couvertures, mais le Maraudeur se colla à lui en disant :

\- J'ai froid. Tu peux me serrer dans tes bras ?  
\- Comme ça ?  
\- Non. Plus fort.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement. Sirius ne se réveilla qu'une seule fois en sursaut, cependant le souffle régulier de Percy contre son cou le rassura. Il se lova davantage contre lui pour mieux sentir son odeur et dormit sur ses deux oreilles pour la première fois depuis des années.

Lui aussi, il était heureux.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! J'espère que ces retrouvailles vous ont plu... si c'est le cas, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre qui n'a pas encore de nom xD Des attentes ? Des spéculations ? ;) A plus, portez-vous bien !_


	33. Retour

**Bonjouuuur, me revoilààààà ! :D**

 **Mes plus plates excuses pour cette absence... mais comme promis à vous et à moi-même, cette fanfic aura une fin ! Pour me faire (un peu) pardonner, ce chapitre fait partie des plus longs. J'espère que vous n'avez pas tous décroché, même si ce serait compréhensible xD**

 **Pour vous rafraîchir les idées : les effets de l'Indicible ont cessé, Percy s'est totalement reconnecté avec son double nourrisson, refoulant au passage ses souvenirs de son existence passée, puis l'histoire telle qu'on la connaît s'est répétée (trahison de Peter, mort de James et Lily, arrestation de Sirius...) à quelques menues différences près (genre, la mort de Franck Londubat). Percy a attendu de retourner à Poudlard pour que Dumbledore lui montre ses souvenirs, et ils ont recommencé à gérer le destin du monde sorcier comme au bon vieux temps, en s'en tenant à la trame initiale. Là-dessus, Percy a revu Sirius une fois, deux fois... et Sirius a enfin compris qu'il avait affaire à "'Val".**

 **Je ne vais pas vous promettre de poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement, mais je peux difficilement faire pire que la dernière fois xD A titre purement indicatif, il devrait rester quelque chose comme huit chapitres :)**

 **A la prochaine ! Et bonne année au fait *-*  
**

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Retour [oui, ce titre tombe bien]

\- Alors, Mr. Weasley. Qu'est-ce que cela fait, de s'asseoir à la table des professeurs ?

Encore un peu, et Percy répondait « C'est comme au bon vieux temps ». Heureusement, au lieu de ça, il se contenta de sourire obligeamment à Minerva McGonagall.

Comme Percy représentait Croupton, il avait été invité à se joindre aux professeurs la veille de la Troisième Tâche – ce qui, à n'en pas douter, permettrait à Dumbledore de s'entretenir avec lui plus tard dans la soirée. Parfois, leurs entrevues ne menaient à rien : ils ne faisaient qu'échanger des amabilités et philosopher sur les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Percy pressentait pourtant que celle-ci aurait des allures plus graves. Après tout, d'ici vingt-quatre heures, Voldemort serait de retour.

\- Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt agréable, déclara Percy avec affabilité.

McGonagall lui rendit son sourire. Ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendus, que ce soit du temps du professeur Wistily ou du préfet Percy, et le jeune fonctionnaire aimait penser que son enseignante préférée avait influencé sa manière de faire cours.

\- Il m'arrivait de penser que vous ne quitteriez jamais Poudlard, lui confia-t-elle.

Percy hocha lentement la tête, regardant sans les voir vraiment les centaines d'élèves occupés à se restaurer. Parmi eux, bien sûr, il y avait les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny, Harry Potter, mais aussi les enfants de personnes qu'il avait côtoyées dans la réalité de l'Indicible.

Il y avait Neville Londubat. Un peu plus orphelin et un peu moins mal dans sa peau qu'il aurait dû l'être.

Percy détourna les yeux.

\- C'est vrai que je voulais devenir professeur, à une époque.  
\- Je m'en souviens, dit McGonagall. Vous auriez fait un excellent enseignant.

C'était assurément le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse lui faire.

Le soir même, ainsi qu'il l'avait imaginé, Dumbledore et lui se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois pour discuter du destin de leur entourage. Ils s'interrogèrent comme d'habitude sur la légitimité de leurs décisions. Fallait-il empêcher Harry d'affronter Voldemort dans le cimetière ? Fallait-il démasquer Barty Croupton Jr ? Fallait-il mettre Sirius dans la confidence ? Comme d'habitude, ils convinrent que le plus sage à faire était de s'en tenir à l'histoire de départ et qu'elle avait été suffisamment altérée comme ça.

Et comme d'habitude, Percy se formula qu'il était heureux de ne pas prendre seul toutes ces horribles décisions, à la différence que cette nuit-là, il partagea cette pensée lâche avec le vieux Sorcier.

\- Moi aussi, répondit honnêtement Dumbledore.

La mécanique bien huilée du cours des choses était en marche, implacable. Tout se déroula exactement comme prévu. Cédric mourut, Barty Croupton Jr montra son vrai visage, Voldemort retrouva ses pouvoirs, le Ministère refusa d'y croire. Tandis que Dumbledore reformait l'Ordre du Phénix, Percy subissait de nombreux interrogatoires ; on cherchait à comprendre comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer l'étrange comportement de son supérieur.

L'ignoble farce de la vie pouvait continuer.

* * *

\- _Tu penses à la mort, toi ?_

 _Sirius hausse les sourcils pour inciter son meilleur ami à préciser sa question déroutante. Puisque James reste silencieux, l'aîné secoue la tête en ricanant._

 _\- C'est quoi votre problème avec vos questions pourries ? Ailazur m'a demandé si je croyais au destin avant de s'évanouir... mais je n'en sais rien, moi ! Enfin, penser à la mort... ça peut m'arriver, ouais. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
\- Je me disais que ce serait énorme que tu te pointes à mon enterrement dans ta tenue de soubrette, répond James avec désinvolture._

 _Son vis-à-vis grimace malgré la drôlerie toute relative de cette perspective loufoque._

 _\- Tu n'as pas tort mais... parle pas de trucs comme ça. On mourra dans très longtemps, tous vieux et fripés, et tu auras eu tout le temps de me parler de tes funérailles d'ici là. Genre, pas à une fête._

 _Sur ce, Sirius lui tapote l'épaule et rentre dans la maison, avec l'intention de vérifier si 'Val a repris connaissance._

 _\- Je ferai en sorte que ça arrive le plus tard possible, Siri, dit James sans se démunir de son sourire._

* * *

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut et en attrapant d'un geste brusque la main qui effleurait sa joue. Percy s'immobilisa, un peu effrayé, puis son ancien élève et amant le relâcha.

\- Désolé, marmonna Sirius, la bouche pâteuse.  
\- C'est ma faute, je t'ai fait peur.

Il se redressa en grognant ; sa nuque lui faisait mal. Il était tombé de sommeil dans ce fauteuil, trop fatigué pour être gêné par l'inconfortable position.

\- J'ai rêvé de James... ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.  
\- Ce doit être les événements de ces derniers jours, proposa raisonnablement Percy.

Sirius acquiesça, troublé par les bribes d'un rêve qu'il rechignait à laisser s'évaporer. Le salon miteux de Remus baignait dans la lumière chaude d'une belle fin de journée d'été.

\- Il est tard ?  
\- Vingt heures, indiqua leur hôte.

Remus était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Sirius lui sourit et se réjouit de voir son vieil ami se dérider un peu car cela arrivait très rarement en présence de Percy.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés quelques jours plus tôt, la nuit du retour de Voldemort, peu de temps après la dernière Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. À ce moment-là, après avoir écouté le récit horrifiant de Harry, Dumbledore l'avait envoyé chez Remus pour qu'ils contactent et réunissent ensemble les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Remus hébergeait Sirius depuis lors, alors que la société secrète renaissait de ses cendres. Les deux Maraudeurs déploraient les circonstances de leurs retrouvailles, n'empêche qu'ils les appréciaient à leur juste valeur.

Percy était heureux de les voir rire comme des adolescents. Il n'était pas venu les voir très souvent étant donné que Remus le battait froid et que le Ministère ne le lâchait plus, mais il savait que ces derniers jours avaient représenté beaucoup pour son amant.

\- Vous devriez y aller sans tarder, conseilla le lycanthrope. Je ne veux pas te flanquer dehors, Sirius, mais je doute que la maison soit en assez bon état pour y passer la nuit sans avoir effectué quelques... travaux préalables.

Ils ne purent qu'approuver. Après avoir rassemblé les maigres bagages du fugitif, Percy serra la main du parrain de sa petite sœur. Sirius le quitta sur une accolade, puis le couple transplana.

Les deux amants réapparurent dans une ruelle tout près de Square Grimmaurd et Sirius se changea aussitôt en chien. Ensemble, ils marchèrent jusqu'à apercevoir un certain immeuble devant lequel Patmol s'arrêta. Percy posa sa main sur son dos pour lui donner du courage. Sirius n'avait pas revu la demeure familiale depuis des années.

\- Prêt ? murmura-t-il.

À sa grande consternation, le Black choisit cet instant pour reprendre forme humaine. Et Percy de pester à voix basse :

\- Mais enfin ! Quelqu'un pourrait te voir ! Sirius, tu...  
\- C'est désert, ici, contra le trentenaire.

Il s'avança à pas lents, un rouquin fulminant sur les talons.

\- C'est drôle. Quand j'étais jeune, je n'imaginais pas que le premier appartement qu'on irait visiter ensemble serait celui-là.

Faible, Percy se laissa immédiatement attendrir. Il soupira brièvement avant de pousser son amant à ouvrir la porte, ce qu'il fit d'un simple sortilège de déverrouillage. Sirius hésita une seconde, puis il abaissa la poignée.

En tout premier lieu, une forte odeur de renfermé et de moisi agressa les narines de Percy. Il vit du coin de l'œil son compagnon froncer le nez de dégoût puis avancer d'un pas ; il l'imita et s'enfonça dans ce qui avait dû servir de hall d'entrée à la famille Black. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité car dépourvue de fenêtres, à moins que tous les rideaux fussent tirés, mais il n'aurait su le dire maintenant qu'il avait refermé la porte d'entrée derrière eux.

\- _Lumos_ , incanta Percy en levant sa baguette.

La lueur révéla d'abord le papier peint décollé qui pendait à moitié le long des murs ornés de tableaux anciens, puis les tapis décrépits recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière, les toiles d'araignées, quelques résidents grouillants et indésirables. Le jeune fonctionnaire ne parvenait pas à distinguer l'extrémité du couloir, toutefois il préférait attendre le consentement de Sirius pour s'y diriger, et l'intéressé demeurait aussi immobile que silencieux.

\- Sirius ?

Comme il ne bronchait pas, le Weasley enroula ses doigts autour de son poignet en répétant à voix haute :

\- Sirius ? Est-ce que ça...  
\- _Qui va là ?_ croassa une voix qui les fit sursauter.

De légèrement surprise et indignée, ladite voix devint furieuse et hystérique en l'espace d'une seconde.

\- _Qui ose, qui se permet de pénétrer dans la demeure de la famille Black ?! Sortez d'ici ! Intrus ! Pilleurs ! Vermines !  
_ \- Maman ? bredouilla Sirius.

Percy et lui échangèrent un regard et s'avancèrent prudemment vers la source des vociférations qui, loin de s'atténuer, redoublaient à mesure que la lumière aveuglait l'horrible femme dans son cadre. Le jeune fonctionnaire hoqueta.

\- _Toi !_ s'épouvanta la peinture. _Traître à ton sang ! Maudite, maudite j'ai été de t'avoir donné vie, vaurien ! Raclure ! Disparais, aberration de ma chair ! Disparais, disparais, disparais !_

Sirius était livide. Bouche bée, il contemplait la représentation picturale de sa génitrice comme si plus rien n'existait mis à part sa voix, ses yeux haineux et ses insultes. Percy ne tarda pas à intervenir même si son sortilège de stupéfixion n'eut d'autre effet que celui d'arracher un cri de rage à la Sorcière déchaînée. Autour d'eux, d'autres portraits s'éveillaient pour prendre part aux accusations, simplement pour le plaisir de s'agiter, ce qui au tira finalement Sirius de sa léthargie. Ensemble, ils vinrent à bout du comité en deux dimensions qui les injuriait et refermèrent les rideaux au nez de Mrs. Black.

Les deux amants prirent quelques secondes pour se remettre de leurs émotions, jusqu'au moment où Sirius détendit l'atmosphère :

\- Je te présente ta belle-mère.  
\- On peut s'en aller, si tu veux, proposa Percy – peu dupe. C'était peut-être trop rapide de compter passer la nuit ici.  
\- Je vais bien.  
\- On peut dormir à l'hôtel.  
\- Je tiens le coup, soupira Sirius.

Percy avait à peine posé sa main sur son épaule dans un geste apaisant qu'un glapissement rompait leur contact. Le Black s'écarta hâtivement, promena son regard tout au bout du couloir et aperçut...

\- Kreattur.

Les deux Sorciers et l'elfe de maison se dévisagèrent à la façon de bêtes aux abois, dans le plus grand silence.

\- Le... le jeune maître n'est plus le bienvenu, protesta Kreattur au bout d'un moment, comme s'il venait de se rappeler la consigne de sa maîtresse.  
\- Celle qui a décrété ça est _morte_ , répliqua Sirius avec froideur.

Ce disant, il vint se planter devant le petit esclave qui devait certainement prendre sur lui pour ne pas se recroqueviller. Percy le suivit pratiquement sur la pointe des pieds, très mal à l'aise.

\- Je reviens habiter ici. Je suis le seul héritier de la famille Black et tu me dois le respect, à moi et à mes invités, vu ?  
\- Le jeune maître n'aime même pas cette maison...  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, renifla Sirius.

Puis il contourna Kreattur et grimpa les escaliers donnant sur le premier étage. Percy l'imita en essayant de saluer l'elfe, mais cela ne lui attira qu'un coup d'œil meurtrier de la part du serviteur et le conforta dans l'idée qu'ils revenaient uniquement pour le déposséder de sa demeure.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, le plus jeune s'arrêta pour tendre l'oreille et ainsi repérer la présence de Sirius, mais rien. Il l'appela à voix basse sans obtenir de réponse, ouvrit la porte de deux chambres sans le trouver. La troisième chambre dans laquelle il tenta d'entrer resta fermée – il s'agissait de celle de Sirius.

\- Sirius ? Tu es là ?

En dépit du silence qui lui répondit, Percy était de plus en plus convaincu que son amant s'y trouvait.

\- Ouvre-moi, Sirius ! Ou bien je...

Le jeune fonctionnaire préféra interrompre sa menace futile et agir. Il empoigna sa baguette puis déverrouilla simplement la porte. Surpris de rencontrer une aussi maigre résistance, il abaissa la poignée avec lenteur avant de s'avancer aussi silencieusement que le lui permettait le plancher grinçant. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il aperçut Sirius allongé sur son lit, le regard fixé au plafond.

\- Pourquoi as-tu verrouillé derrière toi ? demanda-t-il doucement en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.  
\- Une vieille habitude.

L'évocation de la vie d'adolescent de Sirius fit se sentir Percy vraiment de trop dans cette pièce poussiéreuse. Celle-ci reflétait à la perfection qui il avait été – ses passions, ses convictions, ses amis. Percy essaya d'ignorer les fantômes bienheureux qui riaient dans des cadres photos.

\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Ça dépend, ricana l'aîné. Tu préfères quoi ? La vérité ou un gentil mensonge pour te rassurer ?  
\- La vérité, toujours, protesta Percy d'une petite voix.

Sirius lui tourna le dos.  
\- J'ai pas envie de te faire du mal. Va-t'en.

C'est seulement lorsque Percy se fut exécuté, après avoir compris qu'insister n'apporterait rien de bon, que Sirius chuchota :

\- « La vérité, toujours »... mon cul, oui.

* * *

Rester enfermé à Square Grimmaurd fut une horrible expérience dès le départ, pour Sirius. Chaque jour lui paraissait un peu plus morne, interminable et inutile que le précédent. _Il_ se sentait inutile. Pour le moment, il recevait encore peu de visites des autres membres de l'Ordre ; ses seuls compagnons étaient Buck et les nuisibles dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser – ce dernier groupe comprenait Kreattur, les portraits de l'entrée et éventuellement Percy. Parfois, il réveillait sa mère par envie qu'on lui parle.

Percy lui parlait, aussi. Ou du moins, il essayait de trouver un peu de temps chaque jour pour venir se heurter aux réponses brèves et distraites de son amant. Sirius avait cessé de se faire croire que rien n'avait changé entre lui et le rouquin : le temps les avait changés tous les deux de toutes les façons imaginables. Il aurait pu s'y habituer, si Percy n'avait pas « omis » de mentionner vingt ans plus tôt un certain nombre de choses qu'il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête. James et Lily étaient morts trahis par Peter... non. James et Lily étaient morts par sa faute. Il l'aurait empêché si Percy lui avait dit d'accepter d'être le Gardien du secret. Si seulement il lui avait fait confiance, pour changer !

Pourtant, Sirius tenait trop au Weasley pour lui dire toutes ces choses horribles que lui inspiraient ses secrets. Alors ? Alors ne disait rien, en souvenir de l'affection tenace qu'il lui vouait toujours. Une vieille tendresse qu'il gardait avec lui par sentimentalisme, sans pour autant parvenir à la raviver. Les Détraqueurs avaient arraché une part de lui qu'il doutait retrouver un jour.

De son côté, Percy redoutait cette situation depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, même si cela ne le rendait pas moins impuissant. Il sentait Sirius lui filer entre les doigts comme de l'eau, comme de la fumée, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Ça ne l'attristait pas ; ça le tuait, l'idée que l'indifférence avait très vite remplacé la colère et, inévitablement, l'amour.

Il n'y pouvait rien, certes, toutefois la dépression de Sirius le taraudait. Elle motiva son geste, le jour où les caprices insondables de l'Indicible placèrent sur sa route un tout petit chat aux miaulements pathétiques tandis que Percy rentrait du Ministère.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sirius en avisant la boule de poils rousse et crasseuse que lui tendait son ancien professeur d'un air déterminé.  
\- Un chaton.

Sirius battit des cils sans rien dire, dans l'attente d'un éclaircissement qui ne vint pas.

\- Mais encore ? le relança-t-il.  
\- Je l'ai trouvé dehors. Il ne voulait plus me lâcher, alors je me suis dit qu'il pourrait te tenir compagnie.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lui mit la petite créature miaulante entre les mains.

\- Ça me touche beaucoup que t'aies pensé à moi, mais...

Percy recula pour l'empêcher de lui rendre le chaton.

\- Ce n'est pas une proposition, en fait. Tu vas t'occuper de lui et essayer de faire autre chose que te lamenter sur ton sort dans une vieille maison obscure.  
\- Je me... « lamente » ?  
\- Parfaitement. Je peux te le dire, vu que tu n'écoutes pas quand je te parle et que tu n'es même plus capable de te mettre en colère : tu te lamentes à longueur de journée ! explosa Percy. Tu ne vis plus, tu ne donnes même plus l'illusion... tu es aussi maigre et sale que ce chat ! Je veux bien faire tes courses, veiller à ce que tu manges, te tenir au courant de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, mais si tu continues à m'ignorer comme ça, je vais demander à Severus de me remplacer !

Alors qu'un sentiment de colère qu'il croyait oublié montait en lui, Sirius prit une courte inspiration pour riposter, mais le Weasley avait déjà tourné les talons. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer violemment, hébété. Il fallut qu'il sente les petites griffes du chaton se planter dans son épaule pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits et interrompe l'escalade du jeune explorateur touffu.

Percy lui avait laissé les notes du magizoologiste moldu qu'il avait consulté et une sacrée réserve de lait maternisé pour chaton. Sirius relut à plusieurs reprises les instructions qui lui paraissaient bien compliquées, repoussant mollement les assauts de son nouveau colocataire en train de jouer avec ses cheveux.

Quand il fut certain d'avoir compris ce qu'il convenait de faire, Sirius se dirigea vers la cuisine, le chaton sous le bras, en se faisant la réflexion qu'il valait mieux ne pas demander à Kreattur de s'en mêler. L'elfe était bien capable de le lui servir à manger.

* * *

Percy ne vint pas le voir le lendemain, ce qui représentait une première, ni le surlendemain – ça aussi, c'était inédit, et Sirius commença à se demander s'il le reverrait avant la fin de la semaine. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs de s'inquiéter des réserves de lait qui baissaient plus vite qu'il ne le crût possible. Heureusement pour lui et l'appétit féroce du chaton, Percy leur rendit visite le troisième jour, un dimanche.

Le fonctionnaire se pointa en plein milieu de la matinée. Son idée première était d'aller voir dans la chambre de Sirius, mais il se stoppa net en passant devant le salon : l'intéressé dormait profondément dans un fauteuil, un biberon vide dans la main et un chaton repu blotti dans le creux de son bras. Percy sourit malgré lui. Il s'approcha, tendit la main vers la joue de son amant, puis se rappela sa froideur de ces dernières semaines. À la place, donc, il câlina la tête du chaton qui ronronna, s'étira et réveilla l'animagus.

Les yeux de Sirius papillonnèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur Percy. Il s'étira aussi paresseusement que le petit animal qui ne le quittait plus.

\- B'jour.  
\- Bonjour, répondit calmement Percy en prenant place sur le canapé.  
\- Il est tard ?  
\- Dix heures.  
\- Toujours aussi matinal.  
\- Tu as fait du ménage ?  
\- Ouais, un peu, surtout ici. Les poussières la font éternuer.  
\- « La » ? releva le Weasley.

Sirius acquiesça en grattant distraitement l'oreille de l'intéressée.

\- C'est une fille.  
\- On dirait qu'elle va bien. Tu lui as trouvé un nom ?  
\- Au début, je pensais à « Artémis », déesse de la chasse dans la mythologie grecque.  
\- Mais... ?  
\- Avec tout ce qu'elle bouffe, « Ventre-à-pattes » me paraît plus approprié.

Percy pouffa de rire et Sirius s'en félicita intérieurement. Il la préparait depuis la veille, celle-là. Quoi qu'il arrive, au bout du compte, il aimait provoquer l'amusement chez son ancien professeur.

Ils échangèrent le premier sourire depuis des jours.

\- Je t'ai apporté les courses.  
\- Merci. J'ai eu peur que tu nous laisses crever de faim. Ou pire : que tu envoies Rogue.  
\- J'ai dit ça comme ça. Severus n'aurait jamais accepté.

Sirius tiqua. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il entendait Percy appeler le professeur de Potions par son prénom, et ce n'était par pour lui plaire. Il se racla la gorge tout en se redressant sur son siège. Ventre-à-pattes sauta de ses genoux et partit vagabonder dans la pièce.

\- Tu l'appelles par son prénom...

Percy arqua un sourcil, l'observant d'un air mutin derrière ses grosses lunettes en écaille.

\- Et ?  
\- Et ça ne va pas vraiment fort entre nous, alors...  
\- Alors quoi ? Dis-le, que tu ne me fais plus confiance.

Sirius déglutit avec difficulté, confus. Son vis-à-vis avait l'air terriblement calme et donnait l'impression de trouver la conversation distrayante. Si seulement il n'y avait pas cette peine immense dans ses yeux...

\- J'ai du mal à croire qu'on règle des disputes amoureuses vieilles de presque vingt ans alors que Voldemort est de retour, soupira Percy en croisant les jambes. C'est toujours la même chose, pas vrai ? Les mêmes disputes, encore et encore... tu n'en as pas marre ?  
\- Parfois, avoua l'aîné. Mais ça vaut le coup, je pense.

Percy hocha la tête, le regard dans le vague, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? s'enquit Sirius d'une voix tremblante.

Il cessa de respirer quand Percy ramena sur lui ses yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Toi. Ce n'est pas évident ? Je me rappelle d'une époque où tu étais fou de moi et que tu me le montrais de toutes les façons imaginables. Là, oui, ça en valait la peine. Les risques, les mensonges, l'attente, les disputes... parce qu'à chaque fois que la tempête était passée, je t'aimais plus fort. Je pensais qu'on s'était trouvés au pire des moments possibles, et que ça expliquait pourquoi on avait des difficultés à s'entendre sur certaines choses, mais je n'en suis plus tellement sûr.

Les mots débordaient. Il les avait gardés pour lui bien trop longtemps, comme d'habitude. Sirius, de son côté, se sentait tiraillé entre le soulagement et la terreur. Ce que lui disait Percy avait un effet presque libérateur. Cela l'amenait à renouer avec des émotions bien familières qui l'avaient rendu fébrile, dans une autre vie, et qu'il avait soigneusement étouffées dans celle-ci. D'où la terreur, celle – insidieuse – de ressentir à nouveau, de vivre à nouveau, de souffrir à nouveau.

\- Ne m'ignore pas, Sirius. C'est la seule chose que je te demande. Tu peux arrêter de m'aimer, je comprends bien que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se commande, mais après tout ce qu'on a vécu... ton indifférence... c'est trop horrible.

Percy mettait à mal la carapace qu'il s'était forgée dans l'ombre de sa cellule.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, jura-t-il.  
\- Je sais, souffla Percy en essuyant promptement ses joues. On n'a jamais été très doués pour communiquer. Nos engueulades venaient systématiquement de là, on le sait, alors ne refais pas mes conneries. N'essaie pas de me protéger. (Sa voix se brisa quand il ajouta :) Quand tu me hais ou que tu veux que je te laisse seul, dis-le.

Sirius baissa la tête. Son vieux courage de Gryffondor lui fut nécessaire pour prendre le risque d'avouer ce qui suit :

\- Je... c'est pas toi que je protège. J'ai besoin de ce barrage. S'il cède, je suis foutu.

Puisqu'il gardait les yeux obstinément rivés sur ses mains, Sirius entendit plus qu'il ne vit Percy se lever et s'agenouiller devant lui. Il sentait son regard suppliant peser sur lui sans oser s'en assurer.

\- Arrête de te protéger du monde. Fais-le pour moi, si jamais tu ne me détestes pas encore tout à fait.

Finalement, le Weasley prit ses mains dans les siennes et entrelaça leurs doigts, ce qui poussa Sirius à relever légèrement la tête.

\- Je te protégerai, cette fois. Je ne partirai plus jamais. Arrête d'avoir peur...  
\- Jure-le, articula Sirius, jure que tu ne me laisseras plus jamais.  
\- Je le jure.  
\- Sur ce que t'as de plus cher ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- C'est Severus, pas vrai ?  
\- Toi, espèce de cornichon ahuri !

Sirius l'attira subitement contre lui afin de l'étreindre comme il le faisait avant, si fort que Percy en eut le souffle coupé un bref instant. L'intéressé s'assit à califourchon sur Sirius et l'enlaça en retour, fermant les yeux avec un long soupir haché comme un sanglot. Ils étaient nuls pour communiquer, mais encore plus pour ce qui était de rester en froid.

L'aîné avait enfoui son visage contre son cou. Craignant que son cœur lâche s'il continuait à refouler son adoration pour son amant, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser juste sous son oreille, allant jusqu'à provoquer d'incontrôlables frissons dont il se délecta. Percy pencha la tête en gémissant d'envie, les paupières à-demi fermées. Sirius sourit contre sa peau. Faire rire cet homme guindé était une belle victoire, mais le faire gémir... c'était incomparable. Au-delà de la fierté mêlée d'excitation, c'était un véritable élan amoureux qui l'ébranlait. Dans ces moments d'abandon le plus total, Percy lui apparaissait tel qu'il était. Et Merlin qu'il l'aimait. Il avait été fou de croire que le temps et la tristesse y changeraient quelque chose.

Percy se colla plus franchement à lui tout en cherchant ses lèvres avec une certaine urgence. Comme il avait mûri, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de trouver drôle que leurs rôles se soient inversés – la trentaine avait pour seul avantage de lui conférer une patience qui eut tôt fait d'électriser le jeune homme. Les doigts de sa première main voltigeaient tranquillement sur sa nuque frissonnante, tandis que l'autre exécutait de paresseuses allées-et-venues sur sa cuisse.

C'est donc un Percy débraillé et pantelant comme il se devait qui lui demanda des explications.

\- Sirius... qu'est-ce que tu fais...  
\- Ça me semblait a priori évident.

La question du plus jeune était pourtant légitime : depuis des mois, Sirius s'était refusé à lui comme s'il avait fait vœu de chasteté – et Merlin savait que ce n'était pas son genre. La vérité était qu'il abhorrait son propre corps. Il avait peur de la jeunesse de Percy. Il ne se faisait plus qu'une très vague idée du plaisir, car ces souvenirs avaient été bafoués, détraqués à Azkaban.

Sirius passa une main dans ses boucles rousses.

\- Fais-moi oublier que je suis mort de trouille. Un putain de trentenaire mort de trouille.

Percy lui sourit avant de l'embrasser non sans prudence.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je commencerais à croire que je ne suis pas le seul à être puceau, dans l'histoire.  
\- Puceau ? releva Sirius. Toi ?  
\- Techniquement, oui. Mon corps est vierge, dans cette vie.

Il disait cela d'un ton très légèrement sec qui laissait présager qu'il avait longtemps attendu d'y remédier, et que la surprise de Sirius n'était guère flatteuse.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais... ?  
\- C'est le principe de la virginité.  
\- Tu m'attendais pour... ?  
\- Continue à prendre l'air surpris et je vais finir par le regretter, siffla Percy. Pour qui me prends-tu ?

Sirius réalisa à quel point il manquait de tact et l'étreignit en riant doucement.

\- Pardon, c'est juste que je n'y avais jamais réfléchi... tu vas avoir dix-neuf ans et... je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais tellement impatient, depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés.

Percy ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Et tu sais ce que c'est, les hormones, surtout à cet âge. Tu passais ton temps à me sauter dessus.  
\- Ouais. Tu es un saint, pouffa Sirius.  
\- Plus pour longtemps, tu peux me croire.  
\- Ah oui ?

Le plus jeune le bâillonna d'un baiser pour le moins suggestif puis transplana, Sirius dans ses bras.

Ils se rematérialisèrent très exactement dans le lit du propriétaire des lieux. Les désagréables sensations liées au transplanage passées, Percy le fit s'allonger sans le quitter des yeux. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et, ce faisant, il glissa sa main sous son genou pour l'inciter à plier la jambe, le maintenant tout contre lui. Sirius l'attira contre sa bouche, puis se mit à lui rendre ses caresses.

Un curieux mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation rendait ses gestes fébriles. Il tremblait tant qu'il renonça à déboutonner la chemise de Percy. Celui-ci se redressa et s'exécuta en lui lançant un regard qui lui donna un coup de chaud. Sirius s'assit à son tour, fit glisser le tissu sur ses bras et embrassa ses épaules dénudées. Percy pencha la tête en soupirant avant de recommencer à happer ses lèvres. Finalement, il tira sur les bords du T-shirt de son ancien élève de façon à le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête, puis il s'allongea sur lui pour la seconde fois.

Sirius redoutait autant qu'il attendait le plaisir qui commençait à le désorienter. Un baiser derrière son oreille, une caresse le long de son poignet, une friction plus appuyée entre leurs deux bassins. Sa respiration devenait plus rapide à mesure que Percy l'explorait de ses mains et de ses lèvres, toutefois il retint son souffle quand il le sentit prêt à défaire son pantalon.

\- J'arrête ? demanda aussitôt l'ancien professeur, immobile et anxieux.

Sirius secoua la tête, tremblant de peur, de désir, d'émotion.

\- N'arrête pas... 'Val.

Percy le gratifia d'un sourire rayonnant. En une syllabe, Sirius venait de renouveler des promesses vieilles de presque vingt ans.

Ils étaient tous les deux.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Merci de l'avoir lu :D Le prochain s'intitulera vraisemblablement "Ce qu'il taisait" ^^_


End file.
